Murmur of a Heartbeat
by BabiStarLite
Summary: From Camp Rock to the real world. Camp Rock was Mitchie's only escape. And how she met Shane. They cross the toughest obstacles. They get together out of lust. Which slowly turns into love. Will they last in the end? Rated M for a reason. Smitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie Torres was walking home from school. She felt exasperated. She took a deep breath and continued on down the street. She was so damn happy to be getting out of this god foresaken town for the Summer. She _hated_ where she lived. She saved up money for about 5 months just so she would be able to go to a music camp for the Summer: Camp Rock. Music was Mitchie's whole life. She breathed, dreamed and even _ate_ music. She was so happy to be getting away from her mother and step father, whom she despised anyway. He would always be agressive with Mitchie but the first time she tried to tell her mom, it didn't go so well.

Mitchie sighed with relief when she got home. She ran as fast as she could upstairs. She started grabbing her bags that were already packed from about 4 months ago. Her mother's words were running through her mind.

_Oh, honey, he is just a little rough on the edges. _

_Don't you __**dare**__ ruin this for me! I love him Michelle! Don't make up some pathetic lie just because you don't want a new father! _

She sighed and started moving even faster. She carried all three of her bags down the stairs and into the front yard. "No." she muttered to herself. "I _don't_ want a new father. I don't want you as my fucking mother either." She pulled out her cell phone and started dialing before lifting the phone to her ear.

"Hi. Brown?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Shane Gray was slamming his suitcase down on his wooden bed in the middle of a pop-star temper tantrum. He was muttering under his breath and breathing heavy with anger. He looked around, utterly disgusted by his surroundings. "What the fuck?" he whispered to himself. Not only was the bed smaller than _half_ the size of his bed at _home_, but everything was made of ... wood. He looked around the tiny cabbin, getting more and more frustrated by it. "Dammit!" he growled and sat on the small bed, resting his face in his hands.

Shanes POV

_This _was the _worst_ thing to ever happen to me in my fucking life. Why the _fuck_ would Nate choose to send me back _here?_ There is no damn _way_ that my additude was that bad. I was going to get that ass hole back. I dont give a shit on how long it will take me. CAMP ROCK. Or shall I say Hell. My future fucking home. I looked around, completely disgusted. And to think that Brown _agreed _to this! He _does _know that I am _not _going to be any nicer _especially _since they are making me stay here against my will! This is so fucking stupid!

I slammed my fist down on the bed. I tightened my jaw and took a few deep breaths. I tried my hardest to calm down. There was a knock at my cabbin door. I rolled my eyes at the disturbance of peace. I stood up in a rush to get whoever was at my door to leave. I opened it and got a little frustrated to see Jason and my uncle Brown. "What?" I snapped. Brown sighed. "Come on. You're coming with us to get a student."

"Aren't they supposed to provide their _own _ride?" I asked, a little skeptical. I was _not_ falling for any tricks of his right now. "Yeah. But her mom went on vacation with her boyfriend so we have to go get her." Jason piped in. I rolled my eyes again. Great. That is _just _what we need. Another diva to help Tess fill her own fucking shoes. "Whatever." I muttered.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Mitchie sat in her front yard, strumming her guitar quietly and silently singing to herself. She sighed and stopped singing but continued to play. A couple of minutes later, a large stretch limo pulled up. She glanced up and quickly stood up. She started putting her guitar in its case and grabbing her bags. The limo doors opened and out came Brown, Jason and Nate to help her with her bags. Mitchie's face lit up a little. For once, she forgot about how crappy she felt just minutes before. "Y-you're from Connect 3! Uh, it is so nice to meet you!" she stumbled foward towards the boys and shook their hands. Nate chuckled and shook her hand. Jason did the same. Mitchie shook her head. "Where's Brown? Where are my bags?" she asked almost to herself. "O'er here darling." Brown said from the trunk of the limo. He was putting her bags in it. Mitchie sighed a little and mumbled, "thanks." Brown grinned and nodded. "Michelle," -he coughed a little- "I mean _Mitchie_, these are my three nephews. I-" he sighed. "_Shane! Get out here!" _he shouted in an exasperated tone. The limo door opened and out climed the moody pop star. Mitchie narrowed her eyes for a second at the look on Shane's face.

Shane did not want to be at Camp Rock, let alone at some diva wanna-be's house. "Shane, say hi to the newest Camp Rock member." Brown said, litle warning in his voice. Shane nodded and mocked Brown. "Hi." Mitchie nodded and said in a harsh voice. "Hi." Shane knitted his eye brows together, confused. He was positive that she would be some shy, goody-two-shoes, preppy girl who didn't care about anything but fame and herself. She seemed _nothing _like that from her first impression. She didn't even seemed phased about the fact that she was standing right by Connect 3, one of the most popular bands in the world. Mitchie ignored Shane after that and talked with Nate. Shane rolled his eyes. "Can I get back in the limo now?" he asked Brown. Brown nodded glaring at him. Jason went to get in too but Shane slammed the door. Jason rolled his eyes in a fake dramatic way at Mitchie. "Pop stars these days." he said and opened the door for Mitchie. She giggled and climbed in. Nate and Jason climbed in after. Brown walked around to the front and got in the drivers seat.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The next morning, Mitchie was walking to the cafeteria alone. It was quiet outside except for the silent murmur of conversation coming from the cafe. She took a deep breath and walked in. No one even bothered to take a look at her, letting her feel relieved. She sighed quietly and walked up to the counter line. "Can I just get a muffin?" she asked politely. The girl nodded and turned around to open a small glass fridge. Mitchie took a deep breath and looked around the cafeteria. There were all types of cliques. She rested her elbow on the glass counter and watched everyone. "Here you go." the girl behind the counter said, handing her a large muffin. Mitchie smiled a little. "_That_ is a muffin? It's huge!" she laughed. The girl behind the counter laughed too. "I know. You like have to cut it into four pieces to get a _regular _sized one!" she chuckled. Mitchie grinned at her. "Hi. I'm Mitchie." she held out her hand. The girl smiled back. "Caitlyn." they shook hands. "Uh, hey, I am pretty much done here. So how about you split your monster muffin and sit with me?" she joked. Mitchie laughed. "Sure." Caitlyn took off her apron and tossed it on the counter. They both walked to a small table next to a window that showed an incredible view of the lake. She let her jaw drop a couple of inches before she sat down. Caitlyn smiled.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Definitely." Mitchie said smiling a little.

"Hey Caity." Nate said, grabbing a seat beside Mitchie. "Mitch. What's up you guys?" he said casually. Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled. "Nothing." they said at the same time. "So uh, Nate? What is your brother's problem?" Mitchie asked, still a little irked by Shane's additude the day before. Nate looked completely confused. "Jason? Oh he's always been like that. He just-"

Mitchie inturrputed him by laughing a little. "No. I meant your _other _brother." she said. Nate laughed with Caitlyn. "Oh. My bad. He is just letting the fame go to his head. He is only here because he needs time to try to find himself. I just hope that he does." he murmured, it seemed like to himself mainly. Mitchie and Caitlyn just nodded. They sat and ate in silence. Until Caitlyn broke it.

"So Mitchie, how long have you been here at Camp Rock?" she asked. Mitchie looked up. "Just half of yesterday and today actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My uncle picked her up. She played a song for him over the phone I guess and he loved her voice." Nate piped in.

"I'll have to hear that one day." Caitlyn smiled.

"Sure." Mitchie said, smiling a little.

The morning bell rang and they all three stood up. "So I'll see you guys later." Mitchie said. "I have dance class till lunch." she smiled sheepishly. She wasn't _un_familliar with dancing. But it wouldn't be her favorite subject at Camp Rock. She didn't like to dance much but she had the talent to star in a music video. She sighed and walked away from Nate and Caitlyn after saying a last goodbye.

Mitchie ran to her cabin and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She brushed her hair and walked out the door then to the large studio where dance class was held. What she wasn't expecting was to see Shane Gray in there teaching it. She sighed and muttered a cuss word to herself then walked in. She grimaced then walked to the back of the room to stretch.

Shane walked up to the front of the class, slightly annoyed that he had to teach it in the first place. "Start partnering up. I am going to walk you through a routine and you need to mesmerize it before next week. No exceptions." Shane said sternly and walked up to a stereo system. He pressed play and walked up to the paired couples. The only problem was that there was an odd number of pupils. Tess stood there alone. Shane knew that she wasn't innocent and he knew that there was a _reason _that she didn't have a partner. He sighed and walked up to her. "Looks like you are going to help me demonstrate." he muttered unwillingly. Tess smiled triumphantly. "Ok." she said in her high pitched preppy voice that just bugged the shit out of him for some reason. He rolled his eyes.

For several minutes, Shane tried to show the class the routine with Tess but couldn't manage. Her skinny arms and flat body couldn't move very well to the rhythym. He sighed and stopped. "Uh someone _else _please?" he asked. Tess scoffed then walked to the rest of the class. No one voulenteered, afraid that they would only embarass themselves too. Mitchie laughed a little at Tess's reaction. She accidentally caught Shane's attention. "You. If you feel that you can _laugh_ at someone who _can't_ dance,-" Tess scoffed- "Then lets see if you _can_." he said a little annoyed. He curled his finger towards him, telling Mitchie to come up to the front of the class. Mitchie's heart started beating fast. "Uh, no. That's ok." she started but Shane scoffed. "So you're a hypocrite, is that it?" he asked. Mitchie felt anger building up in her. She shook her head. "I can dance better than blondie and you put together! So don't you _dare _call me a hypocrite!" she bursted. He looked at her skeptically. "Then. Prove. IT." was all he said. He pressed play on the stereo again. Mitchie huffed and walked up to him. Shane started instructing as he and Mitchie danced.

Shane was surprised that Mitchie was able to keep up with every beat. He twirled her outward then up close to his body, her perfect curves distracting him a little.

While dancing, you had to keep perfect posture, rhythym, and most importantly, eye contact. He glared into her eyes, his smoldering a little at the sight of them. Mitchie got a small pang in her stomach and continued to dance and gaze into his eyes fiercely. His mouth opened a little as he realized that he was slightly attracted to Ms. Torres. Every step closer they got to each other, the more the fire in his chest blazed. He broke eye contact and gritted his teeth as he twirled her outward and spun her. His eyes mesmerized the way her hips moved back towards him. He tightened his jaw and took her back in his arms again. "Where have you learned this routine before?" he muttered to where only she could hear him. She scoffed a little. "I learned it when I was 13. This is _old _news." she whispered back. He just nodded. He put his hands back on her waist, trying to keep them from traveling any place else. He felt ... tempted. He was _wanting _her right now. He shook his head rapidly as the song ended. He kept his hands on her waist. "Good job." he said. And he meant it. He had a feeling that he knew who his favorite student was going to be.

Tess was fuming with anger. She thought she had the dance just right. The way Shane looked at Mitchie set her eyes on fire. She rolled her eyes and huffed with anger.

Shane finally moved his hands from Mitchie's waist. She glared at him slightly. "Now is the time where you take it back." she said, standing her ground. Shane narrowed his eyes at her. "What?" he hissed. "Are you talking about?" The camp bell rang for lunch. All of the students started leaving. Shane ignored Mitchie for the time being. "Great job today class. See you guys tomorrow." Mitchie laughed a little sarcastically. "You have _got _to be kidding me." she said glaring at him. He turned to her.

The sight was breath-taking. She was in a tank top and shorts and the tank top was tight on her. Her hair was a little messy from dancing and to him she looked like a goddess. "You were _wrong _and you wont even admit it? You wont even apologize?" she asked.

"I-" he started but was inturrupted.

"Oh. I'm sorry!" she shouted sarcastically. "I forgot that 'apologize' probably isn't even _in _your vocabulary! It means SORRY. Something that you ARE but will never admit." she spat. "You are such a self-centered, inconsiderate, heartless, careless, jerk!" she screamed then stormed out of the studio. Shane felt a stab in his stomach. He had never had his feelings hurt before.

It usually takes a jerk a long time to realize that they _are _a jerk. At least, until someone important tells them and it dawns on them. That important person just happened to be Mitchie Torres. Shane sat down on the small table that the stereo was placed on. He sighed and looked at the ground, thinking about the past and how he acted. He started to shake his head.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later. Mitchie went to breakfast. She was still a little irked about what previously occured at the dance studio a couple of days ago. She stood at the door of the cafeteria, looking for Caitlyn. She couldn't see her anywhere so she just assumed that she was already finished eating. She noticed someone that she recognized so she walked up to him. "Hi, Jason...can I sit?" she asked. Jason looked up grinning. "But of course Madam!" he teased. She giggled and took a seat. "So why are you sitting by yourself?" she asked. Jason shrugged. "I am waiting for Nate and Shane." she shuddered with slight anger at his name. She nodded. "Oh." she said. It was quiet until Nate and Shane walked up to the table. Shane sat down with a growl in his chest. "What's your problem?" Jason asked him. Nate laughed a little. "He is just mad because some girl-" he started then noticed Mitchie sitting there. "Hey Mitch. What's up?" he smiled at her. She smiled a little until she saw Shane glare at her a little. "Not much Nate. You?" she said awkwardly. Nate shook his head. "Not much. Wanna come with me to get something to eat?" he asked. Mitchie nodded. Anything to get away from Shane. They both stood up and walked up to the counter.

"What is SHE doing here?" Shane hissed at Jason. "And why is she with you?" Jason smiled a little. "She seems pretty cool-and wow she's the girl that upset you." he said quickly. Shane rolled his eyes and stood up. "I'll be back." he muttered and walked up to Nate and Mitchie. "Nate. Go." was all he said. Nate gave him a strange look. "What?" he started but stopped when he saw the look on Shane's face. "Uh, Mitchie, Come on then." he said a litle awkwardly. Shane shook his head. "No. _You _stay." he said to Mitchie. Nate shook his head and waved to Mitchie. She smiled and waved back. When Nate was gone, her smile faded. "What the hell is your problem?" she hissed. Shane rolled his eyes and walked outside. They started walking into the woods. "If you are going to be hanging out with my brothers so much, and since you have no choice but to be my partner in dance class, _we _are going to be seeing a _whole _lot more of each other. In other words, we should start being nicer to each other." he mumbled and leaned against a tall tree. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "To each _other_?" she screeched, "_You're _the one who couldn't be nice for two damn seconds! And you were wrong off your ass when you called me a hypocrite but you didn't even _bother _to apologize! God! You are such a jerk! I just- UGH!" she fumed and started walking away from him farther into the woods. She needed to clear her head.

How can someone so ... so amazingly gorgeous be so _mean_? So much of a jerk? She sighed and continued walking. She had no clue that Shane followed her. It wasn't like he had a choice in following her anyway. He hoped it was just because he didn't want to be blamed for if she got lost. But deep inside, he knew the real reason. He just couldn't stay away. He _needed _to be close to her. The only problem was, he hasn't been close enough. He wanted to be _closer_. Closer than they were in dance class. Closer than when they sat by each other in the limo on the way there. He wanted to be ... a part of her.

And he had no idea why.

Mitchie, still unknowing of Shane's presence, finally stopped walking after about ten minutes. She came to a small, hidden portion of the lake that obviously no one ever visits and sat down on the edge, pulling her knees up to her chest and holding them tightly. She blew a piece of hair out of her face then rested her chin on her knee. Shane muttered something to himself and walked in front of her then sat across from her, making them face to face. Mitchie's eyes widened slightly before she composed herself. "Why did you follow me?" she asked. More like mumbled. She meant it with more venom but it came out in a careless murmur. Shane narrowed his eyes at her. She didn't even bother to look up at him. "So now, you are feeling insecure and heartbroken about why ever you came here in the first place. And you are stuck in your own problems too much to care about anything else. Right?" he asked, gazing at her face fiercely. She glared at the ground. "The reason why I came here is none of your business." she spat. "And if you are trying to say that I am selfish enough to only care about what is going on in my life, then you are the biggest hypocrite I have ever seen. God!" she looked up. "Why are you such a god damn ass hole? You are such a jerk! I can't even _stand _it! It's like the whole _world _just revolves around-"

Shane cut her off by inching closer to her instantly. He felt turned on that she hated him so much. And he had absolutely no idea why. He just inched closer and closer with every word she said. He was glaring into her eyes the whole time. He couldn't stop imagining all that he could do to or with her. His eyes grazed her entire body quickly before he bit his lip. His breathing became uneven. Right now, hatred pushed aside, he wanted her and nothing else. He crawled on top of her, gently laying her down and rubbed his nose against hers. Mitchie was shocked out of her mind. So much was going through her head. She glared at Shane, utter confusion scrambling her brain. He couldn't control himself. He closed his eyes softly and inhaled her breath. He put his hands on her cheeks and started caressing them down to her neck. He rubbed his nose all along her neck then started kissing it softly, sending explosions of fire through Mitchie's whole body.

Shane loved the taste of her skin. He was just imagining if her lips tasted anything like her soft skin did. He inhaled her scent before continuing. He could feel himself trembling at the contact. It was then that he knew why he wanted her so bad. At least... he hoped this was the reason.

Mitchie was like a forbidden fruit. The more forbidden, the more you _want _it. Desire it. _Need _it. He felt the fire blaze from his cheeks to his chest then stomach. Mitchie was _his _forbidden fruit. As much as they couldn't stand each other-and the major age difference set aside as well- he needed her. He desired her. He _wanted _her. He softly dragged his lips from her neck to her cheek then lifted them off of her completely, as much as it killed him inside to finally be closer to her and pull away for just a mere 2 seconds. 2 seconds seemed like 2 hours to him.

Mitchie was mystified. She was speechless. She had no clue what to say.

So she stayed silent glaring into his eyes that made her feel trapped. She wanted more. She needed more. But she couldn't find herself to move a muscle. Shane glared into her eyes as well. Right now, they fit together just like two missing puzzle pieces. It took the best of his concentration to not just take her right then and there. She was finally able to speak a little bit. "Shane?" she whispered brokenly. "What-are-" she started but Shane inturrupted her. He pressed a finger to her lips to quiet her then moved it to trail down her neck. He put his lips at her ear. "I. Want. You." he growled then started nibbling on her ear.

Suddenly, Mitchie lost all of sense of who she was. Those words. Those words that just came out of this beautiful boy's mouth just changed her. They made her fly. She felt extremely intoxicated with pure lust as he whispered those words in her ear. She had never had this feeling inside of her. She ran her fingers through his hair, keeping him at her ear then whispered in his, "But can you handle it?"

His heart jolted at the seductive vibes he was getting from her voice. He nodded, sliding his cheek against hers in the process. He felt so weak at the moment. She stayed quiet for a moment and just continued to run her fingers through his hair. He tried to calm his breathing.

"Shane?" they heard Brown's voice erupt the silence. Shane pulled his lips away from her ear, wide-eyed. They both froze for a second. "Go!" Shane whispered frantically. Mitchie quickly stood up. "We need to seperate in case they find one of us. We can't let them know we were together!" he continued to whisper. Mitchie nodded and ran the opposite direction, deeper into the forest. Shane ran into the forest as well but took a couple of turns so he wouldn't be right behind Mitchie. He was a little miffed that he didn't get a taste of her lips. He started imagining his lips against hers, distracting himself. "Who's there?" he heard Brown call. He froze and looked deep into the forest to see Mitchie hiding behind the tree that Brown was cornering, wide eyed.

Mitchie frantically hid behind a tree as Brown got closer. She was _very _close to caught. She looked down into the forest trying to find an escape. She rolled her eyes a little. Of course Shane would just bail on her.

Her thoughts were inturrupted by someone grabbing her roughly and dragging her to another tree. "What are you doing this far in the woods?" Nate hissed. Mitchie gasped. "You do realize that you can get in _trouble _for going this far?" he whispered. She nodded, her eyes still uncontrolably widened. She tried to catch her breath. "What are _you _doing this far into the forest?" she said breathlessly. Nate sighed, loosening his grip on her arms. "I saw Shane bring you into the woods to talk and then soon afterward, I saw Brown walk over. I thought you were still here so I came to warn you." -he looked around- "Where is Shane?" he asked. Mitchie shrugged, trying to seem careless. But right now Shane was all that she thought about at the moment. "He left me a while ago." she lied. "I think he went back to his cabbin." Nate narrowed his eyes but then let it go.

Why would Mitchie want to lie for Shane anyway? What would she -out of all people- want to do with Shane?

The answer was absolutely everything she could think of. She wanted Shane almost as much as he wanted her. She looked a little past Nate and saw Shane trying to signal something to her. She widened her eyes but when Nate looked, she composed herself. She discreetly looked over Nate's shoulder. Shane mouthed something to her but she couldn't comprehend. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. Nate finally relaxed his position when Brown was completely out of sight. He started to lead the way. "You should really go somewhere more secret if you don't want to get in trouble." he started but Mitchie wasn't paying any attention because Shane quickly pulled her aside. "Shane!" she whispered. "I need to talk to you!" He nodded. "If it matters, meet me in my cabin at midnight." he whispered then pushed her back behind Nate.

She started to think it over. What if she did? Would they just _talk_? Would it be something more? Would she even have the guts to go?

Nate sighed. "Want me to walk you to your cabbin?" he asked. She nodded absent mindedly. "Sure." she mumbled. They walked to her cabbin. When they got there, Nate stood by the door, hesitating. "What?" she asked. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned. "You seem really quiet and usually, no one just goes into the woods alone. Well...in your case, _stays _in the woods alone." She shook her head. "No. Everything is fine. I just wanted to clear my head. I like to go to secure places." she shrugged. He nodded.

"Well,- even though this sounds kind of like bad advice to give- next time, you should go farther into the woods. No one will find you. Trust."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Mitchie nodded. "No goodbye hug?" she joked. He chuckled and hugged her. "See you at dinner. You can sit with me and Jason if you want to. " he offered. "Uh," he added awkwardly, "Shane will-"

"That's fine. Sure." she smiled.

"Cool. See you then."

"See ya."

Nate walked away from her cabin. She went and sat down on her small wooden bed. About 5 minutes later, the breakfast bell rang, making Mitchie's heart pump like crazy. She knew she had dance class next. She knew that she had Shane as a teacher and, due to odd amount of students, as a dance partner. She quickly changed into a tank top and shorts then practically sprinted to the dance cabin so she wouldn't be late. She opened the door and stepped in silently moving to the back of the class. "Ok, class. Same routine as yesterday. And _try _to get the steps right. Where's my partner?" she heard Shane's voice from the front of the class room. Several students looked back at her as she slumped in her seat. "Mitchie?" he murmured. "Would you please come up here to help me show them how to do the dance right?" he asked surprisingly politely. She nodded timidly and stood up. She heard several whispers behind her as she walked to the front of the class. (The class was all sitting on the ground) Shane smiled a little then became serious and rolled his eyes. Mitchie became confused. "Wh-" she started but was inturrupted by someone in the class. "Why does _she _get to be your partner?" she shrieked. It was Tess. Of course. Mitchie rolled her eyes. She hated the way people like Tess acted. "Fine." she growled at her. "Why don't _you _try to be his partner again?" she insisted sarcastically. Tess opened her mouth to say something then closed it. "Well?" Mitchie asked, annoyed. Tess rolled her eyes and muttered, "Bitch." under her breath. Mitchie smiled sarcastically and nodded. Shane cleared his throat. "Tess, that behavior isn't tolerated at Camp Rock." he turned to the rest of the class. "No one is aloud to cuss at each other. We need to get along if we are going to get through this Summer." he said, sounding a little bored. "You are so right, Shane." Tess said, sounding like her usual self again. "And Mitchie, I am sorry for calling you a bitch." she lied with too much enthusiasm. Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned to go back to sit down. Shane stopped her. "And Mitchie, apologize to Tess." he took his hand off of her shoulder as fast as he could. He couldn't be too close to her unless they were dancing. Mitchie turned to him. "For what?!" she shot at him.

He glared at her. "Just. Apologize."

And of course Pop-Star Shane was taking over. She rolled her eyes and muttered, "Sorry." then went to sit down again. Shane stopped her again. "I still need you to help me demonstrate." he said quietly then walked to the stereo and turned it on. A slow tune started to play before it became a little quicker. Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand. "Ok, class. You should know the first 2 minutes and 30 seconds of the routine. So I don't want to see your eyes leave your partner's ONCE." he said sternly. The class broke into a silent applause of okays and nods. Everyone grouped up and started dancing, including Mitchie and Shane. Shane pulled her closer than the dance was meant for. He held her stomach against his, her curves fitting perfectly against him. Her heart started beating really fast. She looked around to make sure no one realized how close he held her. Then she remembered Shane's specific instructions. She narrowed her eyes at him. He was using his teaching privlages for his own personal game. He glared into her eyes and slid his hand from her waist to her stomach then down just below her belly button. He was so tempted to go lower. He still had about 2 minutes left before recieving the class's attention. But then again, if he started fondling with her now, he was sure to stiffen. He trailed his hand back to where it was supposed to be. He was so tempted to touch her in any way possible right now. He kept twitching his hand. Mitchie noticed every single movement.

So he wanted to play games like that, did he? Mitchie played a seductive smirk at him. She was considering making him stiff in the middle of class just to torment him. She was still pissed that he made her apologize to Tess for absolutely no reason. Then she realized that if the class saw, they would think that she did something with him. She lost all temptation. Her smirk faded.

When she smirked, Shane felt his breath stop a little. He loved every single thing about her body, but if there was one thing he loved more, it was her devious smile- right next to loving her eyes.

Class continued for about another hour. When lunch bell rang, Mitchie bolted out of there before Shane could stop her.

When Shane saw her leave like that, he had a strange feeling in his stomach. He realized that she most likely wasn't going to come to his cabin at midnight. She was avoiding him. And he didn't like it one bit. He needed to be near her. He needed her. He wanted to make her his.

Shane's POV

She can't avoid me forever. My eyes followed after her while she walked towards the cafeteria. I actually counted the steps that she took. She is amazing. Just imagine... NO. She is so god damn young! Too forbidden. I can't just ruin her like that. I don't care if I want to make her mine. I ... can't. Maybe it was a good thing that she isn't coming tonight. It was for both of our own good. If she was just 3 years older. I would take her right then and there in the woods.

But hey. Everyone has needs and wishes.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch and the last classes of the day had passed. Mitchie sat in her cabin on her small bed thinking. There was only about 10 minutes left until dinner. It was about 8:20. Dinner started at 8:30 then ended at 10:00. She rested her cheeks in her hands then sighed. There was a knock at the door. "Come in." she called. Caitlyn opened the door, Nate behind her. "Hey." Nate said casually. She nodded at him. "Still on for dinner?" he asked. Caitlyn gave him a small weird look that Mitchie didn't think she was supposed to see. She had a strange feeling that Caitlyn liked Nate. She felt bad that he was spending so much time with her instead. "Um..." -she looked at Caitlyn, who smiled at her warmly instead of giving her the dirty look that she expected- "Sure. I guess." she mumbled. Her thoughts were still swarming around Shane. She tried her hardest to chase them out of her head. She had something else to think about now. She was going to play match maker. Maybe not too soon, but she was going to try. Nate and Caitlyn smiled at her and walked out -sort of awkwardly- after they gave her a goodbye smile. She faked a smile and sighed when they left.

_If it really matters, come to my cabbin around midnight. _

Shane's words were bubbling in her mind. His voice was like her own personal liquid gold. She shuddered. She didn't want to be thinking about him right now. He... _wanted _her.

She remembered that recently she was thinking about how much she despised him. And now ... she might...want him too. She leaned back against the headboard of her bed and ran her fingers through her hair. She stared off into space for a little while longer before the dinner bell rang. She sighed. Her heart started pounding through her ears. She quickly changed her clothes. It was over 90 degrees outside so she just put on a skirt and a matching tank top. She took a quick look in the mirror one last time. She took a deep breath and messed with a few stray strands of hair. She finally gave up on procrastinating and walked out of her cabbin. "Mitchie!" someone shouted. She froze until she realized that it was Jason. She faked a smile and sighed with relief. He walked up to her. "So Nate tells me that you're eating dinner with us tonight." he stated coolly. She nodded. "So... I am going to cut to the chase because it makes me wonder." he narrowed his eyes at her. She looked at him confused. "Yeah?" He chuckled a little.

"What did you do to bug Shane so much?"

She winced at his name and started walking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." she lied.

"Sure." he replied skeptically and walked beside her easily. Mitchie shook her head. "Why, anyway?"-they got to the cafe- "Why does it matter? Did he say anything?" she was suddenly panicked. Jason just shook his head. "No. That's the point. Usualy, when someone makes him mad, he will always talk about how horrible they are for messing with _the _Shane Gray and about what nerve they had. But... nothing. He hasn't even bothered to be mean to me or Nate. He always looks frustrated and I wanted to know if it was because of you." he shrugged. She breathed in the aroma of camp food and shrugged. "Have no idea of what could be wrong with the guy."

The guy,

As if she didn't know.

Jason shrugged again and sat down across from her. Nate and Caitlyn came soon after, Nate talking guitars with Shane. Mitchie stopped breathing at sight of him. His hair looked amazing. His jeans hugged his hips perfectly. His t-shirt gave sight of the perfect outline of his muscular chest. She looked down, blushing a crimson red.

When Shane saw Mitchie-the girl he couldn't stop thinking about for more than two minutes- he froze mid-sentence and stared at her. She glanced up and noticed him staring then looked down, blushing again. Nate snapped his fingers directly in front of Shane's face, causing him to snap out of it. Mitchie just quietly picked at her food.

About half an hour into dinner, everyone was laughing but Mitchie and Shane, who were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Shane wouldn't-couldn't stop staring at her. She just stared at her plate. When Caitlyn gave her a weird look, she faked a smile as if she was paying attention to the conversation this whole time. Shane looked down at his plate but moved his eyes to watch her anyway. Suddenly, his cell phone went off saying he had a new text message.

**Tess says: **_Hey there. You look bored. Why are you so down? ; ) _

**Shane says: **_I'm not even going to ask why you are watching me. Isn't stalking illegal?_

**Tess says: **_Oh, come on. You can come sit with ME if you want. Why are you sitting with those loser girls anyway? I mean, I completely UNDERSTAND why your brothers would be ... interested in them I guess. But you are so much more than them. _

**Shane Says:**_ Those are MY god damn brothers now leave me the hell alone. _

He slammed his phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. From across the room, he could hear Tess scoff and gasp. He rolled his eyes. Mitchie took a small glance at him, only to throw her eyes back down considering he continued to stare at her. Suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore. She stood up abruptly, causing everyone at the table to stare at her. "I'm going to turn in for the night." she faked a smile. "I don't feel very good." she muttered walking out. She shook her head. Shane watched her leave. He eyed her short shorts and her tank top. He implored her. Desired her. Needed her. The way she moved so gracefully made his mouth dry. He quickly turned back in his seat and took two large gulps of his water. "So..." he started. "How bout them Dodgers?" he mumbled, glancing from his glass to the rest of the table. Jason chuckled and Nate and Caitlyn just gave him a weird look. Shane shrugged.

Mitchie stormed into her cabbin and slammed the door. It was about 10:00 at night now. She was so irked that she couldn't stop thinking about Shane. He was a _jerk_! Wasn't he? She just wasn't sure anymore. He overthrowed any thoughts with the _slightest _sign of common sense. She listened to music on her ipod for a couple of hours. Her heart beat quickly when she looked at the clock. It read 11:58 PM. She took a deep breath. Should she go over to his cabbin? It was _just _to talk right? It wasn't like they were planning on anything but a conversation about the tension.

The sexual tension.

It was on her mind and she knew it. That's it. She was going to go to his cabbin and tell him that he was not going to use her for his own little personal game. She didn't even bother to get a coat or anything since it was still around 90 degrees outside. Everyone was asleep by now so she was very quiet. By the time she got onto the path to Shane's cabbin, thoughts overwhelmed her mind.

Maybe she would get lucky.

Maybe he would be asleep.

_Maybe _he just wouldn't want to talk to her about it anymore and he was over his wanting.

Maybe, he was just a horny teen at the time and she happened to cross his path at the _wrong _time.

Her thoughts stopped instantly when she heard foot steps behind her coming in her direction. She gasped and hid in a bush. She still had view of Shane's cabbin from it. She saw Tess Tyler walking up to his door with her friend Ella. "Are you sure about this Tess?" Ella asked, worry hidden in her voice. "Yes." Tess snapped. "He pretty much _told _me he wants me." she gloated then shooed Ella away. Mitchie's heart sank.

So he _was _using her. He was just in the mood at the time. He had already made plans with Tess Tyler. The stupid _slut _Tess. Mitchie fumed with anger and glared at the awaiting blonde that knocked on his cabbin door. When Shane opened the door, she saw him see her and his eyes widen as she quickly and silently jumped out from behind the bush and ran back to her cabbin. Why did she feel so _hurt_? He was just another jerk! She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him but she was... heartbroken. And they never really _did _anything. But... were they going to? She shook her head as she felt a hot salty tear jet down her cheek. Why was she _crying_?!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Sorry it has been taking me so long to post! I have been sick and dealing with losing a best friend as well. Lol I am glad that some of you like my story! **

**So have you seen the teaser for the Jonas Brother's new music video to Paranoid? I think it is going to be awesome. I so can't wait until May 23! It looks awesome. There is a Mustang in it! That is my favorite kind of car. **

**I also love JONAS I saw a new eppie the pizza girl. It was hilarious. So far, the show is hilarious. I just wish they didn't change the story line so much. I thought it was supposed to be about spies undercover as a boy band. J.O.N.A.S. Junior Operatives Networking As Spies. But they changed it. I thought it wasn't going to be as good as it sounded since they changed it but I was wrong. It is hilarious. I love it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mistakes are made by everyone. Misunderstandings as well.

Shane waited in his cabbin, sitting on his bed staring at the digital clock sitting on his dresser. He sighed heavily when it turned 12:03. She wasn't going to come. He ground his teeth and sighed again. The knock on the door made his heart surprisingly jump. He never had this feeling for someone. He was bewildered. He quickly opened the door in a rush. He froze immediately when he saw it wasn't Mitchie waiting at his door. He narrowed his eyes at Tess. "What?" he asked coldly. He saw Mitchie in the distance coming out from behind a bush and look at him, hurt clearly in her eyes just before she ran back to her cabbin. His mouth fell agape. Tess had just ruined _everything_. He completely forgot about how he didn't want to ruin her. She _came. She wanted him too. _His jaw tightened as he glared at Tess. "What the fuck are you doing at my cabbin at _midnight? _" he hissed. She staggered back a little. "Oh, Shane. You know you like it that I would take my time to come here." she said, sounding more confident than she now felt. He shook his head. "Don't you _get _it?" he whispered. She looked at him with a small smirk. "Let me say this _slowly_. I. Do. Not. Want. Anything. To. Do. With. You. Go. Back. To your cabbin."

She glared at him and shook her head. She was furious. She turned around in a quick movement and ran down the small path to her cabbin, which was on the other side of the camp. He quickly stepped out into the heat of the summer camp and shut his door behind him. He remembered seeing Mitchie go to her cabbin once so he knew where she was. He stumbled through the night and finally made it there. He looked in her window and saw her sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest and a line on her cheek that looked like a tear stain. He loved the way her hair fell over her eyes but he was dying to see her face. He was still mad that he never got to taste her lips. He studied her face when she looked around the room. She looked confused. Frustrated. He walked up to her door and knocked silently.

Mitchie almost jumped at the quiet knock. She wiped her eyes furiously and stood up. When she opened the door, her face turned into an instant glare. "What the fuck do _you _want?" she hissed. He shook his head. He made her step aside and walked into her cabbin. She looked appalled that he just _invited _himself in. He shut the door and locked it behind him. He looked at her and backed her into a wall. "There is no way in _hell _that I was doing anything with _Tess_." he growled. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Like I even care-"

"Bull shit. I _know _you care. If you didn't, you wouldn't have come to my cabbin at 12 at night and I wouldn't of had to deal with that look on your face."

"It's because I thought we were going to talk about your little phase." she spat. He narrowed his eyes at her. "_Phase?_" he almost yelled, causing her to jump a little. He roughly put his hands on her shoulders and held her to the wall. "What the _fuck _do you mean by _phase_?" he tested. She scoffed and glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that his body was practcally up against hers. "You _seriously _don't have to _pretend _that you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw and _heard _Tess. You told her you wanted her too." she snarled. He narrowed his eyes for a second then decided to play with her head a little. "Are you ... jealous?" he mused.

She could feel herself hurting even more. Shane could see the hurt flicker in her eyes. "So you _were _just using me. And when you thought you couldn't get _me_, you decided to ask Tess." she whispered, the hurt reflecting on Shane. The last thing Shane expected was to feel guilty for playing with her. He could see that he hurt her. His smirk dropped almost immediately. "What?" he wondered. "Mitchie," -he loved how her voice fell ou of his mouth so easily- "I have no fucking clue why Tess came to my cabbin. I didn't say a word to her. There is no way in hell that I want anything to do with her. She just doesn't... she doesn't give me the feeling that you do. Sh-"

"You mean hormones?!" she objected. Shane couldn't take it anymore. If she wasn't going to let him talk, well ... he didn't need words to do what he has been wanting to do since that moment in dance class. He surpressed his lips onto hers quickly to shut her up. She gasped against his lips, causing him to inhale her breath. He felt his heart flutter as he finally did what he has been meaning to do for god knows how long. He was hardly even kissing her. He was still trying to absorb the fact that his lips were on hers. He let his hands drift from her shoulders to her cheeks as he rubbed his lips against hers. Even better than he had imagined. Her eyes were still widened. Her heart bursted out of control. It felt like it was about to escape from her chest. He just stood there for a moment, his lips pressed on hers, his eyes closed. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to gently move his lips with hers. He removed his hands from her cheeks and intertwined his fingers with hers. He softly pinned her hands to the wall above her head. She tried to stop kissing him but she couldn't find herself. She could feel her cheeks turning red with passion as he kissed her. She started moving her lips slowly with his.

That very second that she started to kiss back, Shane lost himself completely. His whole life just faded away in an instant. He had no idea who he was. All that he knew was that he wanted her right here and now. He pulled her hands around his neck so he could lift her up by her waist.

Oh, her perfect waist. Her curves practically spilled into his hands like magic. He started to rub her hips and curves as the kiss became more intense. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He moaned into her mouth as he guided her to her bed. He gently layed her down and climbed on top of her, their lips never leaving each other's. They were hard core into their make out. Shane started grinding his hips against hers. She felt fire burning in her stomach as a moan bubbled from her lips. Shane's heart almost stopped when he heard her moan. He loved it that he had the power to do this to her. He just grinded harder through his jeans and her shorts. He kept his lips on hers and his hands on her hips as he grinded against her. Her alarm started going off. He froze a little and glanced back as a song started playing from it. "Secret" by Maroon 5 filled the room. He looked at her confused. She smiled sheepishly. "I was planning on going ten minutes late and in case I forgot, I set an alarm." she shrugged. He smiled a little. "So you were going to make me wait ten minutes?" he teased in a desperate whisper. It was hard to talk when his pelvis was connected to hers and he was on top of her. She giggled breathlessly. "Maybe." she mumbled. He rolled his eyes jokingly. He continued to kiss her as the song played. "You know," he started in a whisper, "This _could _be our song. But I might have you busy for a while and it will end eventually." She bit her lip and smiled a little at him. "Well then it is a good thing it is on repeat." she murmured.

She was playing along. She didn't get mad at his induendo or anything. Could it be that ... she wanted him too? His heart started skipping rope in his chest as he put his lips back onto hers.

He started playing with the hem of her shirt as they kissed. He slowly slid his hands in her shirt onto her bare waist and started rubbing and massaging it. She sighed with approval and kissed him harder. He started getting hard as he kissed down from her lips to her neck. He started kissing and massaging it with his tongue. She took a deep breath and ran her fingers through his soft black hair. He absolutely loved the feeling she gave him. His breathing became uneven. He kissed down to the top of her tank top just above her cleavage. She felt amazing. He kissed back up and gently slid the strap down so he could kiss her shoulder. He froze immediately when he saw no bra strap. He smiled to himself and lowered the tank top more. She wasn't wearing a bra. He put the strap back in place and in a quick movement, he pulled her shirt up and over her head. He gazed longingly at her breasts. She looked intently into his eyes. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. He helped her by grabbing it and taking it off thent throwing it on the ground. He pressed his bare chest against hers and kissed her neck. He started kissing downwards towards her breasts. She squirmed under him a little. Her breath quickened. He gently layed tender kisses on her nipples, making her gasp silently. He slowly opened his mouth on her nipple so he could let his tongue explore the soft skin. He slowly let his tongue circle around her breasts. She moaned softly as her eyes closed. She ran her fingers through his smooth, silky, black hair. He started grinding his hips against hers slowly but roughly as he continued to taste her breasts. She bit her lip and let out a deep breath as she felt his hardness against her. She had never felt this way before. Out of all the people in the world, she never thought that _Shane Gray_ could make her feel this way.

Shane, on the other hand, knew all along that Mitchie Torres made him feel this way. She made him feel the wanting. And he wanted her and _only _her. He didn't give a damn about Tess or any other girl at the camp that was interested in him. He knew that they only wanted him because he was famous and probably the most popular guy on the planet at the time. Mitchie though... she _hated _him when they first met. She wanted nothing to do with him _or _his fame. So he knew that she got the same feelings in the pit of her stomach that he did whenever they touched.

He also knew that he wanted her to be his first. He was more than ready.

He looked into her eyes for a long, silent moment and slid his hands down her bare stomach to the top of her shorts. He rested his hands at grabbing the hem and looked into her eyes for permission.

Her heart started going out of control. She could hardly imagine her having sex. Let alone letting someone so famous to be her first. And the second she DID imagine it, her cheeks flamed. She considered all of the possibilities. Her eyes narrowed and floated around the room as she thought. They stopped immediately when they looked into Shane's. They were stuck. She could see the passion and lust in his eyes. She knew - she could see how bad he wanted her. It would feel like a crime to make him unhappy. Plus, somewhere in her mind, she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. She could actually feel herself getting more and more excited. She took a deep breath and nodded at him. He waited a moment, still lost in her eyes. Then he soon snapped out of it. Did she just give him permission? His head was spinning. He has never even come _close _to being this far before. He was ... nervous. Something that Shane Gray just ... didn't get.

He just nodded back at her and stared down at her hips in his hands. He rubbed them gently then grabbed the hem of her shorts again. He slowly, hesitantly pulled the shorts down her thighs and then to her legs until they were completely off of her. He dropped them on the floor. He ran his fingers gently up her legs and ran them in circles on her thighs. Mitchie could sense that he was nervous. She smiled sweetly at him. He kept his head down but moved his eyes up to meet hers. She curled a finger towards herself, motioning him to come up to her. She gently pressed her lips onto his. They were both surged with the electricity that came along. She ran her hands down his bare abs and placed them on the button of his jeans. She slowly started to unbutton them, looking into his eyes the whole time. She sat up a little so she could slide them down his legs. She felt a little intimidated as she looked at the bulge in his boxers. He swallowed hard and tried his best to look just in her eyes. But he had troubles. He couldn't quite concentrate. He just kept thinking about how beautiful she was and how bad he had wanted her before. And now he had to have her. He thought about his recent wanting for her and he was hoping it would be more than worth it. She took a deep breath and started to pull down his boxers.

_**I know I don't know you**_

_**But I want you so bad**_

_**Everyone has a secret**_

_**But can they keep it**_

The lyrics to the song continued to fill the room. She bit her lip when she saw his member. When she did that, he lost control of himself. He started to gently pull down her panties, looking into her eyes the whole time. He let out a gasp of breath when she was completely naked under him. "God, you're beautiful." he let out in a soft whisper. She blushed and looked away. He gently grabbed her cheek to make her look at him and climbed on top of her. His dick gently tapped her slit as he did so, causing both of them to shudder. He caressed her cheek and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back intensely. Those eyes. She was making it harder for him to not just lunge into her right then. He gently entered the tip of himself into her. She quickly closed her eyes and took a gasp of breath. He stopped almost instantly. It was completely quiet through out the room except for the music.

_**Car overheats**_

_**Jump out of my seat**_

_**On the side of the highway baby**_

_**Our road is long**_

_**Your hold is strong**_

_**Please don't ever let go Oh No**_

She took a deep breath once the pain was gone. "A little more." she whispered. His face hovered over hers. Their lips were only inches apart. He stole a kiss from her as he pressed into her just a few inches more. She tightened her jaw and held her breath. She winced in pain. He stopped and whispered. "I'm sorry." He looked down a little. She shook her head at him as if he were crazy. "Just... a little more." she breathed. He obeyed. His grip tightened a little on her waist. She ignored that. She more important pain to worry about. She ground her teeth for a minute and asked him to stay still. He nodded.

He was panicking. You have no idea how hard it was for him to _stay still. _He felt high with ecstasy the second he entered her. He took a few deep breaths. She finally opened her eyes, a little surprised that the pain was actually subsiding. She thought the pain was supposed to last throughout the whole session. She moved around a little bit to test it, causing Shane to jump with pleasure for a second. Her heart started beating really fast. She carefully looked into his eyes. "Ok." was all she said. He looked back into her eyes, waiting for her to say more. "Ok?" he repeated. She nodded and mouthed _go. _He became a little nervous/excited. He nodded a little and started to pull out. She was confused and wondering why he was stopping. All of her confusion dissapeared when he pushed back in and then pulled out again to continue. Her lips trembled. She just lost her virginity.

That thought immediately dissapeared once she felt the pleasure that came soon after. Her eyes closed slowly as she felt it increasing. "Oh my god." Shane breathed as he continued to slowly thrust. He was trying his hardest not to pick up speed. He knew she wasn't ready for that yet. So he kept his slow pace. Her arm reached up and her fingers twirled around in his hair. She played with the hair close to the back of his neck as he breathed hard at her touch.

About half an hour later, Shane and Mitchie were going crazy with pleasure. "Mitchie," he grunted. "Is i-it ok if I go faster?" Mitchie was so lost in the pleasure. She nodded quickly. He didn't give it a second thought. He started pumping against her like crazy. She squealed with delight under him. "Shane," she breathed in a moan. "Oh god, Shane!" she whispered. Every time she said his name, he almost lost it. Hearing her say his name made him soar.

They made it until about an hour later. She started to orgasm below him. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth opened into a small "O" as she reached ecstasy. Shane watched with pure lust as Mitchie completely lost control under him.

Just watching Mitchie lose it under him, Shane started to climax. He panted and grunted a cuss word into her neck as he finished off inside of her.

_**I'm driving fast now**_

_**Don't think I know how to go slow**_

_**Where you at now**_

_**I feel around**_

_**There you are**_

_**Cool these engines**_

_**Calm these jets**_

_**I ask you how hot can it get**_

_**And as you wipe off beads of sweat**_

_**Slowly you say "I'm not there yet!"**_

_**I know I don't know you**_

_**But I want you so bad**_

_**Everyone has a secret**_

_**But can they keep it**_

_**Oh No they can't**_


	5. Chapter 5

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mitchie glared at Shane as he tried to show her how to do the dance routine "right." She had it perfectly fine. She understood that he was just trying to make her do it over and over so he could get closer to her.

But he was making her look stupid! Couldn't the other students _see _that she was doing it right?

No.

Of course not. He was Shane Fucking Gray. Everyone thought he was right, of course. She rolled her eyes. "I. Did. It. Right." she muttered sternly. He shook his head. "No. You didn't." He glared at her. He almost flinched but caught himself. Her glare could cut through glass. He looked away and glared at the class. "Stop laughing as if you all are doing any better." he growled. The class became quiet and to Mitchie's surprise -and relief- ignored the fact that Shane was trying to teach Mitchie to dance less crappy. She rolled her eyes again. He was making her extremely mad right now.

_'I guess it's a good thing that it is about lust and not love.'_

She thought to herself.

Shane tried apologizing to her with his eyes. She just sighed and rolled her eyes in response. She walked towards the door after looking at the clock. Shane looked around quickly. He couldn't let her leave. The camp bell rang for lunch. The class quickly started pushing for the door. "Michelle." he addressed her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he said in a formal, teacher tone. She gritted her teeth and nodded. The class was soon empty. Shane closed the blinds on the windows and walked up to her. She refused to look at him. He put his hands on her shoulders and kept trying to make eye contact with her. She just kept turning her head. "Dammit Mitchie!" he growled and put both of his hands on her cheeks to make her look at him. She glared at him icily. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked rudely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate walked into the cafeteria once the bell rang. He could feel himself smiling when he saw Caitlyn sitting there laughing with Jason. Next thing he knew, there was a slight pang of jealousy in his stomach. He wasn't sure exactly _why_, but _he _wanted to be the one to make her laugh. Not Jason. He ignored that thought and walked in. "Hey guys." he mumbled and sat down. They both looked up. "Hey!" Caitlyn said, a little too brightly. It made Nate shudder at how happy she sounded. Was it because he came? "So whatcha talking about?" he asked. Jason became serious. "Why Shane has been acting so weird lately." he stated. Nate nodded. "Not sure what the problem is," he started, reaching for a cookie, "but whatever it is, if it is making him nicer, then so be it." he shrugged. Jason grimaced and nodded in agreement. "Hey, have you guys seen Mitchie?" Caitlyn inturrupted. The boys shook their heads.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitchie shoved Shane away from her. "_My _problem?!" she practically screamed. "My _problem _is that you keep making me look like a fucking retard by saying I can't get the goddamn dance right! I am doing it perfectly fine and you keep making me do it over and over and-" Shane inturrupted her by crashing his lips onto hers. He couldn't help himself. He loved the color her face was turning the more mad she got. He decided to inturrupt her to make her even more mad. "Ugh!" she growled and shoved him off of her again. "What the fuck!" she yelled in his face. She started yelling at him. He pretended like he was listening but instead he just watched the way her cheeks flushed the more pissed she got. He just kept nodding and staring at her. She just pushed him and stormed out of the dance studio cabin. She heard him rush out the door to come and get her so she ran to the cafeteria as fast as she could, him after her the whole time. She ran into the cafe, causing people to stare at her for the way she barged in. She flushed a little and rushed to Caitlyn. She sat down quickly with barely a 'hey.' Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason just gave her a weird look. She looked down as if nothing happened. Shane suddenly rushed into the cafe. He gritted his teeth and walked over to the table casually.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Hi." he said and sat by Jason, grabbing a cookie off of his plate. "So what is the schedule for today?" he asked, seeming way more calm then he felt. For the strangest reason, he couldn't stand Mitchie being mad at him. He sighed. He wasn't even fooling himself. They all just looked at him weird, just like they did Mitchie. He shrugged. "Or not?" he mumbled. Jason was the first to compose himself. "Nothing actually except for some dance thing that is going to happen. You have to pick the best two dancers from your class tomorrow and I get to pick from mine." Shane narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?" he asked. Jason shrugged. "Some dance competition that we were supposed to use our teaching skills to prepare students for. My two kids will be paired with yours. Then the winning couple will have a dance off against each other. Whoever wins gets to star in a music video for Katy Perry or Lady Ga Ga." Shane nodded. He already had in mind the first best student. Lust and sex aside, Mitchie was a hell of a dancer. But what about the other? Tess sucked more than anyone. He should probably pick a guy anyway. "Oh!" Jason inturrupted his thoughts. "Here." he handed Shane a handbook for the competition. "You should read over the rules and basic guidelines and such. All of the students in your class already have one just in case you choose them." He glanced at Mitchie then handed her the other one. "Except for you, I'm guessing. Here." he stated. Shane and Mitchie nodded and took the books. Mitchie could feel her face become pale. She knew that she would die for a chance like this. But she was mad at Shane. Was he going to pick someone else because of that? She sighed and dropped her head down on the table without realizing it. Caitlyn looked worriedly at her. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" she asked. Shane's head shot up towards Mitchie. Mitchie shook her head. "Nothing. I just have a headache. I'm gonna just skip classes for today." she mumbled and stood up. Caitlyn nodded. "Hope you feel better." she said softly. Mitche nodded and faked a smile. "Thanks." she muttered. "Bye Jason. Bye Nate. ... Shane." she said awkwardly. Nate stood up and gave her a hug. "Feel better Mitch." he smiled. She nodded and walked out.

**SPOV**

Nate was so much closer to her age than I was. The moment he hugged her, I could feel the fire of knowledge and envy in my chest. I didn't like it when _he _out of all people got close to her. I didn't mind Jason, since he was older than _I_ am. But Nate... could he like her? I thought he had a thing for Caitlyn. It is obvious that she has a thing for him... I watched Mitchie conspicuously as she walked out of the cafe. I should probably wait a few minutes before chasing after her this time. It would make things a little less obvious. I sat there fidgeting with my hands. Minutes seemed like hours to me. I needed to talk to her. Why the fuck is she mad at me?

Ok I'l admit it. I was just saying that she was messing the dance up so I could get my hands on those perfect curves again. I just couldn't help myself. I couldn't wait until midnight to touch her. She was tempting me. Of course she was doing the dance perfectly. That was the problem. The way her hips moved, her curves danced. The way her neck glistened with sweat. Shit. I was zoning out. I snapped out of it. Thank god no one saw me staring off into space like that. That is just what I need is someone to spread a rumor about me being on drugs or something. Even though I sort of was. Mitchie was my drug. I looked at my watch. Damn. I was sitting there for ten minutes! I quickly got up and walked out of the cafe without looking back. I almost ran to her cabbin. I slowed myself down to make sure that no one saw where I was going. Two girls walked by giggling and talking, causing me to lean 'casually' against a tree until they were gone.

**MPOV**

Well great. There goes the shot to one of my biggest dreams. I know that I can out dance anyone in that class! And now, just because I am mad at Shane, he is going to pick someone else. For all we know, it is going to be that stupid tramp, Tess. And she can't even dance! If he wants to play the jealous game, fine. Two can play at that. I sighed and grabbed my head phones. They were silver and bulky. I wasn't a fan of those little ones. They irritate my ears. I slid them on over my hair onto my ears and pressed play on my MP3 player. "Your Call," by Secondhand Serenade started to fill my ears. The calm strumming of the guitar in the beginning helped me doze off. That was the fastest I have ever fallen asleep. I guess it was because Shane tired me out. Not that I would be needing any sleep now anyway. I am not going tonight.

**SPOV**

I finally got the chance to go to Mitchie's cabin. I bursted through the door only to feel guilty for almost waking her. She was laying on her side, her back faced towards me. She had large headphones on. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I shut the blinds next. The glare from the sunset might of woken her. It was almost completely dark in her room now. But I could still see her face. I never even realized how beautiful she was until now. I always thought she was extremely sexy, but wow... she was beautiful. She slept so peacefully. I gently caressed her cheek, moving hair out of her face as well. She stirred a little bit so I backed up slowly. What the fuck is wrong with me? Since when am I NICE to people?

Maybe it's just her then. I took another look at her and saw the rule book for the dance competition sticking out from under her pillow. I silently pulled it out from under and walked over to the other side of the bed. I quietly climbed up and layed down beside her. I opened the book and started to read it.

_**Basic Rules and Guidelines**_

_Each teacher must choose the two best students of their dance class to star in the Anuual Camp Rock Dance Festival. Once they are chosen, each student must pair with another winning student from an opposite class. After partners are chosen, pairs will choose a song to create a dance routine to. The song must be at least at the length of four minutes as a __minimum and maximum__. The pair that wins the first round of the competition shall return __one week later__, each with their own __original__ dance routine to a song of their choice to have a dance off for the prize: starring in a music video with the hit star __**Lady GaGa.**_

_One partner will also create outifts/costumes for them and their partner. The other partner may help as much as neccesary. Or the pair can hire their own costume designer. _

Shane read through the whole book in about two hours. It discussed the basic routines and song choices that people have used in the past. The competition will be held in a couple of weeks. Shane had to choose the two best dancers the following day. He thought about all of the students in the class and couldn't decide on who else -beside Mitchie- was good at dancing. To tell the truth, he only payed attention to Mitchie. He never really took more than a _glimpse _at the other students since the first day of class. He shook his head and chuckled breathlessly to himself. He glanced over at Mitchie again, who's back was still facing him. He set the book down beside him and turned his body towards her. He snaked his arm around her waist and snuggled up to her, holding her in his arms. He had the sudden feeling in his stomach that this was exactly where he was supposed to be. He started to think about how he acted in the past. All of the times he treated his band members like shit. How he acted as if the world revolved around him. Why-out of nowhere- was he all of a sudden acting _nice_? There was no way it could be because of _Mitchie_. Some ordinary girl. She was just someone that was willing to have sex with him. Wasn't she? At least ... that's how he saw her. Now what?

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Sorry that it takes me so long to post lol I have been busy. Have you all heard the song "Fly with me," by the Jonas Brothers? It is in the end credits of Night at the Museum. It is so beautiful. I almost cry sometimes when I listen to it. **

**It is amazing. Well please review if you'd like! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitchie woke up about two hours later. She almost fell out of her bed when she saw a pair of arms around her waist. She heard a light snore after she jumped. She shot her head over her shoulder and saw Shane's face inches from hers resting on her shoulder while his arms held her against him tightly. Her heart was still beating fast from the scare. She closed her eyes and shook her head. How the _hell _is he even in her room right now?! Doesn't he get the fact that she is _mad _at him? Can't he just admit that he is wrong for once instead of trying to win his way back into her forgiveness? Well, in this case, her pants. She tried her hardest not to admire him sleep. She was torn between the idea of waking him up rudely and watching him sleep against her. He was so ... beautiful. His hair was perfectly straight and his eyes were closed so gently that it looked as if you touched them, they would disinegrate. She rolled her eyes. He looked more gentle and loving than he _was_. He was still a stupid jerk to her at the moment. She still didn't understand why the fuck he was in her cabbin. She rolled her eyes. "_Shane_." she hissed at him. His eyes fluttered open the instant he heard her voice.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a short second then opened them to shake off sleep from them. "Hi." he smiled grimly. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. "_Hi ?_" she almost shrieked. She tried pushing him off of her but he just tightened his grip in an unbreakable grasp. He grabbed her waist from behind and quickly turned her around so that he was holding her body against him."_Shane_!" she growled. "Let. Go. _Now_. I have no fucking clue why you are even in here! Leave me _alone_-"

He silenced her by kissing her feverishly. She started smacking his chest and pushing on it to get away but it was no use. He had one of the most impossible grasps on her. He started turning so that he hovered over her. His lips never left hers. He rested his groin on hers and looked into her eyes. He had the sudden urge to caress her cheeks. He restrained himself and continued to stare at her. "This is as close to an apology that you are gonna get." he whispered. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Technically, that _was _an apology. So fine." she said sternly. He shrugged and started kissing her.

And once again, Mitchie lost herself. She took a deep breath as he kissed her. She slowly reached her hand up and tangled it in his hair. He sighed with satisfaction and kissed her harder. He started grinding against her softly but more roughly every other minute. She closed her eyes with pleasure. "Shane," she breathed. He smirked as his breath caught when she said his name.

There were a few things that Shane loved. One being himself and being famous.

And the other....

Every single time Mitchie said his name. Whether it was when she was angry, happy, or if her voice was full of lust the way it was now. It made it so hard for him. He was so intoxicated by her every move, her every word. Everything. At the moment, the fact that she was three years younger than him, the fact that she was really forbidden and illegal didn't come to mind more than once. Of course he thought about it... Every once in a while. Of course, he thought about all that could happen to him; all that could happen to his career and his life if people found out. Of course he thought about how he could go to jail for statutory rape. But he didn't care.

He needed Mitchie. He needed her more than anything. And he wasn't going to let anyone or anything get in the way of them.

He started pulling up her tank top.

Every time.

Bam.

It would hit him like never before. It would be as if he had never seen her body in the first place. It always took his breath away. She blushed a little as he stared. Once he got her shirt off, he already started going for her pants.

Every single thing about Shane made Mitchie's head spin. He changed her opinion on everything. She never even thought about having a sex life. Before Shane, she had only kissed boys. But barely. She used to be so innocent.

But Shane ... he made her not ... _want _to be innocent.

And now she wasn't. But she didn't even care anymore. Now all she could think about durning the day is how it would be between her and Shane at midnight. She would always get lost in her thoughts about him. There was a river of them and she was _drowning_.

She never thought that she would actually see a personality in Shane. But once she got to actually know him, well... the _old _him anyway, considering she never saw this side of him before- he was ... sweet. Nice. Everything she _never _expected.

And vice versa. Shane thought that Mitchie was just some Tess Jr. But she was absolutely nothing like Tess. She had a personality.

He started unbuttoning his pants after he threw his shirt on the ground.

Once they were both naked, he plunged into her, hungrily kissing her neck. They both shuddered at the instant contact. He was planning on starting off slow but he just couldn't handle the wait. He thrusted very slowly, making sure that she felt every part of him inside of her. Her jaw dropped open a little as she tried her hardest not to moan. She didn't want to give him that satisfaction only minutes into sex. He had to work her for it. And that was exactly what he was going to do. His hands slid to her waist, gripping it tightly every time he went in. He nuzzled his face into her neck once she wrapped her arms around his back and squeezed into his shoulder blades. "Mm... Shane.." she barely whispered in his ear. She was making him feel weak. When she did that, he started thrusting into her harder causing a small squeal to escape her mouth. He laughed breathlessly with satisfaction. "Shane," she murmured, "Faster."

Exactly what he wanted-needed to hear. The seducing sound in her voice made him obey almost instantly. He started pounding into her hard and fast.

"About earlier I'm ... I'm s-s..." he started but could barely speak. He stopped instantly when she looked into his eyes. They made him feel paralyzed. She sighed with both dissapointment and pleasure as he continued, but slower this time. She shook her head. "I's ok. I ... understand." she panted.

Why couldn't he just say it? Was it _that _hard to say sorry?

Her thoughts slowly subsided through the hour as Shane continued to go slow with her. Her legs were now wrapped around his waist and she was kneeding into every thrust.


	7. Chapter 7

Shane woke up a few hours later. It was about 7:30 and almost time for dinner. He was still naked and had the adrenaline rush pumping in his veins. He looked over at Mitchie, who was still naked and asleep. He untangled himself from her and walked into her small bathroom. He washed himself off as quick as he could and washed his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and glanced at Mitchie in the other room. He sighed silently to himself and went to grab his clothes. He grimaced and looked at Mitchie one last time before leaving her cabin. It was around 7:43 when he got to the cafeteria. And of course, Nate and Jason were already there.

"Hey!" Jason called. "Where have _you _been all day?"

Mitchie turned over in her bed to find Shane, of course, not even there. She sighed and shook her head, mesmerizing the dent in the bed that his body left. And now it felt so empty. Of course. Of course he would just leave her after he got what he wanted. She ran her hand along the bed beside her. She almost felt like crying. She finally forgives him and has sex with him like he wanted... and he leaves. He leaves her alone, _feeling _alone. She left her hand there and stared off into space. Why should she _care_? They were just some summer fling type... thing anyway. It wasn't like they were doing it out of _love_. There was no way in _hell _they were doing it out of love.

Or so she thought.

Why couldn't she stay mad at him? He would treat her like total shit and then want sex from her that same night. She couldn't comprehend it. She practically _hated _him but ... no matter what she did, she _couldn't_...

Was it because he was so good at sex? Was that what made up for everything?

* * *

Shane looked at Jason as if he was crazy. "What do you care?" he muttered and sat down beside Nate. Nate completely ignored the mood that Shane was in. "So are you going to skip out on performing at _tonight's _banquet too?" he asked, a little bit of sarcasm at the tip of his tongue. Shane looked at him. "What time?" he asked, surprising Nate and Jason completely. "You mean you're _going_?" Jason guffawed. Shane shrugged. "Why not?" he mumbled. Jason and Nate shrugged. "9:00." Nate said and stood up. Shane just nodded and stood up. "See you guys later." he said and quickly walked out of the cafe. He went straight to Mitchie's cabin with two dinner rolls. It was all he could really take out of the cafe without people starting to wonder anything. He didn't even bother to knock. He walked in and walked up to her bed.

Mitchie was surprised out of her mind. She couldn't figure out why he was there. He usually just left her alone until midnight. But he was there. With ... dinner rolls? She sat up, still confused. "Wh-" she started but was interrupted by Shane's lips pressing softly onto hers. "I thought you might be hungry." he whispered and handed her a roll. Her stomach fluttered. He kissed her so casually. He just smiled a little at her and started picking at his roll. She faked a smile back and did the same. Shane still had the burning desire to caress her red cheeks. He didn't want to become too attached. But it was too _late_. He already was. He inched closer to her and put his finger under her chin. He slowly lifted it, causing her to blush a little. She moved her eyes away a little. "Mitchie," he murmured, "Please look at me." She did and as she did, he gently caressed her cheek and pulled her lips to his very gently. His heart started beating out of control. This was unlike any kiss they have ever shared. This ... this one _meant _something.

And Mitchie felt it too. Her eyes slowly slid shut and her heart beat fast until the kiss was over. She quickly looked down. Shane just smiled. He was beyond confused. He had never, never gotten that feeling from kissing her. Explosions of fire shot out through his lips to his cheeks, down his neck, and all throughout his chest. He felt amazing. He loved it. He ... loved ...

No.

He couldn't even think that. But he loved her sex. That was it.

_Wasn't _it?

Mitchie continued to look down. She felt every bit of fiery explosion that Shane did. Her stomach started warming up into knots.

"So I am performing at the camp fire tonight. You should come." he said, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked up a little surprised. "I thought you always skipped out on those things...?" she said. He smiled a little and shook his head. "Not tonight. I have a song .. that I want you to hear." She smiled at him. "Sure. Who is it about?" she asked. He smiled. "When you hear it, you'll know. Trust me." he smirked. She blushed a little. "Ok." she murmured. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's about 8. The camp fire is at 9." he stated. She just nodded. Shane growled to himself and grabbed both of her cheeks, making her kiss him passionately. Her lips agreed instantly with his. He pushed her over on the bed and climbed on top of her, the kiss getting more and more intense. Mitchie snapped back into reality. "Shane," she whispered. "We have already had sex _twice _today. At least wait until tonight or I wont be at my best." she murmured seductively. Shane shook his head. "Fine. Then I still want to make something up to you." he said casually, with a hint of desperation and seduction in his voice. She narrowed her eyes at him. "For what?" she questioned. He smiled. "For us fighting." and with that, he pushed her back over and started kissing her neck. She closed her eyes a little bit. The feeling of his tongue on her skin was soul lifting. He started rubbing his hands on her waist as he slowly unbuttoned her jeans. "Shane," she scolded, "No sex." He shook his head. "Be patient. We aren't. Just _shh_. Let me make it up to you." he completely seduced her with his sexy smile and voice. And as he spoke, he continued to rub his hands on her waist. She breathed raggedly and nodded. "Close your eyes." he murmured. She obeyed. Once he had her pants off, he took her shirt and her panties off. He was instantly hit with the warmth and the sweet smell of her sex. He gently rubbed his nose against her clit, causing her to gasp and squirm. Her eyes fluttered open. She was about to sit up and tell him that he didn't have to do this but he flicked his tongue against her clit, sending a shudder down her whole body and causing her to fall back down. She was breathing heavy with nervousness and excitement mixed. He gently grabbed both of her thighs from underneath and pinned them to the bed. He inhaled her scent one more time before slowly, but powerfully licking up and down her slit. She was so warm and sweet. It was even better than he expected. "Oh," she gasped. "_Shaaanee_..." she left out in a hum-like sigh. She squirmed a little bit but Shane just held her down. He smiled and started flicking her clit with his tongue over and over and over again. She squealed silently with obvious delight. He kept going slow, but every time she made a sexual noise or moaned his name- that fucking sexy moan- he had to pick up speed. He wanted to hear her more. "Louder," he groaned and continued more rapidly. "_Shane_!" she moaned loudly. But not loud enough for anyone to hear outside of the cabin. At first he was just teasing her, but now, now that he heard that come out of her...

That was the most erotic sound he had ever heard come out of her. He lost it. He was just teasing her at first. But now he was going for the jackpot. He put his whole mouth all over her pussy and even let his tongue slip in and out of her slit every once in a while, causing her to shriek and writhe in pleasure. He just held her down more. He wasn't even _close _to done with her. He slowly slipped a finger into her entrance and continued licking her out. She smacked her head down on the bed over and over repeatedly. This was the best thing she has ever experienced. He sure knew how to use his tongue. He inserted another finger and started pumping them quickly into her. She couldn't stop moaning. It felt incredible. She murmured his name over and over again, which just made him pump faster and faster. He sucked on her clit as if it were his favorite lollipop. Which at the moment, it was. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started to orgasm. He guided her through it by pumping with each rhythm of her jerks and squirms as she soon fell limp against the bed.

But he didn't stop.

He knew how Mitchie was after an orgasm.

He knew that she was the most weak and vulnerable.

So he continued to lick her clit. Because he knew how weak she was in that area and he knew that it would make her feel like the happiest person in the world. He could feel her shaking and trembling under him. She would juice in his mouth orgasm after orgasm. Shane felt like he was in fucking heaven. Just by knowing that he was the person to make her feel this way. It was his pleasure to lick it all up and continue.

Mitchie was having multiple orgasms as Shane continued to "make it up to her." Suddenly, Shane's name bursted through her lips in a scream, causing both of them to freeze. Mitchie was still twitching a little and gripping the blankets tightly on the bed. Shane stayed still for a moment, to see if anyone heard her. She was practically panting. "Oh, God Shane. Oh. My. God. _Shit_. Shane." she panted. This sent flutters through his own stomach. He loved that he could do this to her. He smiled and gently kissed her clit, sending shudders through out her whole body and making her twitch repeatedly. He picked her up by the waist and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly. "Shh. It's ok." he murmured. Mitchie had small tears of joy in her eyes from how good it felt.

Shane had almost lost it then and there. He needed her right now. Just 3 more hours.

Mitchie fell limp into his arms. That had to have been the best thing that Mitchie had ever experienced. And at the moment, Shane was thinking the exact same thing. There was nothing like being inside Mitchie. Whether it was his dick or any part of him. He knew that it was amazing for the both of them. Mitchie breathed hard on his neck, making him want her even more. He clenched his jaw tightly and took a deep breath. He could feel himself bulging in his pants and he'd be surprised if Mitchie couldn't feel it.

Mitchie had started to think something over for a while. A few minutes later, she placed her hand on his thigh, causing him to take a deep breath then sigh. She slowly moved her hand up his thigh to the crotch of his pants. His eyes flew open and he looked into hers. "Mitch..." he started but she shushed him quietly. She just shook her head slowly. She reached her hands in his pants slowly and wrapped her hand around him gently and slowly started to pump. He held in a groan. His eyes started to close then he realized that she didn't have to do this to/for him. He did that because he felt that he owed it to her. But then again... he has been _wanting _to do that to her though. Maybe...

Maybe she wanted to do _this _to _him_.

Shane's pants were starting to bug Mitchie. They were in the way. She got frustrated and started to unbutton them. She looked up at Shane, who had a look of confusion and frustration in his eyes. He started to shake his head. She stopped and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "What?" she hissed. Shane looked down for a minute then grabbed both of her hands, pulling the other away from his pants. He realized why it wouldn't feel right to let her do this. As if he wasn't bad enough for having sex and going down on her. If there was going to be _any _line in this relationship, _that _was going to be _it_. As much as he wanted it, he couldn't take it. He gently pinned her arms to her sides and kissed her forehead. "No." he whispered. She was about to argue with him but there was a knock at the door. They both froze, completely petrified of what was going to happen next. Mitchie looked around the room quickly. "Go! In he closet!" she whispered. He didn't even bother to try to tell her how childish that was. He quickly grabbed his shirt and ran to the burgundy closet in the middle of the room. She quickly pulled on her pants and buttoned them, ignoring her underwear and slid on her shirt, kicking her bra and panties under her bed. "Coming!" she called, her voice cracking. She was still a little woozy from what Shane did before. She stumbled to the door and opened it.

"Hey!"

"Hey...Nate. What do you need?"

"Nothing. I just heard you scream. Is everything ok?" he looked at her concerned. _Jesus. _She thought. _Why does he care so much all the damn time? _She stood there debating that over in her mind. "Well? What happened?" he pressed. She shook her head. "There was just ... a big spider. Don't worry. I ... got it." she lied in a mumble. Shane smiled a little at her lie. Nate chuckled. "C'mere." he murmured and pulled her into a hug. "Damn, Mitchie! You're still shaking!" he said, laughing again. A giggle burst through her lips. She wasn't shaking and twitching because of a _spider_. She quickly pulled out of his grasp, only to find her face about a centimeter from his.

Shane was watching them from inside the closet. He saw the way Nate acted around Mitchie. He saw the way he held her. Nate _liked _Mitchie. This is what hurt Shane even more. Nate actually _had _a chance with her publicly. He was _her age_. And the way he looked at her at the moment, his face so close to hers. It made Shane want to punch him. Punch him for even thinking about kissing her. But he couldn't. He had no choice but to watch and let it happen.

"So!" Mitchie said a little awkwardly, stepping away. Nate looked at her bewildered. He quickly grabbed both of her cheeks and kissed her roughly. Her eyes widened and she started pushing on his chest to break free. "_Nate_!" she shrieked. "What the hell do you think you're _doing_?" she gasped, wiping her lips. Nate was breathing a little hard as he looked at her.

* * *

Shane, still in the closet, was infuriated. Seeing Nate kiss her almost made him lose it. He was about to storm out of the closet but he stopped himself just before it opened. At least Mitchie didn't kiss him back.

* * *

Before Nate could say anything. There was a loud thump on the doors of Mitchie's closet. Mitchie froze and Nate's eyes wondered to it. "What was that?" he asked. Mitchie shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about. Now back to why the hell you just _kissed _me!" she tried to change the subject. Nate ignored her and walked past her. "There was a noise in your closet." he mumbled. "Nate! _Seriously_! You can't always be looking out for me!" she shouted. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. He turned around instantly. "Nate," she whispered. "Nate, you should go. The camp fire starts soon." He just nodded and walked towards the door. "Mitchie..." he whispered. She shook her head. "It's ok. You were just caught in the moment. Right?" she asked desperately. It would crush Caitlyn if she knew Nate liked Mitchie.

Nate on the other hand, was absolutely pummeled. He had thought that he really liked Mitchie. Of course, he liked Caitlyn too... but there was something about Mitchie that he liked. "Nate," she called, just before he left. He turned slightly. "See you at the camp fire?" she tried. He just faked a smile and walked out. She let out a deep breath.

Shane stepped out of the closet and looked at her, hurt hidden deep in his eyes. Mitchie could see it even though he tried to hide it. "Shane," she begged in a whisper. He just shook his head. "I ... guess I'll see you at the camp fire then." he mumbled a little and walked past her. She was a mix of confused, infuriated, hurt, and feeling accused. "So that's it." she whispered, causing him to stop in his tracks. "What?" he growled. She shook her head and looked at him, a small glare in her eyes. "So, because _he_ kissed _me_, you are going to leave all pissy and what not?" she accused. She glared at him, anger taking the better of all her emotions. He turned to her.

The only reason why he wanted to leave so bad-so fast- was because he didn't want her to see him hurting over something that she had never intended to happen in the first place. He didn't want _her_ to feel bad. Now for some reason, he was getting frustrated with her. He didn't even know why he was so hurt seeing Nate kiss her. He turned to her quickly and grabbed her waist. He forced her to move back against the wall. He hated it when she got angry because it turned him on so much. She started to yell about God knows what so he shut her up by kissing her roughly. He was still shirtless because he was in too much shock while in the closet to put his shirt back on. She put her hand on his chest to stop him and push him away. But she ... couldn't. She felt absorbed once her hand touched the warmth of his chest. She tried her best to clear her mind. The camp fire was in about 20 minutes. That wasn't even close to enough time. She knew how absorbed her and Shane got once it was just the two of them. She finally pulled away. Shane looked at her, confused and slightly angry that she rejected him.

"Shane," she murmured. "We have twenty minutes." he just smiled at her, knowing that they were over their little argument. "I didn't decide to leave earlier because I blamed you for the kiss." he whispered. He looked away slightly. He wasn't the type of guy to express his feelings. "It was because I didn't want you to feel guilty about me getting hurt over something stupid like that. I didn't want you to use any bad expression or emotion on my face as an excuse to think that I felt bad." he continued in a breathless whisper. She just nodded. "So you _weren't _jealous?" she questioned, dead serious. She also felt a pang of hurt in her stomach as she said that. If he wasn't jealous... he must not really care for her. And that was it. She knew everything there was to know.

* * *

Mitchie loved Shane. She was _in _love with Shane. And she could no longer deny it. She knew it deep inside her heart. She was so in love with him. He was the only person to ever make her feel this way, physically _and _emotionally. Everything about him. His smile. His voice. His soul (that even when she _barely _got to see, she loved) and him. Just him. Tears started to brim her eyes as she thought this over. She was in love with him. And he was only in this for her _sex_. He didn't want her. He didn't even _need _her to love him. He just wanted to be inside her whenever they both got the chance.

"Pssh, I don't _get_ jealous." he scoffed.

Mitchie, still teary eyed, changed the mood quickly by taking a deep breath. Shane froze when he saw the tears in her eyes. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, quickly. She looked down. "I love you." she muttered brokenly.

Shane lost everything he had ever thought. Everything just faded away. He froze, absolutely no emotion on his face. No emotion inside him. He hadn't expected this. He hadn't expected her to ever, _ever _say that. Let alone feel that. He stepped away from her, looking at her as if she was crazy. He didn't have the slightest clue on how to react or what to say. "What?" he whispered, a little horrified. Maybe he had heard her wrong. Maybe he was delusional.

They were both interrupted by a loud horn blaring through the camp then an announcement.

_Attention Campers: the camp fire for tonight will be canceled due to weather and storm warnings. In results of this, everyone has the rest of the night off. That is all._

"Well, pretty much _every _teenage girl does." he heard himself say. That was about the stupidest mistake he has ever made. She gave him a look that pretty much read _of course you would make a god damn joke about this. _She just scoffed and walked out of her cabin, leaving him there. He quickly pulled on his shirt and ran out. "Oh, _please_, Mitchie!" he chased her into the woods. She kept walking, completely ignoring him. She made it about half way into the forest before he ran up to her and turned her around, almost roughly. She glared at him.

"I don't even want to _look _at you right now, Shane. Get the _fuck _away from me."she hissed, her voice acidic. He grabbed her shoulders and held her still. He glared right back. "What the fuck is your problem?!" he yelled. She didn't even flinch. "You think that just because you are some sort of _superstar_, that you can talk to people the way you do! It's like you want to be the _king of the whole fucking world_!" she screamed. "I just told you that I _loved _you and all you say is," she mocked his voice, "_Well, pretty much EVERY teenage girl does." _

He ignored the remark about her loving him and shot back. "And you want to be a singer! A _singer _Mitchie! Oh," he said, sarcasm flaring into his voice, "Only about ... _all _the girls here at this god damn camp want to be _that_."

That had sent her over the edge. She shoved him off roughly.

"Don't you _dare _compare me to all of the _other _girls," she growled, venom and deeply hidden pain in her voice. He couldn't even sense the pain. All he could see is what he just did to her by saying that. "If I was _anything _like all of the _other fucking girls_, then why the fuck do you have sex with _me _every god damn night?!" she screamed, her blood boiling like the sun. "When you can have sex with _any _God damn girl you _want_, and you choose _me_?! _Me_! If I was just like every god damn girl, then why _me_." by now, she was talking as if only to herself. "Why did you _do _this to _me_?" she whispered. But he didn't hear those last 7 words. He heard _everything _else though. He just took a step towards her.

"Because you were the only one that seemed hard to _get_." he whispered through his clenched teeth. "Don't flatter yourself. You meant _nothing_. You _mean _nothing. It was a game, and I won."

Mitchie's heart completely broke. It was as if she could actually feel it break inside of her. It hurt. Her chest ached and screamed with pain. It felt as if her heart used to be glass.

And now it shattered. The pain felt as if the shattered pieces were trying to stab through her chest.

She fought the urge to show any emotion as Shane walked away and out of the forest. "If it was just some game," she called after him, making him slow down. "Then why did you keep playing?" she almost begged in a whisper.

He shrugged. "A lot of people replay their favorite games."

And with that, he was out of the forest. Out of her life. Gone.

She felt herself crumble to the mossy, damnp ground. She hadn't even realized how far they were into the forest. Farther than she thought. It would of at least taken her 5 minutes sprinting out. And she didn't have it in her. She had nothing in her. Absolutely fucking nothing.

She curled up into a ball on her side and sobbed loudly to herself. She screamed silently into the dirt and clenched a handful of it.

Had he felt nothing? Out of all of the times that they had sex, and he didn't feel a thing?

* * *

**Man! That is the longest chapter so far! Lol by like a couple thousand words. Wow. I stayed up until two in the morning writing that! Well, the reason why this chapter is so long, is because it might be the last one for a little while. I am moving and losing internet until I do. Lol. It sucks. But when I get all settled in when I move, I will definitely post more! This spare time of moving gives me time to write more chapters though! That's always a good thing! So to the people that read my story, you might want to subscribe to it for when I come back. I think it gives you an alert when a subscribed story is updated so... yeah. Thank you all so much for reviewing and such! I really appreciate it. **

**XOXO**

**BabiStarLite**

**A.K.A. **

**Kristen**

**P.S. I absolutely love Joe Jonas's photo shoot for InStyle Magazine. SEXY! The one where he is in the black t shirt and floating in the pool is my screen saver and background lmao You should check it out if you already haven't! Love yas!!! Bye for a while!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Mitchie just layed there in the dirt and damp moss. Her face was tear-stained and filthy by now. She had layed there in the woods for about three hours. She had stopped crying about one and a half hours ago. She had no tears left in her. She had nothing. Or from Shane's heart splitting words, she _was _nothing. She _meant nothing_. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the different colors and shapes of the dirt. She heard someone in the distance calling her name. She ignored it completely and just layed there. It was about midnight now.

Midnight.

She remembered where she used to go at Midnight.

Now she had no where to go. So she didn't. She layed there. Broken. Shattered.

Then something hit her. Not very deep, but still a strange thought.

Why would someone be out looking for her at midnight?

"Mitchie!"

"I'm here!" she whispered. She couldn't even talk. "I'm here." she repeated. She sighed heavily into the dirt. She knew no one would hear her so she just crumpled her face back into the moss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate walked through the camp site looking for Mitchie. He felt that he _needed _to apologize to her at whatever cost. He shouldn't of kissed her and he knew it. It turns out, he felt stronger for Caitlyn and Mitchie was right. He _was _just caught in the moment. He saw Shane walking near the forest. It was around 9:30. "Hey!" he called to him. Shane took a deep breath and stopped. "What." his voice cracked as if he was socked in the chest and had the air knocked out of him. Nate ignored that. He had more important things to worry about. "Have you seen Mitchie?" he asked, frustration leading into his voice. Shane panicked.

Had Nate found out? Had Mitchie actually _told him_? "Wh-why?" Shane whispered. Nate shook his head. "I have been looking for her _everywhere_. I need to talk to her _bad_." he mumbled. Shane's face became a twist of emotions. "_Why_?" he almost growled.

Why did Shane care? Was he ... _jealous_? Jealous that Nate kissed Mitchie? Jealous that Nate could be with Mitchie publicly? Jealous that now that he and Mitchie were done with their little "game" Nate could make his next move? And that Mitchie could ... make it back? His face turned into a glare. Nate looked at him bewildered. "Look, do you know where the fuck she is or _not_?" he hissed. Shane was taken back a little. He had never heard Nate cuss like that before. His face just dropped and he shook his head in a silent lie. Nate rolled his eyes and continued walking. Shane stood there and glanced back at him. He slowly shook his head and walked to his cabbin.

A couple of hours later, Nate was sitting in the dirt looking across the lake. It was almost 11:50 at night. He remembered seeing Mitchie in the woods. He remembered that she was far out into them and the warning that he gave her about being so far. He quickly stood up and ran into the woods. He started calling her name loudly. He didn't pay any attention to the fact that he was being loud. He doubted that anyone could hear him anyway. The whole camp was asleep by now. Ten minutes till Midnight. He ran through the forest for a little while, still calling her name. About 20 minutes later, he came to a small portion of the lake. It was lit up by the moon light. It looked completely deserted. His eyes darted throughout the whole area until they stopped in their tracks at a shadowy figure laying on the ground, curled up into a ball.

"Mitchie." he breathed. He sprinted to her body and quickly kneeled down.

Mitchie was almost asleep by now. Her eyes opened half way at Nate. "Nate?" she croaked. Her voice sounded completely different. She hadn't talked in over three hours. And from all of the crying, she understood why her voice sounded the way it did. Nate ignored the fact that things would probably be awkward between them and grabbed her waist gently. He lifted her up so that she was leaning against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he murmured. "Mitchie? Are you ok? Are you hurt? What happened?" he pulled her away from him to get a good look at her. "Mitchie?" he whispered, studying her face. "Mitchie, what the hell happened? Are you ok?" he repeated himself over and over again. Mitchie didn't know how to answer him so she just stared at him. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Mitch, please," he begged. "Talk to me. You're scaring me." "What time is it?" she said silently. He could barely hear her. "Um... it's"-he looked at his watch- "12:01. Are you ok?" he asked again. "I just... fell asleep." she mumbled. He sighed a little. "I thought I warned you about coming this far into the woods. You could get in trouble and I don't mean with Brown. You never know what could be lurking around out here, Mitchie. What were you thinking?" he asked. He wasn't insulting or accusing her. He was caring. Something that Mitchie hadn't experienced from anyone in a long time.

Her mom didn't care.

Her dad didn't care or he wouldn't have left when she was 6.

Shane...never cared.

He never cared.

She looked at him, with a mix of depression and surprise in her eyes. She didn't answer him and just layed her head on his chest. She couldn't cry. Trust me, if she could right now, she would. So she just layed there. Nate friendly wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He had no intentions this time. He knew that something was wrong with her right now and it just wasn't the time for anymore drama or hormones.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shane was walking around, secretly looking for Nate in the back of his mind. Around 12, he gave up and figured that Nate did too. Shane knew that Mitchie had secret areas that she would go to be alone when she needed to think. Not to let his ego out of control or anything, but he knew that he gave her something to think about. He had broke her heart. And he knew it. And the worse part is, Nate was about to be the rebound and he had no idea what was going on.

With no idea why, Shane found his feet carrying him towards then in the woods again. Towards the spot where he broke a girl's heart just hours before. Towards the spot where he made himself look like the biggest jerk in the world.

And for what?

For his stupid ego? To make it look like he _hadn't _fallen in love? Please. He was fallen, crashed, and now he was burning.

Burning with regret. It was just dawning on him that he had just made about the biggest mistake in the world.

Little did he know that he had hell to pay before even coming _close _to fixing it.

_If _he fixed it.

If he got the _chance _to fix it.

He continued walking through the musty woods and froze right where he was once he saw what was ahead of him. It actually ... _hurt_ him. The way Nate, so casually, had his arms wrapped around her. It looked like she ... trusted him. Shane wanted to be the one holding her and telling her it would be alright. But then again, Shane was the reason why it wasn't in the first place. He wished that the glint from the moon would dissapear so he wouldn't have to look at them anymore. But no. It seemed to have gotten _brighter_. Just to rub it in his face. This was about the biggest mistake he has ever made in his whole life. And watching Nate and Mitchie's body conversation, it was hitting him. _Hard_.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Weeks Later**

**Shane POV**

It has been two weeks. And I haven't seen Mitchie once. She has been ditching classes, missing lunch, and she is never in the woods when I go to check. Since when isn't that girl in the woods? She loved being out there. It is where she would go to sing. I can't believe I actually listened to what she ever said. She was a game...not one I was supposed to pay attention to. Just a ... game. God dammit. I'm in denial. If she was just a fucking game, then why the fuck did I pay so much god damn attention to her?!

I sighed as I walked past her cabbin. Maybe she was in there. Ugh. Who am I kidding? She is no where to be found. Ever. Well...not lately anyway. She spends so much god damn time with Nate lately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nate walked out of the cafe with a large breakfast tray. He sighed to himself and put on a fake smile when he got to Mitchie's cabin. He grimaced a smile at Shane as they walked past each other.

_Speak of the devil. _Shane thought. He tried his hardest not to glare at Nate, who was about to freely enter Mitchie's cabin. No knocking.

That was the privelage that used to belong to Shane. Only Shane. And Now Nate would just waltz in there as if he owned the place. What made Shane almost go overboard, was when Nate balanced the tray he had in his hands on one hand and pulled out a small key from his pocket. He froze, staring at Nate, wide eyed. "What are you doing?" he found himself whispering to Nate. He didn't even mean to say anything. He was just going to live like he normally did and keep walking. But his emotions were slipping through the cracks. What was Mitchie _doing _to him?

Nate gave him a agonizing look. He unlocked the door but left it closed. He went back to holding the tray in his hands. "What do you care." he said in a careless sounding mumble. Shane had never seen him so lifeless before. He stepped closer to him. "What?" he said in a monotone. Nate just shook his head and looked at him. "Something is really wrong with her. She wont eat. She can't sleep. I mean- she tells me every day that she sleeps fine but ... I can hear her crying!" he whispered. Shane flinched a little bit. He slept in the same room with her. Every night. "Every night. She wont tell me what's wrong. But she acts like I don't see. I have to stay in the room just to make sure she eats. The first time, she threw it all up. She is scaring the shit out of me." he sighed. "Look, I know you don't do favors but-" Shane inturrupted him. "What?" he asked. "If you see Jason, can you please tell him to come to Mitchie's cabin. I need to talk to him about something wrong with the tuning in my guitar." he breathed. Shane shook his head. "Where is it?" he mumbled, looking off into the distance. If there was anything that would take his mind off of what he did to Mitchie, it would be something that had to do with music. Every word that Nate had just said about Mitchie cracked Shane's now-what seemed- porcelain heart.

Had he really done that to her?

Nate inturrupted his thoughts. "You mean, _you _are going to do it?" he said, not hiding the skeptism or sarcasm. Shane just nodded. He knew that he deserved it. Nate dropped the subject immediately. He was exhausted from staying up all day and all night trying to keep Mitchie ... well, to be honest, from the way she was acting, to keep her _alive_. "It's in my cabbin." he muttered then disappeared into Mitchie's cabin. Shane just stood there for a moment. He was trying to imagine Mitchie happy. Like the way she was. Was it him that made her so happy? Seriously?

If she didn't want to have sex with him because he was famous, then what other reason could there _be_? Had he ... had he actually let her see the old him? The Shane with the personality? What could someone like Mitchie Torres see in someone like Shane Gray anyway? Mitchie was kind, sweet, loved music, always cared for others, never was selfish in any way, and was completely and heart breakingly beautiful. And he cared for her. He couldn't stop it. He couldn't deny it.

_That's about enough from you. _He argued with his mind.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Nate sighed heavily and walked up to Mitchie, who was sitting on the floor in her bathroom, leaning against the tub. She looked awful. Completely awful. Her face was pale, her eyes had dark circles under them. It looked like she put on too much make up. Her lips were completely dry and underneath her sleeves, is what she never let Nate see. She was in a pair of shorts and an old tank top. Her eyes were completely bloodshot and she just stared at the tile floor below her. Nate smiled solemnly at her and kneeled beside her. "I brought you something to eat." he murmured silently. He brushed the hair out of her face and set the tray down beside her. "Here." She barely glanced at him. "Thanks." she breathed. He didn't hear her. He read her lips though. He nodded. "Are you going to-" he started but she inturrupted him by looking at him icily.

He asked the same question every day now. _Are you going to eat or am I going to have to stay here all day until you __**do?**_

He sighed and stood up. "I will be here to check up on you later ok?" he reminded her. She nodded. She more like just let her head fall back to staring at the tile floor. He grimaced and walked out of the bathroom then out of the cabbin.

Mitchie just sat there staring at the tray of food. It reminded her of how Shane brought over dinner for her after they ... well, you know the rest. She got a sudden look of anger on her face and kicked the tray away. The glass cup on it fell over and shattered into raggid pieces. She glared at one that slid across the tile floor to her. She instantly picked it up and lifted her sleeve.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Shane sat in his cabbin trying to tune Nate's guitar. He could barely concentrate. So Mitchie was still _alive _at least. And Nate was the only one who really _knew _it. He sighed. He felt like throwing his guitar on the ground but restrained himself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nate burst through the door. "Shane!" he called and walked over to him. Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. "I am almost done with-" he started but Nate inturrupted him. "Will you just tell me where Jason is? I need his help." he said, sighing heavily. Shane shrugged. "I haven't seen him in like a week. We aren't exactly best friends you know."

Nate shook his head. "No, you're not. You're brothers. It's time you started acting like it." Nate growled. Before Shane could even respond, he walked out of the cabbin.

Shane sighed and layed back in his bed. For the _strangest _reason, he actually thought Nate was right.

He had lost both of his brothers, and because of his selfishness and failure to show his true emotions, he had lost Mitchie.

**Two more weeks later. **

**Shane's POV**

Four weeks. Four fucking God damn _weeks _since I last saw Mitchie. How the _fuck _can she stay in that cabbin for so long? I understand that Nate-and now Jason too- has been bringing her food and such, but how long can one person go without _Sunlight_? But he understood that it was most likely anything to stay away from him. Or maybe...

Maybe she was _sick_. And she couldn't go outside or she'd....

I sighed.

Now I was _completely _in denial. I was even making up stupid ass stories just to keep me from going crazy.

I was on a small walk when I ran into Jason. Happy-usually always optomistic- Jason. I was about to say hi to him until I saw the look on his face. We were almost in front of Mitchie's cabbin. My usual walk always involved going past there. I _needed _to see her. I know it would be hard on the both of us if I just barged right in there and demanded forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it. I practically killed her.

Jason looked at me. He looked exhausted. "Hey man." he said, a little of his usual cheer in his voice. I could tell that he was faking. The sad part was that that was probably all he had in him. "Hey." I said plainly. "You ok?" I asked. I felt a small pang in my stomach when I saw an obvious look of surprise on his face. He composed himself. "I-uh..yeah...?" he looked at me as if he needed my permission to go on. I just nodded as if I was expecting him to.

Man. I must have been a _real _ass hole.

"I am just tired, that's all. I have been helping Nate take care of Mitchie. She has been really sick lately."

Sick.

So she _was _sick.

"She's sick?" I asked, a little too into the conversation. He didn't seem to notice.

**Regular POV**

"Well, not exactly sick." he started.

Shane's heart dropped.

"More like...depressed. She is finally starting to sleep again. But that's it. Me and Nate have to be there twenty-four-seven just to make sure she doesn't-" his voice became lower. "Harm herself...in any way." Shane gritted his teeth. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go _find _Nate." he sighed. "See ya man. Sorry for uh, bugging you with my problems." he mumbled. Shane shrugged. "Whatever man. If you ever need to uh...talk just....you know." he said, sort of awkwardly. Jason's face lit up with surprise again, which made Shane instantly feel guilty. "Um, yeah. Yeah ok thanks." he replied. Shane could of sworn he saw some of his regular enthusiasm before he walked away.

-----------------------------------

**So so so so so super sorry for not posting in so long. I just moved and didn't have any internet to post. I hope you liked this! I hope that this chapter makes up for all of the -me-not-posting-ness. So sorry once again. Thanks! And please review! Even though I don't deserve it lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

**When reading this chapter, I reccomend listening to "Life After You," by DAUGHTRY. I think it goes great with this chapter. Thanks everyone! **

Nate and Mitchie spent the whole night talking. He found out that her favorite fast food resteraunt was Burger King. The words running through Mitchie's mind were what Nate had previously said before the night was over. "I just wish I knew a way to fix everything."

The next day

Sometimes, when you lie, it can hurt many people around you.

And that is exactly what is happening to Shane Gray. He lied to the only person who ever saw who Shane Gray the person was and now, he, Nate, Jason, and most importantly, Mitchie were all paying for it.

It has been three days since Shane's run-in with Jason. And another three days without seeing Mitchie. He just layed there staring at the ceiling. He started silently singing to himself.

_Tried to turn on my TV to get you out of my head_

_Feeling something deep inside that I just wont admit_

_And it's not like I don't _

_Wanna commit_

_I just don't know why I can't_

_Stop feeling like this. _

_Tell me-_

Before he could continue singing, someone knocked at the door. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Come in!" he would've growled but he just didn't have it in him. Nate slowly opened the door and walked in. "Uh, hey." he said quietly. Shane just nodded then sat up. "Hey. What's up?" he asked, causing Nate to give him a weird look. Shane rolled his eyes again. "Or _not_?" He whispered to himself. Nate sat down on the chair about 5 feet from Shane's bed and looked at him. "Dude, I need to ask you a favor." he said, definitely expecting a "no", Shane nodded. "Ok, what." he muttered. Nate was a little surprised but just moved on to the point he came there for. "I would ask Jason, but he had to go some where with Uncle Brown and I can't do it because I actually _have_ a class to teach now."

Shane glared at him. He didn't have to teach anymore because all of the dance classes were cancelled. The lady Ga Ga contest was all a scam and a lot of people quit the dance classes. So the board just decided to cancel them altogether.

"Will you just get to the point?" he hissed. Nate nodded. "Look, I understand that you don't like Mitchie and everything-" he started. Shane was instantly involved in the conversation. "But I have classes to teach _all _day and I was wondering if you could just stay at her cabbin for the night..." Shane sighed. His heart started working again. Was he really getting the chance to see her again? "Um...ok.-" Nate stood up. "I can see that that is a _"No." _then." He turned around to walk out. Shane had no idea what look he had on his face that would make him think that. "No, wait! Yes." He called. Nate turned around. "Huh?" he asked. Shane nodded. "Yeah. I have nothing better to do. So, yeah sure. Why not?" Nate nodded and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Ok. Just get whatever you need and go on over there then, please." was all he said. He walked out of his cabbin, still shocked out of his mind that Shane was doing something nice. And this time, _not _for himself. Shane waited a few minutes for Nate to be out of sight and wrote down the lyrics he just sung before Nate came. he crumpled up the piece of paper and shoved it in his back pocket. He just stuck the pencil in with it.

He quickly stood up and bolted out the door and to Mitchie's cabbin. The door wasn't locked so he walked in. He was hit with the sweet famililar scent of her. The scent that he had always loved. That he craved. He looked around to find that no one was in the room. His heart dropped. He just stood there absorbing the room. All of the memories came to him like a flood. Suddenly, he heard what sounded like a small piece of glass hitting the floor in the bathroom. He slowly inched his way there.

Mitchie just finished adding four new cuts to her wrists. Nothing could be worse than the pain she had already been going through. She chucked the raggid piece at the ground and curled up into a ball. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

Why was Nate all of a sudden knocking? He usually just walked in. She quickly pulled her sleeves down, getting blood all over them. It was a good thing that she was wearing black. She didn't bother to say anything. The door creaked open and Mitchie almost had a heart attack. As her cheek was still pressed against the cold tile floor, her eyes widened. "Sh-Sh-" she started but couldn't finish for the life of her.

**Shane's POV**

With the lyrics to the song I was previously writing flowing through my head, I opened the bathroom door to see Mitchie laying on the floor next to the tub. Seeing her this way was utterly heart shattering. She was so lifeless. And it was all my fault. For some strange reason, I still couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful she looked. Her hair looked a little darker, she had definitely lost some weight. Not that she even needed to. She used to have the perfect curves but now... now she looked like a fucking super model. After I was done scanning her over, my eyes instantly stopped at hers. I could s_ee_ the emptiness. Without even realizing, I walked over to her and fell to my knees. "Mitchie," I whispered. I put my hands on her shoulders and helped her sit up. She gave me the iciest glare I have ever seen. "Off." she whispered. My heart started beating really fast. I refused to let go of her. Now that I was finally with her again, I was not going to go a minute without touching her in some way. Her hands started shaking. "Not again." she kept whispering to herself, as she tried to crawl away from me. I tightened my grip on her. It was official. My heart just shattered like the pieces of glass laying on the floor. I didn't even bother to wonder why they were there in the first place. I ignored her protest as I lifted her up by the waist. Had I really done this to her?

She really loved me. '

And not just with her body. That fucking perfect body...

Dammit Shane! This is not the time to let your hormones out of control!

_But look at her! _

No!

_She looks so fucking sexy. You haven't been with her in four weeks! What better way to make it up to her than make her squeal?_

Shut the fuck up dammit!

By the time I was done arguing with myself, I sat her up on the edge of the bath tub. I was still on my knees. I put my hands on her wrists to control her shaking. I understood that she didn't want me to be here. I was a little confused when I noticed that one of her wrists were damp. "Mitchie, you should change into something cooler. It's like 90 degrees outside. You're sweating." I whispered and lifted her sleeves. Before she pushed me away, I saw. I saw the reason why she has been wearing long sleeved shirts. The blood. The cuts. "Mitchie!" I whispered. I pushed past her shoving and locked my hands on her arms. Instead of yelling at her like I should, I gently lifted her wrist and stared at it in horror. Slowly, I pressed my lips down onto it very gently. Tears brimmed in my eyes. After I saw her sob, they overflowed and ran down my cheeks.

**Regular POV**

"God Mitchie." Shane almost sobbed, looking at her wrists. She just glared at the tile, trying to ignore him.

But she couldn't. He was actually _here_. It almost seemed as if he _cared_. She scoffed to herself knowing he didn't.

_Then why is he crying __**with**__ you? _

She thought to herself. She rolled her eyes and ignored her own thoughts. Even her mind wasn't making sense today. "Mitchie," she winced as he said her name. "I am so fucking _sorry_!" the tears were getting stronger now. "I didn't mean a _damn _word I said! Mitchie you don't _understand_. I just didn't want to be _vulnerable_! I am so fucking sorry that I hurt you so bad! I am such a low life! I let my ego control my true feelings. _I_ don't even deserve to _live _and here _you _are trying to end _your _life! If anyone should _die _right now, it's _me_! _Me _God _dammit_!"

**Shane's POV**

Ok. So maybe I _did _yell at her. But it wasn't what I intended to do. This was the first time that I actually meant to show my true feelings.

Love.

The strongest word that I promised I would never say, let alone feel.

She glared into my eyes. I would have glared back but mine were the first to smolder. "God fucking dammit Mitchie, we don't ever have to have sex again as long as you take me back! I promise!" I yelled. And then it happened. What I didn't want to happen in the first place. Vulnerability. I was vulnerable. "Mitchie, I love your hair, your eyes, your laugh, your smile! Damn it Mitchie, I love your heart. That is something that no one has ever given to me Mitchie, and you did." I scoffed. "I have no fucking clue _why_, but you did! I love-" I choked on the rest of my words. Sure! I could think it in my fucking head but I couldn't be man enough to say it out loud.

She just kept shaking her head. "You don't deserve to die." she barely whispered, almost completely ignoring the fact that I was too chicken shit to say it. Why the fuck couldn't I say it?

**Regular POV**

"But another thing you don't deserve is forgiveness." she continued unwillingly. "As much as I _want _to forgive you, Shane, I just ... can't. You hurt me so bad Shane." she sobbed. Shane had no idea what to say. He wanted her to forgive him. He wanted to argue with her and say he did deserve it. But deep inside, he knew he didn't. "Shane, the truth is, you are a coward." she spit out the last words. It stung him. It actually hurt his heart. "I told you I loved you and you STILL can't even say it back." She continued staring at the floor. Shane was completely at a loss for words. He just stared at the floor with her. "All this time we have been apart and you probably didn't even think of me once." Boy was she wrong there. "Mitch-" he started but she inturrupted. "Don't. Just... please get out." she whispered, completely broken. She didn't want him to leave. And it was breaking her heart to finally be able to have him back just so she could kick him to the curb. But she didn't trust him anymore. He was right. She did give him her heart. And he mistreated it. Totally fucking mistreated it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tears flowed down Shane's face as he walked out the cabbin door. He bumped into Nate on the way out. "Shane?" he asked, completely alarmed. Shane just ignored him and walked past him. He took deep raggid breaths as he walked to his cabbin. He opened his mini fridge and pulled out a large glass bottle. He gulped down about half of the dark whiskey before coming back to reality for air. Before he even realized it, two hours passed. He just stared out the window from his bed with bloodshoot eyes. His throat still burned. He took another swig.

- - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Nate was bewildered after he saw Shane. He decided to just get some one to fill in for him for the day. He was only 16 and he felt he deserved a day off. What was the point in teaching people the same age as you anyway? He walked into Mitchie's cabbin, his eyes widened with surprise and concern for his brother. "Mitchie? I-" he started but was shocked to see her out of the bathroom and sitting on her bed staring at her hands. "Nate." she whispered. He quickly walked up to her. "Mitch! How are you feeling? Are you-" He rambled but she inturrupted him. "Nate, I'm sorry. I was a total bitch to you and all you did was try to help." she mumbled. Nate started shaking his head. "What?" he questioned. She sighed. "I ignored you. I didn't even realize how much I was pushing you away. And on top of all that, I kept an enormous secret from you. What kind of friend _am _I?" It seemed like she was just talking to herself. Nate sat by her. "You are an incredible friend." he said softly. She stayed quiet, disagreeing with him in her head. "Well..." he tried calmly. "Does the secret even _involve _me?" he asked. She looked up at him, unsure of where this conversation was taking them. She just shook her head. "Not really." she lied a little. He nodded. "Then I don't even need to know, Mitch." he replied gently. She narrowed her eyes at him. "But I-" she started but he kept inturrupting her. "I don't want to know. If you don't want-"

"I slept with your brother for Christ's sake!!" she blurted.

**Mitchie's POV**

Oh. Shit. WHAT did I just _do_?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Hey guys! Just thought I should let a little more drama escape in this chapter. :) The lyrics that Shane were singing in the beginning are not mine. They are from the song "Tell me why," by Joe Jonas from an episode of JONAS. I thought the song was really awesome. It is amazing. My current addiction. Lol. I hope to get some reviews before the next chapter. I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Sorry it was so short! I am not sure why it matters, but another recent addiction of mine is Chris Daughtry's version of "Poker Face." It is so amazing. Love love love it. Well, please review even though I know I don't deserve it at the moment. Lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Even if you don't like Miley, please listen to "Butterfly Fly Away," by her and her dad. I think the tune in it is perfect for this chapter. Lol and if it ends before the chapter is over, then restart it because it goes great with the middle and end. No idea why but it does. Thanks! love yall!!!!**

Mitchie gasped and covered her mouth. Her eyes were widened and her stomach twisted into knots. Nate's face dropped. "What?" he said flatly. "Nate," she begged. "Please. Let me explain!" She stood up. She was wearing a tank top now. Nate gasped in horror at the sight of her arm. She narrowed her eyes for a second at his reaction before realizing what it was from. She bit her lip then sighed. "Another thing I need to explain." she said quietly. He swallowed hard, still in complete shock at everything he had just found out. "So you _have _been hurting yourself." he whispered. "I-"

"Hey, I'm back." Jason called and walked in the cabbin. "What's up?" he asked, most of his perk back. Nate turned to give Jason about the most hateful glare. "How _could_ you?" he hissed.

Mitchie and Jason were completely confused.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" he practically screamed. "You are almost 7 years older than her! And you-"

Mitchie instantly knew what he was talking about. "No Nate!" she yelled. "Not _Jason_!" she shouted again. Nate didn't hear her.

"Man what the fuck are you talking about?!" Jason shot back. Mitchie froze. She had _never _heard him cuss before since she met him. She felt paralyzed sitting on her bed watching them fight. She had never seen the Gray brothers fight. They were always so close. And all because of her, they were drifting. "Nate!" she yelled but was drowned out by the two brothers screaming at each other. "Good fucking luck you prick." Nate shouted after about two minutes of screaming. With that, he stormed out of the cabbin. Jason stared at the cabbin door which was just slammed. His eyes were slightly widened. "What. Just happened?" he muttered. Mitchie looked at him extremely guilty then back at the ground. Her stomach felt like someone just hit it with a sludge hammer.

* * *

Shane was sitting in his cabbin still drunk. He had just finished writing his song that he had been working on. He hoped to himself that it would be as good as he thought it was the next morning considering he was drunk out of his mind right now. Suddenly, his door slammed open.

He looked up to see a furious Nate. He laughed a little at his expression. "H-hey man." he slurred a tad bit. Nate didn't even notice. "Did you know about Jason and Mitchie?" he fumed. Just the thought of someone 6 years older taking advantage of someone like that infuriated him. Shanes' humor instantly faded. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. Nate sat on his bed. "Mitchie told me that she slept with him. Do you realize how much trouble Jason could get into? She's 15!" he shouted. It seemed like he was just talking to himself now. Shane gave him the time to let it all out.

"Mitchie slept with Jason?" Shane couldn't find himself beleiving it. Jason was definitely the one that was going to fulfill his promise. He knew Nate most likely was going to also but he _definitely_ knew that Jason wouldn't break it. He looked down, not knowing why he going to do what he was about to do. "She told you that?" he asked, in more of a statement than a question. Nate took a deep breath and nodded. "Why would he break his promise like that?" he wondered. "Especially with someone so much younger than him?"

Shane sighed. He couldn't let Jason get blamed for this.

"Nate, what were Mitchie's exact words."he said softly. Nate looked up at him. "She said 'I slept with your...bro..ther." he gave Shane a weird look for a second. The way Shane was looking down at the ground gave him away. "Oh my god, she meant _you_." he whispered. Shanebit his lip then looked up. "Yeah. We uh... have been sleeping together."

Nate stared at him incrediously. His eyes widened a little. "You two have been-" Shane quickly rushed up to him and covered his mouth. Nate was still mumbling against his hand. "Shh!" he hissed as someone walked by his window. "Nate," he whispered. "You can't tell anyone! I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked her. I didn't even-" Nate inturrupted him. "What? Are you ... _Apologizing?" _Shane rolled his eyes. "I know. I know. I've been a prick. But Nate... she's changing me. I think... I think I love her." he murmured mostly to himself. Nate sighed and looked down. "Shane, how much longer are you planning on keeping this a secret?" he asked. Shane was surprised that he was no longer freaking out. "No need to now. Because she is never going to talk to me again.-" he sat down by Nate. "-It's not like I deserve it anyway. I have another confession." Nate looked at him skeptically. "What this time? Did you both murder a camper and throw them in the river?" he said sarcastically. Shane cracked a small smile.

He got a bit of a head rush from the alchohol. "No man. I am the reason why Mitchie has been so ... depressed.-" Nate's face lightened up with knowledge- "We fought and I said some things that I shouldn't have. Fuck man. What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered. Nate nodded a little. "So that explains everything. Does ... Jason know?" he asked. Shane shook his head. "No. But you have to swear that you wont tell anyone." he begged. Nate just nodded. "Dude, no matter _how _much of an ass hole you _were_, I can see that you have changed and.. we _are_ still brothers." -he sighed- "I wont tell anyone. But I need to go apologize to Jason and talk to Mitchie. Wait... uh, why were you..." -his voice became lower- "Crying when you left her cabbin then?" he asked. Shane gritted his teeth. Since it was all out now, he mind as well tell him. He ignored his pride and said it plainly. "I begged for her to take me back. I didn't know how to tell her I loved her. She called me a coward, told me she didn't want me back, and told me to leave. So I did. And it so happens that I left in tears." he shrugged like it was no big deal. Nate stared at him. "Wow." he muttered. "You really do love her." he whispered. Shane nodded. He narrowed his eyes for a second before getting an idea. "Hey Nate, can you do me a favor?" he suddenly asked. Nate glared at him. "It depends." he joked. Shane smiled a little. Suddenly he burped. Nat caught a whiff of his breath. "Ugh! Dude, have you been drinking?" he yelled. Shane shook his head until Nate glared at him. "Ok a little. But that's not the point. I need you to convince Mitchie to go to the camp Concert tonight." Nate started to ask "why" but Shane gave him a desperate look. "Please just do it. Oh!" -he grabbed a piece of paper off of his desk.- "Study these notes. We're playing tonight." he rushed him out the door. Nate didn't even bother to tell him how rediculous it was to _just_ start practicing two hours before the concert. He was grinning widely because it has been so long since more than one Gray brother performed together. He knew it was going to be hard to convince Jason to play too. He still had to apologize. He took a deep breath as he got to Mitchie's cabbin.

Looking down at the ground, he walked into the cabbin. It was quiet in the room. The only person he saw was Mitchie. She was sitting on her bed, tears in her eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment. "I-is Jason still here?" he whispered a little brokenly as he realized that he had really screwed up. For a strange reason, he didn't look at Mitchie any differently than before. Even though he now knew her secret. He also knew that because of her ... Shane was a person again. She had saved his brother. And for that he was nothing but grateful. She barely even nodded. "Nate-" she whispered. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh. It's ok. I already know. Shane told me." he murmured. She rested her chin on his shoulder and stared into the distance. He let go of her and looked down. "Where is he?" he whispered. She pointed towards the bathroom. "I told him about Shane." she whispered. The bathroom door was closed. He nodded and walked up to it. He knocked. "J-Jason?" he called. "I need to talk to you." he opened the door. After a few minutes, all Mitchie could hear was yelling. She started crying hysterically. Nate and Jason had always been so close. And now they were torn apart because of her. All because of her.

_**Flashback**_

_Nate sighed and murmured quietly. "I just wish there was a way to fix everything." _

_**End of flashback**_

She quickly grabbed a pen and piece of paper out of the drawer in her night stand and scribbled down onto it. A couple of minutes later, she ran out the door grabbing her hoodie.

20 minutes later

Jason rolled his eyes and stormed out of the bathroom to find nothing but a piece of paper on Mitchie's nightstand. It was folded closed and it said _Nate _in her hand writing. He narrowed his eyes for a second and handed the note to him. Nate gave him a confused look and opened the piece of paper.

_Nate, _

_This is the only way I can say goodbye. I am deeply and truly sorry that I broke yours and your brother's strong bond. The best way to fix everything is by me leaving, Nate. Trust me, your life will be much happier. Much safer. No more secrets. No more burdens. I remember you once telling me that you wish you had a way to fix everything. Well here it is. Who knows? Maybe I will fulfill my singing dreams. Maybe I will have a better life too. I love you Natey. You are the best friend anyone could ever have. _

_-Mitchie_

Tears brimmed in Nate's eyes. "She left thinking it was her fault." he whispered. Jason looked at him. "What was her fault?" he asked, their arguing aside. Nate shook his head slowly. "Everything." he whispered. "Us fighting, all of the drama-everything. She's gone. She's actually gone."

* * *

Nate and Jason walked to Shane's cabbin. They broke the news to him slowly. Shane breathed a sharp intake of breath. "Where?" he growled. Nate and Jason stayed silent. He looked at the both of them wide eyed. "Where?" he repeated, tears breaking into his voice. Jason put aside all of their differences first. It was time to be a brother rather than an aquaintence. He stepped foward and hugged Shane.

* * *

**25 minutes before**

Mitchie walked past the front of the camp and off of the property. "Mitchie?" she heard Caitlyn ask. "Where are you going?" Mitchie faked a smile through her tears. "I need to take a ." she finished quickly

* * *

Two hours later

Shane, Nate, and Jason were all sitting in Shane's cabbin. It was silent. It was around 7 O' clock. The concert had started so they hoped for no inturruptions. There was a knock at the door, failing that hope immediately. Before letting anyone answer, Caitlyn opened it and looked at them all. "Where's Mitchie?" she asked softly. Nate was about to lie but she stopped him. "Don't even _try_ to give me bull shit. She left two hours ago, saying she was just going on a 'walk' where the hell is she?" she said, fear and hope in her voice. Shane quickly stood up. "Which way did she go?" he asked frantically. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Um... North straight down the road...? It's just a straight line down the high way." Shane's eyes widened. She was walking. "Come on!" he shouted to his brothers. They all three left Caitlyn confused in the cabbin. They ran to the front of the camp site. Shane started digging in his pockets for his car keys. He had his car there for in case he ever wanted to ditch the whole camp idea. He unlocked the car and started it quickly. "Shane! Think! It has been two hours! Do you seriously think we are going to find her? Be reasonable!" Jason shouted. Shane shook his head. "Um,"Nate piped in. "Yeah. She might of gotten someone to give her a-"

"She doesn't believe in hitchhiking!" Shane shouted, quieting them. Neither of them decided to press any further from how desperate he sounded.

They drove for about 25 minutes before stopping at a gas station because his car started running out. "Shit shit shit!" he shouted, slapping his hand down on the steering wheel. "I'll fill it up." Jason offered. Nate stared out the window and saw a Burger King across the street.

_"My favorite fast food place is Burger King." _

Mitchie's words bubbled in his mind. Without even realizing, he was out of the car and walking through the pouring rain. "Dude? Where are you going?" Jason called. Nate shook his head. "I'll be right back." he said and continued.

**Flashback**

_"Ha. Oh yeah? And what's your favorite order there?"_

_"Hey! It's my turn!" she giggled. _

_Nate chuckled._

_"Ok fine. I usually just get a Whopper with a strawberry milkshake."_

**End of Flashback**

Nate got into the resteraunt. He pulled his hood on just before he got in. He froze immediately when he saw a familiar girl sitting alone in a booth across the resteraunt. He looked at the order screen and saw "Whopper + Strawberry milkshake = 4.39" The whole resteraunt was empty except for her. He knew who it was.

Mitchie made her order and sat down in a random booth at the end of the resteraunt. When she heard her order called, she stood up and walked to the counter. "Uh, how much will that be?" she asked the man. He shook his head. "It's already payed for from someone else in the resteraunt." he replied and handed her her food. She narrowed her eyes and turned to see if anyone had entered the resteraunt. She saw someone in a booth with their hood on covering their face. She walked to her booth and set her food down then walked up to them. "Uh, thanks." she mumbled. She stopped talking immediately when Nate looked up at her then stood up. They just stared at each other.

Minutes passed.

"Just let me go Nate." she murmured looking down at the ground. "You have to let me go." It was quiet for the moment. "Mitchie, you're a caterpillar." was all he said. She narrowed her eyes at the ground then looked up at him. "Wh-" she started but he unturrupted her. "You have dreams to fulfill and Mitchie? You deserve a better life than this. Couldn't go far but you could always dream. I promise you there will come a day." he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "Take those dreams and make them all come true. Butterfly fly away."

They both smiled a little and let go of the hug. She kissed his cheek softly. He kissed her forehead. They said goodbye with their eyes before Nate walked out and back to the gas station. "Why did you go in there?" Jason mumbled now sitting in the passengers seat. Shane was tuned out of the conversation. He stared out the windshield with a tear stained face before starting the car. Nate shrugged. "Wanted to see what they had." he said in a careless whisper still glancing back at the resteraunt.

Mitchie stared at the table and sighed. She grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out of her bag. She started singing silently to herself.

_Caterpillar in the tree._

_How you wonder who you will be. _

_Can't go far but you will always dream. _

_Wish you may and wish you might. _

_Don't you worry hold on tight. _

_I promise you there will come a day. _

_Butterfly fly away. _

Nate climbed into the back seat of the car now soaking wet. It was quiet in the car. Nate stared out the window as the fast food building disappeared in the distance. All that was heard was the murmur of heartbeats.

**I actually almost cried writing this chapter. And sadly, this is the last chapter of Murmur Of a Heart Beat. Thank you all so much! I love you guys!**

**.......................................**

**HA! Ha ha ha ha naah!!! I'm just kiddin!! Like **_**this **_**is the last chapter?!?!?!? HA! No! Lol sorry. I am typing this at 2 in the morning and I am a little loopy. Lol hope you liked this dramatic chapter. I really did almost cry though.b :)3 ---- ha that little face has a butt chin**


	11. Chapter 11

Two years later

* * *

Nate, Shane, and Jason were all sitting in the back of their limo listening to the radio. After a while, it got quiet. They all sat there with their eyes closed and listening to music. Suddenly, a real mellow tone started playing on the radio. It was very peaceful and just a guitar. For no reason, Nate listened closely to the lyrics.

You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Some people depend on things like that  
Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
No matter what you were here  
You were always there when I looked back  
You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be  
And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me  
Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
Got your wings now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly fly away, butterfly fly away  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along and knowing just what to do  
Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away  
Butterfly fly away

Once the song had ended, Nate's face was pale. He remembered the last time he saw Mitchie. That voice. Those lyrics. It _was_ her. He looked at Shane who was staring at the radio. The DJ started to talk.

__

That was a brand new hit by a brand new star, Mitchie Torres! That was her new hit single that is topping the charts as we speak!And speaking of chart topping we have Mitchie with us right now! Mitchie, can you tell the listeners what that song is about?

Mitchie replied, "Well, I dedicated that song to my best friend in the whole world. I was going through a tough time and those were the words he told me"

Freakster radio will be right back after these few messages! Don't go away!

Mitchie Torres just stepped out of the back of a sleek black car, her new driver holding it open for her. She smiled big. "Thank you, Charles." she said. He nodded. "You're welcome Ms. Torres." he replied. She smiled and started walking towards the enormous building. She met her agent at the big doors. "Hey Aiden." she greeted him. "Helloooo Mitchie. Happy almost birthday." he stopped and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes. "What?" she asked. He led her inside to the front desk of the building. "In just a second I'll _show_ you what." he grabbed his lap top, which was sitting on the desk and rotated it to where it was facing them. He pointed at the screen. Mitchie's eyes widened. "_No!" _she breathed, her grinning ear to ear. "Butterfly Fly Away made number one?!" she practically yelled. Aiden smiled. "Yes yes yes!" he shouted with her. He got a serious look on his face. "And now that you have a number one hit _single_-" he took a dramatic intake of breath. "You have to show the world that you _are_ single." Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are you going with this Aiden?" she asked flatly. She hadn't had a boyfriend since two years ago. She'd rather not relive that. He put his sun glasses on. "On August 13, you perform your song just down the street at the theater to thousands of people. Then, on August 15th-" Mitchie winced. She remembered that Shane's birthday was on the 15th. He was turning 22 this year. And she would be 19 just days after. "There is a big concert for dozens of celebs. Everyone who's anyone is going to be there. It is at the Starlight Scene club. And you are performing. You get to choose which of your new songs you want to sing. There will be many people performing that night. I had a stylist set out an outfit for both of these events. It will prove to the public that you are single, but you know how to party." He winked. "Just not too hard." and with that, he walked away. Mitchie sighed. "Ok then." she said in a bright tone.

She walked outside to her driver and stepped in. "Can you just take me home Charles?" she asked politely. He nodded and started driving. She gazed out the window at the sky scrapers that surrounded her. She mesmerized the tall buildings and traffic.

About an hour later, they were out of the city completely. Twenty minutes after being out of the city, they got onto a long stretch of dirt road. They were now surrounded by country. Just trees and nature. The dirt road was about two and a half miles long. They came to a gate that slowly opened.

"Um," Mitchie broke the silence. "You can just let me out here." The driver nodded and stopped the car. She smiled at him and stepped out. She waved just before the car turned around and drove away.

Mitchie pressed a small button that closed the gate behind her. She took a breath and looked around her. She hated how the place brought back memories. But she loved the nature.

She walked inside finally, for once in her life, feeling good. She had made a number one hit single. It was all because of Nate Gray.

Jason turned the radio off. "You know," he tried awkwardly, "There might be another Mitchie Torres in the world-" he stopped talking when Shane gave him a glass cutting glare. "Nevermind." he mumbled. "Do you know what this means?" Shane asked suddenly. Nate didn't say a word throughout the whole conversation. He just smiled to himself. He was proud of her. She made it. She made her dreams come true.

Jason shook his head.

Shane looked at him as if it were obvious. "This means we found her! Two years and we found her!" he yelled, totally stuck in his own world. Jason shook his head. "Yeah, dude. It _has_ been two years. Which means haven't you moved on?" he asked. He immediately knew that answer once he looked back to every song they have written since Camp Rock. "Oh." was all he said. "_But, _it _doesn't_ mean we found her. She is practically famous now. How are we going to meet her when she is probably totally swompt with work?" he tried. Shane went into thought. He started mumbling. "She has got to be going to some type of HollyWood party for publicity or what not. And plus," he started talking normal again. "Who are _we?" _he smirked. Jason smiled a little. "Dude," Shane smiled. "We are the Gray brothers. We are Connect Three. If we can't get a hold of someone brand new and barely crossing the line of famous, then what can we get?" he said skeptically.

After his little pep talk, it was quiet for a few moments.

His tone softened a little bit. "I need to talk to her guys." was all that he said. He stared out the window for the rest of the car ride.

* * *

Mitchie sat down at her computer to check her mail. She always signed on to where her icon appeared offline just in case there was someone she didn't want to talk to.

****

Shane has just signed on with a mobile device.

Bingo. Exactly her reason. She still didn't know why she hadn't deleted him off her contacts.

****

Shane has signed out.

****

Mitchie's POV

Weird. He always does that. He signs on for like 5 seconds then signs back off. I shrugged off that thought and signed off. No one I really wanted to talk to. I opened up my Yahoo and found a new message from Caitlyn.

Message From: Caitlyn

Subject: Hey!!!!

__

Hey Mitch! Are you going to the party on the 15th? You'll never guess who is taking me!!!! Write back! I miss you! And congrats on the song! I am so happy for you!

I sighed and started typing back.

RE: Hey!!!!

Body: _Hey Caitlyn. Yeah I don't really have a choice. I am performing that night at the party. Who is taking you? Oh and thanks.I'm pretty excited too about the song. Finally right? Well, I have to go. I have soundcheck to get to. _

Ok, so maybe I lied. I didn't have soundcheck for another two hours. But I really didn't feel like talking at the moment. I was oober tired.

I started getting dressed for soundcheck. I wonder what stars are going to be performing at the party. I wasn't even thinking about tomorrow's concert. This party was supposed to be huge.

I pulled on a plain white t-shirt and a black vest. I kicked my shorts off and pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans and converse. I didn't feel like getting too dressy. It was just rehearsal. I called my driver to the front. Man. I _really _had to get my own car. Oh well. It will be on my list of things to do. I decided to leave a little early. It did take me an hour to get there anyway so I'd only be like half an hour early. Plus, I could get to see at least two people perform before me.

I wonder what Aiden meant by _big_ when he said big party.

****

Regular POV

Mitchie arrived at the soundcheck. She could hear someone singing when she got inside. When she saw who it was, she smiled. It was a singer that she had always looked up to when she was 14. Hilary Duff. She walked in, her eyes glued to the way Hilary performed. She sat down next to someone without even looking at who it was. "Hi," the person whispered. She smiled at them and glanced at them. "Hi." she whispered back. "I'm Alan. Top music producer at HollyWood Records." he gloated in a whisper. She glanced at him a little with her eyes narrowed. "And I'm...familiar with your work." she whispered back sarcastically. "Well," he pulled out a card. "No. But _I_ am familiar with _yours._" he handed her the card. She narrowed her eyes. "Uh," she mumbled. "I already belong to a record label....thanks." she raised her eyebrows then looked back at Hilary. She had just finished singing. The celebs in the crowd applauded her when she walked off. "Thanks," she murmured then went back stage. Mitchie smiled to herself. "You like Hilary?" Alan asked. She looked at him in the corner of her eye. "Uh, yeah?" she mumbled. He smiled. "You know, _she_ is also signed with Hollywood Records." he said smoothly. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. "Ok, are you serious...uh Alan?" she laughed again but tried her hardest not to. He bit his lip and looked down. "Ok. You caught me. Well, I _am_ head of HollyWood Records, but I am also head of the T.T.G.A.D.W.M.T. fan club." he bragged. She looked at him as if he were crazy. "The whaa?" she raised one eye brow. He smirked. "Trying To Get A Date With Mitchie Torres." he said coolly. She nodded. "Ah." was all she said. Her eyes widened and she looked at him again. "I _repeat_ say what?" she questioned. He laughed at her reaction. "I'll uh...take that as a 'no' then." he grimaced and looked back up stage. She felt a little guilty. "Well, I uh..." she stammered. "Sure...I guess." she mumbled. She felt bad that he looked so dissapointed. His face brightened. "Cool." he muttered. She laughed again, causing him to also. A tune started playing causing the rest of the crowd to quiet down. It started with someone slamming on the guitar then someone started singing.

__

Tried to turn on my TV to get you out of my head.

Feeling something deep inside that I just wont admit.

And it's not like I don't wanna commit

I just don't know why I can't stop feeling like this.

Mitchie turned her head away from Alan in a flash. Her eyes widened when she saw the three brothers she promised herself she would never have to see again for their sake. She got chills when it got to the chorus. Maybe she was in denial. Maybe it was just three brothers with black hair... that had incredibly amazing voices.

__

Tell me why (Why why?) does it hurt so bad?

Tell me why (Why Why?) does it make me mad?

Tell me why

By the sound of the guitar solo, she instantly knew it was Jason, Shane and Nate.

__

Tell me why.

Now I can see the storm's not gonna clear

Drenched in my pain and all of my tears

Tell me why (why why) does it hurt so bad

Mitchie instantly got shudders and goosebumps when Shane screamed the next part.

__

Why does it hurt so bad!

Tell me why (why why) does it make me...mad?

Shane took a deep breath and from what Mitchie could tell, faked a smile. "Thank you." he breathed. Mitchie stared in horror. "Oh, god." she whispered. Alan chuckled, causing her to stare at him next. "What?" she muttered. He looked over at her. "I can see that you are a Connect 3 fan." he stated simply as if it were completely obvious. She was about to shake her head but he turned away from her to look at the stage. He sighed. "I get 'em good don't I?" he asked. She froze. "They ... work for you?" she wondered. He nodded then turned to her, closer than before. She uncomfortably sat back a little. "So about that date." he pressed. She sighed a little and faked a smile. "Uh, pick me up at 7. Here," -she pulled out a pen and piece of paper from her purse.- "is my address." She wrote it down and handed it to him. "How's Friday? I'll escort you to the party?" he asked. She just nodded and stood up quickly to do soundcheck.

Shane, Jason, and Nate walked up to Alan. As they were walking, they passed Mitchie. "Shane!" Nate hissed. Shane rolled his eyes. "Don't even." he warned. "No! Shane! I'm serious!" he whispered. Shane sighed and turned to him. "So. Am. _I._ I don't care about some random 'hot' chick that our producer," -he faked a smile at Alan- "Is obviously seeing." his voice became lower. "I don't need anyone else." Jason and Nate shook their heads as they frantically tried to tell him it was Mitchie. He ignored them and walked out of the building after Alan. They all got in their limo. "Shane!" Jason shouted. "That was Mitchie!" Shane narrowed his eyes at him then looked out the window. "Where?" he asked. Jason rolled his eyes and Nate slapped his fore head. "Not out THERE! IN THERE!" he yelled. "The girl we were trying to get you to look at!" Shane gritted his teeth and looked down feeling stupid. "Are you guys serious or are you just being ass holes?" he muttered. The looks that they were giving him let him know that answer. Alan chuckled causing all of them to stare at him. "So you met my date for Friday night?" he mused. "She is my date for the party." Shane's face wiped clear of all emotion. "What?" he said flatly. Alan nodded. "How good am I?" he gloated. "Dude..." Shane could hear Nate whisper. "You have like two different girls every fucking week! And now you go for the good ones?" Shane lost control. Alan smirked a little. "Well, they're _all_ good... if you know what I mean." Shane's eyes widened. "You son of a bitch!" was all you heard from him as he went at Alan in the backseat of the limo. Nate and Jason grabbed him and held him back. "Shane!"

They had him pinned against the seat, fuming with anger. Alan's humor faded. "What the fuck is your problem? Anymore outbursts like that and I'll have you all dropped for shitty behavior!" he shouted, straightening his suit. Shane glared at him. Jason's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?" he whispered. Alan glared at him then put on his sunglasses.

Shane was twitching and prepared to go at him again for threatening their career like that. He looked at Nate, who shook his head and mouthed, "It's not worth it."

****

Shane's POV

It's not _worth_ it. It's not worth it? God dammit! He is planning on sleeping with her!

To control my anger, I kept my jaw tightened and teeth clamped shut. I pulled out my iphone and signed on to my messenger. Mitchie wasn't on so I just signed right back off. I am surprised that she didn't block me or delete me as a contact. But then again, she probably got a new email address all together. I slide my phone in my jacket pocket and glared out the window.

****

Regular POV

When the limo arrived at the recording studio, Alan stopped Shane, letting Jason and Nate walk in unaware. He got in his face a little more than necessary. "Listen, I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but if I get anymore shit like that," he looked around to make sure no one was watching. His voice became a whisper. "I swear to fucking Christ, Shane, you better watch it." and with that, he walked inside. That set him off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gripped tightly on his car keys. He stormed his way to his car and unlocked it, slamming the door. He slammed his head back against the seat and growled to himself. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot in a fury.

* * *

Mitchie finished performing then pulled out her cell phone and read her mail. She typed back to Caitlyn immediately. All it said was "Let me guess. Nate is taking you?"

* * *

August 15: Shane's 23rd birthday, night of the party

Mitchie took a deep breath as she waited backstage. She was next to perform and she was nervous as ever considering no one has ever heard this song. This was pretty much the premiere of it. She took large deep breaths. She was hoping to herself that the Gray brothers just wouldn't show up. She looked out into the crowd and made a pouty face as she saw three familiar hair styles. "Dammit!" she cursed in a whisper. She froze and faked a smile when Hilary (Duff) finished performing "Stranger" and walked past her to get off stage. "Oh hey," she stopped Mitchie, who started smilling immediately. "You did great. Amazing." Mitchie said, feeling like an idiot. Hilary smiled. "Thanks. So you're like, new to the business?" she asked. Mitchie nodded. "Yeah." she whispered. Hilary smiled again. "You are great. 'Butterfly Fly Away is awesome. I have it on my ipod." she gushed, making Mitchie grin wide like a little kid on Christmas. "I-uh-thank you!" Hilary just smiled and walked off stage. Mitchie swelled with excitment and pride. She had always looked up to Hilary and now Hilary listened to _her_ music.

She took a deep breath and walked up on stage.

Shane was talking with Nate and Jason, his back facing the stage. When Nate saw Mitchie walk on stage, he smiled a little and tuned out of the conversation. She started playing the guitar then singing.

__

Smooth talkin' so rockin'

He's got everything that a girl's wanting.

Shane recognized the lyrics and voice so he turned to the stage. He remembered Mitchie singing this silently to herself at camp one day.

__

Guitar cutie. He plays it groovy.

And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid.

Think I'm really falling for his smile.

Get butterflies when he says my name.

He's got something special. He's got something special.

And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental.

He's got something special. He's got something special.

And I can hardly breathe something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one.

He could be the one. He could be the one

He could be the one, he could be the one, he could be the one

He's lightning. Sparks are flying.

Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and-

I'm going crazy about him lately.

I can't help myself from how my heart is racing.

Think I'm really digging on his vibe.

He really blows me away.

Mitchie's voice started sounding a little nervous when she saw Shane watching her intensely. He couldn't believe it. It was her. It was actually her. The girl he had been dreaming of seeing for two years was up on stage, looking incredible, singing amazingly, and he needed to talk to her. It was about 9 O' clock now. Mitchie had just finished performing. In the middle of Jason saying something, Shane started walking as fast as he could to the stage. Just as Mitche got down the stairs, he stepped in front of her, about two inches from being up against her. She stared at him, her eyes slightly widened. "Hi." she whispered.

He ignored her and continued to stare at her. He still couldn't believe it. "Hey." he finally whispered back. Suddenly, he heard about the most annoying voice in the fucking world behind him. "Mitchie, you did great." Alan complimented. She grimaced out a smile at him. "Come on. Lets dance." he then said. She nodded. "It was good seeing you again." she whispered to Shane. He nodded, him and Alan glaring at each other. He was actually going to let her go. Before she walked away, Shane could hear Mitchie tell Alan to hold on. She walked back to Shane. "Uh, happy birthday." she murmured. She saw his face light up with surprise. "Thanks..." he whispered, staring into her eyes. She backed away slowly. "Bye." she breathed and walked back to her date.

She remembered his birthday.

He trudged back to Jason and Nate. Jason narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he stared at Shane. Shane took a deep breath and avoided eye contact. "She had to go be with _Alan." _he sneered his name. "I'm just going to go back to the hotel." he muttered. Jason and Nate nodded. "Don't bother me." he muttered. Both of his brothers mumbled their happy birthdays to him before he walked away. He just nodded. "Sure." he mumbled.

Shane sighed heavily and walked outside into the cool breeze of coming rain. He could smell it. The wind smacked him until he got inside his car. He drove to the hotel which was about ten miles away and went up to his room. Just imagining Alan inside of her made him sick. He sat on his bed, leaning against the headboard and turned on the TV. "Yeah. Happy fucking birthday." he muttered to himself.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, there was a frantic knock at the door. Shane sighed and rolled his eyes. He just sat there for a couple of minutes trying to ignore it. They started knocking again. He sighed again. He pulled on his shirt and opened it. His face dropped into a glare. "What do you want?" he asked Alan, who looked appauled just as well. Alan sighed. "I have a way for you to make up for you attitude." he stated. Shane scoffed and laughed with no humor. "What?" he asked sarcastically. Alan glared a little. "Convince that Mindy girl to sleep with me." he said shamelessly. Shane glared icily. "It's _Mitchie. _Not Mindy. And what?" his voice turned mocking. "She wont have sex with you?"

Shane wasn't surprised at all. Mitchie wasn't that type of girl and he knew it.

"Well," Alan started. "Not tonight. Don't convince her tonight. I have someone else coming up right now. Try to convince her to tomorrow. Her room number is 352 on the 5th floor. She is staying in the spare room until she can 'get a ride.'" he mocked what she obviously said to him before. He handed Shane a piece of paper with the number on it. Shane was disgusted. He already had someone else 'coming up.' Shane just shook his head in disgust and shut the door on him. Alan smirked and walked up to his hotel room.

Shane sat on his bed staring at the sheet of paper. He was going up to her room. And it wasn't for Alan.

Alan didn't really come off as a nice guy once you got to know him.

Shane wanted to make sure Mitchie was ok. He quickly ran out of his room and got in the elevator, pressing the 5 button. When the elevator stopped, the whole floor was practically deserted. He narrowed his eyes and looked around. It took him about 5 to 7 minutes just to walk to her room. She was really far back. He saw little door hangers on every single door that said 'available' in script writing. What a prick. Alan sent her to an empty floor. His heart stopped beating when he saw the numbers 352. He knocked first. He waited about two minutes before just picking the lock and walking in. "Hello?" he called. He walked past a small closed door into the main room. The bathroom was right by the door and a small hall led to the bed. He looked around just to find no one was there. He sighed and turned around to check the bathroom. He suddenly bumped right into her. His eyes widened.

Mitchie walked out of the bathroom in just a green robe to find someone in her room. She was about to ask what they wanted when they turned around and bumped into her. It was completely dark in the room. All she could see was the figure of the person. She jumped and gasped. She thought it was Alan.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked, sending shivers down her spine. She felt a little better that it wasn't Alan. "Sh-Shane? How did you get in here?" she whispered. He smiled, but she couldn't see it. "I picked the lock. I came to see if you were ok." he murmured. "I heard that you wouldn't sleep with Alan. He sent me up here to 'convince you to sleep with him.'" he made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Are you ok? Did he try anything? And WOW you are in just a robe. Uh sorry I uh..." he continued rambling. She sighed. "Yeah. He did." was all she said and walked to sit on her bed. He followed but sat a few feet away from her in case she didn't want to be near him. "And?" he said, anger leaking into his voice. He ignored the fact that she was wearing one article of clothing. He didn't like Alan. And he _especially_ didn't like it when he tried to make a move on Mitchie.

"I turned him down, he gave me a key to this room, and I stormed up here in just a robe."

He calmed down a little. "I'm sorry that you fell for his nice guy act. He always tricks girls into coming home with him because they are easy and will have sex with him." he mumbled. Mitchie's face flickered with hurt. She looked down. Shane could see her reaction from the moon light shining in. "Mitchie," he whispered. "I didn't mean-" she inturrupted him. "Fuck Shane! Sorry that I am 'easy' to have sex with! Sorry that I come off to you as some big ... big fucking slut!" she screamed in anger. She stood up to walk away but he pinned her to the bed by the wrists. "Shane let go!" she screamed again. He shook his head. "No!" he yelled back. "Not until you listen to me!" he glared at her, furious that she would think that about herself or even think that he would. She started trying to kick him to get free but he completely pinned her whole body down with his. "Dammit Mitchie!" His face was inches from hers. "Listen." he growled. She gave up after a while, tears in her eyes. "Mitchie. You are NOT a slut. I didn't mean it like that. I meant that that is what he is USED to. NOT what he got this time. Mitchie, you are not a slut, dammit! Do you understand me?" his nose almost touched hers as he scolded her. She stared into his eyes as he glared at her.

Shane's eyes smoldered. "Mitchie," he breathed. "I-"

"It's been so long." she murmured, the tears becoming a little stronger. Shane didn't bother to get off of her. He had his body pressed down firmly on hers and his nose was about half a centimeter from hers. He still had her wrists pinned half way above her head. His lips trembled a little. He rubbed his nose against hers sensuously. She could feel his hot breath against her lips. They stared into each other's eyes and inched closer painfully slow. Right before he pressed his lips onto hers, she whispered, "Shane..." she sounded unsure. He just shook his head, stared into her eyes, then kissed her passionately. Her eyes slowly slid shut. She sighed with a little approval and kissed him back.

It was a very slow, passionte, powerful kiss. Unlike any that they have ever shared. Shane could feel large fiery explosions flaming through his cheeks, down to his chest and stomach. His eyes closed next. His grip loosened on her wrists as he slowly slid his hands down her arms, sides, then waist. She could feel herself getting goosebumps all over as he did so. He stopped a little when he felt bare skin as he went to rub her thigh. He then realized that she was still wearing just a robe. He froze a little and looked back into her eyes, both of their breathing hard. He laughed breathlessly. "Where are your clothes?" he whispered, even though at the moment he wanted her just the way she was. He felt himself become pale a little as he thought about it. She wasn't wearing any clothes when she left Alan's. Either she was _about_ to have sex with him then changed her mind or he...

Mitchie felt Shanes stiffen above her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?" she whispered, ignoring his previous question. He looked down at her. "Were you going to have sex with Alan but... changed your mind?" he whispered. She made a disgusted face. "Wh- No!" she said a little loudly. His eyebrows pulled together. "Tell me what happened. Mitchie." he said, a little warning in his voice. She looked around awkwardly and didn't make eye contact with him as she spoke. "We went back to his hotel room. He said it was just to watch a movie or something." she scoffed. "Little did _I_ know that that 'something' was trying to get into my pants. When I turned him down and told him I didn't want to do anything like that, things were sort of awkward. He told me that if I wanted, I could take a shower before I went up to my room for the night. I really needed a shower so I took his offer. As I got undressed, he walked in." she stopped talking. She noticed Shane glaring at her. She thought he was mad at her now. She broke eye contact. "What the fuck happened Mitchie?" he whispered, climbing off of her.

Suddenly, she felt cold. She finally had Shane back to keep her warm and he got off of her. She looked at him. She didn't say anything until his face softened.

"He uh..." she sighed. "Shane, does it even matter?" Shane let out a growl and spoke quickly. "Of course it matters! What. Happened?" he questioned again in a tone that let her know that she had no choice whether to answer or not. She looked away and spoke quietly. "He started to ..." she sounded like she couldn't find the words. "Touch me and... I-I pushed him off! But he just... wouldn't give up." she stared at the floor. "And now I am just wondering what would of happened if I never ran away..." she gritted her teeth and stared at the floor, tears pricking at her eyes. Shane felt like he could see fire. "I'm going to kill him." he said menacingly. Her eyes widened and she instantly grabbed his wrist but he ripped out of her grip. "Shane!" she cried. Her voice became weak. "Please don't leave me." was all she whispered that got him to stay. "Please." he heard her whisper again. He sighed. "Mitchie." he muttered. "How did you expect me to react?" he turned to her. He sat across from her on the bed. She shrugged. "I didn't think it would really matter to you out of all people." she mumbled. His face dropped a little. "Why wouldn't it? Mitchie!" -he felt like he was just talking to himself now- "I just found out that some _guy_ tried to take advantage of the only girl I have ever loved! How does that seem like I wouldn't care?" he said sternly. Her face was widened with surprise. Her heart started beating really fast as her stomach felt swelled up. He sighed before realizing why she seemed so surprised. He had said it. It took him two years but he said it. He loved her. She stared intensely into his eyes as if it would prove if he was lying or not. He just stared right back.

"Mitchie, I love you." he whispered, looking down. "I always have."

* * *

**Lol sorry for tricking you in the last chapter. Rofl. But I couldn't resist. But at least I saw that my readers aren't bored with my story or find it boring lol You guys are so amazing! I am glad that you liked the last chapter!!!! I hope you liked this one! **

**Hazahhh!!!! Lol sorry sort of hyper. Man! That is a record for me! 6,006 words! That is the longest chapter I have ever written! Lol cool! I thought you guys deserved it.  
So my new addiction is "Party in the USA," by Miley Cyrus. I think the song is cool. It is for her new line of clothes. It was funny lol the other day I was walking through Wal-Mart and I saw the cutest pair of red skinny jeans and believe it or not, I have _always_ wanted a pair of red skinny jeans. I picked them up and was shocked to see that they were "Miley Cyrus Azria." lol. Cool. I have no problems with Miley. Plus, they were really cute pants. :D Guilty desire for adorable clothes. Lol.  
Well, the same day at Wal-Mart, I got the awesomest bag ever. It is huge and it has a giant pic of the Jonas Brothers on their first Rolling Stone cover sewed to it. It is AMAZING!!!!!! I love it and I take it everywhere with me.  
Another random topic, lately it has been extremely hot here in Washington. Lol. I thought this place was supposed to be full of cool weather. Lol but it was 104 a few days ago. But the weather is coming back to normal today. It is like 1:18 PM here and only 58 degrees so cool. Lol so any new addictions or fave songs and such......temperature changes.....clothes to love...you know, just comment about it. I want to hear about my readers lives lol. I find it interesting.  
Thanks for the readers that have stuck with me throughout my posting. You guys are amazing and I love yas. **

**XOXO**

**Kristen**

**Oh and one more thing, please don't leave reviews saying the lyrics to "Butterfly Fly Away," are wrong. I changed them on purpose to fit more with the story. Thanks! Love yas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat in the limo smiling to myself. Rather than staring out the window at the sight of the city, I stared down at my hands thinking about the night before. I studied the way his hands were twined with mine secretly. We had to do it secretly because we didn't want Nate and Jason to know about us quite yet. Plus, Alan was sitting by Nate. I was in between Jason and Shane, who kept staring at me smiling. I blushed a little.

How many people can say that they were first loved at the age of 19? And that includes family, friends, and all? My mom was never there to love me, and my dad left me. I was an only child so I never had siblings to love. I wasn't really big on friends and I never had a boyfriend. But Shane. He loved me.

I sat there smiling to myself like an idiot thinking about the night before continuously. I remembered how he first told me he loved me and how it took me a little while to say it back. We sat there in the hotel room all night watching movies on the small TV and putting it all on Alan's bill. I giggled to myself at the thought. I blushed and looked up to see Shane smiling at me, Jason giving me a weird look, Nate zoning out listening to his ipod and Alan rolling his eyes. I looked down and mumbled to myself, "Sorry. I just remembered something." I grimaced a smile, trying not to laugh again. I felt Shane's grip tighten on my hand as he gave me a sweet smile.

**Regular POV**

Mitchie blushed a little when Shane smiled at her. Jason was secretly watching the two and he realized that they were definitely back together. He knew how Shane would react if Mitchie wanted to stay just friends. Shane would fake a smile constantly. But this one was totally genuine. They were back together. He could tell because of the way she was blushing, the way they smiled at each other constantly, and the way he sat so close to her.

They all arrived at the Recording Studio. Everyone got out but Shane and Mitchie. Alan pretended to be kind to Shane and asked through the window, "Are you coming?" Shane rolled his eyes and nodded. "Hold on. I need to tell the driver to take her home." he said in a mumble. Alan huffed a little and walked inside. Shane waited until he was gone. "Excuse me?" he said to the driver but quickly looked at Mitchie to whisper, "Where do you need to be?" She smiled a little. "Well, he should just take me home since I would probably get into some trouble being driven around by an opposite Record Company's driver." she smiled a little. Shane grimaced. "Right. Forgot that Hollywood and Columbia Records were practically enemies." She nodded a little and smiled. He sighed and smiled back. "Can you just drive her home?" he asked the driver. He nodded at him.

Shane turned his head back towards Mitchie. He slowly inched his face towards her. He softly pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back passionately, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him closer to her. He felt his stomach flutter as he started to rub her waist. They both slowly snapped out of it. "Uh..." she whispered. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." he whispered back. "Got carried away." She closed her eyes for a second before whispering silently in his ear so the driver wouldn't hear. "Jeez Shane. It's been so long." He didn't know what she meant at first before realizing. He bit his lip and nodded, making his cheek slide against hers. "Soon." he whispered before kissing her softly one more time then stepping out of the limo and shutting the door for her. He waved. Even though the windows were tinted, he knew she waved back. She giggled to herself and rolled the window down then waved back. He smiled as the limo drove away then turned to walk in the building.

"You're playing with fire." he heard someone say from behind him as he walked in the large building. He turned to see Alan. He narrowed his eyes and acted like he didn't know what he was talking about. "What?" he asked. Alan shook his head and smiled with no humor. "I saw the way you were googling like a fucking idiot at Mitchie. Don't turn back on our deal." Shane glared up at him in surprise. "What _deal?"_ he got a little in his face. People started looking so he calmed down a bit. "We didn't make a deal." he muttered. Alan looked at him with fake surprise. "Get her to go on another date with me or your little attitude problem will be brought up at the next meeting. No one wants a diva." he whispered then walked away. Shane scoffed a little and laughed under his breath. "You have got to be kidding me." he muttered.

Jason and Nate were sitting in the recording studio waiting for Shane. "So did you see the way Shane and Mitchie were looking at each other?" Jason said, grinning. Nate looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" he questioned. Jason scoffed. "Oh please. Don't act like you didn't see. They were holding hands and smiling at each other every chance they got. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other and he was sitting so close." he pretended to sigh happily. "I'm proud of the happy couple."

Shane walked in still secretly fuming. "What happy couple?" he wondered trying to get his mind off Alan. Nate raised his eyebrows carelessly then went back to tuning his guitar. "You and Mitchie." he mumbled in the same careless tone. Shane nodded. "Ah." he said casually. He narrowed his eyes then looked back at him. "Wait what?" he said quickly. Jason started laughing and picked up his guitar. "Dude, we know about you two. So what happened last night?" he asked, turning on his mic. Shane shrugged. "I uh... went to see her in her hotel room and we talked." Nate scoffed when he said 'talked.' Shane ignored him. "I told her I loved her." he muttered. Jason and Nate both stared at him with wide eyes. Jason smiled and high fived him. Shane chuckled a little to himself. "Wow," Nate said. "You actually told her." he laughed a little. "Finally." he muttered. Shane rolled his eyes and playfully hit his arm. "Whatever dude." They all started setting up to record. Alan walked in the room and all went quiet. Shane gave both of his brothers warning glances not to talk about it anymore and they nodded. A couple of managers walked in after Alan and set up the right sounds. One of them started talking. "'What did I do to your heart,' take one and...go."

_Baby girl, I'm just a bit confused._

_You've been acting like you've been abused by me lately._

_What's going on?_

* * *

Mitchie just arrived home. "Thank you." she said to the driver. "Uh, sorry that it is so far." The driver shook his head and waved his hand dismissing her apology. He smiled then drove away. She smiled to herself and walked inside. Shane's voice was bubbling up her mind. She sighed and threw her bag on the couch. She looked down at her outfit and her smile got wider. She was wearing Shane's tank top and a pair of jeans he bought her no matter how much she declined it. She was still thinking about what he last said in the limo. "Soon." How would they be able to do anything like that soon? Shane always had _something_ to do for the band and she was always in recording. She sighed then pushed that fact aside. All that mattered at the moment was that Shane was back in her life.

She then started to wonder something to herself. Shouldn't he be mad at her for leaving him like that? For being gone for two years?

She shook her head and tried to stay in the now. She started smiling like a fool again.

* * *

That night.

Shane sighed as his driver returned. He narrowed his eyes. "Where were you? I asked you to take her home three _hours_ ago." he sighed. The driver nodded. "And I took her home then came right back." Shane looked at him skeptically. The driver grimaced. "She lives about an hour and a half away from here. She lives out in the country. Far out of the city." he said, a little surprised. Shane found himself smiling. She was still the same girl that he loved. "I'll pay you double if you take me there." he suddenly said. The driver sighed a little and nodded. He called Nate's cell phone. "Hey. I am going to Mitchie's house ok? .. Yeah... ok you too. Bye." He slid his phone back in his pocket as the limo took off. Shane signed onto his messenger and saw that Mitchie was on.

**Shane says:  
**Hello Beautiful. :)

**Mitchie says:  
**Ha. Hey sexy. How was recording?

**Shane says:  
**Tiring. I am just heading in for the night. Long day. :)

**Mitchie says:  
**Aw. Sorry hun. Hope you sleep well.

**Shane says:  
**Back at ya love.

* * *

They continued IMing to each other through out the hour.

**Mitchie says:  
**Ugh. I miss you. :(

**Shane says:**  
Really? Then open your door. ;)

**Shane has signed out.**

Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "What the...?" she whispered to herself. She stood up and opened the door. Her face lightened up. "What are you doing here?" she threw her arms around Shane's neck and kissed him softly. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. "I can't stay away." he murmured. She smiled. "So uh," he started as they walked inside. "Nate and Jason know about us." he shrugged. She nodded. "Are they mad at me?" she whispered. He looked at her surprised. "What? No! Why would they be?" She ignored that and continued. "And you?" He looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. "What about me?"They both sat down on her brown leather couch.

Mitchie looked down. "Are you mad at me?" she whispered softly. He smiled a little and lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Never." he breathed and pressed his lips onto hers. She started to get into the kiss and softly locked her fingers in his hair. He leaned back, pulling her onto him as they kissed. They would pull away every once in a while to look into each others eyes. Mitchie stared after a while and noticed under the lust in his eyes the lack of sleep. She sighed a little and smiled. "Shane." she whispered. "You need sleep." He blinked hard. "I'm fine." he whispered and went to kiss her again. She pulled away. "Shane." she scolded. He sighed. "Fine. But come with me." he asked, smiling at her. She rolled her eyes jokingly. "Fine. But only to _sleep._" she joked. He made a pouty face. He was about to say something but she stopped him. "No. Now come on." He sighed. She stood up and grabbed his hand. They both walked back to her bedroom. He studied the place. "Wow." he whispered. She smiled a little. She had a large water bed with dark navy blue blankets. "Never did it on a water bed before." he tried to flirt but a yawn escaping from his lips stopped him. She laughed at him. He bit his lip and looked down. "And it looks like I'm still not going to." he muttered. She laughed again. "Night." she whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. "Night." He started taking off his shirt and pants. Mitchie's eyes widened slightly.

Two years and she hadn't seen his body. She didn't think it was possible for it to get better than it was. Boy was she wrong. She studied every plane of his chest and blushed a little when he smirked at her. She started feeling self conscience about changing into pj's. She had no idea how or if she changed throughout the years. Would he still like the way she looked even though it has been two years and he has probably seen better by now.

Just the thought of him seeing or being in any other girl made her stomach churn. She couldn't blame him. It has been two years and every guy has his needs.  
She looked down.  
And there was no doubt he had his. She watched as he walked to her bed and climbed in. She didn't have any pj's out so she just started taking her shirt off slowly. She sighed and stopped then knelt down to look in her drawer. She didn't want to embarrass herself. "Here. Let me help." she heard his melodic voice say in her ear. He was knelt beside her as they both stood up. She didn't understand what he meant so she narrowed her eyes at him. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly started lifting it. She stared into his eyes once he got it off. She bit her lip and tried not to blush as his eyes widened before he composed himself. "God, Mitchie." he barely whispered. He slid his hands down her waist slowly before unbuttoning her pants. He slowly slid them down with her help and got her out of them. His eyes were glued to her body. When they were younger, he could usually break his concentration on her body and stare into her eyes.

But not this time.

She looked absolutely and incredibly amazing. Her chest had gotten bigger and her stomach looked perfect. She even had abs. It seemed like her legs could go on forever. His breathing became hard. She grimaced and walked away from him to the bed. He stood there speechless. "Sorry that I am not as good as I used to be." she mumbled. She didn't mean for him to hear her but he did. "Are you- are you kidding me?" he asked, his eyes still widened. "I didn't even think it was _possible_ for you to get anymore perfect and ..." he trailed off. He suddenly finished in a whisper. "You did...." She closed her eyes and tried to stop the crimson from reaching her cheeks. He walked up to her and pressed his bare stomach against hers. She felt really warm once he did that. His face was centimeters from his. He started kissing her with a burning passion ignitiing inside of him. He turned her towards the bed and slowly layed her down on it, climbing on top of her. He moved his body slowly against hers as he twirled his tongue around hers. She sighed against his lips. "Aren't you tired?" she whispered, breaking the kiss slightly. He shook his head and started kissing her again. "Forget-" he kissed her- "About that. Just kiss me." he begged in a lustful whisper. She stared into his eyes and nodded eagerly when she saw the lust in his. He started to grind against her through their underwear. She closed her eyes softly and let out a sigh.

Shane kissed down Mitchie's neck to her shoulder. He slowly and gently slid her bra strap down, kissing her skin as he went. He pulled the bra down to her stomach revealing her breasts to him. His heart pounded as he saw how beautiful she really was. He softly left kisses along her breasts and nipples, exposing his tongue to the soft skin. Mitchie closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. She bit her lip as her breathing became uneven. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He continued for a while. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her skin. Mitchie was getting more and more turned on every moment. "Shane," she breathed. It was more of a silent moan. He planted hot kisses up her chest to her neck then her lips again. She sat up half way, causing him to also. She unhooked her bra and tossed it on the ground. Shane bit his lip and stared into her eyes for a long moment. "Mitchie," he breathed. "I want to make love to you."

They gazed into each other's eyes intently. Shane pressed his fore head against Mitchie's, the tips of their noses touching. She bit her lip and nodded. Shane stood up a little to pull his boxers off. He slowly slid her panties down and climbed on top of her. He softly rubbed his body against hers and kissed her neck. He pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "I love you." He slowly thrusted into her, inch by inch until his groin was connected with hers. They both gasped a little. "Jesus Mitchie." he whispered. "You're so tight. How long has it been since you had sex?" He stayed still inside of her. He hadn't thrusted once yet. Mitchie felt stupid at the moment. "Two years ago. God," she whispered, "I'm so fucking pathetic." Shane pulled his lips away from her ear. He gazed into her eyes fiercely and shook his head. "Then what does that make me? Mitchie," he pressed his lips onto hers. "You were my first and last." he murmured. She looked into his eyes and smiled a little. "Really?" she whispered. He nodded. "It didn't feel right to do it with anyone else." he smiled. He kissed her passionately and started thrusting slowly inside of her. He felt fire blazing in his stomach. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "God Shane." she whispered. "I love you." he would murmur over and over again in her ear as he slowly thrusted into her througout the hour. She pulled his hair gently because of the pleasure. "I love you t-too." she breathed.

* * *

"Mitchie, I'm cumming." he whispered, his hot breath tingling in her ear. She let a moan escape her lips. "Do it Shane." she whispered. "Don't stop." Shane closed his eyes tightly then looked at her. "Mitchie? Are you-" She moaned. "Just do it." she whispered again and again. He nodded and buried his face in her neck. He started cussing and moaning as he started to climax inside of her. Her eyes widened and she let out a small squeal once she felt him explode inside of her. "Oh God!" she yelled breathlessly. Her grip tightened in his hair. "Shane harder." she moaned. She was so close. He could feel her tightening around him. He grunted as he started thrusting harder. He was still going slow but got harder every thrust. "Fuck." they both muttered. "Shane I love you!" she squealed as she came to an end.

* * *

About half an hour later, they were both under the satin covers. Shane had his muscular arms wrapped tightly around Mitchie. She was laying on his chest, both of them still nude. "I love you so much Mitchie." he murmured against her hair then kissed it. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. "I love you too, Shane."

*************************

**Hey readers! How have you been?? 'Uh huh? Good! I am glad to hear it!  
So I have been really inspired to play my guitar more since yesterday because I went to this thing called Music in the Park and there was this girl singing and playing guitar. She played acoustic and electric. She was aamzing and inspiring. I think it was really cool. So whats going on with your lives? I'm curious!!! Lol hyper hyper hyper. Just had cheery garcia ice cream. Bad idea lol. Yay! It might rain today and tomorrow! I love the rain. -Sigh- amazing. My recent addiction is "I wanna," by A.A.R. I am going to use it in a future chapter. Other songs I am going to use are "Don't wanna be torn," by Miley, "Party in the USA," by Miley, and a couple of others too. Lol don't worry not all by Miles.  
I hope you liked the chapter!!!! I'm still lovin the idea of Shane finally telling Mitchie he loves her. Now he can't say it enough lol. Love you guys!!! Thanks for being there for me and reviewing!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was a couple of hours later and Mitchie and Shane were still laying under the covers of her golden satin blankets. Shane chuckled breathlessly to himself. Mitchie looked at him a little confused. "What?" she whispered. He shook his head. "It's just that..." he paused. "Every time, it just seems like it got... better. You know? Like each time is better than the last." he murmured then kissed her head. She smiled a little to herself. "Maybe it's because we're older." she shrugged. He laughed. "Yeah, maybe." He rested his chin on her fore head. It was around midnight now.

Shane wiggled around like a little kid and grinned. Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled. "What now?" she breathed. He laughed. "We did it on a water bed." was all he said. She burst out laughing. "I swear! You are like a fucking two year old sometimes." she smiled at him. He smirked a little. "But I can do things that a two year old can't." She smiled. "That you can." she murmured. She smiled up at him as he pressed his lips onto hers. "God, I love you." he whispered against her lips. She bit her lip. "I know. I love you too." she whispered back. He bit his lip and rested his chin on her head. He stared at the ceiling, mesmerizing the patterns and colors. He sighed a little. Mitchie moved her eyes up. "What's the matter?" she whispered. He slightly shook his head. "Absolutely nothing." he lied.

It was quiet for a little while. Shane started to think about different things going on in his and Mitchie's lives at the moment. His mind stopped at one thing. Alan. How was he supposed to get around his threat? He knew he couldn't let Mitchie go on a date with him. God knows what would happen.

Throughout the hour while Shane was thinking, Mitchie dozed off. He looked down and smiled a little. He brushed her hair out of her face. His eyes started to close a little. He finally decided to keep them closed.

* * *

Shane had his eyes closed for over half an hour but he couldn't find himself falling asleep. Suddenly, Mitchie started tossing and turning in his arms. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead trying to calm her. "Don't do this Shane." she murmured. He narrowed his eyes before looking down at her. "Do wh-" he started before realizing that she was asleep. His face softened. "Do what, honey?" he murmured for no reason. She started shaking her head and closing her eyes tightly. "Shane, please." she whispered. A small tear tried escaping from her eye.

* * *

**Mitchie's dream**

_"Shane!" I gasped, staring at him incrediously. I had just gotten into the woods after following him for several minutes. "We need to talk." he hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him and stopped. It didn't even seem like we went that far into the woods, but when I looked back, all I could see was trees. I couldn't see a glimpse of my house. "What is there to talk about that could be this damn important? And why couldn't we just talk in my house?" I shook that thought out of my head. "Shane," I said again. I turned around. He was gone. "Shane?" I turned back around, to see him leaning against a tree. I jumped and gasped a little. I composed myself and stared at him. "You see that?" he murmured. "How I can just..." he looked around the forest. "Disappear out of no where? What do you think that _means_, Mitchie?" he questioned, looking at her with a hint of frustration and anger. I looked at him confused. "That...you walk really fast- I don't get where this is going, Shane." I breathed exasperatedly. He shook his head in disapproval. "Nowhere. This is going absolutely fucking nowhere!" he barked. I stammered back a little. "What does that even-"_

_"Don't you get it Mitchie?" he broke in. "I am un_reliable._I am not always going to be there Mitchie. Stop expecting so much from me! Do you _honestly_ think I have _changed? _That-that all of a sudden, I am going to treat you like a fucking princess? Lets face it. I am already getting bored with you. I think we should just end this now rather than going on and acting like nothing is wrong." _

_"Shane," I pled, "Don't do this." I started shaking my head. "You can't do this to me. Not again." He smiled a little. _

_"Mitchie, honey. Mitchie...." he got a little louder. "Mitchie." _

_

* * *

_Shane started to narrow his eyes at Mitchie. She was having a night mare. "Mitchie, honey." he said softly in her ear. She continued turning and whispering in her sleep. "Mitchie." he started shaking her. Her eyes fluttered open in an instant. She looked around the room, tears blocking her vision. "Sh-Shane?" she choked. He nodded and kissed her head repeatedly. "I'm here baby. I swear. What was your dream about honey?" he gulped. "Baby, talk to me." he tried again. It was quiet for several minutes. She tried to calm herself.

Once Mitchie was calm, she sighed. "Mitchie," Shane whispered. "What happened in your dream?" He kissed then rested his chin on her head. "Nothing. Just ... forget it." she replied in a small whisper. He sighed. He started thinking something over.

"Mitchie?" he quavered. She just nodded, staring off into space."Do you...do you not ... trust me?" he questioned in a whisper. She turned her head to look at him. "What? Of course I do." she protested. He sighed, inturrupting her. "What was your dream about, then?" he asked again. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back tears. She succeeded.

"It was just about...my worst fear. That's all." Mitchie finally murmured after moments of silence. Shane nodded and kissed the top of her head. "There's a start." he noted sweetly. "To take it a step further," he continued. "What is your worst fear?" he whispered against her hair. She looked down even though he wasn't able to look at her because of the position they were in. "Losing you again." she muttered brokenly. It was silent in the room. Shane didn't know what to say.

A few minutes later, Shane composed himself. "It's not going to happen, Mitchie." he finally growled. She just nodded against his chest, her eyes wide open. She wasn't tired in the slightest bit now. He growled to himself and grabbed her waist. He quickly rotated her so that she was sitting in his lap. He tightened his jaw considering they were both naked and her clit was pushed against him. "Mitchie, dammit. I mean it." he hissed through clenched teeth. She looked into his eyes, sadness in hers. "Do you?" she whispered. "I mean, Shane.." she reasoned. "What happens if-if you get... bored again? Or if you just lose your love for me? Wh-" she was cut off by Shane growling to himself then lifting her by the waist and setting her inside of him. She gasped in shock and turned her head. "Shane!" she was about to whisper but he cut her off by whispering in her ear. "I could _never_ get bored with you and I will _always_ love you. I was _never_ bored with you in the first place. Do you understand me?" he snarled in her ear as he started to help her move her hips. Her heart started beating quickly as her stomach filled with fire and lust. She buried her face in his neck as he pressed his lips against her ear. "I guess only time will tell?" he pondered, trying to sound casual. But Mitchie could hear the lust and wanting in his voice. "Time," she gasped lightly against his ear. "time is good."

Shane tried to stop himself from frowning. He still felt in his heart that Mitchie didn't trust him. And now she thought he was just going to bail on her at any moment. He had to figure out some way to prove to her that he was going to be reliable. He knew that even he couldn't last through another break up. He -as corny as it sounded in his mind once he thought it- felt that, now that Mitchie was back in his life, he was complete. After two years, he didn't want to fight anymore. He just wanted to ... settle down.

His thoughts started to fade throughout the hour as Mitchie continued to ride him. He let out a deep breath and pulled her body closer to where their bodies were rubbing up against each other. "Mm... Shane." she hissed, pressing her palms against the tall head board behind them. His head was in between her arms. She started to hump faster, causing Shane to groan and lay his head back for a short second. "Jesus Mitchie." he coughed. "Out of all the times we had sex," he purred in her ear as she pressed her cheek against his. "And we never did it like this." The way Shane's voice hit her ears made Mitchie start to go as fast as she could. He sounded so lustful, dazed...charged. The water bed helped her roll her body just right whilst on top of him. Soon, about 25 minutes later, Mitchie started to slow down. Shane looked at her, both of them breathing hard. "Are you done?" he smiled trying to hide his disappointment. She shook her head, seeming frustrated. "No." she whimpered, mainly to herself. "I don't _want_ to stop. I'm-" she took a deep breath. "not...there...yet." She let out a low growl in the back of her throat. Shane smiled and chuckled a little at her reaction. "Lemme see what I can do." he offered. She let out a deep breath as Shane grabbed her waist a little tightly and flipped her over.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie layed in the dark, navy blue water bed, breathing hard. Shane had her tightly pulled onto him. She rested her hand on his chest and pressed her forehead onto his. She let out a deep breath. Still breathing hard, Shane gazed into her eyes intensely. She returned the gaze. "Mitchie," he reassured, "I swear to you that I will never leave you again." he sighed. "That's the ghost of me, Mitch." he said again. She nodded and softly pressed her lips to his. He sighed. "I am going to make you believe me eventually." he warned. She grimaced. "Over time." she murmured. He nodded feircely.

Soon, they were still, their breathing and all. Mitchie was resting on Shane's chest, her cheek up against it. Shane was running his fingers through her hair thinking to himself.

"Hey Mitch?" he whispered quietly. She nodded against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember all the days we would spend out by the lake?" he murmured. She smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah?" she whispered. He sighed. "Of all the thing's I still remember, Summer's never looked the same. And it's all because of you." he murmured and kissed her head. She could feel her heart swell up as she looked up at him. He smiled sweetly and pressed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back then rested her cheek back on his chest. "Time just seems to fly." he smiled. She nodded. "But the memories remain." she whispered back. Shane started to think something over. "That's it!" he marveled. She narrowed her eyes and lifted her head. "What?" she asked. He smiled. "That's what I needed." He sat up and quickly pulled on a shirt and his boxers. "Where are you going?" she wondered. He smiled at her. "Where is your guitar?" he asked out of no where. She looked at him confused and pointed to the other side of the room. "Over...there. Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He walked over, grabbed her guitar then sat across from her on the bed. "The Summer that you left, I wrote two songs. One of them was before you left and one was the night you did." he mumbled. She nodded a little and sat up, pulling the blanket up to her. She looked around for her shirt. Shane smiled brightly and pulled his shirt off before handing it to her. She blushed a little. "Thanks." she mumbled. Shane nodded. "Well, the second song, I never finished. I got writer's block." he sighed and grinned. Mitchie smiled along with him. She hadn't seen him this happy in years. She looked down a little. "Can I hear one?" she asked silently. He grinned and nodded. "Now that I think this one is finished. I want you to hear it." he reasoned. (**A/n: I reccommend listening to September by Daughtry now.) **He started playing a soft tune on the guitar as he sat across from her.

_How the time passed away. All the troubles that we gave. _Shane stared into Mitchie's eyes as he played.

_And all those days we spent out by the lake. _

_Has it all gone to waste? _He looked down a little. _All the promises we made?_

_One by one they vanish just the same. _He took a deep breath as he got to the chorus.

_Of all the things I still remember, Summer's never looked the same. _Mitchie smiled at the lyrics that he just previously spoke to her before.

_The years go by and time just seems to fly. _He nodded at Mitchie, who was a little confused.

_But the memories remain. _She silently sang. He grinned at her while continuing.

_Reflecting now on how things could of been, it was worth it in the end. _

_Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear. _Shane closed his eyes as he got into the music. Mitchie smiled when he looked back at her.

_So we made our way by finding what was real_

_Now the days are so long that summer's moving on._

_We reach for something that's already gone._ When Shane sung those lyrics, Mitchie thought about when she left Camp Rock for good. She knew exactly what those lyrics meant.

_Of all the things I still remember_

_Summer's never looked the same_

_The years go by and time just seems to fly_

_But the memories remain_

_In the middle of September, we still played out in the rain._ He grinned at Mitchie. He paused for a moment to think of what to say next. He instantly continued.

_Nothing to lose but everything to gain. _

_Reflecting now on how things could've been. It was worth it in the end. _

_We knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how_

_We would end up here the way we are_

_Yeah we knew we had to leave this town_

_But we never knew when and we never knew how _

_Never knew how_ he yelled. It sounded perfect to Mitchie.

_Of all the things I still remember, Summer's never looked the same._ Mitchie started to sing silently with him, making him smile.

_The years go by and time just seems to fly. But the memories remain. _

_In the Middle of September, we'd still play out in the rain. _

_Nothing ot lose but everything to gain. _

_Reflecting now on how things could have been,_

_It was worth it in the end..._

_Hey..yeah yeah...._ Shane sung silently.

Mitchie sat there speechless. Tears grouped in her eyes slightly. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Wow." she whispered brokenly. Shane took a deep breath and smiled big. "I know." he sighed happily. "Mitchie, you are my inspiration." he confided. "I haven't been able to write a song in two years. And even then, it was because of you." he admitted. "Shane," she whispered, slightly in shock, mostly in awe. "I've never seen you so ..."

"Vulnerable?" he interjected in a chuckle. She smiled a little. "Until I find a better word, yes." she joked. He laughed with her and set the guitar down. He crawled up and hugged her. It was around 3 in the morning. "We better get some sleep. I love you so much." he whispered in her ear, laying down and pulling her onto him. She smiled ear to ear. "I love you too." she murmured back. Mitchie fell asleep short after. It turns out, she was more tired than she thought. Shane remembered something he said earlier and now it was running through his mind. "Ghost of me..." he whispered to himself. He gently reached over to Mitchie's night stand and opened the top drawer. He grabbed a pen and notebook out of it. Making sure not to wake Mitchie up, he started writing the song that they had just sung before. He titled it, "September." He set the notebook down at the end of the bed and rested his eyes.

* * *

Mitchie's eyes slowly opened. She let out a long sigh and started stretching. She smiled to herself when she noticed that she was still wearing Shane's tank top. Her eyes started to narrow. Where _was_ Shane? She slowly sat up then climbed out of her bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled a pair of silky pajama pants and slipped them on before leaving the room. She found Shane in the kitchen.

Shane was multitasking between making breakfast and writing something down from what Mitchie could see. She smiled a little as Shane walked back over to the counter and started writing again. She could see him sigh and smile to himself as he folded the piece of paper and put it in his jean pocket. She silently walked up to him, pressing her palms against his muscular back and resting her chin on his shoulder. "Morning, baby." she whispered. Shane could feel his pulse quicken as he turned around. "Afternoon actually." he smirked. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers and putting a hand on her waist. She narrowed her eyes. "What time is it?" she questioned. He shrugged. "About 1:30." he said casually, stepping away from her to check on breakfast. Her eyes widened. "What?" she exclaimed. "I-I have to be at the studio! I have-" Shane silenced her by walking over and pressing a finger against her lips. "I cancelled both of our plans for the day." he murmured. "Calm down."

Mitchie sighed. "Sorry." she mumbled. He smiled and shook his head. "That's not what you need to be sorry for." he whispered. She could hear the smile in his voice. She smirked a little. "Then what do I need to be sorry for?" she asked as he pressed his forehead against hers again. "You've been up for about five minutes now, and you haven't even kissed me _once." _he joked. She laughed breathlessly. "Why, that's because I haven't even brushed my teeth yet. Morning breath is a no no for kissing." she turned around but before she could walk away, Shane grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him, turning her back around. He pressed his lips softly to hers, making her groan. "Shane."she grumbled. He smiled and ignored her. She started to kiss him back. He smiled in satisfaction and pulled away. She gave him a small glare, making him chuckle. He turned back towards the stove and shut it off, dumping the eggs onto a plate. He brought the plate of food to the table with two forks and smiled. She smiled a little back to him and sat by him as they ate off the same plate.

When they were done eating, Shane and Mitchie got dressed and walked out the door. They walked over to Shane's car, which Mitchie thought must have been driven here over night by one of his drivers. She could have sworn that he was driven there. She shrugged it off. Shane chuckled. "I had it driven here this morning." he informed her. She nodded and giggled a little. She studied the black leather guitar case in he passengers seat just before Shane grabbed it and placed it in the trunk. "You brought your guitar?" she asked while getting in. Shane walked around to the drivers seat after shutting the door for her. He nodded. "It goes everywhere I go." he reminded her. She nodded and smiled. "So where are we going?" she wondered. He smiled. "You'll have to be patient." he mused. She sighed. "Fine." she muttered. He chuckled at her reaction.

After about two hours of driving, Shane pulled into a small secluded forest. The driveway said "NO TRESPASSING. KEEP OUT." Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "Uh, Shane, that sign said-" he nodded. "I put it there. This property is mine." he informed. She looked confused. "Oh." she mouthed. He sighed a little. "It is like my home away from home. The only person who knows about it is Nate. I wanted to keep some part of nature with me." he confided. He smiled and reached his hand over to her lap and grabbed hers. She smiled to herself, feeling special in a way that he let her see this. Their fingers twined. She smiled a little to herself out the window.

A few minutes later, they arrived to a small stone house. It was adorable in Mitchie's mind. "This is your house?" she whispered in awe. He nodded and smiled a little. "Sure is." he said before driving past it. She was confused now. "Then where are we going?" she asked. He looked out the windshield. "We'll be there in a sec. Just wait." he chuckled. She smiled a little and blushed. "Sorry." she muttered. He shook his head. "Don't be." was all he said. Soon, they pulled onto a small dirt road. They were completely surrounded by trees and forest. He stopped at a small bench and turned the car off. "We're here." he whispered. She looked around in wonder as Shane came around and opened her door for her. She smiled at him as she got out of the car. "Hold on a sec." he murmured and popped open the trunk. He grabbed his guitar case and strapped it on his back before walking back to Mitchie and grabbing her hand. He led her down a small path. Once they got through some trees, Mitchie gasped silently and smiled. They were at a small private beach. There was a small set of stairs that led to the sand. There was grass that led all the way to it. It was like a small park that led to a beach. Shane smiled at Mitchie's reaction. "Here we are." he vowed. They both sat in the grass. "Wow." Mitchie breathed. Shane set his guitar case down and unlatched the hooks on it before setting it open. "I wrote a song this morning." he claimed quietly. She looked at him. "I noticed you were writing something this morning." she smiled. He nodded.

Shane pulled his guitar out of its case and set it on his lap to start playing. "I _really_ want you to hear it." he quavered. She looked into his eyes and smiled encouragingly. "Ok." she mouthed. He sighed and started playing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hey guys! So super sorry that I was a couple of days late with posting. I had a virus on my computer. I know I know. Excuses are like butts. Everyone has one. Lol But sorry anyway. It's not like I got much reviews lol. I guess I am not popular yet. Hope to be soon. **

**So my current addiction is eating tomatoes on sandwhiches and picking on my friend that I haven't talked to since I moved. He is fun to mess with. Love it. Another addiction is watching anything with Jesse McCartney in it. I love him. I watched Law and Order SVU with him in it, Horton hears a Hoo (he plays the voice of JoJo), Alvin and the Chikmunks (he plays the voice of Theodore), and Tinkerbell, (He plays the voice of Terrance) Love love love him. **

**So tell me what you guys thought! I hope you liked it! Shane is finally opening up to someone after two years. So both of them couldn't live without the nature of a forest. Lol. They both had their own personal places to be themselves and now they can be themselves _together._ Lol sorry hyper. ....... :D **

**I'll try to post again tomorrow! Got to work on future chapters now. Love you guys!! And thanks!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Shane sighed and started strumming on his guitar. Mitchie mesmerized the way he moved his hands so gracefully. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have Shane back in her life. But what if he decided to leave? Would she be able to handle it again? Should she just end it now before it's too late?

Studying the way Shane played, Mitchie realized it _was. _She was already too absorbed. And it had only been one day since he was back in her life. Her mind instantly cleared once Shane started singing.

_Thought it was dead and buried_

_Then it woke you up last night_ He tried his hardest not to make eye contact, but he wanted to see her reaction. He glanced up to see her with her eyes slightly narrowed as she stared at the guitar.

_You sounded so damn worried_

_You've been tossing turning_

_Both ends burning_

_I wanna put your mind at ease Again  
(make everything alright)  
I know it's getting underneath your Skin_

_I've tried to tell you now_

_Don't look over your shoulder  
'cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams_

_Wait there's no rhyme or reason  
Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me_

_With your imagination and  
Emotions running wild  
Fueling my frustrations like a fire  
Burning clock keeps turning  
I know it's getting underneath your skin  
I've tried to tell you now_

_Don't look over your shoulder  
'cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait there's no rhyme or reason_

_Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me_

_Don't look over your shoulder  
'cause that's just the ghost of me  
You're seeing in your dreams  
Wait there's no rhyme or reason_

_Sometimes there's no meaning  
In the visions when you're sleepin'  
Don't wake up and believe them  
Visions when you're sleepin'  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me  
You're looking at the ghost of me_

He took a deep breath and kept his eyes down on his guitar. He came to a stop while playing. He didn't want to see her reaction yet.

Shane sighed heavily as he stopped playing. Mitchie stared at the ground, unsure of what to say. "Shane," she breathed. He looked up at her slowly. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. "I know." she whispered silently, staring back at the ground. He looked at her a little confused. She looked back up at him and nodded. He sighed and put the guitar back in it's case. He crawled up to her and put a hand in her hair, pulling her forehead to his. Unsure of how he would react, Mitchie slowly inched her lips towards his. He returned the gesture and kissed her with all of the passion and emotion he had left in him. He placed his hand roughly on the grass to keep himself from falling. He put his other hand on her waist. He slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

And the battle for dominance began.

Mitchie furiously twirled her tongue around Shane's. She slowly layed down in the grass, pulling him down onto her. The kiss became way more intense from where they first started. Shane, completely concentrated on taking control, climbed on top of her. He started breathing heavy but didn't stop until Mitchie gave up. Once she did, he smirked in victory. She sighed with defeat against his lips and settled for tangling her fingers in his hair and continuing.

After a while, Shane started rubbing his hands up Mitchie's waist under her shirt. He planted kisses down her jaw, her neck, and back up to her ear. "Do you believe me now, in the slightest bit?" he hoped. She grabbed his hair gently to make him look at her. She stared into his eyes for a moment, no doubt, deciding whether she did or not. In his eyes, she could see hope, confusion, love, and a hint of lust. But she could see him trying to control that last part. She sighed a little and looked away for another minute.

Shane sighed. "Please," he begged. "Say something. Anything. I truly mean what I said in the song, Mitch. Every word. Every God damn word."

"Do you?"

"Of course! What does that mean?"

"Well, it means... I understand that you mean it now but..." she trailed off.

"But _what?_ If I mean it now, Mitchie, then that shows you enough to know that I am going to mean it in the future!"

Mitchie felt a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "Shane." she stated seriously. He stopped rambling and looked at her. "Shane...I believe you." she murmured. Shane smiled a little. "Are you sure?" he whispered, still on top of her. She grinned and nodded, going to kiss him again. He dodged it and smiled wickedly. She looked at him narrowing her eyes. "Wh-" she started. "You made me wait that long to let me know you trust me." he mused. "I am going to make _you_ wait now too." Mitchie glared at him, trying her hardest not to smile at her next argument. "I said I believed you. Not _trusted_ you. And besides, I can go as long as I need-" she pushed him off of her into the grass playfully- "without touching you in any way. But you were the one whining and throwing a bitch fit this morning because I didn't kiss you the second I saw you." she smirked. He got defensive. "I was not whining!" he complained. She smiled and shrugged, mouthing 'ok.' "And besides, I can go longer." he challenged. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? We'll see then." she agreed. He opened his mouth to say something then stopped. "I didn't mean we were going to." he muttered. She smiled. "Aw, sex is finally back in your life and you can't handle being away from it again?" she teased. He growled to himself. "Fine." he hissed. "Fine." she replied in the same tone. "Wanna go for a swim?" she smirked. He shrugged. "Fine." he mumbled. "But we don't have anything to swim in-" he started but Mitchie stood up and started stripping down to her bra and underwear. His lips trembled as his jaw slightly dropped. She raised her eyebrows. "You coming?" she asked casually. He swallowed hard and nodded. He took off his shirt as she walked down the stairs onto the beach. He could no longer see her since he was up hill still. He sighed and muttered to himself, "You're so fucking weak." He finished stripping to his boxers and went down the stairs. Something caught his eye as he was walking down, making him freeze. Mitchie's bra and underwear was hanging on the railing of the stairs. "Shit." he whispered as he looked into the water. He couldn't see her. She must have been under water. He waited for no reason until she came back up.

Not knowing of Shane's presence yet, Mitchie shot up out of the water and flung her hair back. Shane felt his jaw tighten. She froze for half a second while she was up and smirked. "You coming? The water is nice." she purred. He moved his eyes to the right of him before looking back out at the water. He nodded. "I'll bet it is." he muttered under his breath. "Stupid, Shane, stupid!" he continued whispering. He walked into the water, praying that it was ice cold to help him out. No such luck. It was a luke warm. He sighed and swam up to Mitchie.

They both swam for about half an hour. Shane tried his hardest to stay away from Mitchie in case he lost control. "So about our bet," she started casually. Shane took a deep breath. "Mm Hm?" he almost growled. She shrugged. "So what does the winner...win?" she asked. Shane raised his eyebrows for a second and shrugged. "They win the bet?" he tried. She scoffed. "Please." she said sarcastically. "Afraid you're gonna lose?" she taunted. He was the next to scoff. "Fine...." he stopped to think. "Winner gets..." suddenly they could hear Shane's cell phone ringing from his pant pockets hanging on the stairs. He sighed. "Hold on." he muttered and swam out of the water quickly then grabbed his pants. He fished the cell phone out and answered. "Hello?" he sighed. Mitchie stayed in the water and watched. To tease him, she stood up, making sure that Shane could see everything.

Shane swallowed hard. "Mm Hm...yeah." his face turned into a smirk. "Ok. Yeah that's cool. I'll see what I can do." He hung up his phone and slipped it back in the pocket of his pants before returning to the water. "So, let me just start off by saying you are totally and completely unfair." he said, getting inches away from her face then backing away. She giggled. "Secondly," he smirked. "My producer just found out that you wanted to sing on "Good Morning America." he shrugged. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "And Alan wants me to do whatever I Can to make sure I get to it first. It's a big deal I guess whatever." he shrugged. "In other words, he wants to do what ever he can to turn me against you because I wont ask you to sleep with him. How about," he concluded. "Whoever wins the bet, gets to perform on GMA." he offered. She glared at him. "Fine." she hissed. "Stay away from me then." she swam out farther into the water. Shane narrowed his eyes. "What?" he questioned. She shook her head. "You were going to agree to me sleeping with Alan?" she snarled, completely forgetting about the bet. She swam up to him again, getting in his face a little. He just got closer and spoke calmly, only slight attitude in his voice. "No. I refused to even bring it up with you." he hissed back. She calmed down a bit. "Oh." she mumbled. He raised his eye brows for a second then swam backwards. She did the same. They swam until about 6:45. It was quiet until they both got out of the water and walked back to the stairs. Shane took a deep breath. "Will you put some clothes on?" he hissed, tightening his jaw as he pulled his shirt on. She smirked. "Why? Does this-" she cupped her breasts. "bother you?" She narrowed her eyes playfully and smirked. He took a deep breath and turned around, trying his hardest to ignore her. She laughed breathlessly and pulled on her bra and underwear. She walked back up to the grass and picked up her clothes. She pulled on her pants but left her shirt off. It was covered in mud because of where she tossed it. "Shit." she whispered. Shane was already waiting in the car. She sighed and walked to the car, her shirt in her hands. Shane smiled and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" he muttered. She looked at him, slightly glaring. "Ok. _This_-" she held up her shirt. "Was not planned." she threw her shirt down on her lap and sighed. He laughed a little, causing her to glare at him. Her facade faded as she laughed along with him. "Jerk." she said playfully.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Shane rested his hand on the middle console after an attempt to stop himself from grabbing hers. He sighed heavily. "Stupid bet." he muttered unintelligibly. She glanced at him then back out the window. Soon, they arrived back at the little stone house. Mitchie sighed and smiled. She studied the way the trees rested along the roof. They both got out of the car.

They walked into the house in silence. Mitchie gasped silently as Shane took her shirt into another room. She heard the sounds of a washer machine opening and closing before she saw him walk into another room after that. After a couple of minutes, he returned with a t-shirt. She smiled a little. "Thanks." she mumbled, taking the shirt and slipping it on. He nodded. "So wanna watch movies or something?" he offered, a bit awkwardly. He wasn't used to not being able to touch her. He secretly rolled his eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. He growled lowly to himself. She was making it so hard! And she wasn't even trying! "What movies do you have?" she murmured, looking around in awe. He shrugged. "You name it, I got it." he mumbled. She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really?" she said sarcastically. He nodded. "You think I'm joking?" he challenged. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't really matter to me." she shrugged. He grimaced and grabbed a random movie before popping it in the DVD player. He turned the TV on and let everything start up. "You hungry?" he offered. She nodded. "A little bit." she whispered. "Wow, Shane." she murmured. "This is so nice." she complimented. He smiled a little. "It's my own little ... sanctuary. It is my zen." he laughed a little. "And now I sound like a little girl at a mall." he muttered. She smiled weakly. "No." she whispered. "I get it." she walked up to him. "I've never seen this side of you so..." she was at a loss for words. "Unleashed." She didn't even realize how close she and Shane were until she snapped out of it. He was staring breathlessly into her eyes. She backed away after a moment. "Uh, so about that movie." she mumbled awkwardly. He just nodded. She walked away from him back into the living room. "What about food?" he called from the kitchen as she walked. "Forget it." she muttered.

They both sat on the couch as the movie started. Throughout the movie, Shane had major troubles. He was fidgeting and twitching, ready to just surrender the bet and pull her into his arms to cuddle and watch the movie. Luckily, the movie ended before he did so. He took a glance outside the window to see that it was dark already. It was around 9:00 at night now. He looked over at her. She had the side of her head rested on her hand. She looked just as frustrated as he felt. "Uh, do you want me to drive you home or..." he trailed off, waiting for her answer. "Can I just stay the night here?" she asked in a small whisper. For some reason, she expected a 'no.' Shane smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course." he murmured. He leaned towards her before instantly pulling away. He tightened his jaw and stood up. "Uh, lets eat dinner." he walked into the kitchen and started taking things out of the fridge and freezer. Mitchie slowly followed him in.

Once they were done eating dinner, it was almost 11:00. Shane led Mitchie into the bedroom. He dug through one of his drawers before pulling out a pair of boxers and a tank top. "I hope this is ok to sleep in." he whispered to her, handing her the clothes. She smiled sweetly. "This is perfect. Thanks." she replied. She wanted so badly to kiss him but restrained herself. So she just smiled at him and walked into the bathroom. Shane chuckled silently to himself and took off his shirt. He changed into a new pair of boxers since his current pair was still in the washer machine. He climbed into his bed. A few minutes later, Mitchie walked out of his bathroom. His bed was just outside of the door. "Do you um...want me to sleep somewhere else?" she whispered. He narrowed his eyes. "No." he said plainly. "We can just like put a blanket in between us or something." he joked. She nodded and grabbed a big blanket. He raised his eyebrows at her. "I was kidding." he mumbled. She shrugged. "Just in case." she replied. She placed the blanket in between them and climbed in. He bit his lip in frustration and sighed. "Just imagine me kissing you goodnight." he muttered. She laughed breathlessly. "Already did." she replied, staring at the ceiling. They both sighed.

************************

**Sort of a short chapter I know. Lol sorry. But if I am going to post every day, they might not all be 5,000 words lol. I hope you guys liked it! And don't worry. They aren't all going to be short either. **

**So my current addictions are old songs from HSM 2 and 3. Mainly "everyday," "Bet on it," "Scream,"and "Right here right now." (Lol the two Zac Efron solos and two cutest songs with him and Vanessa) Other addictions still include All American Rejects, drawing the Jonas Brothers symbol (Finally learned how to perfect it.), listening to old mixes that I once made, Jesse McCartney (SEXXIIIII), "Party in the USA," by Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato's new CD. (Amazing.) My favorite songs on it are, "Quiet," "Falling over me," "Catch me," and "Solo." Love love love it. **

**So I want to thank all the people who reviewed. It meant so much to me. I got more reviews than usual so _that_ was a major confidence boost. Thank you all so much. I love you guys.I am a little satisfied that I haven't gotten any hateful reviews. I wouldn't really mind if I did, because they are helpful in a way....sorta....but I don't have to worry about that yet. Lol so I must be doing _some_thing right. **

**So watch out tomorrow most likely for the next chapter. Please review if you think I deserve it! Thank you! Love yall!!!!!!!! Lol =D  
**


	15. Chapter 15

It was about 90 degrees outside and 5 in the morning when Shane's cell phone started ringing. He ignored it. Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat up, a slight coat of sweat on her forehead. She wiped it away easily. "Seriously." she whispered. She reached over him and grabbed it. "Hello?" she said groggily.  
"Shane?" she heard Alan say on the other line. Her heart started beating fast. "Um.." she muttered. She started hitting Shane's shoulder. "Wake up!" she whispered frantically. He groaned as she covered the mouth hole. "I thought we agreed no touching." he mumbled. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "I hit you with a pillow." she lied. It was pitch black in the room so he couldn't see her. "Liar." he said, his voice muffled in the pillow. She rolled her eyes. "Alan's on the phone! I answered. So unless whatever is going on between you and him about me is already solved, I suggest you take the fucking phone." she hissed. He sighed and reached his hand out, his face still buried in his pillow. "What?" he snapped.  
"First off, you really shouldn't let random chicks you sleep with answer your phone. Second, Did you find Mitchie Torres?"  
"Shut the fuck up. What's your Point?"  
"Did you convince her to let you sing on Good Morning America instead of her?"  
"Jesus Christ Alan. It's 5 O' clock in the fucking morning. Couldn't you have waited three hours?"  
"Did you?" he was starting to get frustrated. Shane sighed. "_No Alan,_ I didn't. You'll find out soon. Goodbye." he said carelessly.  
"Dammit Shane! I-"  
Shane slammed his phone shut and sighed in the pillow. Mitchie looked down and layed back down. She buried her head in the silky pillow and stared at the wall.

**Mitchie's POV**  
I don't know whether to think they are always arguing like that or if he is jeopardizing his career because of me. Uh...for me. It was because of me that he might not perform on GMA. It's _up_ to me whether he performs or not. I sighed. He must think I'm selfish. Then again, if it wasn't for Alan fishing around for information on me all the God damn time, he wouldn't even know that I wanted to perform. How the fuck did he even find out?

I sighed knowing what I had to do next. I looked over at the digital clock on Shane's night stand. It read 5:23 AM in big red block letters. I sat up and looked over at him. His face was still in his pillow. "Shane-" she started in a whisper but he started talking. "You know what?" he asked, his voice still muffled in the pillow. "Uh...what?" she mumbled. He shrugged. "This isn't fair." he groaned a little while rolling over so he could look at her. She smiled a little. "What isn't?" she whispered. He sighed. "You got the offer for Good Morning America fair and square. Why don't we just pick a different prize for the winner?" he offered. She narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm selfish, don't you?" she murmured, looking away. "What?" he asked, sitting up and looking at her with his eyes narrowed. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" he sighed. "Mitchie, look at me since I can't _make _you." he growled. She bit her bottom lip and looked over. He inched closer and whispered, "Why would I think you are selfish?" he murmured. She shrugged. "Because of how bad I want to perform on GMA." she whispered brokenly. He narrowed his eyes. "Is that what this is about?" he asked. "Mitchie, you can have it. I don't even _want_ to perform on it. I'll be happy though, if you invited me back stage to watch." he smirked. She looked up at him a little confused. "You don't want to?" she whispered. He shrugged and shook his head. "Seriously?" he grimaced. "I have performed on it before. It's your turn to shine." he smiled sweetly. Mitchie bit her lip. She had the sudden urge to kiss him. "Thank you." she mouthed. He smiled. "No problem babe." he yawned. This was about the time where Shane would grab Mitchie and cuddle with her until they both fell asleep. But they couldn't at the moment. "So what do you want the winner to get if they win the bet?" she asked, a little awkwardly. Shane went into thought. "How about..." she continued once Shane came up with nothing, "Loser has to ... write a song for the winner." she grimaced sheepishly. He went into thought about it. "Sure why not. I hope you have something in mind for your next song." he gloated. She scoffed. "Please. _I'm_ not the one who has troubles writing songs." she joked. He gave her a playful glare. "You are so on." he muttered.

"Fine."

"Fine."

After a while, they both quieted down. They just layed there in a comfortable Shane kicked the covers off because of the heat, Mitchie started to think about everything that her and Shane had been through. She thought about every time they were ever intimate. She thought about how her and Shane had first met. How they absolutely couldn't stand each other. If anyone would have told her that she and Shane would be together and in love, she would of called them crazy. But here they were.

Mitchie reminisced in her mind about her very first time having sex with Shane. About every time she would sneak out of her cabin at midnight, just so she could see Shane. Just so she could be with him. She remembered the last time they were together two years ago.

She started to think something over. The last time after they slept together Shane had done something that Mitchie never thought she would experience. It made her feel lie the happiest person in the world. But when she tried to do the same thing to him, he denied her. He rejected her. Could it really had been that revolting to have her do that to him?

"Shane?" she suddenly whispered. He let out a deep breath. "Hm?" he kept his eyes closed. "Uh..." her cheeks started turning red. As if she was actually going to ask him about something like that. "Never mind." she whispered pathetically. His eyes narrowed while they were closed. "What were you going to say, Mitchie?" he started to sound a little more awake. She shook her head and kept turned away from him. He finally opened his eyes to look at her. "Mitchie," he warned. "Turn around." Mitchie sighed and rolled over to face him. "Yes?" she asked casually. He glared at her. "What were you going to say?" he asked again. This time, the tone in his voice let her know that she had to answer him. But then again, he couldn't touch her so she might be safe. "Shane," she breathed. "Just forget it." She closed her eyes softly. "No." he said plainly. She sighed and restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "It's just that," -she rolled over to where she was on her back facing the ceiling rather than Shane. "-I remembered something from a couple of years ago. The last time we uh...you know. And you wouldn't let me do something. I just wanted to know why." she murmured, starting to blush. The blush became darker when Shane said nothing.

Finally, after a couple of minutes, Shane sighed. "I think I know what you're talking about." he whispered huskily. His eyes were finally completely open as he looked at the ceiling. "And I had a reason." he continued. Mitchie nodded. "I know and I understand." she shrugged. "I mean I wasn't all too hot and I guess it _would_ be kind of-"

While Mitchie was talking, Shane narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he interrupted her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him. "Isn't that why you didn't want me to do it?" she wondered. He looked at her as if she was crazy. "No! Of course not." he reasoned. "It was because...I felt I had already taken enough advantage of you to last a life time." -he put a hand up when Mitchie was about to interrupt- "I just thought that if there was going to be _any_ line in the sort of relationship we had, that was going to be it." he confessed. Mitchie opened her mouth to say something then closed it again. She understood. "Oh." she mouthed. Again, she had the urge to kiss him. She had no idea that it was because he cared about her then. She smiled to herself and sat up. Shane's eyes were closed again as he thought about what it would feel like if he did let her. He tightened his jaw and instantly tried to think of other things to calm his hormones down.

_Shit._ he thought to himself. _Guitars, singing, beaches...Mitchie taking her clothes off at my private beach... Dammit._

Shane could feel himself stiffen. He breathed heavily and uncomfortably. Mitchie took a deep breath and looked at him. She hadn't even realized the situation Shane was in. "Sh-" she started to say then thought of something. She had been needing to write a song lately. And what more perfect song idea than writing about the love of her life? She bit her lip and smiled. She took another look at Shane.

How much longer could she take it? She studied the way his muscles fit perfectly outside of his tank top. She studied the planes on his perfect chest, which she could see even while he had a t-shirt on. Her breathing became uneven. _Shit. _She thought to herself. _I can't take it any longer. _She sat up instantly ending whatever thoughts that made any possible sense.

Shane stayed as still as possible, making sure Mitchie didn't realize his stiffness. He tried his hardest to think about something else. But, since his usual thoughts revolved around Mitchie, he couldn't. He could have sworn he felt slight pressure on his groin area. He sighed and tried to ignore it. "Shane." he heard her whisper. He cautiously opened his eyes to see Mitchie's face hovering right over his. She was sitting on him, her groin connected to his. She already knew the moment she climbed onto him that he was stiff. Shane looked at her bewildered but with a smile on his face. "Are you...surrendering?" he smirked. She smiled. Pushing her hips up against his, she rubbed her lips up his neck to his lips. She gently caressed her lips to his ear. "I couldn't resist." she whispered seductively. She backed up then grinded against him once more. His eyes closed for a second. He let out a deep heavy breath. His hands twitched a little. He wanted so badly to touch her back. But he kept his hands at his sides in case this was a trap.

Mitchie could feel Shane hard in between her legs through both of their boxers. She bit her lip and let out a sigh in his ear. "I give up." she moaned lustfully. He nodded quickly and placed his hands on her hips, helping her grind. "Fuck Mitchie." he groaned. Hearing him so turned on made her stomach blaze. She tangled her fingers in the back of his messy hair. She kept her lips at his neck. Shane was wide awake now and breathing hard in Mitchie's ear.

Mitchie bit her bottom lip tightly and closed her eyes a little bit. She pulled her upper body away from Shane to pull her shirt off. She continued to grind at the same time. At all times, Shane kept his hands on her waist. "_Fuck,_" he hissed full of lust. "It feels like its been so long." he moaned. Mitchie was concentrated on unhooking her bra. Shane's eyes wandered her body before he helped her take it off. He carelessly tossed it across the room. Mitchie rubbed her hands under his shirt in a daze and started pulling it up. Shane quickly took it off and did the same as with Mitchie's bra. She let out a silent gasp of breath as she ran her hands all along his chest. She started grinding more intensely. His breathing became ragged as he stared up at Mitchie's body.

He couldn't handle being teased like this anymore.

Shane quickly flipped Mitchie over onto the bed. While attacking her neck with hungry kisses, he pulled down her boxers. She moaned softly as he dipped his fingers into her sex. "God Shane." she whispered. He bit his lip and his face became full of concentration as he started slowly, steadily pumping his fingers into her. She let out a gasp of breath as she threw her head back. She had her hands down at her sides, gripping tightly at the blankets. Shane hovered over her with his free hand on her waist as he continued to kiss her neck. Throughout the process, he managed to kick his boxers off. He had the sudden urge to try something new. He pulled his fingers out of her. He slowly licked each one that entered her. She whimpered silently considering she hadn't even come close to finishing yet. While sucking on his fingers greedily, Shane grabbed one of Mitchie's legs and placed it on his shoulder, just before thrusting into her. He started off with slow, heavy, powerful thrusts before gaining speed soon after. She let his name out in soft moans and bit her lip.

* * *

Shane let out a throatily moan as he felt Mitchie start to tighten around him. "Fuck fuck _fuck_." he muttered against her neck. By now, they were back to regular position. He couldn't handle not having his body sliding against hers. Soon after, they both finished.

Shane and Mitchie layed there, Mitchie laying in his arms as the way it should be. He smiled to himself and looked over at the clock. "Seriously?" he asked to himself. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "What?" she murmured. He chuckled lowly. "It's already 7:30." he muttered. She laughed breathlessly. "I love you." he whispered. She smiled and cuddled her head into the crook of his neck.

************************************

**First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOE JONAS! FINALLY TWENTY! TWO DECADES BABY! -Sigh- he rocks. **

**Ok, so I tried uploading this earlier but I guess I never actually pressed the "Add Chapter," button. Ha. Not as smart as I thought I was. But at least I got it up today.**

**So my current addictions are Tyson Ritter from the All American Rejects, Zac Efron, Peter Facinelli, (Probably spelled his last name wrong but oh well.) He is gorgeous. Snackers from KFC. Lmao just kidding. And the song "Torn." by Miley Cyrus. **

**I will make sure to post again tomorrow. Love you guys and thanks so much for being there for me throughout posting and such. I love you guys so much!!!!!!! **

**XOXO**

**Kristen  
**


	16. Chapter 16

After a couple of hours, trying to regain some lost sleep, Mitchie and Shane finally woke up. Mitchie slowly climbed off of the bed and walked into Shane's bathroom. She sighed and put her hand on her forehead. She felt a little sore in between her legs. She closed her eyes tightly for half a second then turned on the sink. She was fully dressed now in yesterday's clothes. She still had to go back to her house to change. She splashed some water on her face just as Shane walked in. "Hey baby." he murmured gently. She smiled and grabbed a small towel to wipe her face. "Morning." she replied. She set the towel on the counter and turned to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed his lips softly to hers. He smiled a little and pressed his forehead against hers. They just stood there like that for a moment. "God I love you." he whispered. She blushed a little, not knowing why and smiled. "I love you too. But.. you might get mad at me but.." she trailed off, moving her eyes away from his. She still had her body pressed against his and her arms around his neck with his forehead on hers. He narrowed his eyes. "Why would I get mad at you?" he questioned in a whisper. She bit her lip. "It's just that," she started in a whisper. "We've had sex a lot lately and I'm a little sore right now...I was wondering if we could...take a little break from it for a while..." she kept her eyes away from his, expecting a rude comment. It was quiet for a while so she awkwardly went on. "I mean, not to say we are going to go as long as we can or anything just...a little while..." She looked at Shane. He had a skeptical smile on his face. He removed a hand from her waist and placed it on her cheek. "You think I would get mad at you for wanting to take a break from sex?" he mused softly. She bit her lip and blushed a little. He laughed in a whisper and shook his head. "No, honey. We can go as long as you want." he whispered. She moved her eyes back to his, hers lit up with surprise. "Are you sure?" she mumbled. He nodded. "I don't care. As long as I have you back in my life, we can go forever without sex." he murmured. His face changed a little as he spoke quickly. "We're ...not going to go forever without it are we?" he joked in fake worry. She laughed. "Shut up." she backed away from him, playfully hitting his arm. He laughed along with her.

About an hour later, both Mitchie and Shane were called to be in the studio. Mitchie was alone now sitting in her limo. She smiled as she read her text that Shane had just sent her.

_I miss you. Do you know how much I would rather have you sitting her than Alan? He is such an annoying ass hole. The only people keeping me from talking shit is Nate and Jay. Jay says hi by the way._

She smiled and texted back.

_I miss you too. Tell Jason I said hi back. Tell Nate too if he's there.

* * *

_

Shane sat in the back of the limo. He smiled when Mitchie texted back. "Nate," he mumbled, "Mitchie says 'hi.' You too Jay." He could see Alan roll his eyes. "I said to take the job from her, not become best friends with her." Alan growled. Shane rolled his eyes. Jason smiled, ignoring Alan. "Cool. So how is recording going for her?" he asked. Nate just put his headphones in. Shane narrowed his eyes a little but then let it go. He shrugged. "Dunno. Lemme ask." he sent her a text. She replied shortly after. "She says it is going ok." he mumbled. He didn't read the rest of the text aloud.

_Recording is great. I miss you baby. Wish you were here. XOXO_

He smiled. Suddenly, he got another text.

_I have to go. I just got to sound check for GMA. Love you baby, think of me._

He smiled and texted back.

_Always. Love you too hun. Good luck.

* * *

  
_Mitchie smiled brightly as she stepped out of the limo and greeted Aiden by the entrance of the large building. "Is that the best pop star in the world?" he shouted, before hugging her. She laughed. "Is that the world's best producer slash agent?" she smiled and handed him her cell phone. He always kept it for her and answered her calls-never her texts. He chuckled. "Yes. Yes it is." he gloated jokingly. She laughed again. "Ok," he started, trying to sound formal, making her smile. "So we have sound check in ten, and then at 4, we have to be at the board of Columbia Records to discuss your upcoming music video." he spoke quickly and fluently. Mitchie shrugged. "Whats there really to discuss?" she pondered. He looked at her. "Whether or not you are ok with a kiss in the vid." he shrugged. She tried to stop herself from blushing as she smirked. "Well," she feigned a dramatic sigh as she slightly walked ahead of Aiden. "I'd have to ask my..." she smirked looking at him. "Boyfriend." she grinned at him as he gasped. "Oh goodness," he said, starting to sound a little more like himself. "Tell all. Who is it?" he whispered excitedly. Mitchie and Aiden were like best friends. She would call him her 'girlfriend.' She sighed while smiling. "Aiden, I swear. You are a woman trapped in a man's body." she giggled. He smiled rather proudly. "Well, I understand that. But I still look good." he smiled triumphantly. He started to speak quickly again. "Now tell me all! Deets, girl, deets! What color is his hair? How long have you been together? Is that where you were this weekend? Does he exfoliate?" he sighed and stopped talking. "A girl needs to know these things." he muttered, fixing his jet black feux hawk. She laughed and turned to him. They both stopped walking. She started answering all of his questions. "Black. About 4 days now. We actually met and got together a couple years ago. Yes and uh...I am not sure about that last one. I think it would be rather weird if I knew that. I mean just imagine the headlines. 'Shane Gray exfoliates.'" she sighed dramatically. "It wouldn't be right." she turned to him with a large grin on her face. His jaw was dropped. He snapped out of it and gasped. "No! Are you serious? _The_ Shane Gray?" Mitchie bit her lip and nodded.

Aiden blinked with surprise. "I love it." he said formally. "Two secret, forbidden lovers, sneaking around to be together, while trying to keep it from their opposing record companies." he spoke with a dramatic narrator voice. Mitchie laughed and started walking in the building. "It's not that interesting." she shrugged. "What's not that interesting?" she heard someone ask. She turned around and her happy mood abruptly faded. She gave Aiden a glass-cutting glare. Aiden put on a fake smile. "Just the fact that Mitchie gets to perform on GMA. She is truly ecstatic. She keeps talking about how she can't wait to tell her bo-" he immediately stopped and tried his hardest not to laugh. "Uh Boe." he mumbled. "That's what she named her cat. Gotta love cats..." he puckered his lips and walked ahead to the stage, leaving Mitchie with this girl. "So uh, Taylor. It's a pleasure to meet you." she faked a smile and shook her hand. Taylor smiled. "Yeah. Ha. You too. I love your song 'He could be the one.' Totally genius." she smiled. Mitchie almost stammered back in surprise. "Well, thank you." she whispered. "'Fearless' is like my favorite song." she laughed a little. "The song of my heart at the moment." she smiled. Taylor grinned. "So who's the lucky guy?" she asked. Mitchie froze a little. "Uh..."

"Mitchie!" Aiden called, knowing what was happening. "We need you on stage." Mitchie secretly sighed with relief. "Ok!" she called. "Hey, um, it was nice talking to you." she mumbled. Taylor smiled. "You too." and with that, she walked out of the building to an awaiting limo. Mitchie walked up to Alan. "Thank you." she breathed. He smiled and shrugged. "Who's the best music producer slash manager in the world?" he gloated. She rolled her eyes jokingly. "You are." she sighed. He nodded. "That's _right. _And you know why?" he whispered seducing her into the next topic. She narrowed her eyes. "What did you do?" she warned. He smiled. "I recommended someone for the music video and the makers loved it. They think it would be a great opportunity if someone as famous as Shane _Gray _was in the video to jump start your career!" he gushed. Mitchie tried her hardest not to smile. "I-uh-what?" she stammered. "Why would Columbia go for that?" Aiden shrugged. "He's huge. Top of the charts and has extremely well sex appeal, if I do say so myself." Mitchie grimaced before bursting into laughter. "That he does." she sighed.

Aiden was quick to change the subject once again. "So what was with you and Ms. Swift?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him. He sighed. "Taylor? As in Swift?" she mouthed 'oh.' "Well, she dated Shane last year and I really don't want someone as big as her hating me. God knows what kind of rumor she could start. I just want to stay on her good side for a while." she shrugged. He smirked. "Gotcha."

* * *

**Shane's POV**

I had just finished recording with my brothers. I was starting to feel relief as Alan forgot about the whole thing with Mitchie. There was no way in hell he was going on a date with her. I don't really give a shit if he complains about my 'Attitude.' He can go fuck himself or some other skank that is willing. But not my Mitchie.

Nate had just finished up one of the songs on our album. In other words, we now officially had a week off. FINALLY. I could hear the sigh in Alan's voice as he spoke through the speaker into the recording booth. "Yeah uh great job guys." he muttered. I smiled sarcastically while Nate and Jason just ignored him. I bit my lip and unstrapped my guitar from my back. I set it down and walked out of the booth with Nate and Jay. We all decided to just eat out somewhere. Neither of us were in the mood for anything fancy. "Hey Shane? Wanna go get Mitchie before grabbing a bite to eat?" Jason offered. Shane smiled a little. "Yeah thanks." he replied. Nate always seemed to be quiet lately. "So uh Nate..." Shane tried. Nate raised his eyebrows for a short second but kept his eyes out the window. "How are you and Caitlyn?" he questioned. Nate shrugged. "Good friend." he muttered. Shane narrowed his eyes at Jason. "Dude," Shane sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you liked her." Nate became defensive. "I don't like her like that anymore. She is with someone else." he finished in a mumble. Shane gritted his teeth guiltily and mouthed. 'Oh.'

They arrived at the building for Good Morning America. Shane's cell phone rang. "Dammit. Nate, could you go get Mitchie for me?" he asked. Nate nodded and sighed. He unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the limo. Paparazzi surrounded him as he pushed his way through. He heard dozens of different questions at once.

_Nate Gray! What are you doing here?_

_Are you going to be performing Wednesday morning on Good Morning America?_

Nate shook his head and rolled his eyes.

_Then why are you here?_

Nate sighed and continued to push through. "I am just picking up a good friend of mine. Can't a guy get some damn peace around here?"

_Nate! Do you usually cuss when you are angry?_

"You're about to find out." he muttered and finally got inside.

Mitchie had just finished sound check. She was talking to Aiden, who's face became full of wonder as he stared past Mitchie and out the door. She narrowed her eyes. "Wh-" she started but was interrupted by loud obnoxious paparazzi. She squinted her eyes until she saw Nate. She sighed. "I have to go." she whispered. Aiden raised an eyebrow. He started talking like a dramatic narrator again. "What happens when Shane Gray's secret lover has an affair with his brother? I-" Mitchie laughed and rolled her eyes. "_Bye Aiden." _she smiled and walked over to Nate. Aiden smirked and walked away.

"Hey, Nate. What brings you here?" she asked, a little awkwardly. He shrugged. "Not much." he said casually. "Mainly the paparazzi rushing me in here and oh! Shane." he spit the last word out annoyed. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh. Um, it's good to see you." she mumbled. He nodded. "You too. It's uh, been a while." the auditorium was empty. "You look great." he added. She smiled and blushed. "Thanks. You too." she replied. He scoffed. "We better go." he muttered. She nodded.

Nate and Mitchie stepped out into the swarming paparazzi. Mitchie was practically blinded by the light. Nate guided her through by putting his arm around her waist and walking with her.

_Nate! Are you and Mitchie Torres an item?_

Nate and Mitchie tried to ignore them. He sighed. "No. We're good friends." he muttered.

_Typical Nate Gray. Denying every relationship he's ever been in. _They heard someone say. Nate narrowed his eyes in anger and turned around. "Excuse me?" he snarled. Mitchie tried pulling on his arm but he yanked it away.

_Why are you denying dating Mitchie Torres?_

"Maybe because I'm _not_ with her!" he shouted. "We're just good friends." she piped in in a small mumble. The questions kept coming. Nate finally reached his peak. "I am _not_ with Mitchie Torres! I have never _been_ with Mitchie Torres! I will never _be with Mitchie Torres! We are friends! That's it and that is all it will ever be!" _he exploded. Mitchie stared at him in shock, which led the paparazzi to believe she was hurt by this. But she was just shocked that she had never seen him so angry before. "Come on." he growled and pulled her through the crowd and into the limo.

_Mitchie! How badly does it hurt you to keep this all a secret! _They heard just before Nate slammed the door shut. "Damn fucking vultures." he muttered, getting Mitchie to give him another shocking stare. Shane narrowed his eyes as he hung up his phone. "What was that all about?" he asked. Nate rolled his eyes. "Now there is going to be headlines about me and Mitchie dating. Then others saying that Mitchie is hurt that I don't want people to know about it." he snapped. Mitchie stayed quiet. "Hey Mitchie!" Jason said happily. She faked a small smile as the other two glared at him.

*************************

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the chapter. I might have to wait an extra day to post the next one. I want it to be a long one again. Lol The ones I have been posting lately have only gotten up to 3,000 words and that is a little to me. I usually get to like 5 to 6 thou. So in that case, so you guys can get a longer chapter, (because you deserve it) I am going to wait an extra day. Then I will go back to regular posting. I love you guys!**

**So my current addictions are the Madea Movies, (HILARIOUS. Watching Madea's Family Reunion right now. Then Madea goes to prison), my new pair of kapri pajama pants, (They are green plaid with satin ribbons. Got them for 5 dollars lol), my converse, and Watching old talk shows from 2004 and so on at midnight. Last night I watched the Chapelle Show with Jon Meyer from 2004 and a show called the Talkshow with Spike Feresten. They were both hilarious. I laughed super hard. Jon Meyer is so amazing. Love him. And I found out that Daughtry is performing on Live with Jimmy Kimmel. Cool!!!!! Love Daughtry. **

**So tell me what you guys thought of the chappy!!! Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all of the people that review. I love you guys! **

**XOXO**

**Kristen  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to CHIKEESxBBY for getting me addicted to an amazing song. It is what inspired this chapter. So thank you very much! **

**It is also dedicated to my few loyal reviewers. You guys are so amazing. **

**BMCullen  
TheSunday  
joannacamilley  
Sweet CrAzY Citrus  
hexenkind  
-Battlefield-**

**Thank you so much! I love you guys!!!! **

Nate slammed down a newspaper on the coffee table in front of Mitchie, causing her to jump slightly. It was around 7 in the morning and two weeks later. She sighed when she read the headline. "Nitchie continues to hide away." she muttered darkly to herself, reading the title. He rolled his eyes and sighed. They were the only two awake at the moment. They were at the Gray mansion. She sighed as Nate sat beside her. "How do you stop a rumor?" she muttered in a groan. He sighed again and rolled his eyes. "Usually they die down. But not this time. The whole fucking world just feeds off of a bunch of lies!" he growled and leaned back against the couch. Covering his face exhaustively. Mitchie still wasn't used to hearing Nate cuss. The Nate that she knew and loved was always so sweet and innocent. He seemed so different. "Nate?" she mumbled. He kept his eyes closed but raised his eyebrows for half a second. "Hm?" he replied. "Is...everything ok...besides the whole rumor thing? Is there...anything else going on?" she asked solemnly. He sighed. "No Mitchie." he snapped. His phone rung. He rolled his eyes and answered it.

Mitchie looked at him, a little hurt. Why was he being like this? He was acting as if it were her fault. When Nate hung up his phone, she glared at him. "OK." she sighed, shaking her head and causing Nate to look over at her. "I have tried to be nice. I have tried to be your friend again after all these years, and I have let your attitude _slide_ for god knows how long. But I can't take this anymore. What the fuck is your problem?" she hissed. His eyes darted to hers. "My problem?" he snarled. "My problem is sitting on the couch next to me!" he growled. Her mouth opened about an inch as she stared at him. "What..." she started. She looked down then back into his eyes confused. "What did I do?" she whispered, utter confusion scrambling her brain. He looked at her skeptically and started shaking his head. "You really have no fucking clue, do you?" he hissed. Her face became more appalled. "I didn't-" she started but he cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened uncontrollably. She was too surprised to do anything. "All these fucking years," he growled, stepping away from her, leaving her to sit on the couch. "And you _never _realized that I was in love with you." he shook his head. "You were so caught up with Shane." he became quieter. "You never saw."

Mitchie stared at the curly haired boy bewildered. "Baby," he murmured. She narrowed her eyes deeper. "What?" she mumbled. "It's time to wake up." He quickly walked over to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Wake up." he whispered deviously, his lips sliding against her forehead, sending shudders down her back.

Mitchie jumped at the sight of Shane, still holding her in his arms, still laying in his bed. Her heart pumped like crazy and she breathed hard. _Just a dream. _She thought to herself. Shane narrowed his eyes at her and smiled. "Is everything ok?" he mused. She nodded. "Yeah." she lied. He nodded too and kissed her gently on the lips. She instantly pulled away, thinking of Nate. Shane looked at her, a little bit of hurt in his eyes. He started wondering why she had rejected him. She faked a smile. "Morning breath." she muttered pathetically and jumped out of the bed. A sway of vertigo hit her as she stumbled towards the bathroom. She shut the door behind her, leaving Shane completely speechless. "Ok." he whispered sarcastically to himself. Nate rushed in. "It's called knocking." Shane groaned. Nate ignored him and handed him the newspaper of the morning. It was the seventh one titled something after Nate and Mitchie since the whole paparazzi thing. "We have to do something." he mumbled. Shane gritted his teeth and nodded. "I know." he muttered.

Mitchie stood in front of the mirror and glared at her reflection. She thought over her previous dream. Suddenly, every thing clicked together. Nate always took care of Mitchie. He was always there to give her advice at camp when she needed it. And of course, the time he tried to kiss her. But that was just a _crush_! Then there was the way he never left her side when she went through depression at camp. He was there to fill the spaces that Shane ripped from her. He mended her. Fixed her. He...loved her. She saw. She could actually see it now. Nate loved her. And she never even realized. She closed her eyes tightly. How could she have been so stupid? She shook her head and took a deep breath. She walked back into the bedroom after taking a swig of mouth wash and spitting it in to the sink. Her pulse quickened as she saw Nate sitting there by himself. She frantically looked around for Shane. "Where's Shane?" she croaked. He smiled a little. "Morning to you too." he muttered. "He went to use another bathroom." he shrugged. She nodded sheepishly. "Gotcha." she muttered. "So...what's up?" she squeaked, walking back to Shane's bed. He grimaced. "What's wrong?" he questioned. She shook her head instantly. "Nothing." she said quickly. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Mitchie?" he asked again. She sighed and turned to him. He dropped it, remembering the newspaper. He nodded towards it. "Nitchie still in hiding." he said bitterly. She narrowed her eyes. "What?" she questioned. He picked up the newspaper and handed it to her. She took it quickly, not making eye contact. She sighed at the headline. How crazy accurate with the one in her dream.

"How long is this going to go on?" she wondered aloud. He rolled his eyes. "I don't have the slightest fucking clue." he muttered. She took a deep breath. Now that she was awake, she definitely wasn't used to Nate cussing. Shane walked back in, causing Mitchie to sigh in relief. Shane had a guilty look on his face. Mitchie stared him down, questioning with her eyes what was up. He sat down at the edge of the bed, facing both Mitch and Nate. "Well," he started. "I just got a call from Alan." he sighed. Nate slapped his hand over his forehead. "And?" he mumbled. Mitchie was quiet. "He said-and I _quote_, 'Either dump her ass in front of everyone, making her look like a pathetic fool-" Mitchie winced at his words. "-at the next VIP party, or act like you are dating for a couple of weeks before,"' he put up finger quotes. "Breaking up because of separate tour schedules." he made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. "Shane, can I talk to you?" Nate suddenly said. He nodded. Mitchie sighed. "I'll just go...make coffee." she lied and walked out. She gave Nate a weird glance before leaving. He did nothing but notice. He narrowed his eyes then let it go. "Shane, I can't do that to Mitchie or her career." he reasoned with him. Shane looked around the room, a little frustrated. "Why?" he suddenly said, unsure of why he said it in the first place. Nate sighed and looked away. "Shane. You _know_ why. And as far as I remember, we swore not to bring it up again to save our relationship level." he reminded him. Shane tried his hardest not to glare at his little brother. So he glared at the ground. "What do we do then?" he muttered desperately. Nate sighed.

Mitchie walked into the kitchen sighing. How much more pressure could she take? She had rumors about her being spread everywhere. She had just realized that her boyfriend's little brother had strong feelings for her that she had never even imagined with him. And then she went and dreamt about it. Was that considered thinking about another man if she had a dream about him? She didn't even kiss him back in the dream. She started feeling guilty. Hadn't she wanted to? She started to feel bad that she could never feel that way about Nate. She saw him as nothing more than a best friend. She sighed. "Dammit." she muttered, leaning against the counter. A few minutes later, Shane and Nate walked in. Shane unwillingly started talking. "You two are going to date until we go on tour." he muttered. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "What?" she tried to compose herself. Nate just stood there awkwardly. "We uh," he spoke awkwardly. "Are going to pretend to date for the press until we go on tour. Then break up due to scheduling conflicts." Shane just nodded, his jaw tightened. Mitchie looked at Shane. "Nate?" she whispered. "Can I talk to Shane please?" she asked politely. He nodded and walked out. She stared at him for a moment.

"You're OK with this?" she finally whispered after a while. He sighed and looked at her. "You want the press off your back, don't you?" he snapped. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She just merely nodded. He raised his eyebrows as he spoke. "And so does Nate." he concluded as if it were simple. "OK," she shot back. "And where are you going to be the whole time I am 'dating' your brother? So you're saying you are going to be perfectly fine with me and Nate walking around, his arms around me constantly" -she noticed him wince- "And Shane? What happens if someone asks us to kiss? Then what? Do I just kiss him and deal with your fury later?" she snarled. He growled to himself. "Do whatever the fuck you want Mitchie!" he shouted. "As long as the rumors stop, right! At the moment, that is all that matters." he muttered. She laughed with no humor. "All that matters." she repeated, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. She was getting more and more mad at the moment. She decided to hit him hard. "And what if he uses his charm in one of the kisses, and I fall for him?" she shot. His eyes shot up, furious. He closed them gently and shook his head. "Then..." he murmured. "That's your choice." he muttered. He turned and walked upstairs into his room. Mitchie stood there for a moment, debating whether or not to follow. She sighed and walked upstairs. "Shane." she murmured when she walked in the room. "I shouldn't of said that." she walked over to him and sat across from him on the bed. He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "Mitchie?" he whispered. She nodded. "I don't want to hold you back." he whispered brokenly. "I want you to have choices. I want you to know that you want me and only me, and not just assume." he continued, looking down. Mitchie did not like where this was going. "No Shane!" she gasped in a small whisper. "You said-you _promised_ you would never leave me again!" she tried desperately. He looked up at her and faked a tiny smile. "And I'm not. I am giving you a choice, Mitchie. Options." he cupped her face in his hands. "You can always choose me. But I want you to _know_ that I am the one." he spoke softly. There were small tears in Mitchie's eyes. "Ok," she argued. "And what about you?"

Shane smiled softly. "My choice is already made." he murmured. "But you haven't had a chance. Mitchie, I am not leaving you. I will keep my promise. But first, I want you to make sure that you want to be with me and only me." Mitchie was about to argue but he silenced her by pressing his lips softly to hers. "I love you." he whispered. She looked at him. "I love you!" she cried in a whisper. He nodded. "I know." she stared at him desperately.

A week and a half later.

Mitchie and Nate went on several fake dates that involved small kisses and hugs and such. They were on the end of one of them at the moment. They walked back to the Gray mansion. They finally got into the conversation about Nate's feelings.

"Nate..." she muttered after a while of silence. Her and Shane had been (sort of) apart for a week and a half now. They would still say "I love you" to each other. But he didn't really touch her at all. She made sure she said "I love you" with as much emphasis as possible each and every time. They still slept in the same bed but he didn't cuddle with her like he wanted to. He restrained himself.

Nate looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Listen uh... is there something else wrong with you than the whole Caitlyn thing?" she wondered. He bit his lip and sighed. "Yes actually." he admitted. She nodded and looked up at him. "And do you mind explaining to me what it is?" she gestured. He pressed his lips into a hard line. "I know you probably already know," he added, thinking he sounded pathetic. "But ..." his voice became a whisper. "I'm in love with you Mitchie."

Bam.

He finally said it. Mitchie kept her eyes on the ground. She didn't know what to say. "Nate..." she tried. "I am so sorry." she breathed, trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Nate, but she had to tell him. He shook his head. "Don't be Mitchie. I am a big boy," he joked. "and I will get over it. In time." She took a deep breath. "Nate," she begged. "I tried, I really did. I tried to feel the same but I just..." Nate nodded in understanding. "You are in love with Shane. Mitchie, you two were meant for each other. You changed who he is, Mitchie. Forever." he soothed her with the calmness of his voice. "I tried." she whispered again. "But I just...can't feel for anyone else! And he doesn't get that! He wont listen to me!" she confided. Nate grimaced a smile at her. "He is just trying to do what is best for you." he offered. She sighed and groaned. "But it _isn't!"_ she complained. He smiled a little at her frustration. "He'll come around once you _really _do something to prove to him that he is the only one you want." he helped.

Mitchie smiled. She stood up. "Is it ok if I hug you?" she joked softly. He laughed. "What are friends for?" he asked. She laughed and hugged him tightly.

About an hour later, Mitchie was sitting in Shane's room all alone. Nate's words ran through her mind.

_He'll come around once you **really **prove to him that he is the only one you want._

Suddenly, she was hit with inspiration as she stared at Shane's guitar on the other side of the room. She remembered the bet her and Shane made weeks ago. She still had to write a song for him. And she knew exactly what to write.

Two days had passed and Mitchie had been scheduled to perform on a live TV broadcast to help a charity center. She stood in her dressing room staring at the mirror. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." she said carelessly. Shane walked in, giving her a small smile. "Hey. I just came to wish you good luck." he murmured, walking up to her and pressing his forehead on hers. She tried her hardest not to glare as she looked into his eyes.

_Everybody give it up for Mitchie Torres!_

Mitchie pulled away from Shane and walked towards the door. "Good luck." he said softly. "Mm Hm." she replied. Shane stayed in there for a moment, his breathing a little uneven. He swallowed hard. It was so hard to not touch her or kiss her. He calmed himself down. He suddenly heard the soft strumming of a guitar. He walked out of the dressing room and into the front row of the crowd. The row was empty so no fans could get to him. He implored the way Mitchie played her guitar. He admired the way her hair fell into it's perfect little ringlets.

She started to sing. (Yes the lyrics are changed at some points.)

_Maybe it's the things I say_

_Maybe I should think before I speak._

_But I thought that I knew enough_

_To know myself and do whats right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now, you used to tear them down._

_And these tears I'm crying out, you used to wipe away._

Her eyes slightly filled with tears as she got to the chorus.

_I thought you said this was easy.__  
Listening to your heart.__  
I thought you said I'd be ok.  
So why am I breaking apart?_

_  
Don't wanna be torn.  
Don't wanna be torn.  
Don't wanna be torn.  
Don't wanna be torn._

_Don't make me have to choose between  
What I want, and what you think I need.  
Cause i'll always be your only girl.  
But even then I have to dream.  
Now it all feels like a fight.  
You were always on my side.  
And the lonely I feel now,  
You used to make it go away._

_I thought you said it was easy.  
Listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be ok.  
So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn.  
_

_Why is all this so confusing?  
Complicated and consuming.  
Why does all this make me angry?  
I wanna go back to being happy._

She looked directly in his eyes, as he gazed back.

_The tears I'm crying now, you used to wipe away._

_I thought you said it was easy._

_Listening to your heart. _

_I thought you said I'd be ok. _

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn._

She ended the song with the gentle strumming of the guitar that she started with. She took one last look at Shane's seat. He was gone. She sighed and walked back to her dressing room. When she opened the door, she saw him standing there. It was quiet. "You don't have to be." he murmured and walked up to her. "Shane," she sighed. "I want you, and _only_ you." she whispered. He cupped her face in his hands. She instantly leaned into his touch as he pulled her forehead to hers. "Are you sure, Mitchie?" his eyes burned into hers. She glared at him and nodded. He gently rubbed his nose along hers before pressing his lips softly to hers for the first time in weeks. She sighed with satisfaction and kissed back passionately. It was a very soft, gentle, loving kiss.

She smiled and bit her lip once he pulled his lips away for air. Just before he pressed his lips back to hers, She muttered, "It hasn't been the same kissing Nate." She smiled against his lips as she heard a low growl in his throat.

**********************

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked it! This was an eventful chapter lol. So thanks again to CHIKEESxBBY for the song idea! You rock girl!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters. It means so much to me. You have no idea. **

**So my current addictions are Jesse McCartney. (Still). The All American Rejects still remain for my small list. And thinking of ways to torture my ex bestfriend/boyfriend. He has been an ass hole to me for the last time. Other addictions still include: "Torn," and "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus. "Catch me," "Falling over me," "Quiet" "U got nothing on me" "Solo" "Every time you lie" and "Remember December" by Demi Lovato. Sum 41. Michelle Branch. "Faded" and "Go figure" by Everlife. "Gimme more" "Seek Amy" "Circus" by Britney Spears. (Lol it's Britney Bitch.) Sorry couldn't resist. Ooooh! And little mini donuts! **

**Oh! Something interesting happened to me! I got my first bee sting yesterday! It was _terrible!_ Me and my mom were driving in the car and a yellow jacket (Evil bee) flew into the car like a rock and hit my arm. It was so so so painful. I hated it. We had to drive all the way back home to take allergy medicine just in case and run cold water on it. Then we left again to do what we had to do in the first place. Lol. It was horrible. **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review if you have time! Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**Kristen  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"So I fulfilled my loss in the bet." Mitchie muttered as Shane kissed her eagerly. All that was heard was the whisper of their lips moving against each other. He just barely nodded and continued to kiss her. He slowly climbed on top of her, burying her in the covers of his bed. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his chest against hers, sending a blaze in both of their stomachs. "The song was amazing." he whispered and continued. She bit her lip and smiled. "Thanks-" she could barely reply as Shane quickly made her lips busy.

Mitchie's cell phone started ringing. She sighed against Shane's lips and ignored it. Moments later, it started ringing again. She just let the song play. After all, it was hers and Shane's song.

_I know I don't know you._

_But I want you so bad._

_Everyone has a secret oh can they keep it?_

_Oh no they cant._

Once it started ringing for the fourth time, Shane sighed and chuckled. "Mitchie," he whispered. She ignored him and continued to kiss him. He pinned her wrists to the bed and gave her a serious look. "It seems urgent." he noted. She sighed and put out her bottom lip. She was about to argue until she realized he was right. "Fine." she growled. Shane released his grasp on her and handed her her phone. "Who's Aiden?" he asked. Her face brightened. "Gimme!'" she reached for her phone. He looked at her suspiciously but obliged. "Hello?" she sang. "Woman!" she heard him scold on the other line. "Next time, you pick up the first time it rings, _when_ it rings. This is urgent!" she felt her stomach drop at his words. "Why? What happened?" she asked, a small smile in her tone as she layed her back against Shane's chest. He gladly pulled her closer to him as she held the phone to her ear. She could practically _hear_ Aiden's smirk. "Now remember when we were discussing how _I_ was the best agent slash producer in the _universe?" _he bragged. She rolled her eyes. "I recall saying in the world but moving on." she replied. "You know, that attitude isn't what convinced me to get you to tour with Connect 3 during their upcoming world tour."

Mitchie felt her jaw drop. "Are you serious?" she gasped, a grin taking over her face. Aiden laughed. "As serious as your fling with the middle brother." he joked. "You leave for tour next week!" he cheered just before hanging up. "How did he do that?" she whispered to herself. She felt Shane's lips press to her ear. "What was that all about?" he whispered. She laughed breathlessly, still a bit in denial. "I am going on tour with you guys." she whispered. Shane grinned. "Really?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded. Her shocked face became an instant smile. "This is my first tour. My first ... world tour. Thousands of people..." she was whispering to herself. Shane smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's my first world tour too." he whispered. "And I couldn't be happier that I get to spend it with you." She smiled and sighed to herself. She looked up at him and gently pressed her lips to his. "Mm." he mumbled against her lips. "And it's been so long since we have done this." he whispered. She giggled. "It's only been like 5 minutes." she teased. He shook his head and took advantage of her lips again. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I mean before two nights ago at GMA. It's been weeks and all because I wanted what was best for you." he muttered and kissed her again. She smiled against his lips. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing." she joked. He bit his lip and stared at her. She was twisted around by now and on his chest. "Well, considering I didn't get to kiss you _once_ the whole time, it _was_." he growled and started kissing her again.

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked in their bedroom. "Seriously? Can you two go a _day_ without going at it?" he joked with annoyance. Shane rolled his eyes and glared. "For your information," Mitchie piped in. "We haven't had sex once since over a month ago." she said, sounding a little proud. Shane winced at the realization over their lack of intimacy. Nate raised his eyebrows then dropped them. "Wow. Miracles do happen." he muttered, getting a glare from both of them. Mitchie sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to pee." she mumbled. Nate laughed. "Yeah. I needed to hear that." he hissed. She rolled her eyes. "Go away then." she muttered, upset at the attitude he had at the moment. "Make everyone happy." she finished before slamming the bathroom door. Shane glared at Nate. "Let it go." he whispered angrily. Nate rolled his eyes. "What the fuck ever. I just found out that the record company found out who we are touring with. They haven't told us yet." Shane nodded. "Yeah." he spoke flatly. "It's Mitchie."

-------

Mitchie just finished going to the bathroom and looked in the mirror while washing her hands. She shook them rapidly before just grabbing a small towel and frying them. She narrowed her eyes and went into thought. "February...March...April...May...June, July, August....August!" she muttered to herself. She quickly stood up straight and lifted her shirt, looking in the mirror. She studied her stomach. It was still perfectly flat. She started counting aloud again."February...nope nothing then....March? April?" her voice became a little more worried. "June?" she croaked. "July? August? I- nothing? Nothing at all?" her breathing became uneven. "What is happening?" she whispered brokenly.

Shane and Nate were still talking, now over their little argument. Mitchie burst out the bathroom door in a frenzy. Nate and Shane both stared at her incredulously. "You know," Nate started jokingly, "It isn't that surprising when you take a shit." he smiled a little. Shane almost smiled too until he saw the look on her face. "Mitchie? Mitchie what's wrong?" he demanded worriedly. He quickly stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her shoulders. He stared into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Her lips trembled. His voice became more panicked. "Mitchie?" he urged. Nate was silent as he stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Sh-Shane?" she barely whispered. "I-uh..just have a stomach ache." she continued in a small whisper, avoiding eye contact. She stayed frozen until she heard Shane sigh with relief. "Ok, baby." he murmured. "Just go lay down. I'll get you some water." he walked her over to the bed before picking her up gently and placing her in it. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. He walked out of the room, Nate taking one more glance at her then following.

"I seriously doubt her stomach hurts." he muttered. Shane turned to him after getting a glass of water. "What?" he asked. Nate grimaced and shook his head. "Never mind. Nothing." he mumbled.

* * *

The next morning, Mitchie woke up alone in Shane's bed. She stretched a little and felt a piece of paper against her hand. She slowly picked it up and read it.

_Mitchie,  
Me and the boys had some early recording to do this morning. We also have to go over some tour preparations. If you need anything, just give me a call. I love you so very much. Stay safe and don't get into trouble. If you need to be driven anywhere, my driver's number is on the back of the sheet of paper. If you just want to drive on your own, my car keys are on top of the kitchen table. I love you Mitchie._

_Love always,  
Shane. _

She sighed and threw the piece of paper back on the bed. She sat there and thought to herself for a moment. She quickly stood up and grabbed her overnight bag. She started changing her clothes. She walked into Shane's bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. She slipped on her Converse and walked out into the living room then to the kitchen, grabbing Shane's car keys in the process. She walked outside to his pure black, 2010 Mustang. Her eyes widened. "There is no way he means _this._" she muttered to herself. She pressed the unlock button on the set of keys. The Mustang unlocked instantly. "Oh. My God." she muttered before climbing in. She admired the steering wheel and the rest of the car before starting it and pulling out of the driveway. She drove to a small, local grocery store.

* * *

It was around 7 O' clock PM now. The Gray brothers just returned home. Shane slumped on the couch before realizing that Mitchie was still there. She was probably in his room. His mood instantly brightened after the tiresome day he had just had. He quickly walked into his room to see Mitchie sitting in his bed just staring at the wall. Her hands were intertwined in her lap. He narrowed his eyes for a second. "What could possible be wrong?" she whispered brokenly. He quickly walked up to her. "Mitchie?" he asked in concern. He knelt down until he was at eye level with her. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" he asked, a little frantic. She shook her head and sighed. "I-I just don't get it." she muttered. He grimaced. "Are you still not...feeling well?" he asked, completely clueless as to what was wrong with her. "I guess you could say that." she whispered bitterly. His eyes narrowed. "I don't ... comprehend." he mumbled. She sighed and looked away. "I haven't had my period in 7 months, my mood changes every fucking hour, I have been losing weight constantly, and on top of all that, I have constant pelvic pain!" she whispered. Shane's face wiped clear of all emotion before going completely blank. He felt pale. "So you think that you're ... p-..." he couldn't finish his sentence. She shook her head and stood up, walking towards Shane's bathroom, motioning him to follow. He did.

Mitchie led Shane to the bathroom and turned on the light just above the mirror and sink to reveal six pregnancy tests, all negative. He narrowed his eyes then turned towards her. "I don't get it. What's the problem then, if you're not pregnant?" he wondered. She sighed. "Shane," she breathed. "I don't know _what_ the problem is. Listen, I know you had a rough day and you are super tired and all, but can you please take me to the doctor? I can wait till the morning if you want." she whispered. Before she could even finish talking, he started nodding. "Yeah come on." he said immediately. She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked out of the bathroom. "Wh-are you sure?" she asked, a little skeptical. He rolled his eyes and walked back to her. He grabbed her gently and threw her over his shoulder. "Shane!" she gasped, showing more emotion for the first time that day. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed. He ignored her and walked into the living room, grabbing his car keys off of the coffee table. Nate and Jason gave him a weird look. "We'll be at the hospital if you need us." he said casually. Nate and Jason just nodded, still confused.

Shane walked out to the car, Mitchie still over his shoulder. He quickly sat her in the passengers seat and then climbed in on the other side. They pulled out of the drive and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Mitchie and Shane waited for a doctor to see them for about half an hour now. Mitchie didn't know why, but her heart was beating really fast. She took a long, deep breath once the doctor walked out and called their names. They walked into a room after the doctor. After Mitchie told him what was wrong and the weird things that were going on with her, he took some tests on her, Shane holding her hand practically the whole time, the doctor walked out to get results. Mitchie stared at the ground. Shane tightened his grip on her hand and ran his thumb in soothing circles on her palm. She gave him a small smile. Well, she did her best to anyway.

About ten to twenty minutes later, the doctor walked back in.

Mitchie didn't like the look on the doctor's face. She didn't like it at all. "Well?" Shane whispered. The doctor sighed. "Ms. Torres, you have been diagnosed with Poly cystic Ovary Syndrome." he informed her. Shane narrowed his eyes slightly. "What is that?" he asked. Mitchie's eyes fell to the floor. "Well," the doctor spoke formally. "PCOS is a health problem that can affect a woman's menstrual cycle, hormones, and the ability to have children."

Mitchie tuned out of the conversation. That was all she needed to hear. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She couldn't have babies. She was never going to be able to have a baby.

"Is there a cure?" she heard Shane ask. The doctor looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry sir. There is no cure, there is only treatments." he said softly. Shane nodded a little, all of the emotion out of his face and tone of voice. "What are the effects?" he asked. The doctor looked at him. "Loss or gain of weight, mood swings, certain cravings for sweets, lack of or no menstrual cycle, loss of sexual appetite, pelvic pain, depression do to thought of menopause or feelings towards self appearance." Mitchie decided to save her self from breaking down and tuned out of the conversation once more. Shane swallowed hard. "Can we uh...have a moment?" he asked. The doctor nodded apologetically. "Take how ever much time you need." he replied before softly shutting the door behind him. Mitchie suddenly broke down. Shane was quick to climb into the bed with her and hug her tightly to his chest. He kissed her head repeatedly. "Hey. Shh..." he murmured. "We'll get through this." he said again, small tears grouping in his eyes. He blinked rapidly to rid them. "Shane!" she sobbed. "I am never going to have a baby!" she rammed her forehead against his chest. "All those times, Shane!" she continued in a whisper. "All the times we had sex, and we never-not _once_ used a condom! And I never got pregnant? How is that possible?" she sobbed violently. "And-and now! Now I see!" she was completely shattered as Shane tried to save the remaining pieces of her heart. He kissed her head and held her tighter. "Shh. Baby. It's going to be alright. I got you. I will always have you." he would murmur over and over again.

*************

**Hey readers! I got exciting news! First off, Sorry I am a couple of days late. I was really sick. Sorry again. **

**So before I get to my exciting news, I just want to wish (Even though she will never even see this) Demi Lovato a happy 17th birthday. My birthday is tomorrow! I mean, how many people can say that their birthday is the day after _Demi Lovato's? _It just doesn't happen. **

**So, onto my exciting news then. On September 16th, as a late birthday present, I am going to a Miley Cyrus concert! Eep! I am so excited. I have never ever seen anyone famous before in my life. How many people can say that the first famous person they ever saw was Miley Cyrus? Usually someone's first would be like someone they have never even heard of before. I am so so so so excited. =D Metro Station is going to be there! Ah! So it is my first concert and my first time seeing famous people all in one night! And it all happens on Nick Jonas's birthday. How effing cool. **

**So my current addictions are "Torn" by Miley Cyrus, Michelle Branch songs, Maroon 5. Maroon 5 songs. They are just simply amazing. Extremely old songs by the Jonas Brothers. (From when they were signed to Columbia Records in 2006. That's right, always been a fan. Bought "It's about time," the day it came out. First heard a song by them on an old episode of Zoey 101. It was Mandy lol.) Watching Chelsea Lately every night at eleven. But hey, I always have done that. Watching Chris Angel, Mind Freak. He is so ...freaky. ;) And as always, watching The Soup. Love Joel McHale. (Or however you spell his last name) Ooh! And hot fudge sundaes from McDonalds. Mickee Dees!!!!!!!! Boo ya!**

**So I am going to start this new thing with Review Questions. Or RQ's. So here is my first one. **

**RQ: What is your favorite song at the moment? (Or all together?) **

**Well I love you all and thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter! They all made me feel special! Seriously! Love you guys! **

**XOXO**

**Kristen. =D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

It was quiet in the car as Shane and Mitchie drove home. Mitchie stared mindlessly out the window at the pouring rain. Shane sighed. "Is that why you didn't want to have sex a month ago?" he asked softly. "Because you didn't feel like it? Mitchie," he grabbed her hand with one of his, keeping his other on the wheel. "You could have told me." She sighed and barely spoke. "That and because I was sore." was all she said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Tears grouped in her eyes as she stared back out the window.

They arrived back at the Gray mansion about an hour later. Mitchie was asleep. Shane sighed. His eyes were a little watery as he climbed out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side. He opened her door and gingerly picked her up. He kissed her head and brought her inside. Nate and Jason looked up, a little confusion in their expressions. Shane sighed and shook his head, carrying Mitchie to his room. He gently layed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat down beside her and watched her sleep for a little while. He didn't even hear Jason enter the room. "What happened?" he whispered softly. Shane's eyes gathered tears again. "Mitchie can't have babies." he whispered. Jason's face dropped. "Why not?" he whispered softly. Shane swallowed hard and shook his head. He knew the medical reason but ... he just couldn't see how Mitchie could possibly deserve something like this. Jason sighed. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. Shane didn't respond. He just watched Mitchie sleep. A small tear strolled down his cheek.

The next morning, Shane woke up with his arms around Mitchie, holding her tightly to him. She was inside the blanket and he was still on the outside. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip. He kissed her head gently. Jason and Nate came in quietly. "Shane." Nate said in a whisper. "We have a meeting to go to in about an hour." he reminded him. Shane shook his head. "Cancel my plans for today. I can't leave Mitchie alone at a time like this. I won't even consider it." he whispered, trying not to wake her up. Nate grimaced. They both nodded. "OK." he replied. They both quietly walked out. Shane buried his face into Mitchie's neck. Her skin was really warm. Right now, it was the only thing that could comfort him. He gently kissed her hot skin. "You didn't have to do that." he heard her whisper quietly. He shook his head and kissed her hair. "Shush." he murmured. "Just go back to sleep."

Mitchie swallowed hard. Tears grouped in her eyes but Shane couldn't see. "I don't want to sleep." she whispered brokenly. "I don't want to dream." Shane sighed silently. "What did you dream about?" he murmured. She shook her head. "What I can't have." she whispered brokenly. The tears streamed down her face finally as she kept her head pressed against Shane's soft pillow. Shane swallowed hard and held her tighter. "Mitchie, I am so sorry." he repeated over and over again. She stared at the wall. "Me too." she replied. He didn't hear her. They stayed cuddled together most of the day in his bed. They didn't leave each other's arms once-except for occasional bathroom breaks. Neither of them felt hungry ."I have to go to the bathroom." Mitchie whispered. Shane nodded. "OK, baby." he replied in the same soft tone. She stood up and walked to the bathroom, gently sliding the door closed. She walked up to the mirror and stared at her reflection. She suddenly broke down. She turned around and slid down against the counter sitting. She heard the bathroom door slide back open then close again. Shane came quickly and wrapped her tightly in his arms. He pulled her onto his lap. Small tears grouped in his eyes. It was around 4 in the afternoon now. He buried his face in her hair. "I hate seeing you like this." he growled. He took a deep breath as she sobbed against his chest. "Shane?" she sobbed quietly. "Hm?" he murmured. Her body shook violently. "Wh-why does this happen to me? Why does-does everything finally go right just to all fall to fucking pieces?" she closed her eyes tightly. He placed his hand on the small of her back. "I don't know Mitchie." he sighed. "It sucks, I know. But that is how life works. Life is a fucking bitch sometimes. Things will get better. I promise you, Mitchie. Do you hear me?" She barely nodded as he continued to hold her.

Two weeks later

Shane, Jason, Nate, Caitlyn and Mitchie were all backstage, ready for the first concert of their world tour. Caitlyn was just there to watch the show. Her and Nate were dating now. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

Caitlyn walked out of the building to go get something to drink. There was a small store across the street.

The three brothers talked about the songs they were going to do first. Mitchie was quieter than usual.

The concert started in about an hour. While the boys weren't paying attention, Mitchie walked into her dressing room. On her way, she ran into a little boy. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but smile at him. It was the first time she had smiled in a long time. And I mean truly genuinely smiled. "Hi sweety. What's your name?" she asked softly, kneeling down. He smiled and giggled a little. "Tanner." he said quietly and looked down. She grinned at him. "That's a nice name." she complimented. "Thank you." he mumbled, smiling a little. "I'm Mitchie." she offered. He just smiled and nodded. "How old are you?" she asked sweetly. "3." he said before biting down on his finger."Oh? What are you doing here all by yourself?" she questioned. She looked around. The boy shrugged. "My daddy said to go play for a little while." he bit his lip, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. She nodded and narrowed her eyes. "Wow. You are pretty smart for a three year old." she smiled. "How did you get back stage?" she asked. He looked away. "I am not supposed to tell. Sorry if I am in your way. Mommy is coming to get me after...concert." he trailed off and smiled behind Mitchie. She narrowed her eyes and looked back to see Connect 3 chatting. She smiled a little and waved at Shane, who looked at Mitchie, almost apologetically. She looked back at Tanner. "I can keep a secret." she said, smiling a little. She held out her pinky. The little boy smiled and twined his pinky with hers. When he smiled, he looked incredibly famiiar. She narrowed her eyes for half a second then composed herself. "My daddy is performing tonight." he beamed up at her and pointed towards Connect 3. From the way Mitchie saw it, he was pointing at Shane. Her heart dropped, almost out of her stomach. "What?" she said flatly.

"That is my daddy." he smiled. He looked up at Mitchie. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting his hand on her face. Her eyes instantly moved to his. Blue.

He was with Taylor for a while. He had sex-a child with Taylor Swift. And he lied about it. He has a child. A fucking child. But this little boy is so old! How is that even possible? "Why are you sad?" he asked, looking at her confused. "I did something!" he yelled a little. His eyes started watering. Mitchie's sudden instinct was to hug him. So she did. "Hey, sweety. No. You didn't do anything. Someone else did. That's all." she soothed him. He nodded and looked up at her, happy again. She looked at him with a sad smile. She stood up and looked down at the little boy. Tears grouped in her eyes but she didn't let him see. She felt a hand on her waist. "You know baby, we could just adopt." he tried to comfort her. She turned to glare at Shane. "Like you would even _need _to." she snapped, pulling away from him roughly. She knelt down to talk to Tanner. "I guess I will see you around sweety." she faked a smile. He beamed up at her. "Ok." he bubbled. She swallowed hard and stood up. Shane narrowed his eyes at the kid. Mitchie walked quickly to her dressing room-Shane hot on her trail. She slammed the door in his face. "Mitchie!" he yelled, opening the door and walking in. She turned to him in a fury. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked. She scoffed hurtfully. "_Me? Me! _What's wrong with _you?"_ she shot back. He narrowed his eyes. "The fact that my girlfriend is mad at me and saying some sort of bull shit that I don't even understand!" he growled. She looked into his eyes, hers flowing with tears now. "You had a fucking child with that bitch! You told me you never even had sex while we were apart and you have a _child!" _she screamed. Shane walked up to her quickly, covering her mouth. He knew by how loud she was that people were bound to hear her. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he snarled. She ripped away from him. "Dammit!" he screamed and grabbed her waist roughly, pulling her against him. "Get your filthy hands off of me." she hissed. He tightened his grip, making her wince a little. She avoided every attempt he made to make eye contact. "Dammit Mitchie, look at me." he hissed all of his anger escaping at once. "What. The. _Fuck. _Are. You. Talking. About?" he spoke slowly and thorugh clenched teeth. She sobbed a little. "How you had a child with Taylor?" she hissed. "How you _lied_ about it!"

Shane narrowed his eyes. "Wh-that boy wasn't_ mine!"_ he yelled. She sobbed. "He poi-pointed at you and said-" she took a deep breath. "He said 'that's my daddy.' He said he was three years old. How long were you with someone when we first met?" she shot. He shook his head. "And you're sure he pointed at _me?" _he asked skeptically. She bit her lip. "Answer me dammit!" she replied, ignoring his response. "No Mitchie! I wasn't with anyone! I was a fucking _virgin_ when I met you! And while we were apart, I never had sex-not once! So why don't you get the fucking facts right before losing your trust in me!" he yelled. He gently pushed her away from him. She sobbed again as he walked towards the door. "He said you were his dad!" she whispered desperately to herself. He froze before opening the door. "And you believed him." he replied. "All just because you _can't _have a kid." And with that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Mitchie stared at the door incredulously. She broke. She finally reached her peak. How could he use that against her?

"What was that all about?" Shane heard Nate ask behind him. He scoffed and shook his head. "Some little boy told Mitchie that I was his father. She fucking hates me." he muttered. "The little boy had blue eyes like Taylor's so she thinks that is who I 'had him with."' Nate's face dropped. "Where is the little boy?" he asked. Shane sighed and looked around the hall. He saw the little boy playing with a microphone and sitting against the wall. He pointed to him. Nate sighed and ran up to the little boy. "Tanner," he scolded. "You can't play with this stuff." he whispered. "Daddy has to use this-" he held it up in front of him. "to perform." He pulled a small toy out of his jacket pocket. "Here." he murmured. Shane swallowed hard and narrowed his eyes, stuttering. "D-daddy?" he whispered. Nate went rigid and stood up slowly. "Go play." he whispered to Tanner, who nodded and ran off with his toy. Nate looked at Shane with a guilty expression. "Sh-" he started but Shane spoke quickly. "You have a fucking child?" he hissed. Nate swallowed hard and sighed. He nodded. Shane's eyes grew even wider. "For how long?" he whispered. Nate looked down a little. "Three years ago...I...I had sex with someone. I thought I loved her but she used me." he spoke quietly. "For my fame. She left with the child and returned to the camp the following year without him. I didn't even know I had him until she drops by one day and lays it on me." he sighed. "I didn't even know I had a child up till last year at CR. I would have told you then but you haven't gone to Camp Rock in years." he avoided eye contact. Shane shook his head slowly. "So let me get this straight. You have had a kid for three years. You have kept it from me for about two. And because of you, Mitchie and me are most likely over now?" he spoke calmer than he felt. Nate nodded, extremely guilty.

"What the fuck?" he finally bursted. Nate jumped a little. "Shane- I'm sorry!" he yelled back. Shane shook his head and breathed heavily. "I can't even do this right now. If you'll excuse me, I am going to try to savage my relationship with Mitchie." he scoffed. "Or what's left." Nate swallowed and nodded. "Let her know the show starts in half an hour." Shane rolled his eyes and nodded, before giving Nate another glare. "Thanks a lot." he said sarcastically. Nate sighed.

Shane walked to Mitchie's dressing room and knocked. No one answered. He sighed and tried to open the door. It was locked. He pulled out an extra key from his back pocket and unlocked the door, walking in. Mitchie was sitting in a small chair in front of her Vanity mirror. She had her face in her hands and didn't hear his entrance. Shane walked up to her, feeling like a total prick. "Mitchie, I am so sorry." he whispered. "I am the biggest ass hole in the world."

Mitchie's head shot up, tears streaming down her face. She immediately looked back down, playing with a rubber band that was on her wrist. She pulled it up and snapped it against her vein violently. She swallowed hard. Shane winced and stared at her. "Mitchie I...I had no right to say anything like that. I should have _never_ said anything like that. I am so sor-" he was interrupted by Mitchie snapping the rubber band again. This time, harder. He sighed. "Mitchie would you please stop doing that?" he whispered. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "You know why I do this Shane?" she said, sounding dangerously calm. He shook his head. She laughed with no humor. "I _do_ it because it keeps me from taking out a switch blade and slicing the skin _beneath_ the rubber band." she snapped it again. Shane winced at her words. "Mitchie." he said softly as she started crying again. "Mitchie, stop." he said again. He grabbed her wrist. "And as for -for what you said, who the fuck are you to use my -my problems that make me hate myself the most-just-to-" she sobbed as she spoke and snapped the rubber band repeatedly. "make me hate myself more?" she screamed. He sighed and gripped her wrist tighter. He pulled her up and out of the chair into his arms. She smacked his chest repeatedly to make him let go. He ignored her attempts. After a few minutes, she gave up and fell into his arms. "God!" she sobbed against his chest. "I hate you!" another sob violently ripped through her chest. Shane felt a slight sting at her words. He stared at the ceiling as Mitchie cried against his chest. He was trying his hardest not to just kiss her. He hated it when she got mad. The way her cheeks flushed and she yelled at him, it just made him want her. He finally groaned after a while as she continued to say hateful things to him. "You aren't making the situation any better by doing this." he muttered. She shoved him off of her. "By doing what?" she hissed. He growled and grabbed her cheeks roughly, making her kiss him hard. She fought back at first then soon fell into it. His tongue slid in her mouth toying with hers intensely. He moaned through the kiss as Mitchie released all of her anger into it by pulling and yanking his hair.

After about 5 minutes, they finally pulled away from each other, both breathing hard and glaring. "How could you say something like that?" she whispered, all of the tears finally out of her eyes. The look on his face was full of guilt. "Mitchie," he murmured. "I am _so_ sorry." he apologized. She nodded a little and sighed. "I know." she muttered. "I should have trusted you. But ..." she trailed off. He grabbed her waist, pulling her up to him. "But what?" he encouraged. She looked up at him. "Then who was the boy pointing at?" she whispered broken and confused. He sighed. "3 years ago, Nate...uh...thought he was in love. So he had sex. The girl ended up leaving him and didn't tell him she was pregnant until last year, when the kid was two. Nate never told anyone. So here we are in this mess. The kid is Nate's, Mitchie. Not _mine._" he spoke sincerely. She was silent. She was in shock.

Nate had a baby? Nate had sex? But with who? Who did he break his promise to? Mitchie was completely confused. He always seemed so innocent.

But then again, to Nate, so did she.

"I'm...sorry." she tried to apologize. Shane shook his head instantly. "No. I understand. I understand completely. _None_ of this was your fault. No matter what, I should have never, _never_ said the things I did. I am so so sorry." he took a deep breath. "And I understand why you thought he could be mine. With the hair and blue eyes. But trust me," he scoffed. "I never even got that _close_ with Taylor. There was no way in hell I wanted to even be with her in the first place. Alan did that to me." Mitchie nodded with understanding. She went to apologize again but he interrupted her again. "Don't be." he said sternly. She nodded and smiled weakly. He pressed his body against hers, grabbed her cheeks, and made her look at him. They stared into each other's eyes. She sighed a little. "_Nate_ has a baby and I can't." she whispered with a humorless laugh. Shane smiled a little and kissed her forehead. She instantly lifted her head so he would kiss her lips instead. He smiled and looked at her. "Someone is feeling better?" he guessed. She nodded and kissed him again. His eyes fluttered closed a little as he grabbed her waist and held her against him. The kiss was getting really heated.

"Mitchie Torres!" they heard someone say on the other side of the door. "You're on in twenty minutes!"

Mitchie started panicking a little. "Shane." she whispered. He looked down at her confused. "Yeah?" he whispered back quietly. "I d-don't think I can do this!" she whispered panicked. "I have never performed in front of this many people! I don't want to make you guys look bad! I-" she continued to ramble. Shane silenced her by pressing his lips down onto hers. "OK Ms. Torres?" they heard the voice say again. She nodded. "Ye-yeah ok! Thank you!" she called. They heard footsteps walking away. She sighed. "Shane I can't." was all she said. He smiled at her. "You can." he encouraged. She shook her head. He rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing her again.

As the kiss became heated, Shane got more concentrated in the kiss trying to clear Mitchie's mind. He slid his tongue in and moved it around hers slowly and passionately. She mimicked his actions and slid her hands up his body and neck to tangling in his hair. She started eagerly pushing her body against his. He could feel himself getting a little hard. He groaned a little and pushed his right back against hers. She pulled her lips away from his breathlessly and started to unzip his leather jacket. He bit his lip lustfully and stared at her.

Shane started to snap out of it. "Mitchie, I don't think we should do this." he murmured. Mitchie looked at him, completely bewildered. "What?" she hissed. He grimaced and shook his head. "I don't you think you can handle sex right now." he said, softly putting a hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not with what is going on with you." he reasoned. She sighed. "Shane." she moaned lustfully in his ear. "I found out about that two _weeks_ ago. Do you realize that we haven't had sex in over 6 _weeks?" _she whispered, her lips gently brushing against his ear. He held his breath and nodded, unsure if his voice would give away how weak he was at the moment. "I noticed." he muttered. He shook his head after that. "Mitchie, we have twenty minutes before you go on stage." he said desperately. He felt her palm trace down his chest to his jeans. She slowly slid it in and in his boxers, grabbing him gently. He gasped softly and tightened his jaw. "Please?" she whispered seductively in his ear. "I bet it would give me a major confidence boost. You know, help me perform better on stage..." she hinted.

He sighed and growled with defeat as she rubbed him softly. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it out of his jeans, which he quickly unbuttoned and slid down along with his boxers. He lifted her up, lifting her dress and moved her panties aside so he could slide into her. She gasped loudly in his ear. He swallowed really hard as his stomach blazed with lust and love at the same time. He held her tighter to him as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fuck Shane." she whispered. He grabbed her waist and helped her rock her hips against him. His breathing became uneven. The position they were in made it a little difficult to hit the right spot. He angrily sighed in frustration and walked forward, pressing Mitchie's back against the wall. "Why do you do this to me?" he groaned lustfully. His thrusts became harder and more erotic as she moaned in his ear. He grunted and started pounding into her roughly. She tried her hardest to roll her hips back against his. She could tell that she was doing a good job by the animalistic grunt that erupted from Shane's mouth. He gave a throatily moan as he thrusted harder and deeper inside of her. She was up hard against the wall, moaning and tugging at his hair. She took a large breath and moaned loudly in his ear. She prayed that the dressing room was _some_ bit sound proof. She couldn't control herself from how hard Shane was pounding into her. "This is _just_ the boost I needed." she moaned in his ear seductively. He grunted and groaned at her words. "You better perform amazing on stage." he grunted teasingly. She nodded. "I'll be a good girl." she gasped. Her words turned Shane on so much. "Fuck." he muttered, being so close to pushed over the edge. "Mm Hm. And you will be punished if you aren't." he whispered in her ear, nibbling on it. She nodded and bit her lip. "Ooh." she purred. "I might like being punished." she gasped as he turned his angle to where he was hitting her in the exact right spot. She felt her vision fog up and her head become a little dizzy from how amazing she felt. She was in the middle of losing it as Shane was pushed over the edge as well. He erupted his seed into her just as she was half way through, making her scream his name lustfully and finally lose it.

Even after they both climaxed, Shane continued to thrust into her. Now, more slowly, getting soft moans out of both of them. Finally, he pulled out of her. She dropped to the ground unsteadily. She shook in his arms as he held her tightly. He breathed extremely hard on her hair. They stood like that for a few minutes before making themselves decent again. Mitchie grabbed a towel and cleaned in between her legs before pulling her panties up to prevent hem from getting wet. Shane cleaned up a little and pulled his pants back up. Someone walked outside of the door. "5 more minutes!" they said before walking away. Mitchie took a deep breath and kissed Shane hard.

After Mitchie redid her makeup and both of them calming themselves down, Shane and Mitchie walked out of the dressing room, making sure no one was around first. They got to side stage and smiled at each other. "Good luck!" Jason said to Mitchie happily. She smiled. "Thanks." she whispered, looking out at the thousands of fans. She took a deep breath. She couldn't help but stare as Nate walked past her from being on the stage after tuning his guitar. He gave her an awkward smile and 'good luck' before walking past her to Jason. Shane grabbed her shoulders gently and turned her around. He gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Remember what I said." he teased. She smiled, blushing a little, and nodded. "I will do my best." her voice became low so Jason and Nate wouldn't hear. "I don't want to be punished." she winked at him. He smirked and bit his lip. "Good luck." he murmured. She nodded and took a deep breath as someone announced loudly, "Give it up for Mitchie Torres!!"

Mitchie took one more deep breath as her heart pounded. She walked onto stage. "Thanks." she murmured. An upbeat guitar tune started playing behind her. She smiled a little and started singing.

_I hopped off a plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan.  
Welcome to the land of fame excess (Whoa)  
Am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous. _

_My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Hilary song was on  
A Hilary song was on  
A Hilary song was on!  
_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song.  
All the butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like 'yeah'_

She smiled nodding her head, getting into the song.

_Moving my hips like 'yeah.'_

She started moving her hips a little as she sung, smiling then grinning. Shane smiled at how comfortable she seemed up onstage.

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah  
It's a party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a party in the USA_

Shane grinned proudly as she hit the high note perfectly. He remembered when she first sung this to him, that she had troubles. She even looked surprised herself.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like 'who's that chick that's rockin' kicks? She's gotta be from outta town.'_

_So hard with my friends not around me.  
It's definitely not a Camp Rock party.  
That's when the DJ draws my favorite tune  
And a Connect 3 song was on,  
A Connect 3 song was on.  
A Connect 3 song was on!_

The crowd went crazy as she sung those lines. She smiled and tried not to laugh.

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
All the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'yeah'_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah  
It's a party in the USA  
Yeah  
It's a party in the USA_

_Feel like hopping on a flight back to my hometown tonight.  
Something stops me every time.  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
All the butterflies fly away  
Noddin' my head like 'yeah'  
Movin' my hips like 'yeah'_

_I got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be ok  
Yeah  
It's a party in the USA  
Yeah__ It's a party in the USA_

The entire audience went crazy. Mitchie beamed at them. "Thank you so much." she said gratefully. She smiled and walked back stage to an awaiting Shane. He hugged her tightly. "You did amazing!" he congratulated her. She smiled against his chest and looked up at him. He kissed her passionately. "CONNECT THREE!" He sighed against her lips. "I love you." he murmured. She smiled. "I love you too. Good luck." she replied. He smiled and walked upstage with his brothers.

After the concert, everyone in the limo was driving to the hotel they were at for the night. Shane and Mitchie had to get separate rooms so the record company wouldn't get suspicious. They were still keeping their relationship sort of a secret for a while. Alan had finally found out about the two. He thought Shane was just with Mitchie to prove that he could get what Alan couldn't. So he lied and said he never even really wanted to be with her. Shane always laughed and rolled his eyes. Alan sat quietly and bitterly in the limo next to the oh-so-happy Jason. "This concert was awesome." he said for about the fifth time. Jason, Nate, and Mitchie laughed. Everything was finally out in the open with the brothers about Nate's baby. They forgave him even though he kept it from them for so long. "Mitchie, you did amazing." Nate complimented. Mitchie made nothing of it. "Thank you!" she replied, grinning. Alan made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. Mitchie laughed at him, causing him to glare at her. Once he did, Shane gave him a menacing glare back, making him turn his head.

Alan had tried to sell Shane and the band out for attitude. It didn't work out very well. The board didn't believe him one bit. They threatened to fire him when Shane brought up that it was more of a personal issue against Shane rather than a professional issue.

They got to the hotel, everyone quickly and tiredly going to their hotel room. Mitchie and Shane lingered outside of his hotel room for a while as everyone else was gone. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "You know," he finally said, breaking the long comfortable silence. "I think you missed a couple of notes." he purred. She narrowed her eyes at him and was about to argue until she realized what he was doing. "Well then," she whispered against his lips, playing along. "Shall I be punished?" she bit her lip and smiled. He stared at her lustfully and nodded. He picked her up by her waist and brought her into his hotel room, shutting the door behind them.

**************

**Hey everyone! I finally gave you guys a long chapter. You deserve it! **

**So I hope you liked it. =)**

**My current addictions are rock bands like All American Rejects, Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Panic at the disco, Jimmy Eat World, Plain White T's, Boys like Girls, We forever the sickest kids, and a lot more that have the same sound as those bands. Other addictions are "Grand Theft Auto/Where is your Boy" by Fall Out Boy, finding vintage clothing at yard sales, red skinny jeans and a British flag shirt that I got from the new Miley Cyrus Azria line, my dangly star earrings, Seventeen Again with Zac Efron, (LOVED that movie), still Demi Lovato's Cd, and a new Vampire story that I am working on about Shane and Mitchie. I am probably going to put it on here when I am finished with it. OR when I am finished with this. I am not sure if anyone would be interested in a Vampire fanfic but I just got an idea and it hit me. It is a really long story. I don't think I am going to break it down when I post it. I just want it to be a super long one shot. **

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed the last chapter. It means so much to me. So I have time to write, I will post the next chapter at 85 reviews. So it's only 5. I am not asking for much. Lol. Don't think it should be a problem. **

**Ooh! I got these new curtains! They are awesome. They are a light maroon. I love them because they make my room red lol. And I have these new Crayola markers that are a super fine tip! They write awesome! Lol there is my random moment for the night. Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thought I should add some twists and turns to it. Nate having a child? Whoa! I bet I know what you are thinking. Who did he have it with? He lost his muffing virginity?? Holy sh$%! lol. Yuppers. KARAZY!How does she do it? Ha nah jk. But I do what I can to _make_ you think that.  
**

**Well, I had a pretty good day. Hot neighbor. I am friends with his sister. ;) Lol don't worry. I was friends with her before I met her brother. I am not a bitch like that. Cool! I am listening to Emergency by Paramore! Lol. Gotta love . Slacker radio is the bomb. I have created my own personal stations lol. So coooooool. They play songs that you never hear on the radio! Lol or songs that you haven't heard in FOREVER!!!! LOOOOVE IT!!!! **

**So please review! I love you guys!!!!!!!!! TTFN! Ta ta for now!**

**Ha . Love Tigger. **

**XOXO****  
Kristen**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Hope you like the chapter! Just telling you now, lots of smut. Love you guys!**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Shane awoke next to Mitchie in his hotel room. He smiled and turned his body towards hers and gently caressed her cheeks. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She rubbed her lips together and gave a small smile. "Hi." she whispered. He just gave her a small smile and gently brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. She bit her lip a little and sighed, smiling. She kissed his hand softly. She glanced at his chest, secretly checking out his abs, before gazing at him lovingly. For some reason, even after all the time they spent together, Shane felt that this...was their moment. Their own personal moment meant just for them. He could feel the static of emotions floating around them. They were both in their own little world.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

He gazed back, mirroring Mitchie's expression. Still laying down on his side, Shane hovered his chest over hers, resting his elbow on her side, next to her ribs. He pressed his forehead against hers softly."You were smiling in your sleep." he murmured. "What did you dream about?" He bit his lip softly as his nose touched hers.

Mitchie felt her stomach flutter. "You." she breathed. They both stayed quiet for a moment until Shane finally pressed his lips to hers. He gently bit her bottom lip as she kissed him back.

Mitchie sighed once the kiss between her and Shane got heated up. He didn't even bother to pull away. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled against her lips. She tried to pull her lips away but he shook his head and continued to kiss her. "Nm Mm." he mumbled, denying her request to get up. She sighed and giggled against his eager lips. "I-have-to-get-up-real quick." she tried to mutter against his lips. He sighed and continued to move his lips against hers. "Is-it-urgent?" he asked. She smiled a little. She was about to say 'yes' until Shane's kisses became even more eager. She laughed breathlessly and just nodded.

Shane sighed heavily and gave his girlfriend a small glare. He groaned silently and hesitantly climbed off of her. "Hurry." he whined jokingly. She laughed and started climbing out of the bed. She went as slow as possible just to tease him. He growled a little, making her laugh again. She walked over to her bag and pulled out a small bottle of Listerine. She took a swig before walking into the bathroom. Shane watched her every move, studying her curves as she walked around, holding just a thin sheet around her thin waist. She was -after all- still naked. He could feel his chest blaze a little once she was in the bathroom and out of sight. She came back out smiling minutes later. "OK. All better." she informed him, climbing back in the large bed beside Shane. He glared at her a little. "You made me get off of you so you could drink mouth wash?" he whispered, climbing back on top of her. She took a deep breath as he pressed his naked groin against hers. "No." she contradicted, "So I could _gargle_ mouth wash.: she giggled. He rolled his eyes. "Shut up." he whispered, instantly pressing his lips to hers once again. Her eyes slid closed as she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. He eagerly responded by pressing himself tighter against her.

Whilst kissing Mitchie, Shane took a quick look at the clock. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "What?" she whispered. He grimaced. "Wait for it." he muttered. They stayed quiet for about two minutes before there was a knock at the door. "Shane!" Jason called, "Wake up! We have to be at the limo in ten minutes! I'll go get Mitchie!" Shane sat up. "She's already here. She came in here to wake me up earlier this morning." he lied. He started kissing her neck, still on top of her. She closed her eyes a little and kept her fingers in his hair. "Well then come on!" Jason called again before walking away. "We'll be down in a minute!" Shane called back. Mitchie giggled, causing Shane to smile. "What?" he whispered. "Alan payed for an extra hotel room and no one even used it." she smiled. He laughed. "That's his problem." he whispered and kissed her again. "We should get dressed." he murmured. She frowned and nodded as Shane climbed off of her. "Are you going to punish me if I don't?" she teased seductively. He grinned. "I just might have to." he replied smoothly. Mitchie playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll be a good girl." she pretended to pout, causing him to chuckle.

As Shane pulled on his jeans, he hissed to himself. "Shit." he muttered, looking down. He sat down on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes. "What?" Mitchie asked, buckling her bra. She giggled when she looked at Shane's lap and saw his 'problem.' "Oh." she whispered, trying to hold in another laugh. "How-uh-are you going to explain that?" she tried to sound casual. He shook his head and bit his lip as he put on his other shoe. "Laugh it up. Ha. Ha." he muttered sarcastically.

Shane shrugged. "I'll just tell them it's morning wood." he said casually. She puckered her lips before losing control and burst out laughing. He glared at her. "Hey, it's _your_ fault." he defended. She laughed even harder and slipped on her shoes. "How is it _my_ fault that you have-" she mocked him, "-morning wood?" she giggled. He stood up and walked over to her, pressing his lips against her ear. "Because you and I _both_ know that it isn't _morning_ wood." he whispered lustfully, reaching around her to grip her ass and pull her closer against him. Her humor faded to desire as she bit her lip.

"Wh-when do we have to go downstairs again?" she whispered.

"2 minutes." he smirked.

"Oh."

"Mm Hm." he pulled his lips away from her ear and smirked. Mitchie stared at him, a mixture of lust and disappointment in her features. Shane smiled and grabbed his duffel bag. "Karma is a bitch." he muttered. She let out a soft whimper as they walked out the door, making Shane even harder. He tightened his jaw.

They put their bags in the trunk before climbing into the limo and pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

"So Shane," Jason started before realizing Shane's situation. "Wow." he muttered before instantly avoiding eye contact. "It's morning wood." Shane hissed, looking out the window. Mitchie cracked a smile as everyone in the limo went quiet. She looked over across the limo to see Nate's cheek bones pulling up slightly as he tried to restrain them.

All was quiet.

Suddenly, Nate and Jason roared with laughter, causing Shane to roll his eyes and not help but smile. "Karma _is_ a bitch, huh?" Mitchie mused. Shane huffed a little and took off his leather jacket, laying it in his lap, also covering Mitchie's. She looked over at him suspiciously. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a warning glare. He was still smiling sarcastically at the comment she had said before. He slid his hand across her thigh, inching painfully close to in between her legs. She clamped her legs shut tightly and shook her head, making sure Nate and Jason weren't watching. She mouthed 'stop' and tried to scoot her knees away from his. As she did so, he slipped his hand in between her legs, using the other one to skillfully unbutton her jeans. She gritted her teeth and frantically glanced at the other two brothers, who seemed completely clueless. He smirked sarcastically at her and slid it in her underwear quickly, looking around the limo casually. She bit her lip and glanced all around the limo before out the window. "You tell me." he whispered to where only she could hear. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself as she felt his warm fingers start to penetrate her. She swallowed loudly. She took another desperate glance at Nate, who was closing his eyes now, listening to his music, then at Jason, who was now concentrated in a video game. She gasped a little as she felt Shane pump harder. She tightened her teeth shut and tried her hardest not to moan or breathe heavy. She glared at him-or did her best anyway. He was giving her an evil smirk, watching her every move.

Shane studied the way Mitchie's jaw tightened as she threw her head back against the limo seat. He could see her breathing heavy as he continued to finger her slow, steady, and hard. He kept this up until they reached the airport about ten minutes later. He laughed breathlessly when he saw her twitching and shaking.

Jason and Nate were out of the car. "Hold on." Mitchie said. "I need to talk to -Sh-Shane." The boys just nodded and walked away. She glared at him and slammed the door shut quickly locking it. She climbed into his lap and started grinding hard and fast against his cock through their jeans, in exactly the right spot. He took a deep breath and his eyes slightly widened. He swallowed hard and grabbed her hips, forcefully pulling her against him. He breathed heavy in her ear. She pressed her lips to his ear. "Mm...are you almost there baby?" she whispered seductively, grinding harder and harder. He tightened his jaw and nodded in a daze as he felt himself about to cum. He let out deep ragged breaths and let out a groan. She laughed in a whisper. "Good." she said, smiling in satisfaction. Just as she saw his hands twitching, she quickly climbed off of his lap and fell into the seat. He choked on his breath and gasped a little. "Shit! Dammit, Mitchie! _God dammit!" _he yelled to himself in the limo. She laughed. "Prick." she mumbled, kissing him softy and climbing out of the limo.

"He's uh, having troubles." she whispered to Nate and Jason. "He will be there..soon. He said to just meet him on the plane." she smiled in victory and walked ahead of the boys. Jason and Nate narrowed their eyes until they saw Shane climb out of the limo. He held his leather jacket down to where he covered himself. Mitchie smirked and turned her head at Shane. "Or not." she said casually. She winked and continued walking. Shane growled and rolled his eyes before following the three.

About half an hour later, they were all on the plane. Nate and Jason sat in the very front while Shane and Mitchie sat in the way back. The plane was huge. It was twice the size of a regular plane by having 50 rows of seats. It was the Connect 3 personal private plane. No one was on it but them.

Shane's sat there in the seat staring out the window, fidgeting and twitching. Mitchie smirked over at him in victory. She watched his every uncomfortable move. He slowly turned his head to glare at her.

_Dammit!_ Shane thought. _Got to get her back for that! Fuck! That was _not_ fair! Shit. But for now, think of something else....baseball. Soccer. Music...guitars... _He sighed and rolled his eyes. _I'll just have to do it myself this time. _He quickly stood up and passed Mitchie in her seat to go to the small bathroom behind them.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes as Shane stood up abruptly. She watched him walk to the bathroom, almost angrily. Without even thinking, she found herself standing up and her feet carrying her towards the bathroom as well. She looked to the front of the plane to make sure no one was looking before quietly opening the door to see Shane working his shaft. She took one more look towards the front of the plane and held her breath when she realized how big it actually was. She bit her lip at the sight and walked in slowly, shutting the door behind her. Shane looked up but didn't stop. He sighed a little. "What do you want Mitchie?" he whispered, not making eye contact. She, almost cautiously walked up to him. "Need some help?" she offered in a lustful whisper. He scoffed, almost snapping her out of her daze. She barely glanced back up at him before returning her eyes back to his groin. "Like I am stupid enough to fall for this again." he muttered. Mitchie ignored him completely this time. She pressed her body to him and replaced his hand with hers. She started to stroke him slowly. He swallowed hard and tightened his jaw. All of his thoughts of not letting her trick him were starting to vanish. He could feel goosebumps rising as his stomach and chest started to blaze out of control. His eyes slid closed a little. "Fuck." he whispered at his slight vulnerability. "I think it is time that you finally let me do this." she whispered seductively against his ear. He could feel his pulse quicken. Was she serious? Or was this another trick she planned? However, she quickened her strokes, making all of his thoughts disappear. He let out a small groan before snapping his mouth shut.

Shane quickly nodded in agreement. _Dammit! _He shouted in his head. _You're so fucking weak! _His thoughts stopped immediately and he froze when Mitchie dropped to her knees. "Mi-Mitchie? What are you doing?" he whispered weakly. She shook her head. "Shh." she purred. She bit her lip before gently kissing the tip of his cock. Shane could feel his stomach knot. She slowly slid her lips over his cock, taking a few inches into her mouth. Shane slightly banged his head against the wall. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could before slowly bobbing her head back and forth, swirling her tongue around him. Slowly, Shane moved his hands to tangling his fingers in Mitchie's soft brown hair. She started to pick up speed. She gently played with his balls as she continued to suck. Shane grunted quietly. His eyes were wide open as he breathed hard and stared at the wall across the room.

A few minutes later, Shane was breathing as hard as ever while Mitchie sucked his cock rapidly and mercilessly. He was practically bucking his hips towards her, still slightly tugging on her hair. "Shit, move." he hissed, feeling the pressure building dangerously close. She shook her head. She removed her mouth and started stroking him hard with her hand again until he cummed. The seed hit the floor and a little got on Mitchie's pants. She sighed a little and bit her lip. Shane was panting and still staring at the wall across the room. "Oh. My. God." he whispered weakly. She smiled to herself and grabbed a handful of toilet paper, wiping off her pants first before the floor. She giggled a little when she had to get more toilet paper to clean the mess. "Jeez Shane." she joked in a whisper. "Could you let out any more?" she finished wiping down the floor. Shane dropped to his knees, grabbing Mitchie's cheeks and kissing her hard. She smiled in the kiss. "Three points for me." she mumbled. He smiled. "I guess that is only two for me then. Hm?" he said, his voice muffled in another kiss. She just nodded.

After another several minutes crawling by, Shane pulled up his pants and boxers, both of them standing up. He took a deep breath. "Come on." Mitchie warned. "We better get out of here before anyone notices we're gone." Shane nodded and they both quietly walked out of the bathroom, quickly sitting in their seats when they saw Nate walking down the aisle. He stopped by their seats. "We land in about 20 minutes." he informed them. They both faked smiles and nodded. "Ok." Mitchie whispered. Nate just grimaced and walked back to the front of the plane. Mitchie started laughing a little, causing Shane to as well. He took a heavy breath as Mitchie rested her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers. "I love you." he murmured. She smiled. "I love you too." She lifted her head to press her lips to his. "So you have three points." Shane said casually. "And I have two." Mitchie just nodded. "Whoever gets to five points first wins." Mitchie joked. "Oh yeah?" Shane chuckled. "And what do they win?" he questioned, pressing his lips to hers again. She smiled. "How about..." she went into thought. "They get to be the Master of Seduction?" she smirked. He smiled and laughed breathlessly. "Fine. You're on." he challenged. She shrugged. "Fine."

Twenty minutes later, the plane landed. Everyone got off and their bags were sent to the limo. Shane could still feel the adrenaline pumping in his veins. He narrowed his eyes a little when he looked up. There was a man, about twenty or so, walking towards Mitchie. He had a black dress shirt on with a matching silk tie and pants. He could see that the small black belt that he was wearing was genuine leather. His hair was cooped into a sleek, jet black, feux hawk and a pair of sun glasses covered his eyes. He nodded at Mitchie before stopping to talk to her. Shane moved his eyes down to the guy's shoes. Italian. Leather. "Shit." Shane chuckled in a whisper. "What?" Nate asked, taking a step to stand beside him. Shane just nodded towards Mitchie and the guy.

Mitchie finished putting her last suitcase in the trunk of the limo-(She refused to let anyone do it for her. She had two hands and feet. She could do it herself.) Someone walked up to her. "Hey sexy." he whispered. When she turned around, she started laughing. "Hey Aiden. What's up?" She asked before returning to her bags. She slammed the trunk closed and turned around to give him a hug.

Shane tensed as he watched Mitchie hug Aiden. _Who the hell _is_ that? _He thought to himself. Nate chuckled a little at his reaction. "Dude," he assured, "Chill out. It is just her agent." Shane rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Mitchie, completely unaware of Shane watching her, pulled away from the hug. "Nuh uh." Aiden said, eying her outfit. She was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt by now. (She changed before the plane landed.) She sighed. "What?" she asked flatly. He motioned with his hands towards her outfit. "Do you _hate_ me?" he said over-dramatically. She laughed. "Well, I have nothing to change into." she said, a bit smug. He glared at her and shook his head. He walked to the car he had just gotten out of and grabbed a bag. He handed it to Mitchie. "You do now." he said, smirking. Mitchie sighed in defeat. "Fine." she growled. She glanced over at the plane, noticing Shane and Nate standing there still. She grinned. "Wanna meet my boyfriend?" she asked. Aiden laughed. "Obviously! You know-" he said in a whisper, "You are _so_ lucky that the rumors about him being gay aren't true." they started walking towards the boys. "Or he would so be mine." Mitchie laughed as they got to Shane and Nate. "Guys," she started. "This is my girlfriend, Aiden." she introduced. "Aid, this is Shane, my boyfriend, and Nate Gray." Aiden smirked and took his sunglasses off. "Nice to meet you." he greeted. Mitchie giggled a little once she heard the double meaning in his tone. Shane and Nate nodded. "Girlfriend?" Shane asked. She nodded. "Aiden is a woman trapped in a man's body." she smiled. Shane nodded with understanding, and a hint of relief. "Oh." he breathed. "Cool." he mumbled. Nate just smiled. "Nice to meet you." was all he said. Mitchie walked up to Shane as he put an arm around her waist. She gave him a small kiss. "I will be right back." she informed him quietly. "I have to go change." Shane bit his lip as they spoke quietly so Nate and Aiden couldn't hear them. "Oh?" he mused in a whisper. "Would you like some help with that?" he kissed her again. She smiled and bit her lip. "Sure." she replied. "Well," she broke away from Shane's grip. "We will probably just meet you guys at the hotel before we head off for sound check. They just nodded as Mitchie grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him towards the airport building. They went into a secluded girls' bathroom. Mitchie locked the silver knob on the door and kissed Shane hard. He let out a small sound in the back of his throat as he tightened his grip on her waist. She dropped the bag that Aiden gave her and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled her groin against his and helped her grind a little. A soft moan escaped her throat.

Shane set Mitchie down and started stripping her shirt off of her. As he threw it on the ground, he went to pull down her sweats. She smiled at him once he stood up, kissing every inch of her body along the way. He left gentle, heated kisses in the valley of her breasts. She sighed softly. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, suddenly growing the urge to do something he hasn't done in a while. He forced Mitchie back against the bathroom counter in front of the sink before lifting her to sit on it. She gasped lightly as her skin touched the cold marble. He smiled and grabbed her knees, slowly spreading her legs. He ran his nose against her soft skin up her inner thigh, making her squirm slightly. She took a large, deep breath. He ran his nose along her pantie-covered nub and kissed down on it. She tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled and pulled her panties off in a swift movement. He gently placed his open mouth on her clit, just breathing on it. His hot breath made her jump and twitch, just waiting for him to move his tongue. The more she thought about how skilled he was at this, the wetter she got. She groaned with impatience. Finally, he moved his tongue slowly across her throbbing clit. She bit her lip and let out a sigh. He shook his head. "I want to hear you." he whispered, his lips sliding against her. She let out deep ragged breaths. "Shaaaane..." she sighed. "Please." she whispered desperately. He shook his head. "Moan for me, baby." he purred. She swallowed hard and nodded, mouthing 'ok.' He bit his lip and became completely concentrated, attacking her nub. He let his tongue slide everywhere that could possibly make her moan and writhe beneath him. "Shane." she panted, moaning with no control. He nodded. "That's my girl." he hissed before continuing.

Throughout the minutes, Mitchie's moans became more erotic. Shane couldn't take it anymore. Releasing her knees from his hands, he quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, still continuously licking her clit. She didn't even notice since her eyes were closed and she was in pure ecstasy at the moment. He moaned against her heat as he dropped his boxers. He quickly replaced his tongue with his cock, thrusting into her slow and steady. She let out a gasp of breath and arched her head in pleasure. "Fuck Shane. Oh shit." she panted breathlessly. She wrapped one leg around his waist and bucked her hips against his. He continued to thrust slowly into her core, making sure she felt every inch of him inside of her. She was so horny, Shane could feel all of her walls clenching around him. He gave an animalistic grunt as he continued to thrust inside of her. Not caring about anything at the moment, he grunted loudly and breathlessly in her ear repeatedly. She let out short moans every few seconds as his thrusts became harder. "Fuck, you're so hot and wet." he panted. "Mmm...clenching tighter and tighter around me just as I-" he let out a small gasp. "talk to you. Wanting me. Needing me to thrust harder-" he did as he said. "Fucking you. So hot." he took a deep breath. "So sweaty." Mitchie moaned erotically as Shane's lustful words filled her ears. She gripped the counter and let him fuck her hard, closing her eyes tightly. "Not even being able to look at me because I am making you feel so good." he continued. She nodded with every word. "So good." she gasped. Shane let out a menacing growl. "As I make my third point in our little _game_." he gloated. She barely even noticed as she grew closer and closer over the edge. "Shane! Harder!" she suddenly screamed, not caring if _anyone_ heard them. He obeyed instantly from how desperate she sounded. He pounded into her roughly. She winced slightly, knowing she would be sore-possibly bruised- later on. She ignored it and tightened her jaw as she felt herself cumming.

Shane tightened his jaw as he felt her walls clench even tighter around him. He felt himself cumming at the same time she was. "Harder." she panted repeatedly. He went harder and harder until they were both finally pushed over the edge.

Mitchie changed into the clothes Aiden gave her, getting a wide-eyed stare from Shane. It was a mini skirt and a tank top. All designer. She smiled over at Shane, who was still breathing hard and gripping the counter, his back against it as he watched her change. "Fuck." he muttered. "Why are we so ..." he couldn't finish his sentence. She laughed breathlessly. "I don't know. Maybe we just...are extremely horny lately. Not sure why. I'm not complaining." she smirked. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not either. I love it. I guess we are just making up for lost time. I mean, we went six fucking weeks without sex. That was fucking torture." he whispered, smiling weakly. She laughed. "I quite enjoy making up for lost time." she murmured, kissing him softly. He bit his lip. "Good. 'Cause we have a _lot _of time to make up for."

She gazed into his eyes for a long moment. She was reminded of something from when she was with Nate's son, before their last concert, before her and Shane's fight. She remembered Tanner's blue eyes and something hit her. Her eyes dropped to the floor as she gasped to herself. Shane didn't notice.

* * *

Shane and Mitchie arrived at the hotel about half an hour later. "I'll be right back." he murmured to her once they were in the room. "I need to take a shower." he informed her. She nodded. "I am going to go get something to eat." she replied. He nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you." he whispered and left a hand in her hair. She smiled warmly. "I love you too."

After Shane got in the shower, Mitchie walked into the hallway and towards a large metallic silver elevator. She pressed the button and waited patiently for the doors to open. Once they finally did, she walked into the empty elevator and pressed a large button with a number 6 on it. (They were on the 5th floor) The elevator jolted slightly before rising. It _ding_ed once she reached the floor. She stepped out and walked down the large hall before knocking on a hotel room door. She stood there for half a minute before it opened.

"Nate?" she asked softly as he opened the door, ruffling his hair with his hands, obviously only half awake. "When you had sex at Camp Rock, it was with Tess, wasn't it?"

***********  
**Hey! I warned you guys it would be very...smut filled. So I hope you guys liked the chapter. I am so sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Been sick and busy sorry that I left it at that cliff hanger.  
**

**So my current addictions are The Click Five, My new guitar picks, this adorable guy I just met, chex mix, grapes, Jonas Brothers old songs, Demi Lovato new songs, watching Sonny With a Chance Marathons, Watching Sonny and Chad vids on YouTube, Maroon 5, Maroon 5 songs, and having pizza from Papa Murphy's for breakfast. Not healthy, I know. But sooooo good!  
**

**So I just made a new friend in a new town. I have been hanging out with her constantly. Her brother offered to take me fishing lol. We'll see. He is..cute. Not sure what my answer will be. He seems pretty cool. **

**Ugh. I start school on Wednesday. Not so excited as people think I should be. Do NOT want to go. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! R&R! I love you guys!!!! **

**XOXO**

**Kristen **

**Review Question: Do you think Nate had sex-and a baby with Tess Tyler? Leave your answers! I want to know what you all think!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! I made sure to put a lot of effort into it. (Even though it may not seem like it.) By the way, I am in the midst of writing a Smitchie Vampire Story. It is really long. It is only a one shot but it is SUPER long. I hope you guys like it if I ever decide to put it out. Usually I think people ignore my author notes, but to the people that actually **_**do**_** read them, tell me if I should post it or not. I am thinking about calling it "Falling in love with a thorn on the rose." Comments?**

Nate paced back and forth in his hotel room in front of Mitchie, who sat in a small, olive green, leather chair. As she waited for him to say something, she studied the weird (partly ugly) abstract painting hanging above his bed. She let her eyes wander the red and black swirls of paint. Some yellow. Some white. And yet, after all the time studying the painting, she still had no idea what it was.

Nate sighed in frustration and finally sat down across from Mitchie in a matching chair. Mitchie stared at him intently. "Nate?" she whispered while he stared at the ground. He glanced up then looked back down instantly when he noticed she was still staring at him. He bit his lip roughly and growled to himself, harshly running his fingers through his black curls. He gave out a short, breathless, humorless chuckle. "After all this time, no one even bothered to ask who Tanner's mom was." he scoffed with no emotion. She could see a little bit of desperation and slight fear. "N-no one bothered to ask because-" he started shaking his head. "-because they were too shocked that I had a child in the first place! I thought they would move on! I didn't think anyone would even remember to ask about the details. But you-" he took a deep breath, it sounded more like a gasp or a choke. "You always...know! You always just-just mess with other people's private lives as if it is your business! Well this isn't!" Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him hurtfully. "Nate, I was just-" she tried quietly until he interrupted her with a scoff and humorless laugh. "You were just-" he mocked in an angry tone. "Nothing! You have no right to get into my fucking business! So stay the fuck out of my life!" he suddenly yelled. Mitchie could feel anger building up inside of her. She stood up and walked a step forward. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?" she screamed. "YOU!" he screamed back, fuming in anger. "Now get the fuck out. Just because I can actually _have _a fucking child doesn't mean you need to be in his life! Go take your stupid ass problems somewhere else!"

Mitchie could feel tears swell up in her eyes at Nate's harsh words. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She started shaking her head and backing away from him slowly, the hot salty tears rushing down her cheeks in an instant. Her breathing became uneven as she quickly turned around and opened the door. "Mitchie-" he started but she slammed the door. Nate hissed to himself and sighed. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it.

Mitchie walked down the extremely long halls of the hallway in a rush. She was sobbing and practically hyperventilating. Why the hell would he say something like that to her? Nate had always been so nice. He had never spoken to her that way. She hadn't even remembered him speaking to _anyone_ that way. She gritted her teeth together tightly. Another loud sob broke through her chest. She was starting to lose the feelings in her legs. She felt herself stumbling and gripped onto the wall tightly. There was a small insert into the wall with two vending machines in it. She gasped slightly, trying to catch her breath and balance, and gripped tightly onto one of them before sinking to the ground in between them. She let out another sob as tears flooded her entire face. Thoughts of never being able to have a baby impacted her mind, making her cry even harder. The hall way was dark with barely a flicker of a dim near by light.

Shane stepped out of the hot steamy shower, grabbing a towel and wiping his face with it before wrapping it around his waist. "Mitchie?" he called. Nothing. He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to see if she was in there. It was empty except for the furniture provided. He shrugged and walked over to his suitcase, which was lying on the floor zipped open. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a gray V-neck t-shirt before putting them on. He rubbed the towel through his hair a little before tossing it on the bed and walking out into the hallway. He raised his eyebrows for half a second and walked down the hall to the large elevator. He pressed the 5 button so he could go see if she stopped at Jason's. When he finally got to his room, he knocked on the door. "Jason?" he called. He sighed when no one answered and turned around to bump right into Jason. "Oh." he mumbled. "Hey. What's up?" Jason asked. Shane shook his head. "Have you seen Mitchie?" he asked. Jason shook his head. "No. Check Nate's." he offered. "Thanks." Shane nodded.

Shane walked back to the elevator and leaned against the back, waiting for the doors to slide closed. He stood there, almost awkwardly while he waited for the elevator to lift. A song was in the midst of playing inside. He listened closely to see what it was before realizing and silently singing along. "Wont Go Home Without you."

"Every night you cry yourself to sleep-" the elevator opened but he continued singing to himself. "Thinking why does this happen to me. Why does every moment have to be so hard? Hard to believe that it's not over tonight. Just give me one more chance to make it right."

Mitchie slowed down her tears a little bit. They were still rushing down her cheeks. She slammed her head against the soda machine and rested it there, closing her eyes. She heard silent singing down the hall. She knew it was Shane but she couldn't find herself to stand up. The lyrics he was singing matched her entire world at the moment.

_Every night you cry yourself to sleep. _

_Thinking "why does this happen to me?"_

_Why does every moment have to be so hard?_

_Hard to believe that..._

She shot her eyes up when she noticed Shane walk by. It was absolutely quiet in the hallway. All she could hear was her heavy breathing and the sound of Shane's converse hitting the floor with every step he took. She didn't bother to tell him she was right there after he passed. She didn't want him to see her like this. It was quiet until she heard a silent knock on a door. She moved her eyes to the carpet in front of the soda machines she was in between. She watched the dim lights flicker across the carpet. She couldn't really tell what color the carpet was because the hall way was so dark. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening. "Yeah?" she heard Nate say. It made her flinch. He didn't sound like he cared at all. He didn't even sound like he had totally exploded on Mitchie just moments before. "Have you seen Mitchie?" she heard Shane ask. Tears started rushing down her cheeks again with no control. "No." Nate lied. It was quiet until she heard the door shut again and footsteps coming down the hall. Moments later, she saw Shane's feet walk by again. She didn't bother to look up until she noticed them stop and turn towards her. "Mitchie?" he whispered frantically.

Shane walked past the soda machines barely glancing to the right at them. When he glanced, he could have sworn he saw someone in between them. He stopped and backed up to find Mitchie sitting down, staring at the floor, tears rushing down her cheeks. "Mitchie?" he whispered frantically. He dropped to his knees and grabbed her shoulders. "Mitchie? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked in a rush. She just shook her head, unsure of why she was protecting Nate in the first place.

Oh right. Because it was her fault that the Gray brothers almost ripped apart from each other two years ago. She didn't want to be to blame for them splitting up. But why the fuck-how the fuck could Nate say something so heartless? He used her biggest depression against her as an insult? How could anyone do something like that?

"I just don't know why I am the way I am." she whispered. She technically wasn't lying. Of course, that wasn't why she was crying, but she always wondered that anyway. Shane's face softened. "What are you talking about?" he murmured gently. She looked away, only to have her face turned back towards Shane. He kept his hands on her cheeks softly and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Mitchie," he whispered. "You are the way you are because you are ambitious, giving, kind, and truly deserving of it." Mitchie scoffed to herself. What could she have possibly done to _deserve this?_ Shane looked at her sadly. "Mitchie, you are the most amazing person I have met in my entire life. I wouldn't have you any other way. No matter what. Even if something was wrong with you. I love you." he whispered, his forehead resting on hers. For some reason, Mitchie couldn't feel her tears anymore. "Even if I can't have a baby?" she whispered brokenly, not making eye contact. His eyes widened a short second before he pulled her tightly into his arms. "Mitchie, is that what is bothering you?" he whispered. She just nodded into his shoulder. She couldn't cry. She had done enough of that for the night.

As she felt Shane tighten the hug, she started to mesmerize the way his hands moved across her body. Out of no where, she started to want him. Right then and there. She pulled back, hiding her confusion of her random turn on. She gazed into his eyes intently. He stared back and froze a little when he saw the emotion in hers. They glinted with lust. He bit his lip and looked down. "Don't look at me like that." he chuckled darkly. Her lips twitched a little. They were both still on their knees, Shane half way holding her now. "Like what?" she whispered innocently as she leaned towards him a little more. He swallowed hard. "Like that. Mitchie," he scolded. "You are going through a bad time at the moment. I can't just..." he trailed off, unsure of how to put what he felt into words. "Just what?" she pressed quietly, inching closer and closer. "Make me feel better Shane." she whispered. She finally pressed her lips onto his.

The second their lips met, Shane instantly grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. He turned her and pressed her against the soda machine, pressing tightly against her. "I want to." he mumbled against her lips. "I want to make you feel better." With every word he said, Mitchie could feel herself becoming more and more excited. "Please." she begged when he pulled away. She looked into his eyes only to see them clouded with want and desire. He started kissing her again, standing up and pulling her up as well. He lifted her to where she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her down the hall to the elevator. He carelessly pressed the button as the doors opened, he pressed her up against the elevator wall quickly, gyrating his hips against hers. He rested her on the railing and continued his actions. A low moan escaped her lips, making him want her even more. "Dammit Mitchie." he muttered, still grinding against her. "It is getting sort of hard to keep up with your mood changes." he teased in a lustful whisper. She took a deep breath and whispered back, "It is most likely side effects of the-" she gasped as Shane gyrated his hips harder. "PCOS. You're-j-just going to have to get used to it." Shane just nodded. "I think I could get used to this." he muttered as the metallic doors slid open. He walked down the hall to their room. He quickly set Mitchie down, making her pout. He pulled out his key card and slid it through the security device on the door knob before instantly picking her up again and taking her into the room.

**Mitchie's POV**

As me and Shane got into the room, the kiss became more and more heated. He pressed me hard up against the wall next to the bathroom. I smirked and decided to play with his head a little. "Shane?" I whispered, getting him to stop kissing me. "Hm?" he mumbled. "I am going to go take a shower. I will see you later." I replied and broke out of his grip walking to the shower. I glanced back only to laugh at his facial expression. "Dammit Mitchie. Are you happy? Point 4 is all yours." he mumbled and went to walk out of the bathroom.

I Grabbed his hand when he tried to walk out. I couldn't let him leave. Images started flashing through my mind about all that we could do right now. It felt like it had been so long since I had him and his body all to myself. And I wasn't quite sure why since we just had sex earlier.

I continued to fantasize about Shane and all that we could do together. I had never had such dirty thoughts in my mind before. I was starting to get irritated at how turned on I was. I tugged on his hand until he turned around. He glared into my eyes. I stared back and whispered, "_Well, _since I now have four points, it looks like I am going to win." I jokingly bragged. He rolled his eyes and glared at me darker. I smiled and started taking my shirt off right in front of him. His eyes scanned my body almost angrily.

**Regular POV**

Mitchie stripped right in front of Shane then climbed in the shower, leaving him standing there, mouth agape. She peeked through the curtains to see him still standing there. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She opened the curtain halfway to show herself. She gave him a seducing smile and curled her finger towards herself.

Shane didn't give it a second thought. The second he saw her entire body, he knew that he had to have her.

The instant she motioned him to get in, he started taking off his shirt.

She laughed as he started stripping down. Once he was completely naked, he got in the shower and pinned her to the wall, shutting the curtain behind him. She was still giggling a little as he started hungrily kissing her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair.

He pulled away from her again. He had to have another look. As he gazed at her body, she completely scanned his. Her eyes immediately stopped at his stiffness. She bit her lip and smiled to herself, eager at what was coming.

Shane smirked when he saw her staring at his dick. He slowly pressed his whole body against hers, his dick pressing up against her clit, causing her to breathe hard. He put his lips to her ear and whispered seductively, "Like what you see?" She just laughed breathlessly in his ear.

Her hot breath made him shudder. She just nodded. He grabbed her cheek with one hand and turned her face to his. He pulled her lips to his hard, but passionate. After a few minutes, she could feel his soft, moist tongue push its way through her lips into her mouth and start tangling with hers. This turned her on extremely. She danced her tongue around his hard and fast.

She could feel his hand trail down her stomach and to her folds. He had to fondle with her in whatever way possible. He wanted to earn his next point as well.

Out of _all _the times they have had sex, and they have never done it in the _shower_! Shane thought that that was a waste considering how horny it got the two of them. The water made it so easy to slip and slide all over each other.

With every thought Shane came across, the harder he got.

He started rubbing her clit hard, steady, and slow. She let out a hum like sigh in his ear as he did so. "God Shane." she whispered in total lust. He smiled big and started rubbing faster. He continued for a few minutes. Right when she was on the verge of orgasm, he stopped. Her eyes widened. "Shane," she moaned over and over again. "Please-" her breathing was hard- "Don't-stop-now." he kept his fingers pressed tightly against her clit. She didn't even notice Shane drop to his knees.

Next thing she knew, she felt Shane's tongue slowly cross over her clit. She threw her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Shane lifted one of her legs for easier access and placed it on his shoulder. He continued to lick her clit again until she was starting to orgasm.

Suddenly, he removed it. She whimpered his name a little. He picked her up by the waist and gently layed her down on the floor in the shower. He waited until she was completely calm. She tried glaring at him but was too turned on to. "You-prick." she breathed extremely hard. He chuckled at her and slowly dipped a finger inside of her, feeling her slick heat. He kept his other hand on her waist as he sunk to his knees, hovering over her laying down. She moaned erotically. It was turning him on so fucking bad. "You don't get to cum until I know I earned _my_ fourth point." he whispered lustfully. He stopped penetrating her again, making her whimper softly. She started nodding frantically. "Ok, ok!" she whispered. "4 to 4. _Please_." she gasped as he added another finger. "That's my girl." he smirked.

He tried to keep calm as he stuck another finger in and started pumping them slowly, getting deeper and deeper every thrust. She clawed at the porcelain floor and took huge breaths. He hovered his face down, loving the heat he felt coming from her sweet sex. He started completely attacking her clit with his tongue as he pounded her with his fingers. She moaned loudly. The only sounds Shane could hear were the shower water, her moans, and the slurping from his tongue as he ate her out. Her fingers tangled in his hair. He could feel her hands shaking as she started to orgasm for the third time. "Mitchie," he groaned lustfully as he continued to pump his fingers. "Let me ride your orgasm." he moaned again and continued. She just nodded frantically. "Do it, do it, _do it!" _she whispered, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

Without a second thought, Shane stopped fingering her and plunged right into her.

Water started dripping from his hair onto her.

It felt so amazing to Shane to have his body sliding against hers at the moment. The hot steamy water made it ten times better.

He already felt like he was in heaven as her walls started tightening around his cock. As he pressed further into her hot core, he could feel her throbbing all around his member. "_Fuck!" _he growled. He buried his face in her neck. Mitchie moaned extremely loud. She felt like the happiest woman in the whole damn world at the moment, despising the fact of what Nate had said to break her heart earlier. In fact, at the moment, that thought was completely erased from her mind.

Shane started thrusting harder and harder each and every time. He grunted with every thrust. She could feel him extremely deep inside of her as she felt his hot juices fill her up. She let out a silent scream in his ear as she pulled at his hair. Shane started moaning uncontrollably as he climaxed inside of her. "Fuck Mitchie! I l-love you so fucking much!" he hissed. Mitchie's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"I love you -t-t-_too_! she yelped.

Soon, Shane came to a stop. They both panted hard as they stared into each other's eyes.

He pressed his lips onto hers, both of them still shaking.

Shane's lips trembled still as he rested his forehead on Mitchie's. The water continued to fall on the two. Shane gently pressed his lips onto hers again. He could see that she was still a little worn out from what had just occurred. But he couldn't help himself. She still had that lustful look in her eyes. He started kissing her intensely as he pushed his thumb against her clit. He was still inside of her, his hips glued to hers. The more intense the kiss got, the more he rubbed her clit.

Soon, he started thrusting against her again.

Mitchie moaned continuously in Shane's mouth. This time, he was taking it slow. The kisses. The fondling. The sex altogether. "I love you." he repeated in a lustful whisper over and over again. She shook orgasm after orgasm. No matter how many times she lost it, she couldn't find herself telling him to stop. She tightly wrapped her legs around his waist and kneaded his thrusts. "Fuck Mitchie!" he hissed. "Do you know what you do to me?" He gritted his teeth tightly and let out ragged breaths.

Mitchie was on the verge of another orgasm. As she started shaking, she buried her face in Shane's shoulder, biting it as she climaxed. She let out a large gasp of breath as she felt Shane explode inside of her for about the fourth time that night. Her eyes widened as she breathed harder than ever. That was the most that Shane had ever lost it in just one session.

This was the longest that they have ever gone. Almost three hours had passed when they finished.

About ten minutes later, Shane had carried Mitchie to her bed. They were both still naked, Mitchie laying in his arms, still shaking slightly. She loved the feeling of his muscular arms around her. It made her feel safe and secure. They clung to each other underneath the warm cotton blankets on the hotel bed. Shane nuzzled his nose into her wet hair, smiling. "Are you feeling better?" he murmured, stuttering a little bit still. She smiled and nodded. It was partly true. She was feeling better than before. "Shane, I love you so much." she whispered. He nodded. "I love you too baby." he murmured against her hair. She felt herself get goosebumps. They didn't usually go with the nicknames. It made her feel more special than she felt she really was.

She sighed a little and kissed his chest gently. "Shane," she whispered. "You don't have to love me." was all she said. She turned her head and looked at him when there was no response, only to find that he was asleep. She smiled sadly and kissed his cheek before resting the back of her head back against his chest.

Moments later, she felt Shane kiss the top of her head. "Well, you are wrong there." he murmured, causing her to jump. She looked at him a little. "Mitchie, I _do_ have to love you. You are the first person to show me what love actually was. You are the one and only person I have _ever_ loved. I am never going to stop loving you. Do you understand me?" he ranted quietly. She took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you." he murmured again. He sounded a little argumentative. She smiled a little. "I love you too." she turned her head and kissed him softly. "Now we should get some sleep because we have sound check in a few hours." he whispered. She just nodded. "Ok." she whispered back. "I love you." she said again. "I love you too." he hugged her tightly against him. The thought of going to sound check made Mitchie a little nervous. Nate was going to be there. She swallowed hard. She bit her lip and sighed softly once she heard a soft snore coming from Shane's chest. She just closed her eyes and tried her hardest to fall asleep. She gently kissed his neck and nuzzled her face into it.

************

**Mitchie: 4 points  
Shane: 4 points**

**Hey guys! Dammit, I was going to post this last night but my stupid piece of shit computer crashed. So I had to re write the ending. So it isn't half as good as I had it last night. **

**So, I am sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I have been going through a really rough time lately. Life just isn't so great for me at the moment. I always find myself wondering why it is that it hurts more and is harder to stay alive than it does trying to end it all completely. **

**Anyway, so I had my second day of school yesterday and now I am at a four day weekend. Woo hoo. Two day school week and four day weekend. let me just say that the guys at my school are pigs. I got hit on twice. It was gross. Thankfully, my crush backed me up the second time and acted like he was my boyfriend. -sigh- he is so amazing. **

**So my current addictions are All American Rejects, "Night Drive," by the All American Rejects, "How to lose a girl," by Mitchel Musso, "Party in the USA," by Miley Cyrus, Maroon 5, Hershey bars with almonds, yum, liquid breath mints, this book series called "Mortal Instruments" (amazing. I am on the second book.), Jesse McCartney (Of FRIGGING course), Nick Jonas FINALLY singing 7:05 again after YEARS while on his live web chat. UGh! Amazing! I knew that SOME where deep down. (way way deep down) that the old Jonas Brothers were still there somewhere. Oh! And when he sang a cover of "Catch Me," by Demi Lovato. Amazing-er. And watching old videos of the Jonas Brothers from when they were layed back and had their funniest moments. -sigh- never seem to see those much anymore. **

**So thank you all that reviewed last chapter! And I hope you liked this one. It sucks lol because I have so much people who favorited my story (I lost count) and only like 5 or 6 review. So thank you so so so much to the ones who review it means so much to me. You are the reason I keep writing. And to the people who sub and favorite, uh.... I guess I am glad you like it. But you probably don't even read my author notes lol so I am writing this for nothing. **

**Well, again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And I know right now you are probably mad at Nate for being an ass hole lol. Sorry. And please review!**

**Review Question: (RQ) So it is sudden death between Mitchie and Shane for the title of "Master of Seduction." Who do you think will win? Shane or Mitchie? Who do you _want _to win/who do you _think _will win? Answer BOTH questions please!!!!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Mitchie and Shane still layed in the big hotel bed asleep. Mitchie's bare back was pressed against Shane's chest as he held her tightly, his hands twined over her bare stomach. His nose was nuzzled on the side of her head in her hair. They were peacefully sleeping until Shane's cell phone started going off. He groaned quietly and reached over Mitchie to the small nightstand beside the bed. He grabbed his phone and flipped it over, not even bothering to look at who it was that was calling. "What?" he sighed, his eyes still closed.

"Hey." Nate greeted him quietly. "We have sound check in an hour. Get up." was all he said before hanging up.

Nate sighed and threw his cell phone on his bed before walking into his bathroom. He glared at his reflection in the mirror and turned the sink on. He gritted his teeth angrily and cupped his hands under the faucet. He swallowed hard and splashed the ice water on his face, wincing slightly. He turned the sink off and slammed his fist down on the counter. He sighed heavily and stared at his reflection again.

What the hell was wrong with him?

-

Shane groaned and stretched a little, Mitchie stirring above him. He smiled at her. "Hi." he whispered. She grimaced out a small smile. "Hi." she repeated. "We should get up." he advised, sitting up, causing her to also. He closed his eyes a little and let his thoughts roam about random things as Mitchie's bare back rubbed against his member. Maroon 5 started to fill the room as Mitchie's phone rang. She sighed and looked at the screen. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello?" she mumbled. "Mitchie, I have to talk to you." Her face turned into an ice cold glare, making Shane narrow his eyes at her. She faked a smile at him. "I'll be right back." she whispered to him. He nodded and layed back down. Mitchie grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around her torso before walking into the bathroom. "Don't fucking call me you ass hole." she hissed. She was about to slam her cell phone shut. "Mitchie! Wait!" Nate begged. She shook her head as tears pricked her eyes. "No. Fuck you. Don't you _ever _call me again. Don't even try to talk to me. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Mitchie-I'm s-"

"Go jump off a fucking bridge."

Mitchie snapped her cell phone shut and blocked the number. She opened it again before walking out of the bathroom and acting like she was still on it. "Oh, it's OK Jason. Wrong number. Gotcha." she feigned a smile. "Talk to you later." she shut her phone and threw it on the bed. Shane narrowed his eyes. "Who was that?" he asked, even though he heard her say Jason. She feigned another smile. "Just Jase. He accidentally dialed the wrong number on his phone." she lied. Shane narrowed his eyes for a second. "Oh." was all he said. He could tell she was lying and it slightly hurt him. He let it go.

After about 15 minutes, they were both dressed and ready to go. Mitchie sighed, causing Shane to as well. "So what do we do for 45 minutes?" he mumbled. She shrugged. "We could have slept longer." she joked. He just barely smiled. He leaned back on the bed, balancing himself up with his hands behind him. When his hand smacked against something, he picked it up. It was a small ball of rubber bands tangled together. "Weird." he commented. "Hm?" Mitchie wondered looking over. She gasped slightly. "Give em." she whispered, grabbing them. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell was that about?" he asked. "They're uh, my lucky rubber bands." she mumbled. He raised his eyebrows for a short second then nodded. He sighed and layed back against the bed. Mitchie did the same. Right as she hit the mattress, Shane pulled her into his arms. "I love you." he murmured against her hair, his eyes closed. She smiled. "Love you too." she whispered. "Shane?" she said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"You remember that night when we were in my room, and you finished writing September?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I just remembered that you said you wrote two songs for me while we were apart over the years. Will I ever get to hear the other one?" She looked down at him. He smiled and opened his eyes. "How about I sing it tonight." he offered softly. She smiled. "Well, you don't have to. I was just wondering." He grinned at her, his eyes closed again. "Mitchie, I _want_ to. I just forgot all about it. You have that affect on me." Mitchie smiled at him. "Is that a bad thing? ... Or a good thing?" she mused. He smirked and pulled her lips down onto his before rolling over to where he was on top of her. He started kissing her neck gently. "It is a very, very good thing." he murmured against her skin, making her softly shudder. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging at it as he sweetly bit the skin on her neck. She bit her lip.

It was two hours after soundcheck and they were in the middle of the concert now. Jason, Nate, Shane, and Mitchie were all on break at the moment. Mitchie sat alone in her dressing room, mindlessly snapping her rubber band on her wrist, not even realizing the welt it was leaving. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. Mitchie smiled. "Come in!" she called before looking back to her wrist. She grimaced and quickly pulled her sleeve down just in case Shane thought anything. "Mitchie, we need to talk."

Mitchie went rigid in her seat, not even glancing at the door. "Get the fuck out." she whispered. Nate shook his head and shut the door. "No! Mitchie, I came to apologize." he pleaded. She just shook her head. "Mitch-" he tried again until Shane walked in. "Hey guys." he breathed, walking over to Mitchie and kissing her on the lips. Nate grimaced and made sure not to look. "What's going on?" he asked, looking over at Nate before looking back to Mitchie. She faked a smile. "Nothing." she lied. Nate sighed. "Come on." he muttered. We need to go on." Shane just nodded. "Just give us a moment." he mumbled back, not even looking to see if Nate left as he lifted Mitchie from her chair and started kissing her hard. Nate rolled his eyes and slammed the door behind him.

Mitchie smiled in the kiss a little bit. "I am about to sing the song." he informed her softly. She smiled. "Really?" she whispered, kissing him again. He smiled and nodded. "So come on. I want you side stage to watch." Without letting her say anything back, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the dressing room behind him. "Here we go." he smiled as they heard the crowd go crazy. Mitchie smiled and stood back as Shane walked on stage. Nate and Jason were already on setting up. Nate glanced at Mitchie but she glared and broke contact. "I uh, wrote this song a couple of years ago. This is our first time performing it so...let us know what you think." Shane said, a grin crawling across his face. The crowd went crazy. He laughed breathlessly as the music started.

(**Bold**is Shane. _Italicized _is Nate.)

_**I never thought that I was so blind. **_

_**I can finally see the truth. It's me for you.**_

_**Tonight, you can't imagine that I'm by your side. **_

_**Cause it's never s'posed to be the truth. **_

_**Too far for you. **_

_Well, can you hear me say, "Don't throw me away." _

_And there's no way out, I gotta hold you some how._

_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you.**_

_**You wanna touch me too.**_

_**Every day, but all I have is time. **_

_**Our love's the perfect crime. **_

When Shane sung that, Mitchie grinned uncontrollably. She knew exactly what he was singing about. She bit her lip and watched him closely as he performed. He would keep sneaking glances at her while singing, making sure she heard every word. And it was true. Their love _was_ the perfect crime. So dangerous. Yet so perfect because they never got caught when they were younger. And now it wasn't so much of a crime anymore. But it still never died.

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you._

_You wanna touch me too._

_**Every way, and when they set me free, **_

_**Just put your hands on me.**_

_Take everything that I know you'll break. _

_**And I'd give my life away. **_

_**So far for you.**_

_And can you hear me say, "Don't throw me away."_

_And there's no way out, I gotta hold you some how._

_**I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you. **_

_**You wanna touch me too.**_

_**Every day, but all I have is time. **_

_**Our love's the perfect crime. **_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you, _

_You wanna touch me too._

_Every way, _

_**And when they set me free just put your hands on me.**_

Suddenly, as they got to the next part, Shane became instantly serious, remembering exactly why he wrote the next lyrics. Mitchie narrowed her eyes for a short second.

_**Tonight I'm weak. **_

_**Just another day without you. **_

_**I can't sleep. **_

_**I gave away the world for you to **_

_Here me say, "Don't throw me away." _

Mitchie remembered the day that she left and knew that that was what the lyrics meant. She gave him a small smile. He grinned back, suddenly out of his serious mood.

_And there's no way out. I gotta hold you some how _

_**All I wanna do is touch you. I wanna I wanna touch you.**_

_**You wanna touch me too.**_

_**Every day, but all I have is time. **_

_**Our love's the perfect crime. **_

_I wanna I wanna I wanna touch you, _

_You wanna touch me too._

_Every way, _

_And when they set me free _

_**Just put your hands on me!**_

With one last slam on the guitar, the song was over. Shane smiled, from what Mitchie could tell, he was overwhelmed with pride. She was smiling like a complete idiot. She couldn't help herself. When Shane glanced over at her, she mouthed 'I love you.' It made him smile bigger as the fans screamed. The three brothers grabbed hands and bowed to the crowd smiling. "Thank you guys so much!" Jason yelled into the Mic. "I'm Jason!" Nate smiled and took a deep breath. "I'm Nate!" Shane grinned breathlessly. "And I'm Shane. You've been amazing. Thank you so much. We love you." he breathed. They ran off stage, leaving the crowd going nuts. Shane breathed hard, grabbing a small rag off of a table and wiping his forehead. He grinned at Mitchie. Making sure no one was looking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into her dressing room. "Wow." she whispered, quickly pouncing on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He moaned into her mouth, kissing her back hard. He forcefully slid his tongue between her soft pink lips and wrestled with hers. She took a deep breath and pressed her forehead against his as his grip tightened on her waist to keep her from falling. He pressed her up against the wall, still breathing hard from performing and kissing. "That. Was. so amazing." she whispered, returning her lips back to his. He grinned and intensified the kiss, gyrating his hips against hers. She let out a soft breath against his lips. He inhaled her breath and closed his eyes. There was a knock at the door, instantly turning their lust into fear. "Shit." he whispered, dropping her and quickly stepping away from her. "Y-yeah?" she called. "Come in!" Nate walked in, almost awkwardly, making Mitchie give him a glass-cutting glare and Shane an annoyed grimace. "What?" he asked. Mitchie didn't even bother to talk to him. "Someone won a contest. They get a picture and an autograph from you." he mumbled carelessly. Shane nodded and sighed. "Be right back." he murmured and kissed her softly before exiting. As soon as Shane was gone, Mitchie completely ignored Nate and walked to her vanity stand.

"Mitchie," he said, walking up to her. "God fucking dammit! Why the hell wont you listen to me?" he shouted. She turned to him, the look on her face instantly making him feel guilty. She tried her best to keep the angry tears from forming. "I have tried to apologize and you wont even fucking listen!" he growled. She took a step towards him. "You really think I am going to forgive your sorry ass?! You used my greatest depression against me as an argument! As a fucking insult! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she screamed. "It isn't my problem that you can't have a bab-" he started but was inturrupted by Mitchie's hand connecting with his face _hard._ "Whoa! Mitchie! What the hell?" Shane shouted running in. Mitchie officially broke down. "Get the fuck out!" she screamed at both of them. Nate rubbed his cheek a little. "I'm sorry." he whispered quietly again before walking out. Shane narrowed his eyes at Mitchie. "What the fuck?" he questioned. She shook her head. "Get out." she whispered. He shook his head. "I am going to go check on Nate. I. _Will._ Be back." he said, making it almost sound like a threat. He walked out. Mitchie shook his head. "Not for now." she whispered, locking the door. She started sobbing hard as she walked over to her vanity. She sat down and started snapping the rubber bands on he wrist furiously. She couldn't take it anymore. Once her arm was numb, she grabbed a pocket knife out of her purse.

Shane quickly caught up with Nate as he caught up with Jason. Jason's eyes widened. "What the hell happened?" he breathed, staring at Nate's face. Nate shook his head. "Nothing." he growled and shoved past him. Jason gave Shane a confused look. Shane just shook his head and followed Nate. "What the fuck did you do to make her hit you?" he questioned. Nate shook his head furiously. "I may have said something I shouldn't have, but that fucking bitch wont listen to me when I am trying to apologize!" the second the words escaped his mouth, Nate instantly regretted it. Shane's face became deathly. "What the fuck did you call her?" he snarled, taking a step toward him. "And what the fuck did you say to her?!" He had Nate up against the wall by now. Nate sighed and shoved Shane away from him before storming down the hall.

Shane took a couple of deep breaths before walking back down the hall to Mitchie's dressing room. He tried to turn the knob but it was locked. "_God dammit Mitchie!"_ he yelled. Mitchie jumped slightly, accidentally digging the knife too far into her wrist. She gasped loudly and dropped the knife to the floor. "Oh god!" she cried out, tears rushing down her face. She looked down at her wrist as the blood gushed out of her wrist, painting the white tile a dark crimson red. "Shane!" she croaked. She started breathing heavily as she felt her head becoming numb. She cried even harder. She could feel fear over take her body just before seeing blotches of black behind her eyes. "Shane." she said again, but quieter. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she tried to lift it and check the damage. Her vision became an impossible blur before everything was black.

Once Mitchie yelled Shane's name, he instantly froze with fear. "Mitchie?" he choked. He could hear panic and fear in her voice. "Mitchie!" he yelled again, slamming against the door. "Jason!" he screamed down the hall as loud as he could just before Jason walked out. He turned. "Shane? What's wrong?" he called. "Jason! I need a key! Now!" he yelled, slamming against the door again. Jason narrowed his eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MITCHIE!" was all Shane said before Jason started running down the hall. He quickly fumbled around and pulled his dressing room key out. "Try this." he muttered. Shane quickly took it and jammed it in the key hole. It didn't work but he turned it so hard the flimsy lock snapped open. "Mitchie!" he yelled, slamming the door open. He saw a trail of blood slowly seeping down the white tile before seeing her. "Mitchie!" he screamed, suddenly in tears. She was laying on the ground, bleeding non stop.

*****

**Sorry to leave it there guys. Also sorry that it is so short. But I felt like you guys deserved another chapter. So they can't all be long lol. Next one at 105 reviews. That will buy me a little time to write the next one. **

**Ugh. So I have school daily now. Lol. Horrible. The school isn't that bad. Just the having to wake up at 5 in the morning is. ugh. (Pouts.) **

**So my current addictions are "Falling Down," by Selena Gomez. That song makes me feel so confident. I love it. "Stuttering," by Friday Night Boys. SERIOUSLY, CHECK THAT SONG OUT! IT IS SO EFFING AMAZING! I am going to make a song fic out of it in the future. **

**Other addictions are, making collages out of Disney stars and album covers. "Kicking and screaming," "Time of our lives." "talk is cheap." by Miley Cyrus. So let me just say somethng, in "Talk is Cheap," Miley says "Pissed off." Seriously? Who gives a shit? Everyone is making such a big deal about it! Who cares! She is 17 for crying out loud. Leave her be. **

**Well, I should probably get to bed since I have to get up early. **

**I love you guys and please review!**

**Thank you all so much!**

**And I repeat, next chapter at 105 reviews. I have ALOT of people that favorited this series. I don't think asking for like 7 reviews is asking too much. **

**Again, love you guys. **

**RQ: YOUR current addictions? I am curious!**

**XOXO **

**Kristen**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone. This one might be shorter than usual. I just got back from the hospital and my arm is really sore from the IV. Call me a wuss if you want, but the needle they used was effing huge. So I am sorry that it is going to be shorter than the usual. **

**Please listen to "Run," by Chasing Cars. I listened to it while typing this and nearly cried. I hope you guys liked it. Warning you now, this chapter is sort of depressing. Enjoy! And remember, I typed the most I could before not being able to handle it anymore. Next chapter at 115 reviews. Yes, for once, I am asking for a little more than usual. =) Plus, it gives me more time to perfect the next one. **

**Reminder, PLEASE listen to "Run" by Chasing Cars. Seriously, it goes with the mood of this one. **

Shane sat in the waiting room at the hospital, wiping his eyes furiously. They were droopy and half open as he sat in the now, uncomfortable chair. He took a long, deep breath. He was finding it hard to keep his eyes open at the moment. He sighed and rested his head in his hands. He regrettably took another look at the clock that was hanging on the other side of the room. It seemed to be taunting him now. He had been in there for three hours.

And not a damn word from any doctor yet.

He swallowed hard before slamming his forehead back in his hands. He took one more glance at the clock.

12:24.

"Here." Jason whispered, handing Shane a Styrofoam cup full of coffee. He pursed his lips before nodding at him. He hadn't said much since they got there. So Jason knew to take that as a 'thank you.' Jason grimaced and partly sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. "We should go. They are obviously going to keep her over night." he advised softly. Shane shook his head. "No. I am staying here as long as it takes." he said stubbornly. Jason sighed and nodded. "Well, I need to go check on Nate at the house...I might just stay there for the night and come back in the morning." he mumbled. Shane nodded. "OK." he said, barely above a whisper. Jason looked down. "Come here." he said quietly, pulling Shane into his arms. "She is going to be fine." he assured. Shane's bottom lip trembled, threatening to give away the fact that he was only mere seconds from breaking down. "Thanks." he whispered. Jason just nodded, letting go of the hug. "No problem." he replied. "Do you need anything else before I go?" he questioned, judging by the look on Shane's face, unsure whether he should really leave him like this or not. Shane swallowed hard and shook his head. Jason just nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow. OK? You should come home if-" he started but stopped when Shane started shaking his head again. "OK." he just said before walking out the large glass sliding doors.

Shane gripped the small cup of coffee tightly. He took a large gulp of the scorching liquid, ignoring the crazy burning in his throat. He took another deep breath and rested his head against the wall behind him, while leaning back in the chair. He silently set the coffee cup down on the small table in between his chair and another one. The waiting room was empty except for him-to his relief. He let his eyes close, but still tried his hardest not to fall asleep. He was still worn out from performing hours before.

What could she possibly have done that for? Wasn't he making her happy? Was she happy with him? How could she do this to herself? To him? Well, now he knew what her 'lucky' rubber bands were for. He knew she hadn't intentionally meant to go this far whilst cutting, but he also knew that she shouldn't of stuck that fucking knife to her wrist in the first place. He couldn't stop thinking the same thing over and over again. 'Why.' Other thoughts that bubbled through his mind were about what Nate could have possibly done to make her so upset. He had never seen her so mad before. He had never even seen her be violent before. So seeing her slap Nate made him extremely surprised.

No matter what the cost, he was going to find out what Nate did.

"-for Mitchie Torres?" was all Shane heard. He blinked hard and his eyes instantly popped open. "Huh?" he muttered. The doctor looked at him with a sad smile. Shane took a look at the clock and his eyes widened. It was almost 2:30 in the morning. He had fallen asleep and he hadn't even meant to. "Are you here for Mitchie Torres?" the doctor asked again. He nodded mindlessly, still not fully aware of his surroundings at the moment. He was so tired.

Once his mind finally processed what the doctor had asked, he sprung into full force. "Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?" he asked frantically. The doctor looked at him sadly. He spoke in a soft tone. "Well, I am not going to lie to you. It isn't good. We did lose her for a moment-" Shane's heart stopped beating. "then we got her back. The cut is extremely deep into her vein. Due to all of the blood loss, it is possible for her to go into a coma." Shane could feel a sob escape his chest, not even realizing he was in tears until then. "Right now, anything is possible. We are still doing all we can. She is still unconscience at the moment. We have her on antibiotics and Oxycodone. I-"

"When can I see her?" Shane tried his hardest to stop the tears from rushing down his face. The doctor looked down for a second. "Well, you can see her right now if you want, but I am warning you now. It isn't pretty." he murmured. Shane instantly stood up. "She is in room 124. You go straight down that hall, turn left and keep walking until you see the room number. You just turn right from there." he informed him. Shane nodded and rushed down the hall. He followed the doctor's directions and quietly opened the door. He heard a slow beeping noise as he entered the room and shut the door softly behind him. He opened the curtain then closed it as he walked past it. "Mitchie," he murmured, another sob escaping his chest as he walked towards her bed. He gingerly grabbed her hand. "Why Mitchie?" he sobbed in a whisper. He finally broke down. "God dammit, why? What could have possibly led you to this again?" he took heavy, quick, deep breaths. He gave up on questioning her, knowing it was impossible for her to even hear him, let alone respond. He winced slightly at the IV in her arm, knowing how much she hated needles. He had the desperate urge to yank it out of her wrist and just hold her.

What stopped his heart, breath, and thoughts all together, was the large amounts of gauze wrapped tightly and firmly around her small wrist. He felt small sobs rip through his chest as he stared at the white cloth, red seeping through, no matter how much gauze there was.

"Wh-y?" he sobbed once again. He stayed completely still, staring at her for a few moments.

He blinked hard and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you so much. Please don't leave me." he begged in another whispering sob. "You are practically all I have left." He slowly sat down in a chair beside her bed, not letting go of her hand once. "I love you." he said again. Her heart beat started to slow down, becoming slower and slower by the second. The doctor's words suddenly ran through his mind as doctors and nurses quickly rushed in, forcing him out.

_We did lose her for a moment..._

Shane broke into hysterics as the doctors forced him out and shut the door. He slid down against the wall crying. He rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. "G-God!" he sobbed to himself. "Please!" he whispered. He slammed his head back against the wall.

Shane sat on the hard ground, staring at the tile for a solid half hour. It seemed like eternity to him. Suddenly, he saw a pair of Green Converse-covered feet in front of him. He looked up to see Nate. He barely glanced at him before returning his eyes to the ground. At the moment, he didn't care _who_ saw him cry. Nate wordlessly sat beside Shane, tears overpowering his eyes. "Shane," he breathed. "This is all my fault. If I would have never said what I did... she never would have gone back to...she just..I.." he growled in frustration as tears ran down his cheeks. Shane barely heard him. Nate wrapped his arms around Shane tightly. "I am so sor-ry." Shane shook his head. "I thought she was happy." he whispered brokenly. "How did I not see it?" it seemed as if he was talking to himself. Nate closed his eyes softly. "You know what?" he whispered, laughing bitterly and humorlessly. "I did see it. I was just stupid-stupid enough to think that she w-would open up to me when she was ready. I thought all it took was fucking time."

"She is a fighter." Nate whispered. "She is going to make it through this." he sounded completely in denial. Shane just cried harder.

The two brothers sat, leaning against the wall in the hallway for hours. Neither of them moved once. All was quiet as Shane breathed heavily and they both just stared at the wall across from them. Nate mindlessly traced the patterns that danced across the wall due to the flickering lights above them with his eyes. His breathing was still irregular as the tears-now more silently- streamed down his face. After a while, Jason was there with them, now in the same position. He wasn't crying though. He tried to stay strong for the three of them.

Jason sighed, looking over at Shane. He had _never_ in his whole life, seen Shane so broken. He never thought he would ever even see Shane fall in love. And now he was shattered. just by looking at him, he could see how much Shane loved Mitchie. Shane still let out quiet sobs.

Soon, it was quiet throughout the hospital. There wasn't a single sound but the TV down a couple of halls in the waiting room. They could hear the 5 O' clock new playing.

_Teenage newcomer singer, Mitchie Torres was rushed to the hospital by beloved boyfriend, Nate Gray and his brothers. The reason as to why she was sent to the hospital still remains unknown. A source says she was rushed to the hospital just moments after the Connect 3 concert had ended last night. W-_

"Great." Jason sighed, standing up. He walked down the hall before disappearing. Suddenly, the news broadcast was cut short as they heard footsteps coming back down the hall. Jason returned and sat back down where he was. "Shane, you should get some rest.-" he was about to offer when 2 nurses came out of Mitchie's room. Shane's eyes widened and shot up at them. They walked down the opposite direction in the hallway before a doctor came out of the room. Shane stood up quickly. "What happened?" he quavered. The doctor sighed, and glanced at Nate and Jason before returning his attention back to Shane. "Her heart stopped beating again. She was extremely lucky we came in when we did. We were just seconds close to being too late." he murmured. With every word, Shane's stomach dropped a little more and more. "Can I see her?" he begged in a whisper. The doctor was about to decline until Jason stood up, a small glare on his face. He sighed and nodded. Shane instantly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind him. As the doctor walked away, Jason sighed. "Well, I am going to get some coffee." he informed Nate, who just nodded mindlessly. "If she dies," was all he managed to choke. Jason shook his head. "It wont happen, Nate." he said sternly. Nate just nodded again. "I'll be back." Jason murmured, walking down the hall.

Shane was in quiet hysterics as he held Mitchie's hand tightly. "You will make it through this, Mitchie. And I swear to you, when you do, I am going to make sure you have the best God damn life imaginable." he growled. "I swear, if you make it through this, I am going to tell the press-everyone that it is me and you together and not you and Nate. I am going to tell everyone everything. No more secrets. I can see how much they hurt you. I see how much it hurts you to keep everything hidden. I am going to make sure Alan gets fired for what he tried to do to you. I will get you whatever gig you want. I will star in that music video that Aiden tried to talk me into the other day. Anything Mitchie. Anything I swear." he promised, starting to cry in the middle of talking. "I'll do anything!" he whispered. "Just...wake up. Please."

***********

**Hey guys. So I got to 105 reviews. I thank you guys so much. I am so happy that I even made it to 100! So at the moment, I am currently at 105. I hope you guys liked the chapter! And I hope you listened to the song I recommended. Sorry that this chapter was so sad. And sorry that this isn't my longest-best work. I am so sore right now. I just spent like 6 hours at the emergency room. Ironically enough, I might have PCOS. (Yes, the same thing Mitchie has in the story.) My mom came and got me early from school, because I had a really bad stomach ache. Well, I have been having sharp pains in my stomach for two weeks now and suddenly, in the middle of the car ride, it got so bad I actually screamed. So I got a bunch of tests done today and the doctor said it was possible. That is so ironic. So with my mood and my pain, this is all that I could really get written.**

**So I will post the next chapter at 115 reviews. All I am asking for is ten. Shouldn't be that hard. Just three more than the last chapter. **

**So my current addictions are "Stuttering" by Friday Night Boys, remixes on YouTube by DJphredee. He is amazing and has some pretty sick remixes. Miley Cyrus "Kicking And Screaming" "Talk is Cheap" "Time of our lives," and "When you Look at me," Joe's (Jonas) version of "Give Love a Try," from the TV series JONAS. It is so amazing. I love Nick's version too, but Joe's has more lyrics and his voice is so... Well, there is no word to describe it for me. So I am absolutely in love with both of their versions. "Turn Right remix" by The Jonas Brothers-remixed by DJphredee. Normally, I don't like remixes when someone makes it out of a slow song, but this one is so amazing. He also does a remix of "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus and it is so effing cool. You guys should check it out. **

**Follow me on Twitter! **

**Of course, I am BabiStarLite on Twitter. So please follow!**

**Thank you all that reviewed the last chapter. It means so much to me and it made my shitty day feel so much better. I had just experienced the worst day of my life and you guys made me feel better. Thank you so much. I love you guys, **

**XOXO**

**Kristen. **

**RQ: What is your favorite song off of the Jonas Brothers new album. Lines, Vines, and Trying Times? (LVATT?) **


	24. Chapter 24

**I just want to start off by saying thank you to all of the people that reviewed. I was so effin surprised to see that I already got 9 out of 10 reviews in the first day! Holy crap you guys are so amazing! Seriously, I don't deserve it. Next chapter at 125. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I love you guys. Enjoy! You deserve it! =)**

**And secondly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to BitterRomancex for being the 115th review! Thank you so much! And your review also meant a lot to me. As did everyone else's. And Also to Sweet CrAzY Citrus: you have been here with my story since chapter 1. You were even my first reviewer ever! Thank you so much for not giving up on my story! It means so much.  
**

Shane sat very still beside Mitchie's bed, talking softly to her. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. He knew that she wouldn't want him moping or just leaving her alone. "Mitchie..." he whispered. "We are going to get through this rough patch. I swear. And when we do, Mitchie, I am going to marry you. I am going to make you the happiest woman in the world. I will get you whatever you want, whenever you want. We'll have a nice house in whatever town, city, state, or even _country _you want it in. I will give up everything, Mitch. Just...wake up." he begged. "Please."

"Shane," Jason reasoned, walking into the room. "It's only been two _days_. Even though she is unconscious, she is probably getting sick of all this." he joked softly. Shane ignored him. Jason grimaced a little and set a vase of red roses on the table. Shane glanced at them. "You were gone that long just to get _flowers_?" he suddenly mumbled. Jason chuckled under his breath. "I wanted to hand pick them, thank you very much." he joked. Shane grimaced. That was the best he could do at the moment.

It turns out, Mitchie was in a temporary coma. The doctors said that her wounds were healing better than they thought they would. Shane only felt a little relieved. He knew he would only be really happy once she had actually _woken _up.

"Shane," Jason said, breaking his thoughts. "Hm?" he mumbled. "The last time you ate was the day before yesterday. Go get some food."

"I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking." he said sternly. Shane narrowed his eyes and barely glanced at him. "Shane," he warned. "I am warning you now. Go. Get. Something. To. Eat." Shane ignored him and ran soothing circles with his thumb on Mitchie's hand. Jason growled to himself and gripped tightly on Shane's shoulders, gripping hard on his leather jacket, lifting him out of his chair. "Dammit Jason! Leave me the fuck alone! I said I am fine!" he yelled, surprised. Jason shook his head and forced him out the door. "Go eat." was all he said before shutting and locking it. "God _dammit_!" he screamed, kicking the door hard. He tightened his jaw and leaned against the wall. He could hear Nate coming down the hall, chuckling a little to himself. "Come on. I just got the sudden craving for Mickee _Dees_." he smirked. Shane narrowed his eyes at him. "McDonald's?" he questioned. Nate shrugged. "Yeah? Just because it says in the magazines that we only eat healthy food, doesn't mean I am going to abide to that bull shit." Shane felt dizzy as he got head rush. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. Nate looked at him with concern. "Come on." he muttered, grabbing his wrist and leading him down the hall and out of the hospital to his car. Although Shane had the brand new Mustang, Nate was more into Corvettes. Shane sighed. "Had to bring the 'Vette." he mocked. Nate gave him a playful glare. "Hey, don't diss the car." he growled. Shane cracked a small smile, the most that he has done in the past two and a half days. He squinted a little as the sun shone through the windows. It was then that he realized he hadn't left the dark hospital in over two days. "Wow." he muttered. Nate grimaced and started the car, before pulling out of the hospital parking lot.

After eating, Shane feeling so glad that he finally _did_ eat, they both got back in the car. "Do you need anything else?" Nate asked quietly. Shane shook his head. "A gun to shoot Jason when I get back?" he said, half sarcastic. Nate sighed. "He is just looking out for you, Shane. You have us both worried right now. You can't just go without eating or doing the least bit of caring about yourself. Mitchie would be so pissed off at you for being like this, you know?" he sounded more concerned than angry, which threw Shane off a little. "And what would you know?" he hissed anyway, as if Nate had insulted him. But it was just because he was frustrated. And Nate knew that. Nate sighed. "Shane, I know a lot more about her than you think." he replied. Shane scoffed a little. "Like what?" he challenged. "Like the fact that her eye color is actually green? She wears brown contacts because her mother told her that her eyes looked like shit." Nate sounded disgusted. "She got so used to wearing them, and people complimenting her on the brown color, that she just wears them non stop now." Shane let out a soft breath. "Why didn't she tell me this? And when did she tell you?" he asked, feeling slightly hurt. Nate looked at him. Shane was unable to read the emotion on his face. "Because she was so used to being judged. She thought you would be disappointed because you said you loved her eyes. She told me during Camp Rock. When I took care of her. She never did show me though." he informed him. Shane just nodded. "Her mom sounds like a real bitch." he muttered. Nate tightened his jaw and nodded. "She was the reason Mitchie went to the camp in the first place. Was to get away from her." Shane nodded, again, feeling empty that Mitchie felt she couldn't tell him this.

They arrived back at the hospital shortly after. "Thanks, Nate." he said, giving him a small hug. Nate was surprised. "Seriously," Nate muttered. "Do you know how much she has changed you?" he asked. Rather than getting insulted, he smiled. "Yeah. I do." he whispered, walking into the hospital.

Jason was in the hall way, outside of Mitchie's room on his cell phone. "Yeah..." he mumbled. "OK. Yeah, I'll tell them both. When?...OK, and is that this week, or next week? Tomorrow..." his face dropped. "Can we at least move it to Monday? It's the weekend and we finally have a clear schedule for a weekend to ourselves." he sighed with relief. ". We'll be there. Just no too personal questions. And I mean it." he ended sternly, shutting his phone and sliding it in the pockets of his blue jeans. "Who was that?" Nate asked. Shane was already in Mitchie's room. "That was the record label. We have a press conference on Monday morning at 8. We are going to talk about our tour and touring with Mitchie." he informed. "Ah." was all Nate said. "So we seriously have a free weekend? No concerts or anything?" he said, suddenly excited. Jason laughed. "Yeah. Haven't you checked your schedule?" he joked.

Shane's eyes studied every inch of Mitchie's face. "So Nate told me you have green eyes." he murmured, taking her hand in his, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last couple days. "You could have told me, you know. I'm not mad though. My favorite color is green. And to be honest, I was never a fan of brown eyes." for no reason, he could feel his eyes water. "Mitchie, I want you to know that you can trust me. I _want _you _to_ trust me. You don't have to hide anything." he was staring at the floor now. He swallowed hard. "I don't _want_ you to hide anything. I want you to trust me Mitch. I want you to wake up!" he whispered pathetically. "I...do trust you, Shane." he heard her croak suddenly, making him jump. His eyes widened incredibly. "Mitch-Mitchie!" he suddenly cried, standing up and putting both of his hands on her cheeks. "How are you? Are you ok? Why? Mitchie? How could you do this?" he whispered, the tears overpowering him at the moment. He could see her eyes start to water. "What happened Shane?" she whispered, extremely confused. "And why are you still...wearing the same clothes you wore at the concert? Wh-where are we?" she sat up suddenly, wincing when the IV dug deeper into her arm. "Aw man!" she cried. "Why the fuck is that in my arm?" she croaked. She went to pull it out but Shane restrained her. "Don't Mitchie." he scolded. She narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, it all started coming to her. She gasped. "Oh, Shane!" she whispered. "I am so sorry! I was so stupid to do-" Shane inturrupted her. "No. _I'm_ sorry. I should have known that you wouldn't have just told me what was wrong. I should have asked you. I thought I made you happy. I-"

"You _do_ make me happy!"

"Then w-why? Why would you do this?" he demanded. He softened his tone when he saw how his words had affected her. "Why, Mitchie.."

"Honestly, I don't know." she pursed her lips, trying her hardest not to cry. Shane sat on the bed beside her as she layed back down. "I just..I always dreamed that I would have a baby with the perfect guy when I grew older. I have the perfect guy covered...but now...now I can't fulfill the other half. It just hurts so much." she let out a sigh. "Shane, I'm sorry." He ignored her and pressed his forehead onto hers. "Now will you please let me take this God damn thing out of my arm?" she joked softly. He smiled a little, surprised that he actually could. "God," he breathed. "I missed you." he pressed his lips to hers gently. He started moving his lips slowly against hers. Mitchie could feel her whole body tingle with warmth. It felt as if someone injected contrast into her IV. (This weird stuff that makes your whole body heat up. It is so weird.) She slowly lifted her good wrist and tangled her fingers in his hair. "I love you so much." he mumbled against her lips. She took a deep breath and kissed him passionately. "I love you, Shane." she murmured back, pulling away for air. He smiled and kissed her again. He layed down next to her, wrapping his arm over her stomach. She smiled and glanced to her right at the table next to her. She felt her smile soften at the roses on top of it. "Where did those come from?" she whispered in awe. "Me." Jason sung, walking into the room. "Mitchie! You're awake!" he cried. He hovered over Shane to give her a hug. "Jason," she breathed. "They're beautiful." He smiled and stood up straight. Shane didn't pay much attention to their conversation. He couldn't stop staring at Mitchie. He was still in slight denial that she was awake. "I picked them myself. I hope you like roses." he said, a little lamely. She smiled, taking Shane's breath away. It had been so long since he saw her do that. "Roses are my favorite." she whispered. "Thank you so much."

Shane instinctively caressed her cheek gently, as if she was fragile. Which, at the moment, she pretty much was with all of the IV's and such. Her eyes drifted from the roses to shane's. "Hi." he murmured. The corners of her lips pulled up slightly. "Smile for me." he whispered. She smiled, unable to help it. "Why?" she mumbled. "Because I missed you." was all he said. Realization hit Mitchie's facial features. "How long was I asleep?" she asked. Jason grimaced. "Uh," he muttered. Shane looked at her. "You weren't asleep." he muttered. "You were in a temporary coma...for two and a half days. Since the concert. It's Friday now." Mitchie felt fear in her body. "But now that I'm awake, I'll be OK, right?" she asked frantically. Jason nodded. "Pretty sure." he said confidently. She sighed. 'Oh.' she mouthed. Her eyes flashed to the door as she noticed Nate, awkwardly, guiltily walk in. "Hi Nate." she whispered softly. His eyes moved and crashed with hers. "Hi." he replied, unsure of if she was going to yell at him, forgive him, or both possibly. He looked away from her. Seeing her in the position she was in hurt him more than you could know. He avoided all eye contact. "Mitchie, I am so sorry. I should have never used your personal problems against you. I am such an ass hole." he started to beat himself up. Jason and Shane were quiet. They both knew that they needed to talk about this. Besides, Shane still couldn't help but stare at her.

Mitchie started shaking her head. "Nate, look at me." she scoffed, making him think she was still extremely furious at him. He refused to look. "No I-" he started but she interrupted him. "Nate. Look. At me." she said again. He finally, hesitantly moved his eyes to hers. "Do you really think...that I would go through all of this," she motioned towards the hospital equipment. "Just so I could stay mad at you forever?" she smiled softly when she saw his face light up with shock. "Wh-are you..huh?" he quavered, dumbfounded. She smiled. "Come here." she whispered. "I think now that I am awake, I would want my best friend to give me a damn hug." she joked. He smiled, but stood his ground. "And you're sure this isn't some plot to get revenge on me?" he joked. She laughed. "Oh yeah." she said sarcastically. "Because _everyone_ thinks of ways to get revenge on someone when they're in a coma." He smiled and walked up to her as she sat up. He hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry." he whispered. She smiled a little. "Me too." she whispered in reply.

Shane's cell phone started ringing. He sighed and reached in his jacket pocket to pull it out. _Mom_ flashed on it in bright letters. He smiled and sighed. "It took her longer than I thought it would." he mumbled. "Usually she calls the second anything bad about us hits the news." he flipped the phone open. "I'll be back baby." he murmured, kissing Mitchie's forehead. He almost stopped himself from leaving the room. He did not want to leave her sight once. "Hey mom." he greeted. "Shane?" she said frantically. "What happened? Why are you guys at the hospital?" Shane sighed. "Everything is fine mom." he assured her. He could hear her sigh with relief. "I want you guys home for the weekend." she said suddenly. He nodded. "Ok, but we might have to wait until tomorrow to head there. My girlfriend just woke up and we aren't sure if she can go yet."

"OK honey, but-wait...you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Shane could hear the smile in her voice. "Yeah Mom." he said a little awkwardly. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she demanded after a moment of silence. He laughed a little. "I guess I just never got around to it. It is Mitchie Torres." he informed her. He could hear the confusion in her voice as she spoke. "Th girl you are touring with? But I thought that she was Natey's girlfriend...?" He sighed. "No. That was just to get the paparazzi off of their backs. I have been with her this entire time. Since a few days before _those_ rumors even started. Me and her dated the last time I went to Camp Rock. She was the girl I haven't seen in two years."

"Wow, Shane." she breathed. "You are actually telling me this." she sounded completely shocked. "Usually, when I ask you about something, you hide away. My baby is back!" she cried. Shane chuckled. "Mom!" he blushed. "Stop. Seriously." He heard her laugh on the other line. "Bring her!" she gasped. Shane's eyes widened. "Uh, mom, no." was all he said, a smile leaking into his voice as his tone became sarcastic. "Why would I bring the love of my life to meet my mother?" he heard her gasp again. "You what?" she demanded. He sighed. "Yes mom. I love her. Now I have to go. She just woke up and I haven't talked to her, heard her, or even seen her smile since two and a half days ago." he said quickly. "Wow, Shane." she breathed. "Yeah. OK, honey. Call me before you leave tomorrow ok? And I mean it Shane, bring her." Shane smiled and nodded. "OK, mom. I love you." He could hear her smile in her voice. "I love you too baby." Shane swiftly shut his cell phone and walked back into the room. He instantly sat beside her again. "Sorry. Miss me?" he joked. She smiled at him and looked at him. "Of course." she whispered, kissing him. "Leaving!" Jason said, walking towards the door, Nate behind him. "I'm going to ask when you can leave." Nate offered. Mitchie just smiled and nodded, not even bothering to remove her lips from Shane's.

Shane pulled his face away from hers for a second, making her frown. "What?" she whispered. He smiled. "We're going to stay at my mom's this weekend." he said, kissing her again. She frowned again when he pulled away. "OK, when will you be back?" she asked. He chuckled. "_You_ are involved in the _we_, Mitch." he said, making her eyes widen. "Wh-" she started but before she could say another word, his lips were at hers again. She lifted her arm to tangle her fingers in his hair but didn't realize that it was the one with the IV in it and whimpered softly. "What?" he asked worriedly, pulling away from her. She sighed and shook her head. "Shane, I can't meet your mom! Does she even know that you lost your virginity? She is going to hate me!" she cried. He shook his head. "She is going to _love_ you. Just. As much. As I do." he kissed her again. "And yes. She does know I lost my virginity." Mitchie looked at him skeptically. "And does she know you lost it with me?" she said skeptically. He groaned. "Shush." he muttered, returning his lips to hers. He pulled away, smiling and biting his lip. He gently caressed the back of her hair. "I love you so much." he whispered against her lips. She smiled. "And I love you."

He instantly pressed his lips to hers once more.

|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|

**Hey everyone! Once again, I would like to thank you guys so much for reviewing. I am so shocked to see I got the right amount that fast! I really hoped you guys liked the chapter. And thank you so much to the ones who wished me well with being sick. It means a lot to me that you care about other things than the story and how often I post. You guys are so amazing. **

**A personal note to hexenkind: Since you don't accept private messages, lol. Thank you so much for reviewing. And I am so deeply, truly sorry about your grandmother. I hope all is well with you soon. =( I hope you enjoyed the chapter. =) **

**So my current addictions are: LVATT, Jonas Brothers, Selena Gomez "Falling Down." "Stuttering," by Friday Night Boys. Practicing my voice on karaoke vids on Youtube. (Yes, I want to be a singer. Singing is my passion.) Watching vids by BlakeSCampbell on Youtube. He is so funny. He is the first teenage guy that I have seen that likes Disney. He is so cool. Lol and he is 17. He is so effing hilarious though. Ice cream with fake oreos in it. (I know what you're thinking, how the hell do you get a fake oreo? lol it is because the cookies are like oreos but they aren't. So I call them fake.) "Just so You Know," "We Can Go Anywhere," and "Right Back in the Water," by Jesse the amazing McCartney. =)"I could Get Used to This" Everlife, "Love Sick," from Jonas. And Joe's version of "Give Love a Try," I also am in mad love with Nick's though...I love em both. =)  
**

**So once again, thank you all so much. I love you guys. Please review! And again, next chapter at 125 reviews. (Yup. I am asking for ten again. Lol so needy hm?)**

**RQ: What is your ultimate favorite movie? Mine is Transformers. (1&2) -Dreamy Sigh- Josh Duhamel. =) Amazing. And Shia....love em both. **


	25. Chapter 25

Mitchie was released from the hospital later that night. They walked out into the parking lot. (Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Nate.) Shane had his arm around Mitchie's waist, pulling her against him as they walked. His and Nate's cars were parked right by each other. (Jason just got a ride with Nate.) As they got to their cars, Shane gently took the vase of roses from Mitchie and put it in the back seat of his car. She smiled at him sweetly. Mitchie turned to Jason and Nate. "I am so sorry about all of this." she whispered, kissing both of their cheeks and hugging them.

Shane's overprotective side was still in gear as he walked her around the car and helped her in. She smiled and sighed. "Shane, I got it." she mumbled. He ignored her and buckled her seat belt for her. He kissed her cheek softly before shutting her car door. When he walked back around, he turned to his brothers. "Thank you guys. For..everything. For staying here with me..for.." he sighed. "Just everything." he said again. They both nodded. "It was no problem at all." Jason assured before hugging him tightly. "Get over here, Nate." he sung. Nate rolled his eyes and sighed, but stepped into the hug anyway. Shane smiled and pulled away, opening his car door. He waited until Nate and Jason were in Nate's car before starting his.

It was quiet throughout the car ride as Shane pulled onto the high way. After about 5 minutes, he took another look at her. He couldn't help himself. It seemed like it has been an eternity since he saw her with her eyes open. "How are you feeling?" he murmured, sliding his hand over into her lap to grab hers. He twined his fingers with hers gently. She smiled sweetly but sighed. She looked out the window as she felt tears well up. "Better." she whispered. He glanced at her and sighed. His eyes became concentrated as he quickly pulled off of the high way and onto the side of the road, causing several cars to honk at him. Mitchie's eyes widened slightly. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound casual until her voice cracked, letting him know she was crying. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. Mitchie became even more confused until she saw him walk around the car and open her door. "Come here." he whispered, unbuckling her seatbelt and pulling her into his arms. She stumbled a little but climbed out of the car anyway. She buried her face against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much." he murmured. "And how are you?" she murmured. He narrowed his eyes. "That doesn't even matter." he muttered. "Tonight is about you, Mitch. Not me." Mitchie shook her head. "I am so sorry I did this to you." she scoffed. "Wouldn't life be so much easier for you if you never found love?" she questioned. "If I was never stupid enough to-to tell you how I felt two years ago, you would never have even fallen in love. You would be so much happier-"

"Dammit, Mitchie. You are so fucking wrong and you don't even know it. Before I met you," he pulled her away from the hug, keeping his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "I would still be as empty as I was. All I had was fame. Because of you, I have feelings again. I get along with my family now. I can actually open up to you about anything! Mitchie, don't you _dare_ think that I am better off without you." he growled. He pressed his lips to hers. His mood and his kiss differentiated. He seemed so angry. But his kiss was so soft. "We should get home." he murmured after moments of kissing. "I love you. Don't you forget that." Mitchie just nodded. "I love you." she mumbled. He smiled and kissed her again.

After about an hour, Shane pulled into his private drive to his house in the woods. "I hope you don't mind." he said, breaking the silence. "But we are staying at my house for the night." Mitchie smiled. "I don't mind." she whispered. "What time is it?" she asked. He looked at his clock on the dashboard before getting out of the car. "It's almost ten." he replied, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the house. When they got in, Mitchie took a deep breath, inhaling Shane's scent, which now surrounded her completely. She hadn't even realized that she let go of his hand until he chuckled. He took a step closer to her, making her heart beat pick up speed. "I take it that you missed me too, somehow." he whispered, smirking as he pressed his body to hers. She didn't even reply as she stared into his eyes. His smirk faded into a serious look. She could see his eyes darken with lust, even in the dark room. "I love you." she whispered. He nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you." he replied, putting his hands on her waist, guiding her back into his bedroom. Once they got in, he turned the light on. "I'll get you some pj's." he muttered, trying to get his mind off of the lust for a minute or two. He wasn't sure if she was ready for sex right now. She did just get out of the hospital, afterall. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a tank top and a pair of boxers just like the last time she stayed at his house. He handed them to her before taking his shirt and jacket off. He sighed with relief once he got them off. "Damn. Wearing those for so long." he just muttered to himself. Mitchie smiled a little as she changed into his clothes. He couldn't help but watch her. He shook his head and tightened his jaw. She blinked hard and walked into his bathroom, turning the light on and fixing her hair in the mirror. She took a closer look at her eyes and wiped them. She didn't even realize Shane walk in behind her. "Take them out." he murmured, grabbing her waist from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, looking in the mirror with her. She sighed. "Hm?" she muttered. "The contacts." he whispered. "Take them out." She sighed. "I don't-" she started but he interrupted her by kissing her shoulder gently. She sighed. "Please." he whispered, his lips grazing her skin. "You aren't fair." she groaned. He just smiled and continued to shower her neck with hot kisses.

Mitchie inched her face closer to the mirror and gently took the contacts out. She kept her eyes closed for a moment afterward. "Mitchie," he said softly. "Please look at me." She sighed and opened her eyes, but didn't look directly at him. She looked above him a little, still afraid at what he would say or think. He gasped slightly. "God, Mitchie." he whispered breathlessly. He caressed her cheek gently, instantly making her eyes move to crashing into his. His were still slightly widened. "God, Mitch, they're so ... beautiful. How..." he was at a loss of words. Her eyes were the darkest green he had ever seen anyone's. They were completely, breath takingly beautiful. He couldn't help but stare. He put his other hand on her other cheek.

Suddenly, the lust was more overpowering than he could handle. He gripped her cheeks and brought her lips to his. She agreed instantly with his actions, still missing his touch. She gently put her hands on the hot skin of his neck. He let out a slight moan in the back of his throat and pressed her gently against the door of the bathroom. His hands slid from her cheeks to her neck and chest. After fondling in that area a bit, they slid down to her waist and pulled her tighter against him. He started lifting her tank top before lifting it above her head and tossing it on the ground. He was thankful that she took off her bra earlier. He started guiding her out of the bathroom by her waist to the bedroom. He gently layed her down on the bed after pulling down her boxers. He slid his down as well. He was being painfully slow as he kissed her neck dozens of times. "Shane," she breathed. "Make love to me." He nodded. He rubbed his whole body against hers slowly and sensuously, making her breathing become eratic. Her breathing got caught in her throat as she felt his member press against her. He almost lost control as he felt her wetness against him. He wanted to take things slow. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. And he was going to do just that.

He returned his lips to hers in a gentle loving kiss. For some reason, even though they were being completely passionate, the kiss made him even harder than before. He took another look into her emerald green eyes. "God, Mitchie." he whispered in awe. "I can't get over those." he continued, referring to her eyes. She blushed a little. "They aren't that special." she muttered. He shook his head. "They are so beautiful." he kissed her lips and downward. He left hot kisses all the way down to her stomach and back up again, making her squirm beneath him. He grabbed both of her wrists very gently, forgetting about the bandage on one. He snapped out of his mood a little bit once he took another look at it. "Mitch..." he whispered, small tears pricking his eyes.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes, knowing that he was about to stop altogether. "Shane." she whispered desperately. "Please. Make love to me." she lifted and bent her leg so that her knee was up against his ribs and softly put her hands on his cheeks to make him look away from her wrist. "Please." she begged again. He stared into her eyes, instantly in awe of the color again. He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Mitchie, I just don't...I don't think I can do this right now." he whispered. Her eyes narrowed in disappointment. It was quiet for a few moments. Mitchie was still trying to determine whether he was serious or not.

"Fine." she finally mumbled, slipping out from under him. She picked up the pair of boxers from the floor and walked into the bathroom. "If you'll excuse me," she whispered, mainly to herself, "I'll be taking a shower." before he could say anything, she shut the bathroom door. Shane sighed and sat up on his bed, sudden flashes of what Mitchie looked like the night he found her in her dressing room. He shuddered a little. "Dammit." he hissed.

Thankful for the waterproof bandage, Mitchie turned the shower on. She made sure to have more cold water than usual. _God damn it._ She thought to herself. _Why does he have to treat me like I am so damn fragile? I can take care of myself. _She rolled her eyes and started stripping down again before stepping into the shower and sliding the door shut. She took a deep breath and sighed once she felt the water hit her chest and stomach.

By now, Shane had his boxers on again. He needed to talk to her. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

It was, of course, different for Mitchie. Doing it herself wasn't as satisfying as having Shane was. She sighed again, while trying to fondle with herself. "Jerk." she muttered for no reason. She didn't really thing he was-but she was extremely turned on and he left her hanging. She knew he meant well, but....

She rolled her eyes at that thought. A couple of minutes later, the bathroom door opened. She pulled her hand away from herself slightly embarrassed. She was thankful for the fog on the shower door. She bit her lip in frustration and turned her head, acting like she didn't notice he was in there.

Shane walked into the steam filled bathroom. He noticed Mitchie turn away, refusing to look at him, even through the fog filled glass. "Mitchie, we need to talk." he mumbled. "Shane, I _need_ to take a shower. We can talk whenever but I haven't showered in three days now." Shane felt anger building up inside him. "And you think _I _have?!" he bursted. "Dammit, I haven't slept or showered and until today, I even refused to eat just so I didn't have to leave your side." he spat. "So don't even try to pull that shit on me." he glared at the glass.

Mitchie felt guilt wash through her. "Why would you do that?" she found herself asking, finally giving him a decent response. He almost glared at her icily until he felt his face soften. "Because I love you, Mitch." he said softly. She sighed. "I love you too." she replied in a mumble. "Then will you look at me?" he said, a little skeptically. She tried to ignore him. "You didn't have to do that." she mumbled. "And you didn't have to do what you did." he replied coldly. His tone softened as he tried to rid the words he had just spoken. He didn't want to fight. "Mitchie, I just don't think we should have sex right now. I would never be able to live with myself if I hurt you." he whispered. He heard her shut the water off. She stepped out. Shane's eyes slowly scanned her body as he instantly regretted not just taking her right then and there. "Shane," she cried in a whisper as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her torso. "You have to stop treating me like some-some rare glass artifact! Trust me! I have dealt with much, much worse. I didn't want you because of your _sex, _I wanted you because I wanted _you!_ I wanted to feel something besides pain for once! I wanted to feel happy! You, Shane, you make me so-" she took a deep breath. "Happy." Shane sighed. "And I-" he started but she started talking again. "Don't worry. I get it." she mumbled. He looked at her skeptically. "Obviously." he said, with slight sarcasm. She ignored him. "You are mad at me for what I tried to do. And yeah..I guess I shouldn't have done it. It was selfish towards you. I'm sorry." her last sentence barely came out in a breath as she brushed past him into the bedroom and to his bed. She started looking for pj's that she might have left there before. She gasped once she felt his hands grip her waist tightly and spin her around, pinning her to the wall. "You think. I'm. _Mad_ at you?" he demanded. She shrugged. "Answer me Mitchie!" he growled. She narrowed her eyes at him. She sighed. "Forget it. It doesn't even matter." she mumbled.

"Oh," Shane spit, anger leaking into his voice. Mitchie could sense that he was mad at her now. "So that's it? None of this means _anything _now? Is that it? Nothing _matters?_" he questioned. "_We_ don't _matter?_" he hissed. She was about to argue before realizing that he wouldn't believe her at the moment. So she stayed quiet. He scoffed hurtfully. "If this means nothing...then..." he trailed off. Her green eyes clashed with his dark chocolate in an instant. "Then what?" she hissed, sounding braver than she felt. "Then..." his face feel into agony for half a second. He stepped away from her as he started slipping his jeans back on. He pulled on his leather jacket, not even bothering to put on a shirt. Before he opened the door, his hand gripping the handle, he let out a deep breath. "I don't even know." he muttered. He opened the door and shut it harshly behind him.

Mitchie broke down, sliding down against the wall to sitting as the tears overflowed her vision. She sobbed violently and silently as she fingered the fabric on her towel. Her whole body shook. Suddenly, the door slammed open again to reveal a just as torn apart Shane. He started shaking his head. "I know that-" he stuttered, tears fighting the battle at the moment. "That first fights in a relationship are supposed to last-but-I just...can't handle it." he whispered desperately. "I can't fight with you." Mitchie laughed even though the powerful abundant of tears showed a different emotion. He quickly walked up to her and lifted her up gently by her wrists. He gripped her cheeks a little tightly and pulled her lips to his.

Not even realizing that they were holding her towel up, Mitchie let her hands slide up Shane's back to his silky black hair. She kissed him back, mirroring his intensity. She didn't even realize that her towel had fallen until she felt the cool breeze hit her bare skin.

Minutes into the kiss, Shane's eyes opened slightly to scan down her body. He felt his pulse quicken. He pulled his lips away from hers slightly. "Mitchie," he whispered huskily. She narrowed her eyes until she looked down. "Sorry." she muttered, grabbing the towel from the floor. Suddenly, for the second time that night, Shane's lustful side overpowered his rational one. He grabbed her wrists before she could get the towel and pinned them to the wall, making sure not to hurt her bad wrist. Making sure she was going to cooperate and keep her arms where they were, he continued to kiss her as he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. He was now officially nude besides his jacket, which Mitchie started forcing off of his muscular shoulders. His eyes were closed in concentration as he kissed her harder. He gently layed her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. She wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him closer. He smiled, shaking his head and removed her leg, placing it back down on the bed. She narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled again. "I want tonight to be different." he murmured. "I want to show you how much I love you. You aren't doing any of the work tonight." She was about to argue until he slowly started pressing himself into her. She let out a soft gasp as her eyes fluttered closed. "It's hardly-work." she gasped. He smiled and just shook his head, slowly pressing into her inch by inch. "Why?" she laughed slightly in frustration. He bit his lip. "I want to show you how much I love you." he repeated. Finally, after going painfully slow, he came to a halt, completely inside of her now, letting her fully appreciate and accommodate his size. Her heat wrapped around him like an electric blanket. Hot and electrifying. He pulled out and pushed into her just as slow. She bit her lip in anticipation. "I don't think I can handle this." she whispered frantically. He chuckled under his breath. He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. He started slowly kissing her neck as he continued to thrust at the same pace. She whimpered softly as he hit a certain spot on her neck, making him lose his concentration a little. 'Fuck.' he mouthed. She didn't even notice. He tightened his jaw, trying to tease her just a little bit longer. "Please Shane." she whispered. He could feel his pulse jolt out of control at the desperate tone in her voice. His gaze became full of concentration as he started a steady rhythm, just slightly faster than before. The hard steady thrusts satisfied them both. He pinned her hands to the bed and twined his fingers with hers. He bit his lip. Mitchie licked her lips in anticipation.

For some reason, something about what Mitchie just did made something pull a trigger inside Shane. He started kissing her hard as his thrusts became more erotic. He slowly curled his body with his thrusts, hitting the spot he had always known Mitchie loved. She cried out slightly in ecstasy. He was hitting the spot that always made her go crazy. "Shane, Shane, Shane." she repeated breathlessly. "That's right baby." he grunted as he felt her starting to tighten around him. "Lose it for me. My name better be the _only _name that escapes those lips in that lustful fucking tone." he growled slightly as his thrusts became harder, but still at the excruciatingly slow pace. She nodded frantically. "Shane." she repeated. "Only yours, Shane." she gasped as he struck her core harder. "Fuck..." he hissed. He finally started going a little faster. Mitchie barely noticed since he was still going slow. "_Fuck_ I love you so fucking Much." Mitchie stuttered. "So fucking much." she repeated. He tightened his jaw as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

**Shane's POV**

"I love you too." I whispered softly, changing the erotic tone in my voice. I knew that when I spoke gently with her in sex, it either frustrated her because she _wanted_ lusty, or made her heart swell. She closed her eyes tightly. I smiled. _Frustration._ She loved it when I spoke dirty to her. Fuck, by the way she was tightening around me, she was so close. I felt my jaw drop slightly as I actually felt her get wetter. Is that even possible? Fuck!

I slung my head back slightly to get my hair out of my face. "That's it...fuck..." I muttered. She bit her lip tightly and stared into my eyes. The look she was giving me made me lose control. It was so lusty and hot. And those eyes! I have never seen something so breathtaking. Well...besides her in general. But that is too cheesy to say aloud.

I started pounding her extremely hard. "Mitchie!" I accidentally yelled, a slight snarl escaping my lips. "Fuck, lose it for me baby." I hissed in a whisper as she clenched my cock tighter. Without even realizing, I bit down against her neck. She cried out. It sounded more like in pleasure than anything else. "Shane! Harder! Please!" she screamed in a whisper, sounding completely breathless. I obeyed instantly, forgetting the teasing. I couldn't even handle it anymore. "Wait!" I whispered, thinking of something. "What?" she hissed. I smiled, remembering a little game we had going on previously. "Only if I get my 5th point." I purred, coming to a slow stop. And god _damn_ you don't know how hard it was to fucking stop. Her eyes widened, obviously forgotten the little game. "I am the master of seduction." I whispered. I saw a mix of emotions go through her eyes. "God, I hate you." she muttered throwing her head back. God dammit. Those words always powered something up in me. Not sure why. It's pretty sick now that I think of it. Oh well. "Well?" I asked, tempted to just keep going and forget that I said anything. "Fine!" she snarled. "Just go!" she said breathlessly. I smirked in victory and satisfaction. She was still throbbing around me as I went hard and fast. I noticed her eyes roll to the back of her head a little. "God, Shane." she whispered. I smirked, now using my power to my advantage. "Faster." she gasped. I bit my lip to hold in a laugh. "Faster what?" I taunted, going extremely slow. Her eyes widened at me slowly as she realized what I wanted. My eyes smoldered at the sight of hers. Dammit. I knew my new weakness. She groaned and threw her head back again. "Faster, oh Master of seduction." she said, obvious sarcasm dripping on her sexy tongue. I smirked. "Say it like you mean-it." I said thrusting harder, giving her a little taste of what her prize would be. She whimpered, making me groan. "Faster please Master of Seduction. Just go fucking faster." she said completely out of breath. I smiled and started going as fast and hard as I could until she climaxed around me. I felt my stomach tighten as I started to empty myself inside of her. "Shane!" she practically screamed. "Oh fuck Shane!" I growled-almost inhumanly as I buried my face in her neck. Fuck her skin was so hot. I didn't want to stop.

So I didn't.

We lasted until about two to three hours later. I was getting used to this whole longer session thing. I loved it. Absolutely fucking loved it.

We layed there in my bed, now underneath the covers. I kissed her hair gently. "Look at me." I said softly. She moved her head around and stared into my eyes. I smiled. "Thank you." I muttered, taking a deep breath. She giggled, making me smile. "I love you." I whispered, kissing her lips softly. She smiled. "I love you too, oh Master of Seduction." she purred. I chuckled a little and smirked. I kissed her again.

And it was time for round three.

-----------------

When we were finally done for the night, I held her in my arms again. Her stomach was pressed against mine as was her forehead on mine. She seemed distant at the moment. "What's the matter, love?" I murmured. She looked into my eyes. "What if she doesn't like me?" she whispered. I narrowed my eyes. "Who?" I asked quietly, caressing her cheek. She sighed. "Your mother." she whispered and looked away. I smiled softly. "She is going to _love_ you, Mitchie. Stop worrying over nothing." She just grimaced and nodded.

**Regular POV**

Shane's cell phone started ringing, making Mitchie smile since it was "Butterfly Fly Away." She looked at him as he smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently. He reached over to his night stand. His eyes narrowed. "Who would be calling right now? It is like 2 in the morning!" he mumbled dumbfounded. She narrowed her eyes and shrugged. He sighed as he saw the name. _Mom_. He answered the phone. "Yeah, mom?"

Mitchie noticed his whole body tense. "What happened?" he asked, his eyes slightly widened. His jaw tightened and anger flashed through his eyes. "I'll see you in a few hours." he muttered, slamming his phone shut and sitting up. Mitchie sat up as well, letting him stand. Both of their bags were already packed. After he got dressed, he grabbed them and slammed them down on the bed, too angry to realize Mitchie frantically asking him what was wrong. She started getting dressed too. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his face in his hands as tears of frustration rather than sadness brimmed in his eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?" she whispered frantically, grabbing his shoulder. He tensed under her touch before softening up a bit. "My dad is in jail." he muttered, suddenly standing up again and grabbing the bags. "What?" she yelled. "What happened?" Shane bit his lip roughly and picked up his cell phone, dialing Nate's number. "For beating my mom again." was all he said to quiet her down. Her face wiped clean of all emotion.

***

**Hey guys. Yay! I made it to 125! Boo frickin ya! So next chapter at 135 reviews. Thanks. I love you guys. **

**So my current addictions are "I could Get Used To This," by Everlife. "Silence" "Division" and "Bullseye" by Aly and Aj. "Stuttering" by Friday Night Boys. "Slipped Away." by Avril Lavigne. "We Don't Fight Fair," by Fall Out Boy. "What I've Done" "Leave Out All The Rest" "Shadow of the Day" and "New Devide" by Linkin Park. "Kicking and Screaming," "Time of our Lives" "Talk is Cheap" and "Breakout" by Miley Cyrus. "Falling Down" by Selena Gomez. "Through the Never" by Metallica. "21 Guns" by Greenday. Dentyne Ice gum. So effin good right now since it is all I can eat because of my dumb ass stomach. Hashbrowns from Denny's. "Love Sick," and "Give Love a Try" by Jonas Brothers from the TV show Jonas. "Solo," and "Every Time You Lie." by Demi Lovato. "Highway to Hell." by ACDC. Wearing rubber bands. Watching shows I love. icarly, Jonas, Hannah Montana, Sonny With a Chance, Super Natural. Watching movies with Zac Efron. (Lol love 17 again. Fricking hilarious.)**

**Wow. That is one hefty list lol. Well, I hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review! Thank you all so much for being here with me through posting. I love you guys. **

**XOXO**

**Kristen. **

**RQ: Who is your favorite actor? (I have too long of a list so I wont bore you with it.) =p**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey readers! Hope you are all doing good and healthy lol. Hey! You! Put that snickers bar down...now! Hey-n-don't do it man! You have a whole life ahead of you! *Drops to knees screaming* _noooooo!_**

**Ugh. You ate it. Nice going.**

**Lmao sorry hyper. Well, if you are reading this, then obviously I made it to 135 reviews. Gosh. You guys are just too amazing.**

**Well, I won't ramble anymore. Just read it already! Yea you! Hey! *Points finger menacingly* Don't sass me!**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! And sorry that I am two reviews late. lol. I needed some sleep. Just got back from a Miley Cyrus concert. Metro station was there and they were AMAZING! Lol Trace took his shirt off and my eyes practically fell out of my head lol **

**Also a late happy Birthday to Nick Jonas. Love him. He is 17 now!**

*

The Gray brothers and Mitchie were about ten minutes from Mrs. Gray's house. Mitchie was tweedling her thumbs together. "Shane, are you sure I should come at a time like this?" she asked frantically, for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour. He sighed. "Mitchie, drama at home or not, she would chop my fucking dick off if I _didn't_ bring you. I don't think either of us would enjoy that." he nudged her slightly at his own innuendo. Nate sighed and slapped his forehead. "Did not need to hear that!" he complained. "Damn!" Shane laughed along with Jason. Mitchie looked at him, glaring slightly with fear. "Shane! This isn't funny! She has a lot going on in her life and I don't think you should put more on her by ma-" he interrupted her by pressing his finger against her lips. "Do you know my mother?" he mused. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Well, no but-" He sighed. "Then shush." he mumbled. She let her eyes fall to her lap as she scooted away from him towards the window a little bit. He sighed and just scooted towards her. He wasn't having that. She couldn't help but smile. She tried to hide it but he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lips to his. Suddenly, her mind cleared of all worry. "Still worried." he whispered breathlessly after a few moments. She gasped a little. "Is that supposed to fix everything?" she questioned, suddenly feeling the fear coming again. He sighed and smiled. "I love you." he breathed, his lips sliding against hers. She narrowed her eyes in disappointment and frowned. "I hate it when you do that." they both said at the same time.

"Wh-" they both started again. They started laughing. "You first." he chuckled. She smiled. "You always use your charm against me. I mean, you could break up with me as long as you were being totally sweet and charming about it and I would forgive you." she sighed. He glared slightly as the words fell out of her mouth. "I wouldn't." he snapped. She narrowed her eyes. "I know!" she said quickly. "Just saying." she mumbled, frowning out the window. "Wait," she said again. "What were you talking about? You hate it when I do what?" she asked. He gave her a small smile and caressed her cheeks into a smile. "Frown. I hate it when you do that. Do you know how much I love to see you happy? It makes-even my shittiest day better."

Mitchie smiled as she felt her heart warm, ignoring the gagging noise Jason made and Nate chuckling. They were riding in Jason's Ferrari. She pressed her nose against his gently and kissed him.

A few minutes later, it was quiet in the car. "Nate?" Mitchie said, to break the silence. "Is it OK if I ask a question?" she mumbled, remembering the last time she tried to talk to him about the subject. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. "How is Tanner doing?" she mumbled sheepishly, deciding not to ask the question she was planning on asking. He scoffed to himself and shrugged. "I don't know. Tess won't let me see him." he muttered darkly. Mitchie felt herself gasp silently. No one else noticed. Shane's eyes were widened and his jaw was dropped. "Wh-who?" he gawked. Nate glared out the window. "Tess the fucking..._bitch Tess."_ he whispered to himself. It took a while for Shane to compose himself. "Wait, she won't let you see him?" Jason asked, narrowing his eyes. Nate scoffed again. "The only reason why she let him come to the concert was because the fucking bitch was getting her nails done and she couldn't bring a three year old boy into the salon." he sounded completely disgusted. Mitchie figured out why he wouldn't tell her who the mother was. He was ashamed.

She looked at him with slight pity and then looked down. "Be lucky you get to see him at all though." she murmured. He nodded, his mood softening a bit. "I know." he murmured back. "When I do get to see him-" a small smile formed on his face. "we have so much fun. He is such an amazing kid. I love him to death." he whispered, unaware of the wide grin he had on his face now. "I swear. There is nothing like having a kid." he whispered, in his own little world now.

Mitchie was unaware that she was crying until she felt the warm tear slide down her face. She quickly looked out the window before anyone could see. Shane bit his lip when he saw and pulled her into his arms tightly. "It's OK." he murmured, kissing her hair. Nate sighed. "God, Mitchie, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." he pleaded quietly, his grin fading. Shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I don't know, I just-" she stopped talking as Kevin slowed down the car. Her heart started beating fast. "Oh, God." she whispered. "We're here, aren't we?" she was suddenly panicking. Shane sighed. "Dammit." he muttered. "Mitchie-" he tried to calm her down. "Mitch-" he sighed, giving up and kissed her hard. "Shush." he mumbled sternly, his lips still against hers. "Now listen." he mumbled, pinning her beneath him in the seat. She took a deep breath and nodded. He pulled his face away from hers. "Now we are going to go in and me and the boys are going to make sure my mom is OK." Mitchie nodded so he continued. "Then I am coming out here to get you so we can meet my mom." Mitchie started shaking her head slightly. He growled. "And we are going in that God damn house-" he pointed at it. "Whether I have to drag you or carry you. Your choice. Unless you want to be a big girl and walk yourself." Mitchie sighed again and stared at him. She narrowed her eyes and looked around to see that Nate and Jason had already gotten out of the car and walked into the house. She studied the house. It seemed so suburban and normal. It was cute and definitely to Mitchie's liking. Which, for some reason, scared her even more. Cause she thought to herself, _that's how it starts. Nice home, great, incredible, sexy son, you feel like everything is going right so far and then _bam! _Evil mother of Satan that will only be nice to you when her son is around. Other than that, she will try to convince you to leave him, or rather make you want to leave him by being as completely horrible as possible._

A last thought to herself was _Damn. You watch too many movies. _

She sighed. "You know," he said suddenly. "These windows are tinted completely black. You couldn't see if you cupped your hands and stuck your face to them. So I could slap you a couple of times and no one would know." he joked, smirking a little. Her eyes widened and she shot them at him. He became defensive. "Mitchie!" he exclaimed. "I was kidding! God! Are you serious!" he sighed, rolling his eyes and slapped his hands down on the seat. "Come on." he mumbled, climbing off of her and climbing out of the car. "Come back for me when you know she is OK." she mumbled pathetically. He sighed but didn't argue. "Fine." he mumbled and walked to the house.

"Where is Shane?" Mrs. Gray asked Nate and Jason, standing in the doorway after hugging them both tightly. Jason smiled a little. "What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "He is in the car trying to calm Mitchie down." Nate muttered. Her face lit up. "He actually brought his girlfriend?" she said, her jaw dropping slightly. They both nodded. "Now tell me something." she said quietly, raising an eyebrow before taking another glance at the fancy white car. "Is she really his girlfriend? Or is she another Tawni and payed to date him?" she said skeptically. "First off, mom." Nate said, trying not to disrespect his mother. "It was _Taylor._ And second, do you seriously think he would actually bring a fake girlfriend to meet his mother?" he asked. She shrugged and sighed. "I'm a little skeptical. So sue me." she muttered.

Shane stepped out of the car and shut the door. He walked up to his mom with a smile on his face. Her face dropped. "Wh-I thought you said he brought his _girlfriend,_ Nate!" she said accusingly, turning to give him an evil look. His eyes widened. "Mom, how are you?" Shane asked, hugging her tightly. He laughed a little at her reaction. She laughed with him. "Fine, fine." she cried. "Now where is she?" Shane froze when he noticed the dark blue circle surrounding the bottom of her eye. "Bastard is lucky he is in prison." he growled, his face turning into slight despair. "Shane," she whispered. "Just leave it be. It's over now." Shane shook his head. "Damn right it's over!" he yelled. "Because I'll see to it that that ass hole never see's daylight again! I swear to fucking Christ!" He was fuming now. "Shane." Jason whispered, trying to calm him down.

Mitchie walked Shane walk up to his mother. She could see the emotions in his eyes change quickly from laughing and happy to the look that she knew well. It looked like he wanted to kill someone. He was infuriated. She bit her lip and looked away, even though she knew none of them could see her. She started feeling completely nervous all over again. It looked like Jason said something to him, because he calmed down. He gave his mom another hug before she said something.

"Hell, Shane! Go get her! She is probably a damn mess from nervousness!" she scolded him. He scoffed. "You have no idea." he muttered.

As she saw Shane walking towards the car, Mitchie had the sudden urge to lock the doors. So she did.

Shane gripped the door handle and sighed. "Jason!-"

"On it." Jason pulled out his car keys and pressed the unlock button. She could have sworn she heard their mom laugh slightly. "Dammit!" Mitchie yelled, going to lock it again but Shane beat her to it by opening the door. He gave her a harsh glare that read 'you're being childish.'

She smiled at him sheepishly. He glared at her. "She is about to rip my ass a new one. Get yours out here." he muttered. She giggled a little, but it came out more like a choke. She felt her heart beat quickly as she grew closer and closer to Mrs. Gray. She felt comforted as Shane tightly wrapped his hand around hers, twining their fingers together. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach at the thought that he didn't mind doing this in front of his mother. "Mom, this is Mitchie." he introduced. "Mitch, this is...mom." he shrugged. She nodded timidly. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Gray." she said quietly. Mrs. Gray laughed. "Please! Honey, call me Cindy." she offered. Mitchie looked up in surprise before looking at Shane. He smiled encouragingly and nodded. "Cindy." she repeated and went to shake her hand. "No no." Cindy smiled, pulling Mitchie in for a hug. "Can't trust the shy ones." she joked. Mitchie tensed, causing her to laugh. "Only kidding, honey." she assured her. Mitchie just nodded. It wasn't until then that she got a good look at the bruise on her right eye. She instantly looked away.

After a while, everyone was in the house talking and laughing. Jason and Nate sat on one couch, Cindy sat in a chair and Mitchie and Shane sat on another couch. Shane was sitting on the arm rest casually while Mitchie sunk into the soft cushions. The conversations became more serious and about other things after a while. "Sorry, but I'm a little skeptical." Cindy said suddenly. Shane shot her a warning glare but she continued anyway. "Honey?" she asked Mitchie. "Yeah?" she replied politely. "Mom-" Shane warned until she started talking. "Are you being payed to date Shane? I mean, pop stars these days, you know...is this just a publicity thing? One that he might be in on?" she asked. "Mom!" Shane hissed. "Stop!" She shrugged and put her palms up in defense. Mitchie laughed, causing everyone to stare at her.

"No Mrs- uh, Cindy. I understand where you are coming from when you ask that. But I swear to you, I am in love with your son and I wouldn't date someone for publicity."

"But what about pretending to date Natey?"

Mitchie's face fell. "But that-" She started until Nate stepped in. "That wasn't to _gain_ publicity. That was to rid of it." he informed her. Cindy just nodded. "I've just seen him hurt before and he was...so-"

"Mom.." Shane groaned. "He was so broken. And to think it lasted for two years! I don't know who did that but-" Mitchie winced with every word. "Uh, mom..." Jason whispered, desperately looking at Shane and Mitchie. She looked over at him and he just started shaking his head. "No, Jason. It's OK. Uh, Mrs. Gray," she started looking down. "It was me that Shane was with two years ago. I was the one who ... left." she whispered. Cindy's face dawned with understanding and shock. "Oh?" she whispered. Shane looked down from the arm rest at Mitchie, who looked ashamed. "It wasn't her fault in the slightest bit." he shot, mainly at Mitchie. "I broke her heart and played with her. I manipulated her. I can't blame her that she wanted to leave." he muttered. It was quiet in the room. Cindy's face lit up with surprise once again.

"So you're the _one?"_ she asked. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "You are the one he lost it to?" she whispered quietly. Mitchie looked down blushing. "You are the first girl he has ever loved?"

"Only." Shane corrected. She barely glanced at him. Her eyes were locked on Mitchie, who wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, even Shane. "Yeah." she whispered.

"It all clicks together now! I remember, Nate, when you said that the last time you saw her was at Burger King before she left camp! And you said you never saw her again!" she exclaimed. Nate's face filled with guilt and shame that instant. Shane narrowed his eyes. "What? No-that's not possible." he faked a laugh. "The last time he saw her was...when..." he trailed off, remembering back to the day Mitchie left Camp Rock.

_**Flashback**_

_Jason, Shane, and Nate drove for about 25 minutes before stopping at a gas station because his car started running out. "Shit shit shit!" he shouted, slapping his hand down on the steering wheel. "I'll fill it up." Jason offered. Nate stared out the window and saw a Burger King across the street._

_Without even realizing, Nate was out of the car and walking through the pouring rain. "Dude? Where are you going?" Jason called. Nate shook his head. "I'll be right back." he said and continued._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You mean..." Shane trailed off looking at Nate. "She was there? That's why you went? You let her go? You mean I didn't have to go two years without seeing her?" he started getting angrier and angrier, speaking as if Mitchie wasn't even there. She tried to calm him down. "Shane, I told him to let me go. It wasn't planned. I didn't even mean for him to find out I stopped there. He spoke some inspiring words to me and told me to pursue my dream. So I did." Shane scoffed. "Oh really?" he asked with heavy sarcasm. "And what were those '_inspirin'g_ words?" Mitchie sighed. "Caterpillar in the tree. How you wonder who you'll be. Can't go far but you can always dream. Wish you may and wish you might. Don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you that there will come a day. Butterfly fly away." she whispered, avoiding his gaze now. His jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?" he whispered. "Your song is- Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked, feeling slightly hurt. She was about to answer, until he cut her off. "Nevermind. I should be used to it, right? There is a lot you don't tell me these days." he muttered, standing up. Mitchie felt a slight pang in her stomach. "Shane-" she started but he walked towards the stairs and up. She felt tears prick in her eyes and looked down, not wanting to start a scene in front of his mother. "Can you excuse me?" she whispered. "I need some fresh air." Mrs. Gray, Jason, and Nate nodded. She walked to the sliding glass doors in the back of the kitchen and shut them behind her. She sat on a small brick wall inthe back yard and sighed, wiping her tears furiously. She decided to just let them fall. She heard the doors slide open and wiped them quickly away from her cheeks as Cindy approached her. "Are you OK, honey?" she asked softly. Mitchie nodded in a silent lie. Cindy sighed. "He'll get over it." she smiled a little at Mitchie before sitting behind her. "But he's right." Mitchie whispered. "There is a lot about my life that I haven't told him. Or at least, gotten around to telling him." she sniffled and tried wiping her cheeks again.

"So much going on, hm?" Mrs. Gray murmured in understanding. Mitchie just nodded. "I know how you feel, Cindy. I know what it's like." she whispered back. Cindy just looked at her. "How so?" she asked. Mitchie sighed and looked out into the yard at the bright green grass.

Shane sat on the large window seat and stared out. He felt a small breeze hit his face as he stared out the screen. He noticed Mitchie walk outside and sit on the brick wall that he had built with his father over a decade ago. He watched her wipe her eyes furiously and felt guilt abrupt in him. He shook his head and tried to convince himself that he was mad at her. He saw his mom walk out and listened to them as they talked. "I know how you feel, Cindy. I know what it's like." he heard Mitchie say softly. He narrowed his eyes at the same time his mother did.

"How so?"

Mitchie sighed. "My uh mom ... she used to get drunk all the time. She was a heavy alcoholic. She would go to the bar every night and come home in one of the worst moods imaginable. If I didn't comply to whatever she wanted until she was sober, she would uh...hit me."

Shane noticed her body shake as she continued to talk to his mother. Why was it that she could talk to anyone but him?

He then realized that it was because he was way up there in his room hiding from her. And that had two meanings. He was hiding from her. She didn't tell him because he never really gave her the chance to. He got so mad easily. While others-his mom for example- comforted her with opening arms. He sighed and stood up.

"-and why I ended up at Camp Rock. I earned money and called Brown. He told me to sing for him over the phone so I did and rather than having to pay him, he gave me a free scholarship because of my voice." She became quiet as Shane opened the doors quietly and looked up at the two. "Mom, can I talk to Mitchie?" he whispered, staring at the cement now. Cindy nodded. She gave Mitchie a tight hug. "Open up to him, Mitchie. He will listen." she murmured silently. Mitchie nodded and sniffled. "Thank you." she whispered. She just nodded and walked inside. Shane sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as Mitchie turned back towards the yard. He slowly walked to the other side of the wall and sat by her.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Mitchie, I want you to be able to talk to me. I don't want you to be afraid that I will judge you or get mad. And if I _do_ get mad, give me some time!" he whispered. "Don't let me walk away like an asshole. Use this right here against me! Please! Speak up! I want to listen to you Mitch. I am a hypocritical ass hole but-"

"Stop, Shane." she mumbled. "You aren't a hypocrite. So just stop."

"I never told you that my dad used to beat me and my mom." he muttered, looking away. Mitchie looked at him, wide eyed. "You?" she whispered. He swallowed hard and nodded. "I was the middle child. He treated me as if the whole fucking world revolved around me. As if I was fucking _perfect_. But I wasn't. And when he found that out-he was-so-disappointed-that-" he broke down. Mitchie started crying too. She hated seeing him so upset. She quickly took him into her arms as he leaned towards her. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Shane.." she whispered brokenly. He buried his face into her shoulder and cried silently, dampening her t-shirt a little. "And-I'm sorry." he whispered. "For what?" she breathed, tears still sliding down her face. "For not taking the time to listen about what your mom did to you." he continued softly, keeping his face in her shoulder. She could feel the damp tears warm her skin. "You heard?" she asked. He nodded. She started crying a little harder and buried her face in his hair.

Cindy watched Shane and Mitchie from inside the kitchen. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but she was judging by their physical movements that it was about his father. It was then that she knew Shane truly, genuinely loved Mitchie. She could see how vulnerable he was at the moment. He was actually crying. What surprised her even more was that he was _letting_ someone comfort him. He had never let anyone do that to him. Well, not since before his dad...

She didn't finish that thought.

She smiled to herself, realizing that this girl in front of her eyes, was the reason why she had her son back. She brought back his personality. She changed who he was forever. And she knew she could never pay her back for that. She left the two and their private moment alone in silence and walked into the living room to Jason and Nate, who were playing video games. "Cheater!" Nate yelled and shoved Jason with his shoulder. Cindy laughed a little. "Dinner will be done in about twenty minutes." she informed them. They nodded. "Aw, look at my two little boys." she teased. The second she said that, Nate froze. "Mom." he gasped, instantly remembering something. "Hm?"she asked. "I need to talk to you." he whispered. Her eyes narrowed but she nodded. "OK." she said, a little unsure. "What about?" Nate put the controller down. "Ha you lose." Jason taunted. He ignored him. "Can we talk in the dining room?" he asked, his hands starting to shake a little bit. She nodded and walked out of the room after him. "Mom... I don't know how to say this.." he sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "How mad were you at Shane when you found out he lost his virginity?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Not very. First because, we weren't as close any more and second because he honestly told me he loved the girl. Why?" her face suddenly became suspicious. "Three years ago..."

*

**Sorry to leave it there lol. I know. You want to kill me now. Right? Well, next chapter at 145 reviews! **

**Let me just start off by saying that what Kanye West did to Taylor Swift at the VMA's on Sunday, September 13 was totally fucked up. She won an award for best female music video and Kanye took the mic out of her hands and told everyone that it was Beyonce' that deserved the award. (He said it in much more words, but the ass hole stuttered so much that I didn't bother to write it all.) I felt so guilty for Tay. She looked so damn happy when she won and when Kanye did that, the look on her face made me so mad. You could tell by the look on her face that she was about to cry. Let me just say that he is royally fucked up. Prick. You could obviously tell that the crowd didn't agree with him. Even Beyonce looked embarassed. He just made a bigger ass of himself than usual. So there is my opinion on that. Seriously, if yours differs, and you think what he did **_**wasn't**_** fucked up, then get off the drugs! lol. =) **

**Justin Beamer totally earned my respect that night for sticking up for Tay. When he and Miranda (Cosgrove) went on stage to introduce her, he said, "Let me just start off by saying Taylor **_**deserved**_** that award." and the crowd went crazy. He totally and utterly got my respect for that. I think Taylor pretty much rubbed it in his face when she performed. She did such an amzing job. It was an outstanding performance. I laughed really hard because my mom's friend said (NOT me.) "Oh he just hates country music and white people." Racist I know, but it was funny. =p. Lmao**

**I laughed super hard when PDiddy was introducing rap artists that chained together and he mentioned Kanye and everyone booed and started chanting "Taylor, Taylor!" yeah! Lol I chanted too. And Beyonce also earned my respect when she let Tay have her moment to thank everyone from when she was so rudely inturrupted. **

**Anyway, lol, now that my emotions are expressed on that topic, other things that I enjoyed on the VMA's were:**

**Lady Ga Ga performing "Paparrazzi," (She did an awesome job. sounded Great.) lol. Although the blood part was a little weird. The first thing I saw in her all white outfit was blood dripping down her leg and I'm thinking. "Oh god." lol. But then I saw it was part of the peformance and it was all over her. Loved it. Very...original. **

**Lol and when Britney Spears won over Beyonce for a video award, all I was thinking was "Oh God, where's Kanye." lol**

**Greenday's performance: (Excuse my language but) fucking amazing! -sigh- Billy Joel. Fucking amazing. Sounds awesome live. Lol at one part, it showed Katy Perry and she was all into the song and bobbing her head. I loved how Billy let everyone on the stage to rock out with them. Sweet! I wish I was there. **

**I loved Muse's performance. I can't believe that it was the first time they performed on American television. It was pretty epic. I actually found myself really interested in their performance itself. Lol though I'm not sure why. =) Definitely a performance to remember. **

**So my current addictions are "Silence" "Division" "Bullseye" "Potential Breakup Song" and "Closure" by Aly and Aj. The whole new EP that Miley put out. All Jonas Brothers songs. Lol Spent the whole day listening to every single CD over and over again. Good day. "Freak out" "Forgotten" and "Slipped away" by Avril Lavigne. And cheese sticks! baked breadsticks with cheese! what could be better?! Frick yeah!**

**So thank you all so much! Your reviews mean the world to me! So please leave one and I will definitely reply to every single one! I swear! I love you guys and thank you so much! sorry about the angry rant but Kanye made me so mad when I watched that. Grr. **

**XOXO**

**Kristen**

**RQ: What was your favorite performance at the VMA's? **

**(For if you didn't watch it: Favorite Taylor Swift song) **


	27. Chapter 27

It was awfully quiet at dinner. Shane kept glancing and narrowing his eyes at the looks Nate and Cindy were giving each other. His mom looked shocked, slightly hurt, and just totally and completely out of it. Nate seemed, guilty, scared, and frustrated.

"So..." Shane began awkwardly. "How 'bout them Dodgers?" Jason piped in. Everyone just looked at the two. "Hey," Shane said in defense. "That one was all him. Don't look at me." It remained quiet. Mitchie just sat there, stirring her food around her plate. She didn't feel very hungry. Shane took a glance at her and placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing it reassuringly. She looked over at him and he smiled, mouthing. 'I love you.' She couldn't help but smile. "I love you too." she whispered.

"I...I can't believe you Nate. Three years and you didn't tell me?" Cindy suddenly said. Everyone looked up, now scared for Nate, instantly knowing that he told her about Tanner. "Mom, can we not do this right now...?" he pleaded in a small whisper. "No Nate!" she glared at him hurtfully. "Everyone else seems to know already! And you kept it from me-your own mother for three _years_! Even _Shane_ told me when he lost his virginity!" she stared in her lap with her eyes narrowed. "He didn't tell me as calmly as you did. But he still told me!" Nate scoffed. "So you'd rather have me scream it out at you?! FINE! I had a fucking baby!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Happy? Now I told you _exactly _the same way Shane did when he lost his fucking virginity. I lost mine _too._. I have a kid. Deal. With. It." he stood up in a rush, pushing his plate away roughly. "I'm not fucking hungry." he muttered, walking out of the kitchen.

It was strangely quiet in the dining room. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. "God dammit." he threw his napkin down on the table, standing up. He walked out of the room and upstairs. "Nate-" he opened his bedroom door.

As Jason walked in, Nate quickly hid something in his duffel bag. "What?" he hissed. Jason glared at him darkly. "This shit needs to stop. What the hell is wrong with you lately?" he questioned furiously. "You are totally fucking calm one minute, then you explode on someone the next! What the hell?" he narrowed his eyes at him. Nate just gave him the same furious look. "What the fuck does it matter to you?" he shot back. "Like you even give a shit! I-"

"God dammit! I _do_ give a shit! You are my fucking little brother!" he screamed suddenly, shocking Nate. "And I don't even know who the fuck you are anymore! You scream at our own mother! You practically broke Mitchie! What the fuck is your problem!?"

Jason was always such a nice person. He never yelled or even cussed. He was genuinely a nice person. Even when he disliked or was mad at someone, he never did anything about it but try to have a calm conversation with them about it. Even if they yelled or cussed, he kept his cool.

So this outburst threw Nate off.

Cindy sighed, still at the dinner table with Mitchie and Shane. She faked a smile. "Shane, could you go check on them?" she asked quietly. Shane looked up with his mouth full of spaghetti. There was a noodle sticking out between his lips. Mitchie giggled a little. "I'll go see if they are OK." she whispered. Rather than arguing like Shane was about to, Cindy just nodded. Mitchie stood up, slowly and quietly pushing her chair out. "Be back, hon." she whispered, kissing Shane on the cheek. She silently vanished from the room and walked up the stairs. She wasn't sure where to go, since she hadn't been upstairs in this house yet, but she made her way. The screaming sure helped her out a bit.

The scene she saw wasn't pretty. Jason and Nate were right in each other's faces screaming at each other. "Guys!" she tried to break them up. "Guys!" she screamed as loud as she could. They both stopped and stared at her. Nate scoffed furiously. "What the fuck do you want?" he growled. Mitchie just gave him a sad look. "So this is how it is going to be?" she questioned. Jason stormed out of the room by now. "Whenever you are in a good mood, you are OK with me, but when your ass is fucking mad about something, you absolutely fucking hate me? Fine then, Nate. I don't ever even want to see you again."

He scoffed again. "Like I even want to see you." he countered. "Oh?" she marveled dangerously. "That's not what I heard when you were telling me you loved me." Nate flinched back. "Get the fuck out you stupid bitch." he whispered. Inside, she flinched at his harsh words. She made sure not to let him see. "Fine." she said calmly. She looked closely into his eyes, noticing something. He instantly looked away, avoiding eye contact. She noticed how blood shot his eyes were. She started to think something over.

He has lost a lot of weight...he can never make eye contact...he has been acting so strange...mood swings...bloodshot eyes...

Mitchie gasped. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "Oh my god!" she repeated, shoving past him going towards his duffel bag. "What the fuck are you doing?" he suddenly yelled, going after her. Before he could grab her waist roughly and pull her back, she saw the small, clear bag. He pinned her to the wall. Trying to ignore the roughness, she stared at him wide-eyed. "You're doing drugs?" she whispered, her voice cracking. He growled. "You had no fucking right to go through my shit! And it is none of your business!" He pinned her tighter to the wall, hurting her slightly. "Nate-" she gasped. "Stop." He shook his head. "Stop Nate." she whispered, trying to get away from him. He refused to let go.

-

Meanwhile, at the kitchen table. "So, Shane..." Cindy started. "Promise me you'll tell the truth." Shane narrowed his eyes and nodded. He put two fingers up. "Scout's honor." he mumbled sarcastically. She ignored him. "So you love this girl?" she whispered. "Yeah...mom." he said in a small voice. "Mom.." he paused, unsure whether he should continue speaking or not. She nodded in encouragement. "When she turns 21...I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." he confessed. She looked up at him, her eyes widening slightly. "And-" she tried to compose herself. "How are you sure you are going to be with her that long?" she asked. There was a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. "I love her so much, mom. I went two years without even seeing her. Two years to have her back. I waited two years to tell her I loved her. My love never died. It didn't even fade." he spoke quietly, unaware of the smile on his face.

It suddenly became quiet upstairs. Shane sighed. They were both finished with their dinner. "I'm going out." Cindy muttered. Shane just nodded. "No drinking and driving." he joked, half meaning it. She rolled her eyes. "Scouts honor." she mocked him. He sighed.

"Nate, please. " she whispered, tearing slightly. _You will not cry. _She told herself furiously. "You have a kid! You have a great life!" He slammed her back against the wall. "Why do you have to act like you care all the God damn time?" he muttered darkly. "Why do you have to-to get into _my_ buisness all the damn time?! Why can't you just let your whole fucking world revolve around Shane like you normally do? Huh?"

He went to slam her against the wall again. This time, she wasn't going to take it. She kneed him hard and fast where no guy should ever be hit. He yelled loudly and crouched over in pain, screaming a cuss word. She quickly ran out. She remembered something and ran back in. She grabbed the small bag out of his duffel bag and walked out, slamming the door. "What was that all about?" Shane asked, suddenly behind her as she closed the door. His eyes widened as he looked at her hand. "What the fuck is that?" he demanded. She sighed and threw the bag at him. He caught it reflexively. "Mit-Mitchie?" his eyes became wider and wider. She walked down the hall way, seeking his room. He followed after her, completely bewildered. He walked ahead of her to his room and slammed the door shut behind them. "Mitchie, what the fuck?" he yelled accusingly. "You're doing this shit!" he yelled again, throwing the bag on the floor. She sighed tiredly. "No! Nate is! I just took it from him! I-" she paused. "Wait a minute, what the fuck? You think I would do this?" she yelled. His face dropped. "No." he sighed, still trying to process the idea of Nate doing drugs. "No." he breathed. "I'm sorry." He gave her a small smile and kissed her softly. "I love you. And I'll be right back. I need to talk to him." Mitchie just nodded. "Can I sit down?" she breathed. He bit his lip and nodded before exiting the room.

Mitchie sat down on Shane's bed slowly. Her shoulders ached from how tightly Nate had held them. Her back was slightly sore now too from him slamming her against the wall so many times.

She studied his room carefully. She smiled at the Greenday poster that was hanging on his roof. The walls were all a pale blue and his bed was just about in the center of the room. She smiled big at a picture of him, Nate, and Jason when they were little. She lightly traced her fingers across the picture. Suddenly, the door opened. "He's gone." Shane muttered, walking into the room. He shut the door and locked it, not wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. He just wanted to spend time with Mitchie. He sat next to her on the bed. She feigned a small smile at him. He smiled back. He caressed her cheek softly and kissed her with the same passion.

She smiled at his tenderness and bit her lip. "Wanna go downstairs and watch a movie?" he offered. She smiled and nodded. "Sure." she whispered. They walked downstairs. It was around 9 PM as Shane picked out a couple of movies and put one in, cuddling with Mitchie under a large blanket on the soft couch.

A few hours later, it was around 1 in the morning and they had finished watching their third movie. Shane smiled and shut the TV off, instantly pressing his lips against Mitchie's eagerly. She giggled a little bit, causing him to pull away slightly. He bit his lip. "What?" he asked. She could see his eyes darken, even with no lights on. "Seems like you were really wanting to do that." she joked. He smiled. "I was. I didn't want to interrupt the movie." he defended. She laughed. "I'd much rather be kissing you than watch Happy _Gilmore._" she said jokingly. He smiled. "Well, good. Because the movie is over and you don't have a choice." he whispered, instantly returning his lips to hers. She smiled and kissed him back just as hard. "OK, oh Master of Seduction." she teased, her voice muffled against his lips.

After a while of their hard core make out, Shane had climbed on her, both of them sitting, almost uncomfortably on the couch. He had her pressed against the back of it. He grinded hard against her, making sure she felt how hard he was. "See what you do to me?" he whispered huskily in her ear. He slid his hand down her stomach into her jeans, swiftly unbuttoning them and slipping two of his fingers upon her sex. She gasped softly. "Shane..." she whispered as he softly rubbed his fingers in a small movement. He smirked a little. "What?" he whispered mockingly in her ear, making sure his lips slid across it. He gently bit down on her ear lobe, letting his tongue come out slightly as he nibbled on it. Her fists tightened on the couch cushion. He started to gyrate his hips against hers as he kept his fingers in place. She let out a soft moan. Before letting him continue, she gripped tightly on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up. Shane only took a second to return his lips to hers once his shirt was off.

His actions became less innocent and playful as his mood became more determined and lustful. He let out a soft moan from the back of his throat. He slid her shirt off as well, unhooking her bra. He gasped softly as her breasts bounced freely. He slowly took one in his mouth and twirled his tongue around the nipple softly. She bit her lip softly and grabbed a fistful of his hair as he did all these things to her. "God-Shane-" she gasped. He just groaned, making his lips vibrate against her skin. He stood up suddenly, making her sigh with sexual frustration. He softly grabbed her hips, balancing her up so he could slide her jeans and underwear down. "Shane!" she whispered, snapping out of it. He ignored her. "We are-on-your-family-couch!" she gasped. Whilst she was talking, he had already unbuckled his belt and slid down his jeans and boxers. He pounced on her, straddling her. Her eyes were widened, but she didn't stop him. She was too absorbed. Too turned on at this point to stop now. "Shane-" she tried again but choked on her words once she felt him slowly filling her up. He grunted in her ear quietly, gripping down on her hips. She let out a deep breath as he started to move against her slowly. "Shane..." she breathed in an inaudible moan. "Say my name, Mitchie." he gasped, thrusting with more force. She couldn't find herself saying anything until she whispered, "God.." . He smirked and shook his head. "No. That's not it." he grunted. He started to slow down until he was going painfully slow. She whimpered softly. "Shane. Shane Shane!" she whispered in frustration. He laughed breathlessly at the desperate sound in her voice. This got him going. He started to thrust into her hard.

Suddenly, the front door opened, causing both of them to freeze. It was too dark so they couldn't see who it was. And they couldn't see them either. Shane quickly tossed Mitchie his sweat shirt as the person walked into the kitchen. "But you'll still be shirtless then!" she whispered back. he scoffed. "Mitchie, I can't go anywhere in this house without being shirtless. It's a known fact for me at my home." she nodded and put her shirt on. He quickly slid out of her, causing both of them to shudder with desire. He pressed his slightly sweaty forehead against hers for a moment, breathing hard, before they climbed under the blankets, laying down, and pretended to be asleep as Shane held her in his arms.

His mom rummaged around in the kitchen for a moment before grabbing a bottle of water and shutting the light off. They heard her walk upstairs.

After a moment, Shane smirked to himself. He climbed back onto Mitchie and slid inside her once more. "Fuck me Shane." she whispered throatily. He moaned huskily and obeyed. He thrusted hard inside of her heat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head a little. "Fuck. You're so hot and tight." he moaned weakly. She bit her lip at his sexy words and breathed hard against his lips as they were only inches apart. "_Shane..._" she moaned erotically. He started thrusting against her hard and fast.

About an hour later, Shane was grunting hard as Mitchie moaned, her voice muffled in his lips. He had to silence her somehow. She was trying to silence him as well. He was grunting animalistically as he thrusted harder and harder every second. "Shit I'm cumming." he gasped as he started filling her with his hot fluids. "Shane!" she screamed in a whisper. "Fuck...Mitchie. Mitchie." he repeated in a murmur, finally hitting his climax. Mitchie started getting pushed over the edge as he lost it. They panted hard against each other. "Shane...I'm so close. Harder." she begged in a raspy whisper. He thrusted hard against her, feeling her finally clench around him. He grunted a little loudly and let out a gasp. They breathed hard against each other. He thrusted a couple more times before pulling out.

They layed there in a comfortable silence before wrapping themselves in their blanket and walking upstairs to Shane's room. But, not before grabbing their clothes first. He layed her down in the bed and started where they left off. "I love you." he murmured against the soft, hot skin of her neck. "I love you." she hissed, clawing into his back as he continued to penetrate her softly. "Fuck..." they both whispered.

****************

**Crazy! Nate on drugs? Haven't you been wondering what the hell was up with him lately? Is Shane really going to ask Mitchie to marry him? It's about friggin time! Whoa man! Whoa! lol hyper hyper.... ;p**

**Hey readers! I was totally unprepared for this one! I didn't think I would get my reviews-plus more- so quickly. I hadn't even started this chapter until about an hour ago. I think as I type lol and I see how it works out. Probably why I don't get much reviewers. Next Chapter at 160 chapters! Lol only five more than usual. Plus, I have a lot of subbers to this story. I just checked how much lol and I was shocked at how many people don't even review. Thank you so much to the ones that do though! It means so much! I love you guys!**

**Well, I don't really have any current addictions right now besides "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 and some Metro Station songs. Lol don't worry, I know no one probably even reads this section lol. So I wont bore you this time. **

**So I love you guys and thank you all so much for reviewing! Next chappy when I get 13 more reviews! I am at 147! Just until 160! **

**RQ: Favorite Metro station song?**

**(Don't like them? Backup question: Favorite Jonas Brothers song from their self titled album.)**


	28. Chapter 28

Mitchie awoke wrapped tightly in Shane's arms. He was already awake and just watching her sleep. He smiled slightly when she looked up at him. "Hi." he murmured. She closed her eyes tightly. "Hi." she whispered back, still half asleep. "What time is it?" Shane stretched and looked over at his clock. "11:15." he mumbled, kissing her hair. "How did you sleep?" he mused. She it her lip. "Good. You?" she replied. He just smiled. "Fantastic." he whispered, kissing her forehead then going for her lips. "Nuh uh." she muttered, dodging it. He looked at her, slightly hurt. "Dammit what now?" he asked in frustration. She smiled and shook her head before sitting up to climb off of the bed. "No you don't." he muttered, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. "Do you know how long it takes you to brush your teeth?" he complained. "I honestly don't care. You aren't leaving this spot until you kiss me, dammit." She laughed at his small demand. "I _am_ the king. Remember?" he smirked. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "But what if I _don't_ want to brush my teeth and I just don't want to kiss you?" she teased in a whisper. "What if I am just trying to get away from you?" she raised her eyebrows at him. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Then you are going to stay here until you _do_ want to kiss me."

Mitchie sighed, a ghost of a smile on her lips and pressed her forehead against his. "Fine." she mumbled, pressing her lips to his. He smiled and kissed her back, more than willing. She pulled away. "Happy? Can I get up now?"

Shane shook his head, making her stare at him in disbelief. "I said until you _want_ to." he reminded her. She groaned. He bit his lip. For some reason, whenever he did that, it made her stomach churn. Her eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes. His face became taunting. "How about now?" he whispered. She just merely nodded and pressed her lips against his eagerly. As soon as the kiss became more intense, they heard a door slam shut. Shane's eyes wandered around as he went into thought. "I think Nate is back." Mitchie whispered. He nodded and stood up immediately, starting to get dressed. After a while, Mitchie stood up from the small bed and started getting her clothes back on too. Shane had already left the room by the time she was done. She hesitantly walked out of the room. Shane was outside of Nate's room, fuming. "He wont even talk to me." he muttered. Mitchie sighed. "Shane, you trust me, right?" she asked, adjusting the strap on her tank top. He narrowed his eyes and nodded. His eyes flashed to her shoulders. "What the hell happened to you?" he suddenly whispered, lightly tracing the bruises forming on her skin. She narrowed her eyes. "Wh-" she started until she saw. Her eyes widened. "I-I don't .. know.." she hesitated, finally realizing that it was because of Nate slamming her against the wall the day before. She shook her head. "I don't know." she lied. "It's not important right now. Just, ... let me talk to Nate." she breathed. He took another concerned look at her shoulders and nodded. "Fine." he whispered. He caressed her cheek and pulled her lips to his. "I love you." he whispered in a small voice. She nodded. "I love you too. I'll be out soon." he just nodded and walked towards the bathroom.

Mitchie walked into Nate's room, nervous. It wasn't until she saw Nate sitting on his bed clenching his fists, that she realized it wasn't nerves that were bothering her. It was _fear._ She was actually afraid of Nate at the moment. She didn't have the slightest clue as to why he was doing drugs. As to why he had hurt her the day before. All she knew was that she didn't want anything to do with him now. She didn't ever want to see him again. She actually felt...hatred towards him. She hated him. She has never hated someone before in her life and now she hated her best friend. But he was her boyfriend's brother and she had to help him. Or at least she had to try.

"Nate..." she tried her best to sound comforting. But all that came out was slight anger and fear. She took a deep breath. She actually felt tears welling up in her eyes. She fought them back angrily. Suddenly, she exploded. She knew and understood that that wasn't the way to get through to people. But she couldn't help it. He was the reason why her heart was broken previously. He was the reason why she hated herself sometimes. He was so fucking self righteous and here _he_ was, doing fucking drugs. And on top of all that, he was the reason she had bruises on her arms.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she screamed. His eyes shot up to hers. His were a bloody red. They were so bloodshot, it was unbelievable. She shook her head when he didn't answer her. "You are so fucking lucky that you are my boyfriend's brother. I swear to fucking Christ I ought to kill you, you son of a fucking bitch!" now the tears in her eyes were because of anger. "You-you are such a-" she took a deep breath. "God!" she screamed. "I hate you!" She ran her fingers roughly through her hair and leant back against the wall, wincing slightly at the pain from when Nate pushed her against it. She stared at the ceiling. "You need help-Nate. You need fucking help. I don't even care about you anymore."

Nate winced. He went to speak but she continued. "The only reason why I am even here-in this situation-in your fucking room-trying-to-help-you-" her breathing became extremely hard. "Is because of your fucking brother." she paused for a moment, breathing furiously. "I love him! Don't you fucking get that!? I fucking love him! Do you know how hard it is to love someone when someone _else_ keeps getting in their fucking way?! And-and on top of all _that_- you have a fucking kid! You have a three year old son that you 'care' about and here you are ruining your fucking life with drugs!"

As soon as Shane had heard screaming, he walked outside of Nate's door and listened to check on Mitchie. His face fell as he heard the next few words fall out of her mouth. "The only reason why I am in this situation, in your room, trying to help you..." her voice became dark. Even angrier. "Is because of your fucking brother." It became quiet. Shane felt his stomach clench. He opened his mouth slightly and took a deep breath. It had felt as if someone had punched him in the gut. He had a blank look on his face as he walked down the stairs and into the living room. He felt himself fall to the couch. No emotion withered its way onto his face. He stared at his hands before resting his forehead in them.

Mitchie was quiet for a while and just stared at Nate. She didn't even realize he was crying until he finally looked at her. His eyes widened when he looked at her shoulders. "What happened?" he croaked. She scoffed hurtfully and laughed with no humor. "You. You happened. You did this. You did _all_ of this!" she threw her hands up pointedly and glared at him. His jaw slightly dropped as he stared at the bruises. "Mi-Mitchie.." he whispered. "I didn't-I didn't mean to...to do ... oh my God." he buried his hands in his face. "I am a fucking monster! No wonder Tess doesn't let me ever see Tanner! I'm such-a-fucking monster!" his body shook violently as he sobbed. Mitchie shook her head. "Maybe you should of thought about Tanner before you did this." she whispered and slowly walked towards the door. "Mitchie..." he breathed. "I'll get help." he whispered continued when she didn't look at him. "I promise."

She shook her head and didn't even glance at him. "Don't tell me these things." she whispered. With that, she walked out, slamming the door behind her. She looked in Shane's room, then the bathroom but he wasn't in sight. She sighed and walked down the stairs to see him on the couch. "Hey." she mumbled. He looked up with his eyes narrowed. "Hey." he scoffed sarcastically. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What? What's wrong?" she questioned. "And where is your mom?" Shane laughed humorously. As if you care." he spat, answering both of her questions. Her eyes flickered with hurt and confusion. "What?" He rolled his eyes. "She's at work. Happy?" he said sarcastically and stood up, walking into the kitchen. She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. "Seriously? Are you fucking bipolar?" she asked, following him into the kitchen. She seriously wasn't in the mood for his mood swings. He scoffed and turned around, gripping the counter behind him while leaning against it. "No. But I _am_ the reason you are in this 'terrible situation.' I am the fucking reason why your life is so horrible. Right?" he growled. She narrowed her eyes. "What. Are you talking about." she said flatly. "Shane,-" "Dammit Mitchie!" he interrupted her. "I heard you! I fucking heard you! Don't act so fucking innocent!" he yelled. She flinched back a little, remembering when Nate had yelled at her and hurt her. "Well obviously, you stupid ass, you didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of what I was saying!" she screamed back. He tightened his jaw and stared at her. "I think I heard all I needed to." he hissed in a deathly whisper. She bit her lip in anger that she _never_ knew she could feel. He was making her seem like the bad guy. He wasn't even letting her explain. And she was just too furious to deal with him. And what hurt her even more, was that she didn't even want him to listen to her. She didn't want to make up with him yet. She wanted to be mad. Just like he had no right to be-but was anyway.

"Well-" she breathed. "Then listen to _this_ if you're so fucking right. I'm. Done." she turned and stalked out of the kitchen towards the stairs. His face dropped and he followed after her. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. She ignored him and started up the stairs. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, causing her eyes to widen. "Let go!" she screamed. "Please!" She gasped slightly at the memory of Nate. Why was she so worked up about that still?

He instantly let go, major hurt flashing through his features. His anger abruptly faded. "Wh-what?" he whispered pathetically. He didn't even know what he was asking. She sighed and turned to him, composing herself. "I. Am. Done. What part didn't you get?" she hissed. "I am done with-with looking like the bad guy. I am done with getting blamed for every fucking bad thing to happen to this god forsaken family! I am done!" her voice became a whisper. "I'm done with you." he barely even heard her. His ears were ringing still as she walked upstairs, leaving him just standing there.

Was this really happening to him? Was she actually speaking these harsh words falling from her lips?

Mitchie quickly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag before walking downstairs in a rush. Shane still stood there, unable to move. She ducked under his arm and walked towards the door. He was suddenly in front of her. "Mitchie? You're kidding, right? Where exactly are you going to go?" he said skeptically. "We-we can work this out! Whatever this is that is happening, we can work it out!" his eyes frantically searched her to find the slightest sign of hesitation. "Please." he whispered.

She scoffed, throwing him off guard. "Whatever this _is?_" she shrieked. "This is our whole fucking relationship! This is _drama!_ And to be honest, I can't take it anymore! It is all that ever _happens!_ Just-" she sighed. "Move." He shook his head. "No!" he yelled. "No, dammit! I am not letting you walk out of here! Please!" he begged, letting his vulnerability take control. "Please, Mitchie, please. I'll do anything! I'm-I'm sorry! I got confused! It was a misunderstanding! I didn't hear it all! I heard you say that-that I was the reason..." he sighed. "I'm sorry!" Mitchie just shook her head. "That's always it." she hissed. "You're always sorry! You always make me feel like total shit and all you ever have to say is 'I'm _sorry!'_ You know what?! _I'm_ sorry! Because I can't even deal with you anymore!" she pushed him out of her way and walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

She was instantly blinded by the flashes of paparazzi cameras. She rolled her eyes and pushed past them. They vigorously took photos of Mitchie and some took them of Shane, who was seconds from breaking down. "Mitchie! I love you! Please!" he yelled, ignoring the sudden bursts and cries from the vultures. They swarmed around him. Mitchie turned around wide-eyed and stared at him. Had he really just done that? Did he really just give up their best kept secret? She opened her mouth momentarily then closed it. She couldn't move.

The previous want of walking away from their entire relationship had vanished in an instant. He was willing to sacrifice everything as long as she stayed. And she could see that. 'What are you doing?' she mouthed. He read her lips. He pushed through the paparazzi and made his way towards her. "Marry me." he whispered. She couldn't hear him. She just tried to read his lips. She couldn't because just as he said it, one of the paparazzi stood in front of him. "What?" she called pointlessly. He pushed past them and repeated himself, this time louder. "Marry me!" he yelled through the loud, obnoxious questioning of the vultures. Mitchie froze and dropped her jaw, along with her bag.

_Mitchie! Aren't you with Nate?_

_Are you cheating on Nate? _

_Were you aware that Shane was in love with you?! _

Mitchie shook her head. Shane felt his stomach drop. He thought she was doing it towards his question. He dropped his hand at his side from reaching out to her. "I'm-" she started. She couldn't even hear herself speak because of the rapid questions shooting her way. She became frustrated. "I'm not with Nate Gray!" she yelled as soon as Shane started walking back towards his house. The paparazzi became slightly quieter as she looked at them. "I was never with Nate." she confessed. "We only pretended to date because we wanted all of _you _off our backs. We were going to date a while then 'break up.' We just wanted you to leave us alone. We had lives and you were taking them away from us. Me and Nate _were_ good friends."

_Were?! What happened? Did you cheat on him? Did he find out?_

Mitchie stared at them in disbelief. "Are you fucking kidding me? I just said-"

Shane stepped in front of her. "This whole time, she has been with _me._ I am in love with this woman right here. I always have loved her. She pretended to be with Nate. She wasn't with him. She was never with him. Don't you people fucking get it? NEVER!"

_Well, since that is cleared up...._

_Why is she leaving you!_

_Did you cheat on her?_

_Mitchie! He just proposed to you! Are you going to leave him hanging?_

_Shane! Are you crying?!_

_How long have you two been together until now?_

Shane paused and looked at all of them. "Wait!" he yelled, talking to both Mitchie and the paparazzi. She was just seconds from walking away. "There is something that I need an answer to myself. Someone just asked..." he trailed off and pointed at someone in the group of paparazzi. The person opened their mouth to speak then closed it. "Uh..." he mumbled. "Mitchie, he just proposed to you. Are you going to leave him hanging?" he asked, unsure of his own question now. Mitchie swallowed hard. "No." she whispered. Shane's hope faded. He couldn't speak. The paparazzi man narrowed his eyes. "No to my question or his?" he asked again, sounding more formal. She looked at the man. He had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes to match. She could sense the sleaziness in his eyes. She was disgusted. He was only wanting to know so he could make a couple thousand bucks. She shook her head. She was shocked to see that all was quiet. No one in the entire paparazzi group even whispered. She looked at the man then at Shane, who stared at her, no emotion on his face but emptiness. She moved her eyes back to the man. "To your question." she whispered brokenly. She looked back at Shane. "I'm not going to leave him hanging..." she looked around unsure.

Shane sighed. "Mitchie..." he whispered, now nervous. He looked around at the paparazzi. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand gently.

He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. He knelt on one knee making Mitchie's pulse quicken. "_Will you_ marry me?" he asked, staring into her eyes intently. Sudden flashes erupted from cameras. She bit her lip and looked around once more. Once she looked into Shane's eyes, she couldn't look away. There were slight tears in them. Mostly hope.

Tears streamed down her face as she stared at him. Shane felt something surge through his stomach. Forgetting his question momentarily, he stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'm so sorry." he murmured against her hair. She pulled away from him after a moment and stared at him. She just nodded. He stared at her for a minute with his eyes narrowed until he realized what she was nodding for. "Wh-what?" he quavered, trying to stop the grin from reaching his lips. She let out a deep ragged breath. "Yes-" she whispered. "I'll marry you." The paparazzi cheered and took pictures like crazy. Shane felt himself shaking.

Shane's hands trembled as he reached for Mitchie's cheeks. He brought her lips to his feverishly. Tears were streaming down his face now. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled her against him, not wanting to let him go. "I'm so sorry." she whispered against his lips. He shook his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't be. You had every reason to want to leave. But.." he looked down. "Why? Why did you stay?" She smiled slightly as she looked at him. "Because I love you." she whispered. He smiled huge. He couldn't help it. "And I love you." he whispered back and kissed her hard.

*

**Well, there it is. Sheesh. I got the reviews over night, once again lol. Totally unprepared again. Finished this one in like two hours. **

**So my current addictions are the entire Metro Station CD. "She Will Be Loved." by Maroon 5. **

**Next one at 175 reviews. **

**RQ: Favorite desert?**

**Love you guys! Thank youso much!!!!!!!**

**XOXO**

**Kristen =)  
**


	29. Chapter 29

Mitchie sat on a small, cushony chair beside the window by the front door. The last photographer had finally left, realizing that neither she, or Shane were coming outside. She stared mindlessly at the glass and traced the small dirt patterns on it from the outside. She sighed and placed her palm flat against it.

"I'm sorry."

Mitchie turned around to see Shane, standing several feet away from her with his hands in his pockets, staring at the floor. She smiled a little. "For what?" she asked softly. He sighed and ruffled his fingers through his hair.

Shane had just gotten downstairs from talking with Nate. He was a bit confused still. Whatever Mitchie had said to him previously, had definitely made him easier to cooperate with. Of course, there was no emotion in his voice as he spoke, but Shane was still relieved that he did speak. He had convinced him, finally, to see a therapist. Nate had a meeting with her in a week. Concerts were canceled for the next two weeks. Nate let Jason and Shane go through his room and take out every single stash that he had hidden.

"I'm sorry for proposing to you...the way I did. I know that...girls want it to be...romantic and ... candle lit...I-" he sighed. Mitchie smiled small, and stood up. She walked over to him, running her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips onto hers. "Shane..." she whispered, pressing her lips to his ear. He gripped her waist softly and held her body close to his, breathing in the warmth. "To be honest...I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you and..." she trailed off, smiling big. "We're .. getting married." she whispered in a small cry of joy. She laughed breathlessly. "We are actually engaged." she said again. He narrowed his eyes, unable to stop himself from smiling. "You..aren't mad?" he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. She smiled and shook her head. "Not at all." she replied, softly leaving a kiss on his adam's apple. He groaned, pouting slightly. She giggled in a whisper. "What?" she teased, knowing that that was his sweet spot. "If Nate wasn't here..." he trailed off in a growl. Mitchie bit her lip.

She tried to quell the lust building inside of her.

"What?" she whispered, playing innocent. He bit his lip and laughed humorously in a whisper. "Oh, I think you know what." he hissed. She smiled, but hid it by pressing her lips to his adam's apple again. She felt him tense slightly. "I don't think I do." She continued leaving small, quick kisses. He grabbed her wrists slowly and gently as she continued her actions.

Next thing she knew, she was being pressed up against the wall next to the stairs, her hands pinned above her head. She winced slightly, her back still in small pain from the day before when Nate had done the same, but rougher. That thought faded once Shane pressed his lips against her ear, his hot breath making her stomach clench with desire. "You really want me to tell you?" he mused in a soft whisper. Her breathing became uneven. She just nodded.

She felt him tense awkwardly and watched his eyes glance to his left.

Suddenly, his grip loosened on her wrists and he dropped them, stepping away from her awkwardly. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wh-" she started but he nodded towards the top of the stairs. Nate stood there, awkwardly, a small blush on his cheeks. "Sorry." he mumbled, taking steps down. "But Mitchie-" he started. She rolled her eyes and moved past him up the stairs. "Save it."

Mitchie walked into Shane, knowing that he would either check on Nate or follow her up. She was surprised to see he followed her, looking determined. "What?" she asked, referring to his expression. He chuckled. "Didn't think you would get rid of me that easily, did you?" he mused. She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I am being so ... hard with your brother. I am just not ready to forgive him yet. He has been so ..." her voice became a whisper. "Horrible to me. And I don't exactly understand why..." she sighed, her eyes slightly tearing. She fought them as hard as she could. "Exactly?" he echoed. She nodded and sat down on his bed. "Well...yeah. I mean-he loved me and ... I was with you. I understand why that would be...hard to deal with. But, why the hell is he-" she stopped talking and looked down frustrated. Shane sighed and sat beside her, putting an assuring hand on her shoulder. "Lets focus on the now." he murmured, caressing her cheek, making her look at him. "Like, for example," he gave her a sweet smile. "We're getting married." he bit his lip and pressed his forehead against hers. "I mean... I wasn't planning on asking you until you were 21...but..."

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him. He was actually thinking of asking her to marry him? She couldn't process that. She was still in denial about him proposing just hours before as it was. She looked at him dumbfounded. "You mean..." she whispered, now unsure of herself. "You were already planning to ..." she couldn't find herself saying it. And she had no idea why. She took a small glance at him. He bit his lip and looked down slightly. Mitchie was bewildered by his attitude at the moment. He actually seemed bashful. He was Shane Gray for crying out loud. He didn't get shy. It just wasn't done.

Shane studied the way he and Mitchie's hands were now intertwined. His tan skin blending with her pale white. He grimaced at the way his hand wrapped around hers. She was so small and fragile. Or at least...she seemed to be. She was his perfect piece of rare glass. She was his whole world and he wouldn't have it any other way. He remembered how, when he was younger, he would never even consider the thought of his world revolving around anyone but himself. But now...

Now, he let all his walls down. He let Mitchie in. Of course, he had his doubts at times that she didn't tell him everything. But that was what time was for. And that is exactly what they had now.

At least he hoped.

"I was already considering the fact of asking you to marry me. I was going to wait until you were 21. Now...now..."

"Shane... we are so young. And by now the whole world knows! What is your mom going to think of me? Of this idea?"

"We could tell her...that it is all just to get the truth out to the press about you and Nate. To let them know that it is you and me. We could say that we were just playing a prank on them...we could lie."

"Or...we could just put off the engagement for a little while. Like...until we aren't still teenagers anymore.." the look Shane gave her made her correct herself. "Well, until I am not a teenager anymore..."

Mitchie avoided Shane's gaze now. She didn't want to know what he was thinking. She kind of hoped that he would just stay silent. Look at him Mitchie. Don't back out now. You aren't ready to be engaged. Just do it. Look at him. She thought furiously to herself. She looked up. Bad idea! Look down! Look down! She sighed at the broken expression on his face. The second she looked at him, he composed himself. "If it is what you want." he said casually.

Wait...What?

"I can wait two years. I waited two years to have you back. I can wait two years to marry you. Wait..." he looked at her, a little panicked now. "That doesn't mean we are breaking up...does it?" he asked quickly. Mitchie's eyes widened. "What-no! Of course not! Unless...you want to..." she bit her lip and looked away, horrified by the thought. If he breaks up with me for rejecting him...what am I going to do? "Well..." Shane muttered, sounding unsure. Mitchie's eyes shot to his in an instant. He chuckled and put his hands up in defense. "I'm kidding!" he grabbed her cheeks and kissed her, a little harder than usual. "Mitchie, I don't know what I would do without you. Like I would break up with you after having you back from so many years." he shook his head and scoffed at the preposterous thought. She smiled. "Shane...are you mad at me? Because I want to wait, I mean." she asked in a small voice that she barely recognized at the moment. He looked into her eyes. "For being reasonable? Mitchie I am sorry I put you on the spot like that. You are only 19. I completely understand. Of course I'm not mad. I love you. I love you so much, Mitchie." his voice was a breathless whisper by now.

The look on his face made her a little confused. He actually meant it. He wasn't mad in the slightest. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly, averting his gaze just to find herself unable to look away again. He smiled and shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "I just don't understand it." he said. She waited for him to continue. He didn't. "Understand what?" she finally asked, a small smile on her face now. He bit his lip and looked away for a second before he clashed his eyes with her beautiful emeralds. "I don't understand anything. I don't understand...life...chance...I just...don't understand how lucky I was to have a second chance sometimes. I got you back. I have you. And I can't find the reason...why."

Mitchie was breathless. She had never seen him so open but once or twice. It was very rare for Shane to open up. Even to her. She stared into his dark brown eyes, not realizing the flabbergasted look on her face. He chuckled breathlessly. "I know." he muttered, scoffing slightly.

Mitchie didn't understand exactly what had just come over her. It was such a peaceful and romantic moment for them both. And now she could feel her whole chest and stomach aching with fire and lust. The desire was almost too much to handle as she stared at him. She didn't hear him when he spoke, but she read his lips, still trying her hardest to keep her mind out of the gutter. She tried her hardest to keep concentrated on the romance more than the lust. It was just... something about him, when he acted kind, and ...well, lets just say it. Vulnerable. It just ... out of the blue-made her crave him.

It was probably the fact that it happened so rarely. He was usually so confident and ... stable. He never opened up in that...sort of way. Usually, he just came straight out with whatever was on his mind.

"God," he scoffed, interrupting her thoughts. "I-I'm such a s..sap.." he muttered. And once again, Mitchie was left speechless. Shane Gray-the Shane Gray-never stuttered. He never hesitated while speaking. He always spoke so fluently. And now he was stuttering in her presence. He was mentally kicking himself for that. She ignored his smart remark about himself and put her hand on his cheek, making him look at her. When Shane saw the lust that flashed through her orbs, his smirk immediately fell. "Mitchie..." he whispered huskily.

Mitchie couldn't handle it anymore. She grabbed his other cheek and kissed him hard. He was a little caught off guard, but got into the kiss immediately. He grabbed her waist, laying backwards down on his bed and pulled her on top of him.

Not even aware of how intense the kiss was getting, Mitchie started grinding her hips down against Shane's, getting a satisfied intake of air from him. He gripped her hips tightly and pulled and pushed her against him. She pressed her stomach against his so that their entire bodies were rubbing against each other. "God Mitchie-" he breathed. "I need you so bad." he started sucking lightly on her ear lobe, making her shudder and upgrade her grinding. It went from innocent grinding to hard core humping once the next words escaped Shane's soft delicate lips in a snarl. "I fucking need you so bad Mitchie. I want to be inside of you-right-now." he moved his lips to her neck and started biting it, a little more than softly. She gasped with both pain and pleasure as his biting became more pressured. "Shane-" she gasped. She bit her lip and pressed her forehead on his.

Oh how he loved when she did that.

He quickly flipped her over, straddling her and taking her shirt off before his own. He rubbed his hands up her sides gently, letting her feel his calloused fingers caress her soft skin. Again, he studied the alliance of their two skin tones smoothing together, barely brushing against each other.

He let his hands slide around to the her lower back. He gently rubbed upwards, taking hold of her bra clasp. He gently unhooked it and slid it off of her shoulders slowly. She sat up and helped him take it off. He studied her body, his eyes widening slightly when he took a close look at her shoulders. He gasped softly. "Mitchie?" he whispered, gently caressing the dusty bruises on her skin. She narrowed her eyes and looked until realizing what he was so worked up about. "What happened?" he questioned breathlessly. She shook her head. "I fell against a wall." she lied. It wasn't _completely_ a lie.

_But it wasn't completely the _truth _either. _Her mind protested. She tried her best to ignore it. "Mitchie." he scolded. "These are hand marks. What. Happened." he said again. She sighed. "Shane." she whimpered, making him break his concentration a little. "I want you." she whispered, sighing. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He tried to quell the animalistic thoughts abrupting inside of him. "OK. OK." he sighed, surrendering. "Just tell me something." he pleaded. She nodded. He looked at her, concern swarming in his eyes. "Is someone hurting you?" he breathed. The question caught her off guard. "No." she said plainly. "It was an accident. I'll tell you the truth, but you have to promise not to get mad." she whispered. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "I promise." he mumbled. She bit her lip nervously. "Yesterday, when I found the drugs in Nate's bag, he went to stop me and tried to pin me against the wall to keep me away from his bag. I guess I just bruise easily from fighting back." she shrugged.

She had no idea why she had downplayed it so much and made it seem as if the bruises were her fault. She absolutely hated Nate at the moment and she was protecting him. She sighed, realizing that it was payback from when he took care of her at Camp Rock. She never had gotten to pay him back for that anyway so here it was. She was saving him from getting killed by Shane.

"And you swear to fucking Christ it was an accident?" he questioned darkly. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, not trusting her voice. She hated lying to Shane. It hurt her more than anyone would ever know. He sighed. "If it happens again Mitchie..." he left his threat open, knowing that Mitchie knew exactly what he meant. She just nodded. She glued her lips to his, her previous wanting controlling her once again. He moaned into her mouth, sliding his tongue around hers, inhaling the warmth radiating from it. His eyes slowly slid shut. His fingers played with the button on her jeans, finally unbuttoning them. He slid them down her legs, not letting his lips leave hers once.

As he kissed her, and finally kicked Mitchie's pants on the ground from his childhood bed, he pressed his fingers up against her now dampened underwear. She gasped slightly as he pressed against her, softly rubbing the undies. "Honey, you're so wet." he breathed lustfully. She threw her head back until he grabbed her cheek with his free hand and made her kiss him again. "Shane..." she let out in a hum like sigh. He started pushing his fingers against her swollen, panty covered clit harder and harder. Her breathing became erratic. Her hands flew up to his jeans, unbuttoning them. She groaned in frustration when she had a tough time sliding them down.

Damn those trademark skinny jeans.

But oh, how he wore them well.

He chuckled softly and pulled them down, kicking them away from him as if they were some unwanted thing he couldn't bare to even look at.

He pulled away and pressed his lower half against hers barely, but still letting her feel how aroused he was. She bit her lip in anticipation and gripped tightly on his back, her nails digging in a little, causing him to hiss with pain. "Shit Mitchie!" he was about to scold until he saw the look on her face. She looked so full of lust, he could barely handle it. He quickly pulled her panties down, caressing her body as he did. His thumbs slid gently across her clit once he pulled her undies off, making her whimper. "Shane, please." she whispered, not really sure of what she was asking. "Tell me what you want Mitchie." he breathed, lowering his face to her sex, blowing on it softly, making her squirm. "Fuck, Shane." she hissed, staring at the roof with wide eyes. She looked back at him, hit with the seductive grin he was shooting at her. She bit her lip once again, this time, making him losing it. He lowered his face and rubbed his nose against her heat slowly. She let out short breaths now as he started licking her slowly and powerfully. Moments later, he was sucking, biting, and licking, pushing her so close to the edge. "Fuck! Fuck me Shane! Please!" she whispered in a cry. He slowly pushed his fingers inside of her, penetrating her wet heat. "What?" he asked, smiling. She growled at him. "Shane!" she yelled, slight frustration leaking into her voice. She was panicking now. She had to have him and he was teasing her. "Please! Shane! Master of Seduction! Shit! Just do it!" she panted. He finished her off at the same pace, earning some hurtful nicknames out of her rose stained lips. He just loved it more and more as she got madder and madder.

Mitchie was breathing extremely hard as Shane returned his face to hers, kissing her softly. She took a deep breath at the taste on his lips from her sex. He licked his lips and smiled, kissing her and sliding his tongue around hers. "You taste it?" he murmured, sliding himself inside her most private area, kissing her again. She hadn't even realized that he had already taken his boxers off. "The way you taste on my mouth?" he grunted, thrusting quick and hard then stopping. "I absolutely fucking adore it." he growled, continuing to thrust at the same pace. He was done with games as well. Right now, he just wanted rough hot sex from the love of his life.

And Mitchie, herself, wouldn't have it any different at the moment. "Harder." she demanded breathlessly. He obeyed almost instantly. "Fuck you feel so good." he groaned.

They made it until about two hours later. Shane was secretly thankful that no one was home. Even he couldn't keep his mouth shut throughout the session.

"I love you." Mitchie murmured, now wrapped in Shane's bare, muscular arms, laying down on his bed. He smiled huge. "I love you." he repeated after her. He pulled her tighter against him. "I'm sorry that I want to wait." she whispered. He shook his head, smiled, and kissed her hair. "Take your sweet time." he breathed.

*

**Ha. Right when I wrote that, "Take your Sweet Time," by Jesse McCartney came on my internet radio thingy. That is the weirdest coincidence lol. Gee. Thank you guys so effing much! You have no idea how greatful I am! Sorry that I am a day late with posting. I am going to try to be better prepared this time. Lol. You guys are so so so so so so so so so amazing. I love you guys. Next chapter at 195. Sorry that I am asking for more reviews than usual. It gives me more time to perfect the next chapter! Lol. **

**Starting...well now actually, lol, if I don't post the chapter when I get the right amount of reviews, check back on my profile to see what's up. If there is ever anything wrong-or if there isn't a new chapter when there should be, I will say why at the very top of my profile. It will be the first thing there lol wont be hard to find. So you guys will be updated every step of the way when there is a new chapter. I wont make you guys wait like some authors do on this site and not even give you a clue as to when I am posting. **

**Once again, I love you guys so much. I HEART YOU!!!! Lol since I can't exactly put a heart. **

**So my current addictions are(And yes I finally have some again. Get over it lol jk) "Not Falling Apart" "If I Fell" and "Goodnight Goodnight" by Maroon 5. "California" "Shake it" "Seventeen Again" "Wish We Were Older" "Control" and "Kelsey" by Metro Station. Love them. "Party in The USA" by Miley Cyrus. "Hide Away" by Hilary Duff. (Oh, and "Party Up".) "When It All Falls Apart" by the Veronicas. Giant Hershey bars with almonds. Yum! =) Watching videos on YouTube about the **_**OLD **_**Joe Jonas. I miss him. Not exactly sure what happened to him. I think it had something to do with him dating Camilla or whatsherface. Don't remember how to spell her name. Don't really care either. All that I know, is that before they dated, he was so cute and funny. Also, before they dated, she said she wouldn't date him because he was goofy. And he said he had a small crush on her. Now he is so serious and...maturing??? NO!!! Lol sorry. Oh well. I just wish she didn't break his heart. I feel so bad for him still. I am probably just hallucinating, but he seems more unhappy than usual. I got a little frustrated on their live chat when they were talking about a kiss in CR 2 and the major attitude he got when he said. "Uh no. I don't think that will be happening." he seemed so .... jerkish. Ah well, I still love him. I hope he gets better. Lol oops. Accidentally added my rant to my addictions. Oh well. I don't have anymore anyway. **

**I love you guys so much! And again, next one at 195! Love you!!!**

**XOXO **

**Kristen**

**RQ: What is your favorite song by Maroon 5? (Please don't insult them or anything. They are my second favorite band. If you ask who the first is, then I should shoot you. Lol jk.)**

**P.S. Just remember... **_**pow... **_**lol. Ha. =D Luv yas. **


	30. Chapter 30

Mitchie sighed frustratedly. She sat in her dressing room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. _Mistake! Big mistake! _Her mind screamed at her. They were just minutes away from their next concert. The record label decided not to cancel the next two weeks of concerts after all, hence, there they were. There was a knock on the door, but Mitchie couldn't take her eyes off of her reflection. _Why the hell did I do this?_ She stuttered nervously, practically tripping over herself to answer the door. _Forget it. I can't go out yet. _"Yeah?" she called shakily. "Mitchie, it's Shane. Let me in." he called. She could hear a smile in his voice. "I ca-can't!" she called. "What? Why?" he asked. She could hear irritation in his voice "Because! I-need to pee! Shouldn't you be on!?" she called frantically, desperately trying to get rid of him. "Yeah-but I wanted a kiss good luck!"

Mitchie sighed and made a loud kissing noise. "Good luck!" she called.

Shane narrowed his eyes at the door and scoffed. "You're kidding right?" he said flatly. He sighed when he didn't get a response. "Fine." he grumbled, turning and walking down the hall.

Mitchie let out a sigh of relief and walked back over to her mirror. She stared continuously at her reflection again. "Stupid, Mitchie. Stupid." she muttered.

"Thank you!" Shane shouted into his silver microphone, after performing about 6 songs. He was breathing a little hard. Jason smiled and whooped into his mic, causing Shane to laugh. "Give it up for Mitchie Torres!" Nate shouted, desperate to get off stage. He gained weird small looks from Jason and Shane but they all ran off anyway.

Shane took a deep breath and took a large gulp of his water. He wiped the small amount of perspiration off of his forehead and bit his lip. "Where's Mitchie?" he asked breathlessly. Jason shrugged. "Maybe she went to the left wing of the stage." he offered. Shane narrowed his eyes. "But she always comes this way. Is something wrong with her?" he asked, mainly to himself. Large fireworks went off in front of the stage, letting the crowd know that Mitchie was seconds away from performing. Shane gnawed on the inside of his cheek and leaned against the wall just beside the stage so he could watch her performance. His eyes widened slightly as he saw her walk on stage, her head down a little. Her hair fell into perfect jet black ringlets all around her shoulders. She looked up at the screaming crowd, the lights glistening off of her new hair color. She sighed and faked a smile, shaking her head to get her bangs into place.

She smiled brightly at the screaming fans and laughed slightly as a small beat started. "Mitchie, I love your hair!" someone yelled from the front, maybe third row. "Ha," Mitchie muttered, laughing breathlessly. "I heard that." She heard a few people laughing below her as she took a deep breath into the microphone. "So I would like to play a new song for you guys. I hope you like it." she laughed a little. "Lie to me if you don't." she joked. The crowd laughed. She smied back at them and took a nervous glance at Shane for the first time. His eyes were widened and she could see that he was speechless. Her hope fell. He didn't like her look. He...hated it. She looked back at her microphone, her eyes slightly narrowed and began singing.

_Suddenly I, am in front of the lights_

_Everything, I'm feeling_

_Scary and beautiful at the same time_

_And every day I try just to breathe_

_I want to show the whole world_

_The truth inside of me_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to rain_

_Suddenly time, feels like the wind_

_It changes everywhere I go_

_I'm just trying to fit in_

_Now here I stand_

_And I'm still just that girl_

_I'm following my heart_

_In this amazing crazy world_

_Suddenly people know my name_

_Suddenly everything has changed_

_Suddenly I feel so alive_

_In the blink of an eye_

_Suddenly I am center stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In a blink of an eye it's happening now_

_As my dreams begin to rain_

_I want to say to love me for me_

_What's inside_

_I'm gonna be positive, not run away, so much for you_

_This is my life_

_Suddenly I am center stage_

_Suddenly I am not afraid_

_Suddenly I believe again_

_In the blink of an eye_

_My dreams begin to reign_

Her eyes were slightly watery as the music came to an end. She smiled and gasped slightly at the roar of the crowd. "Th-thank you all so much! I love you guys!" she yelled.

After performing a few more songs, Connect 3 was back on stage. Mitchie wasn't ready to deal with Shane or his criticism yet so she took the opposite side off the stage. Shane walked onto stage bewildered. She was avoiding him now? _What the hell?_ his mind questioned him. He sighed and faked a smile at the crowd before singing.

The concert was over about an hour and a half later. Shane had looked everywhere for Mitchie. He finally just gave up and walked to her dressing room, wondering why he hadn't looked there in the first place. He tried turning the knob but it was locked. He didn't even bother yelling her name. He turned and looked around for anyone in the hall way. He quietly called after someone who was almost turning the corner. The guy narrowed his eyes and looked around. "Me?" he asked but Shane shushed him. "Yeah. Come here." he whispered, reaching into his jacket pocket. The guy looked slightly frightened as he hesitantly took steps toward him.

I mean, he had of course, known who the Shane Gray was. But it was rather...creepy when someone as famous as him, asks you-just a plain stage hand, to come to him. Then he reaches in his pocket as if he were about to pull out a weapon. Can you blame the guy for being frightened?

Shane pulled out his wallet and grabbed about thirty dollars. The guy narrowed his eyes. "What's your name, buddy?" Shane muttered, closing his wallet and returning it to his jacket. They guy looked around slightly. "Uh, Steve." he said unsure. Shane feigned a bright smile. "Steve." he repeated nodding. "Listen, Steve. I need you to go get me the key for this room right here. Here. Thirty bucks. Just please do it." he looked at the guy with an unreadable look on his face. The guy narrowed his eyes. "Uh, sure." he mumbled. "Just...keep your money till I get back." he added. Shane smiled. "I trust you." he said, a bit sarcastically, before shoving the money into his hands. The guy just raised his eyebrows then dropped them before walking away.

Minutes later, Steve returned with a small silver key. "Here you go." he muttered before turning to walk away. Shane smiled. "Thanks." he mumbled and shoved the key in the knob and turned it. "Mitchie?" he called. He heard her gasp. "Who is it?" she asked from the small bathroom, even though they both knew she would recognize his voice anywhere. "It's Shaaane." he sung sarcastically. She sighed and rolled her eyes, emerging from the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "Mitchie..The song. It was amazing. And your hair is so... you look..gorgeous." he breathed after slight hesitation. She rolled her eyes half way before realizing what he said. "Huh?" she said, dumbfounded. His eyes danced between her and her hair. "I love it." he breathed, smiling a bit now. "You look so gorgeous." he whispered. She narrowed her eyes. "It looked like you hated it." she mumbled pathetically, playing with her hands. He just shook his head and walked up to her. "I love it, Mitch." he murmured, grabbing her cheeks and making her look at him. She barely smiled and moved her eyes away from him. He sighed. "What?" he asked quietly. She shrugged. "It just didn't seem like you liked it." she whispered.

Shane gave her a better look now. "God Mitch. I don't want to be away from you." he muttered in regret. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You-what?" she asked confused. He sighed. "I need to talk to you." he whispered small. "It's important. We need to talk."

For some reason, Mitchie knew that those 4 words always brought destruction into people's lives. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically. She felt uneasy in her stomach. For some reason, she was prepared to run away from whatever he had to say. "Shane?" she asked again when he didn't answer her. "What's. Wrong." she said again, getting more and more scared. He sighed. "Come here." he murmured, grabbing her hand and bringing her over to two chairs in the room. He was quiet for a moment. "I'm not supposed to tell you this. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this. It is supposed to be a secret. A surprise." he rambled. She sighed, making him look at her. "Just tell me." she whispered, avoiding his gaze. "Mitchie.." he groaned, almost whining. "Please look at me. Please." he whispered. She sighed but complied. He looked away before looking back at her. "We're going on tour...for a few months. It's a world tour. I just found out before we went back on stage." Mitchie narrowed her eyes. "Are you kidding?" she asked. "That's great!" Shane sighed. "Just me, Nate, and Jase." he mumbled, now not being able to look at her. She felt her face drop. "For how long?" she whispered. He sighed. "About 5 months." he muttered. She felt her heart race pick up speed incredibly. She opened her mouth several times to speak. Not a single word came out. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Oh." she finally found herself saying after several minutes. "Oh." she repeated. He sighed. "Mitchie.." he begged in a small voice. She shook her head. "It's fine." she lied, standing up. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I have to..go to the bathroom." she mumbled lamely and walked away from him. "Mitchie!" he called, running in front of her. She turned towards him, tiny tears stinging in her eyes. "When are you leaving?" she whispered desperately. He looked down, shoving his fists in his pockets. She narrowed her eyes at him in frustration. "When are you leaving?" she repeated, more anger leaking into her voice.

"Tomorrow afternoon." he muttered unwillingly.

Just then, in an instant, Mitchie felt her whole world shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't bare to look at him now.

He was leaving. And she wasn't going to see him for a _few months._

"Where does that leave us?" she found herself asking. She regretted the question the second she asked it. Shane grimaced sadly. "I don't know." he admitted. She felt herself scoff. "You don't. Know." she repeated. He looked at her, agony swimming his eyes. All he could find in hers was anger, depression, surprise. And so, so much more.

"Fine. Shane." she growled, sounding exhausted. "Fine. Then lets continue not knowing!" she yelled. He took a deep breath. "What are you talking about?" he whispered tonelessly. She rolled her eyes. "I don't know." she mocked, turning away from him. "Mitchie," he begged, grabbing her wrist. He spun her around and pulled her into his chest. "It's our last night together. Are you really going to be like this?" he asked sadly. "I don't know." she muttered, sadly ripping away from his grasp. This time she meant it. "Just meet me at the limo." she said, barely above a whisper. He sighed. He didn't want to make her madder so he obliged. As soon as he was out of the dressing room, she broke down. She grabbed a hair brush and chucked it at the mirror, not a care in the world.

It shattered into a hundred pieces, reminding her of her heart at the moment. "God!" she sobbed, hugging her knees. She heard her door open. She waited in silence for a moment. As soon as she heard footsteps, she went to close the bathroom door, only to have her action interrupted by a foot stepping front of it. She sighed. "What do _you_ want?" she hissed, wiping her eyes furiously, smearing her makeup on her cheeks. "I just saw Tanner. He says hi." the person mumbled softly, sounding on the verge of tears himself. She scoffed. "Well, that's _great,_ Nate!" she shouted sarcastically, not even looking at him. He sighed and sat beside her. She scooted away. He sighed. "I just had to say goodbye to him as well." he whispered. "And now," he scoffed quietly. "Now I may never get to see him again." his voice cracked. It seriously sounded like he was crying. Mitchie couldn't bare to look up. "Why?" she asked quietly, not really seeming to care. He sniffled. For some reason, Mitchie got goosebumps. Even though she wasn't all too fond of Nate at the moment, she felt concern bubble up in her stomach. "Because..the same moment," he scoffed. "The happiest moment of my life actually-Tess told me that I could have Tanner for a few months...I had to tell her that I would be gone. Gone and not able to see him. She told me that was my only chance. I blew it. I fucking blew it. Sometimes...I just wish I was never famous, you know?" his chest shook slightly as tears streamed down his face. He threw his head back, hitting it against the wall. She narrowed her eyes. "You know that isn't true." she suddenly said. His eyes widened at the sound of her voice. He was completely shocked out of his mind that she was even talking to him. He opened his mouth to speak but she continued. "You love this, Nate. I see it. Your passion is music! You have the life that millions dream of! And you don't even realize it! You can write music, you can sing, play guitar, piano, drums, you have a child who _loves_ you, no matter what his bitch of a mother says. You have such an amazing life, Nate!" she cried, sighing and resting her forehead in one of her hands. Nate sighed and stayed quiet.

Nate sighed. "I also have the pressure of the paparazzi, people following me wherever I go, friends that only like me because of my fame, two brothers that are completely disappointed in me. Yeah." he scoffed. "Real fucking amazing." He sighed, staring at the broken pieces of glass lying on the ground. He didn't even bother to ask.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes at him and looked at him, for what felt like the first time in ages. "You ever think that the only reason why _those_ situations even occur are because of _your_ decisions?" she stood up quickly, brushing her pants off. He stood up too. "Mitchie..I'm sorry. For everything." he said suddenly. The words that she had just previously spoken had struck a cord in him. "I totally fucked up your life. I know I ruined everything. And you're right. I am to blame for all the down sides in my life. I just sound like a spoiled brat that wants more and more. I'm sorry." he said all in one breath. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist without thinking. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. "I know. And I am sorry too." she whispered as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her hair. "As long as I don't have to wake up tomorrow mad at my best friend too." she muttered. He narrowed his eyes and stepped away from her. "Wait a second. God, I am so stupid." he mumbled. "When I came in here-you were crying. What's wrong?" he asked with concern. She sighed. "Shane just told me about the tour. Me and him are fighting now." tears built up in her eyes, causing him to wrap his arms around her again. "Wait...why are you fighting?" he asked. She stained his shirt with tears as she answered. "Because...I-asked-him where that leaves us-and-all he said was 'I don't _know_." she growled. He looked at her with surprise. "What? You mean he didn't try to say he was going to bring you no matter what? He didn't do..._anything?_" he asked incrediously. She sniffled and shook her head. "I think he wants to break up with me." she whispered quietly. Nate shook his head.

"No Mitch. No he doesn't. Something is up. I just don't know what. But I swear to you-" he cupped her face in his hands in just a friendly gesture. "I will find out. OK?" he assured her. She faked a small smile and hugged him tightly.

About twenty minutes later, Nate and Mitchie walked out to the limo. Shane and Jason were already inside waiting. And to Mitchie's disdain, so was Alan. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. She saw that the available seat was next to Shane. "Nate-" she whispered quietly. "Please get in first." she begged. He looked at her with tired eyes and rolled them. "Fine." he muttered, sliding in next to Shane. Shane narrowed his eyes when he saw Mitchie sit beside Nate and stare out the window mindlessly, not even glancing at him or Jason. "Mitchie, you did awesome."

_Speak of the devil. _Shane thought with a sigh.

Mitchie feigned a small smile. "Thanks, Jase. You too." she replied. The ride was silent for a while, nothing but the sounds of Alan's fingers moving across his cell phone, texting God knows who. Shane sighed and slouched down, slapping his feet on the seat across from him, right next to Alan. They glared at each other. Shane just smirked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and turned to Nate. "Hey, can I borrow your ipod?" she asked quietly. Shane jumped at the sound of her voice, unknowing as to why. He looked over at her then back at Alan, who was smirking. Shane narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, Mitch." he mumbled, reaching for it in his jacket pocket. "Here."

Mitchie took the ipod gratefully and quickly put the headphones in her ears. She turned it on to find a song already in the middle of playing. She sighed and decided to just listen. As she listened more and more, she started to absorb the lyrics.

Mitchie didn't even realize that she fell asleep until she felt Nate nudging her, trying to wake her up. "Huh-what?" she mumbled, pulling the headphones out of her ears. Nate smiled sweetly. "We're like 5 minutes away from your house." he whispered. She just nodded. She felt a knot tighten in her stomach. What was this night going to be like? Where was Shane staying? Could she even handle him staying at her house? She did _not_ want to stay at his. There was no way in hell. She looked over to her right only to see Shane with the same emotions on his face.

As they parked into the drive, Mitchie quickly got out. She heard quiet arguing and then saw Shane being pushed out as well. He gave Jason and Nate an incredulous look before slapping his hands down on his thigs. The limo pulled away and down the long narrow driveway. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Mitchie just glared at him before turning towards the large metal gate and typing in her password. "You can sleep on the couch." she offered coldly, walking quickly into the house. He sighed and followed after her. "Seriously, Mitchie?" he said, a little skeptically. "You are mad because of something I had no control over?" he accused. She turned around in a fury once she reached the front door. "I asked you-" she started in a deathly whisper. "about our fucking _relationship_, and all your ass has to say is "I. Don't. KNOW!'" she slammed the door behind her, even though she knew he would follow her in. She was rather surprised when he didn't. She waited for a moment before taking a small glance out the window. He was on his cell phone. She narrowed her eyes and walked into her bedroom to throw her purse on the ground. She saw headlights through her bedroom window and heard a car door shut. She narrowed her eyes and looked out the window to see the limo pulling away and Shane no where in sight. She felt a slight pang in her stomach and turned away from it towards her bed. Small tears bundled up in her eyes. _No._ she hissed to herself in her head. _You will not cry, dammit!_ She tightened her jaw until it started to hurt before she let a silent, lone, black tear stream down her cheek. She wiped it, smearing the color on her cheek from her make up.

_Two nights later. Mitchie lied in her bed silently. She hadn't come in contact with anyone since that night. She hadn't left her house once. The same lyrics ran through her head from when Nate let her listen to his ipod._

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

_So real these voices in my head_

_When it comes back you won't be_

_Scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared, you won't be_

_You won't be scared and lonely_

_You won't be scared you won't be lonely

* * *

_

---JUNE---

* * *

---JULY---

* * *

Mitchie groaned and rolled over in her bed away from the enormous light shining through her window. "Go away." she mumbled. Aiden smiled brightly and threw the curtains open even wider. "Wake up, love! The sun came to see you!" he shouted brightly. She groaned even louder. "Tell it to take a rain check." she grumbled, burying her face in her pillows. "Uh.." he narrowed his eyes. "It can't...exactly. It's. The. _Sun, _Mitchie." he ended in a mutter, "Genius."

Mitchie turned to glare at her gay best friend/producer. "Go. Away." she hissed, going back to her pillows. "Come on!" he groaned. "We have been waiting for this day for ever now! It's your first music video! Nate Gray! Helloooo?" he stressed. She sighed. "Like I care." she muttered, even though her heart skipping a beat said other wise. "Come on. It's been months since you seen the guy. It's not like cookie cutter is going to be there. Get your be-a-utiful ass dressed." he sang. She sighed and sat up. "You are so lucky I can't fire you."

"Well, you can, but honey? Where would you be with_out_ me?" he mused.

Mitchie sighed. "I don't know." she admitted.

Mitchie talked to the director of the music video and convinced her to change her mind on Shane Gray being in the vid. Rather, she hired Nate. Not Mitchie's idea exactly. She didn't want any of them. "What is the fricking point?" Mitchie bursted, doing her eyeliner in the bathroom mirror, Aiden watching her every move as she did. "He is flying all around the damn world just to star in my music video?"

About ten minutes later, she was fixing her hair. Her make up was dark, but still looked incredible. She looked like a super model, not that she would ever admit it. She was still rambling about how she didn't want to do the music video. "Hold that thought." Aiden interrupted her, walking out of the bathroom into her bedroom. He pressed the play button on her stereo and turned the volume knob up almost all the way. Mitchie laughed when the song filled the room. Aiden burst out singing aloud to the song. Mitchie laughed really hard and started singing with him. "I almost got drunk at school at 14, Where I almost made out with the homecoming almost went on to be miss Texas-But lost to a slut with much bigger breastes"

Mitchie started singing the next part. "I almost dropped out to move to LA where I almost was famous for almost a day. And I-"

"Almost had you. But I guess it doesn't cut it. Almost loved you. I almost wish you would've loved me too." they both sang loudly and off key.

During the middle of the song, Mitchie was half way dressed. She froze in place, striking a dramatic pose and started talking softly with the song, faking a dramatic attitude. "I almost forgot to say something else. And if I cant fit it in I'll keep it all to myself. I almost wrote a song about you today.." she laughed and screamed the next part with Aiden.

"But I tore it all up and then I threw it away!"

They heard a horn honking outside. "Limo's here!" Aiden shouted, turning the radio off. They both laughed really hard at the best friend moment they had just shared. "Wait! My boots!" she yelled, grabbing her pair of Jimmy Choo Reba leather ankle boots to go with her leather black skinny jeans. She smiled brightly at the shoes. "I am so glad that you are also my fashion consultant." she beamed at him while walking out the door. He laughed. "Well," he bragged. "That's just how I roll."

Things were unbelievably quiet through the shooting of the music video. Nate hadn't showed up yet. The director walked into the room with a large smile on her face. "Well, Nate Gray isn't going to be showing up today." she informed, not seeming too upset about it. Mitchie felt a wave of relief crash through her. "Then who's going to be in the video?" Aiden all but whined. The director's smile grew even bigger. "We got a new celebrity." she informed them. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. _Please no... _her thoughts whimpered. "Who?" Aiden scoffed, his attitude getting the best of him. The director turned towards the door. Aiden's eyes widened when someone walked in.

Mitchie sighed and looked up at the door. Her eyes slightly widened as well. "Everyone, meet Zac." the director announced. Mitchie's face dropped. "Oh my God.." she whispered, in more shock than excitement. "Holy snap." Aiden muttered, making a popping sound as he said it. Mitchie glanced at him quickly then back at the gorgeous brunette boy in front of her. "Mitchie." Zac addressed, as if they were old friends.

Which, even though no one knew, they were.

Aiden whistled under his breath. "Mitchie..." he hissed in a whisper. She snapped out of it. "Zac..uh it's great to see you!" she said, still completely surprised. She couldn't help but smile at her long lost friend from her hometown. He smiled. "Yeah." he said simply. He laughed at his own lameness. "Yeah." he repeated. "Wait.." Aiden shot Mitchie a dark look. "You _know_ Zac Efron?" he whispered, his eyes widening. She smiled at her friend. "We kinda...grew up together...for a while." she mumbled. Zac smiled and pulled her into a hug. Aiden stood there wide eyed. "Holy crap!" he whispered.

* * *

Shane Gray sat in the recording studio, strumming at his guitar mindlessly. He heard someone sigh, but didn't bother to look up. "Still sulking, I see." came a sweet-almost sickening voice. "What do you want, Taylor?" he snapped, breaking his gaze from his guitar. She looked at him sadly. "Just because we are forced to tour together, doesn't mean we have to talk. And it doesn't give you any god damn right to judge me and my problems." he ranted, moving his eyes back to his guitar. He picked up the large studio set headphones and lifted them up to place them over his perfectly styled hair. "You should call her, you know." she said softly. He sighed and threw the headphones down. "Out." he whispered with a glare. She stood her ground. "Wow, Shane. You know, we may not like each other, we may be 'forced' to tour together, but I did learn a little _some_thing about you while we were 'together.'" she put her hands on her hips. He scoffed. "Humor me." he said sarcastically. She sighed and fixed him a glare. "I learned that you didn't care about anyone. But. Your. Self. You were a selfish ass hole that no one-even your brothers wanted to be around. How did that make you feel?" Shane rolled his eyes. "Get out." he hissed. "Get the hell out. I don't need this shit." Taylor continued as if she didn't hear him. "Until I saw the way you looked at Mitchie." she stressed her name. She raised her eyebrows in victory when she saw him wince at her name. He avoided all eye contact now. "She is the one person that changed the ass hole in you." she growled. "And you just let the best damn thing in your life slip away. Do you feel satisfied? Superstar?"

Shane couldn't take anymore. He was fuming with every word. Who was she to judge him? She was the one who dated him just for fame. She was the one who couldn't even get a boyfriend. Who wrote oh, so many songs about her boyfriends leaving her. What right did she have to say this? To say _any_ of this?! "GET OUT!" he screamed. She didn't even flinch. "Have a nice life without her Shane. From the looks of it, she is having a much better one without _you._" and with that, she walked out, trailing her designer cowgirl boots below her.

Shane narrowed his eyes. How would she know how Mi-...she was doing? "Ah!" he yelled to himself in a fit, kicking the stool next to him. Jason walked in next. "What was that all about?" he pondered. Shane glared at him. Jason shrugged. "Here we go." he muttered. Nate walked in after. "Come on guys. We have sound check."

"Hey Nate," Jason wondered. "Aren't you supposed to be at the video shoot right now?"

Nate gave Jason a _-What-the-hell-are-you-doing?! _look, shaking his head rapidly and swinging his hands back and forth. He froze when Shane looked over at him, narrowing his eyes. "What video shoot?" he asked. Nate shrugged. "Some...girl's music video director offered me a spot in their music video. I canceled...for sound check." he said a little nervously. Shane furrowed his eyes deeper. "Who?" he asked. "Mitch-oof!" Jason started, just to be elbowed roughly in the ribs. "What the hell man?" he yelled at Nate accusingly. Nate faked a smile. "Come on." he muttered.

Shane scoffed and rolled his eyes as his two brothers walked out of the room. He grabbed a piece of paper to a song he was working on and folded it, shoving it into his back pocket, trying to force angry tears away from underneath his eyes.

I walk alone

Think of home

Memories of long ago

No one knows I lost my soul long ago

Lied too much

She said that she's had enough

Am I too much

She said that she's had enough

Standing on my own

Remembering the one I left at home

Forget about the life I used to know

Forget about the one I left at home.......

He sighed, his own lyrics running through his mind and trailed behind the two boys and into the limo.

* * *

"so..you two actually grew up together?" Aiden asked, for what seemed like the thousandth time. Mitchie rolled her eyes and started laughing. "Yes. Aiden. For the LAST time." Zac started laughing too. "We were best friends since the fourth grade." he chuckled. He narrowed his eyes. "That was..until you disappeared." he stated. His tone made it sound more like a question. Mitchie looked at him sadly. "Zac...can we talk?" she murmured. He looked at her then at Aiden. "Yeah. Yeah of course." he mumbled. Mitchie gave an apologizing smile to Aiden before her and Zac walked outside.

|_-|_-|_-|_-|_-|_-|

**Well, there is your make-up with Nate and Mitchie. Some wanted it. Some didn't. Sorry lol to the ones who didn't. Gasp! Mitchie grew up with Zac Efron?? Cuuuuraaazy So the next one at 210. Just asking for 15 this time since it was difficult to get 20. Lol someone even made two channels so they could double their reviews lmao. Wow. I guess my readers are that determined.  
**

**And who would of thought that Taylor (Swift) would be the voice of reason. Didn't see that coming hm? =)**

**Hey readers! I hope you all liked it! I threw some drama in there for yas. **

**So the song lyrics I used ...from many songs actually are**

**Suddenly - Ashley Tisdale**

**Scared - Three Days Grace**

**Almost - Bowling For Soup**

**On My Own - Three Days Grace**

**I really hope you guys liked it. And thank you all so much for being there for me. I am surprised that I am actually close to 200 reviews. Amazing. Lol. Not half as much as most readers get on here, but the most that I have ever gotten in my life. I love you guys.**

**Let me start off with my TOP addiction of the moment.**

**KEVIN JONAS finally singing a song of his own! Of course, it isn't an actual full version song, but it is so amazing. It is on an un aired episode of JONAS. He sings a song called "Left my heart in Scandinavia." His voice is so amazing! And when ever he hits the falsetto notes, my heart melts every single time. I listened to it more than thirty times last night. No lie. I am so addicted. **

**So my current addictions are "High School Never Ends" and "Almost" by Bowling For Soup. "Never Too Late." and "On My Own" by Three Days Grace. Metro Station. "Whatever it Takes." by Lifehouse. "For You I Will" by Teddy Gieger. AMaaazing. "Shut Up" "Welcome to my Life" and "Perfect" by Simple Plan. And...mint brownie ice cream. Funyuns. Liquid breath mints. "Take a Breath," and "Inseparable" by The Jonas Brothers. (My two favorite songs by them ever) and....lemme think of one more.... Oh! How about...The Mortal Instruments. (It's a book series. Amazing.)**

**I have no rant today. I am in a surprisingly good mood. so..yeah. Love yas!**

**XOXO**

**Kristen**

**RQ: What is your favorite book? (BESIDES TWILIGHT) lol. Mine too. **

**My Answer (MA): Mortal Instruments I,II,and III. {City of Bones, City of Ash, And City of Glass.} **


	31. Chapter 31

"Zac...I hope you understand. I had to leave." Mitchie begged. Zac was quiet as he stared at the ground. "Y-yeah." he shook his head and made a face that read 'it's no big deal.' She looked at him sadly. "I know. Your mom was so..." he sighed. "Mitchie, I understand. You had a bad life there. I was happy for you that you got away. But all I remember you saying was that you were going to Camp Pop. I didn't think..."

"Rock." she mumbled quietly. "Huh?" he asked, shooting his head up. "Rock. It was Camp Rock."

Zac smiled and shook his head. "Sorry." he muttered. He smiled and looked off into the distance. "You loved music so much." he said quietly. "I mean, yeah. It was pretty hard to deal with things when you were gone. .. And then there was the time when you didn't come back...but I moved on. And you have an amazing life." he smiled and put his hands on her shoulders. "You look great by the way." he complimented. She smiled and forced back a small blush. "You too Zac." she said quietly. "And obviously, you fulfilled your acting career. Congrats." she said smirking. He laughed. "Thanks." he said a bit sarcastically.

Things for the music video finally wrapped up after a week. It was friday now, and the first day of August. The music video to "Party in the USA" hit television in a week or so. Mitchie felt nervous but a little excited too. Of course, it was a little awkward kissing Zac in the vid, but they eventually warmed up to it.

But, for some reason, it still never seemed right kissing someone else.

It was then that she started thinking about the one person, whose name she cursed every night.

Connect 3 was in the middle of a concert. It was close to Shane's turn singing. He stared out at the crowd, the stage lights shining bright in his eyes. He faked a smile and put his hand out to block the light, suddenly feeling a head ache coming on. It had been almost three months since Mitchie. He glanced to his right to see Taylor standing side stage, getting touch ups on her make up. He rolled his eyes and looked back into the crowd, her words from weeks ago still running through his mind.

_"She is the one person that changed the ass hole in you. And you just let the best damn thing in your life slip away. Do you feel satisfied? Superstar?"_

He sighed quietly to himself and took the microphone. He swallowed hard and started to sing his verse in "Take a Breath."

_**People change .... **_He took a deep breath and stopped singing for a moment.

_**and promises are broken.**_He was almost just talking the lyrics rather than singing. The fans started talking in confusion.

_**Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.**_

Nate took over for a minute, shooting Shane a confused glance.

_**Don't forget to take a breath.**_

Shane tried again, taking a deep breath. He was staring at the stage lights which at the moment, couldn't blind him more.

_**Blink our eyes, life's rearranged. **_

He swallowed hard, feeling tears building up behind his eye lids.

_**To our suprise, it's still O....K. **_

He sighed heavily and stopped singing. He stared out at the crowd. Nate and Jason stared at him confused. Jason continued playing and looked over at Nate who was glancing between the crowd and Shane. He continued the song for Shane, since it seemed like Shane couldn't.

_**It's the way things happen.**_

_**Summer comes and then it goes.**_

_**Hold on tight, and brace for cold.**_

_**And it's only for a moment.**_

During the song, it got to an instrumental part. Shane laughed humorlously into the mic. "It uh, sucks when you lose true love. Hm?" he asked the crowd, trying his best to lighten the mood. He swallowed hard and sniffled, trying to compose himself. He just laughed again, realizing how pathetic he sounded and looked at the moment. The crowd cheered quietly as he said that. He bit his lip and smiled at them. "I'm uh, sorry guys." he laughed again, staring off into the distance. The crowd just kept cheering for him. He smiled and shook his head. He took the mic, gripping it a little tighter and started singing again.

_**Life isn't suffocating. **_

He took another deep breath and belted out the next part with all of the emotion he had left in him.

_**Air isn't overrated.**_

Nate took over for him, seeing that he couldn't sing anymore. He was just seconds from breaking down. He looked at him sadly and started to sing.

_**World's spinning 'round.**_

_**There's no sign of slowing down.**_

_**So won't you take a breath?**_

_**Just take a breath.**_

_**Take a breath.**_

_**People change and promises are broken.**_

_**Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.**_

_**Don't forget to take a breath.**_

_**World's spinning 'round.**_

_**There's no sign of slowing down.**_

_**So won't you take a breath?**_

_**Don't forget to take a breath.**_

_**Don't forget to take a breath.**_

Nate took a deep breath. He was breathing hard as he faked a smile out to the crowd. Shane looked down, ashamed that he just broke down in front of thousands of people. He never knew that his own lyrics could make him hurt so much. "Thank you guys. You were amazing! we'd uh-" he took a deep breath, smiling at the roar of the crowd. "Like to introduce Taylor Swift to end our show tonight! We love you!"

As the three walked off stage, passing Taylor, Shane didn't even bother to glare at him. She looked at him with pity mixed with a 'should-have-taken-my-advice' look. He just averted his eyes ahead of him rather than giving her a dirty look. "Hi everybody!" she called to the crowd, making them go crazy. She started singing the first notes to her song "Our song."

Shane quickly walked down the halls to his dressing room, pushing roughly past the group of paparazzi. The minute he got in the room and shut the door, he slammed his back against it and finally completely broke down. He breathed hard as he slid to the ground, resting his elbows on his knees and his forhead in his hands. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly.

"You are never going to believe this." Aiden said, his eyes widened incredibly, clutching his lap top tightly in his hands. The metallic blue glinted at Mitchie from the dim light in her bedroom. She was sitting in her large water bed, watching a movie on her small TV. "What?" she mumbled, averting her gaze from the dim screen. He sat beside her, opening his lap top and typing in_You Tube_ to the search bar. "This was sent to me about an hour ago. It will most likely be on the news everywhere by tomorrow morning considering it JUST happened." he informed her in a rush. She sighed and smiled. "What rumor about me was spread this time?" she sighed, running her fingers through her jet black curls. He shook his head, his eyes still uncontrollably widened. "Not rumors. Not you exactly." he rotated his lap top so that she could see and pressed _play. _

Mitchie watched the screen only to see Connect 3 performing. "Ugh. Why would I want to watch them-"

"Just. Watch." he said breathlessly. She obeyed with another sigh. Her eyes narrowed as whoever's camera that was recording, zoomed in on Shane's face. She moved her eyes away from the screen momentarily until she heard gasps and talking from the crowd around the fan with the camera. "Why is he crying?" "I wonder what's wrong?"

She looked at the screen with narrowed eyes. "It uh, sucks when you lose true love. Hm?" she heard him ask as he laughed into the mic, the tears falling barely down his perfect cheeks. For no reason in particular, she felt her heart race pick up. She saw him bite his lip, knowing that that was how he was trying to keep himself together. She widened her eyes greatly when she saw his chest shake as he tried singing again, his voice barely cracking and the tears welling up in his eyes even more. She felt goosebumps rise on her pale skin as he started singing with so much emotion, it made her shiver. "_Life isn't suffocating. Air isn't overrated!" _She sighed when Nate took control of the song for Shane. The video cut off. She looked at the title of the video above the little screen.

**Shane Gray breaks down. **

Just as Aiden had predicted, it was all over the news the next morning. Mitchie stared mindlessly at the large television in her living room while attempting to get ready for a meeting. Her and Aiden had switched over to HollyWood records. They were having a small meeting with most of their clients. Thankful for Mitchie, not including Connect 3, since they were so busy on their world tour. "Aiden!" she called from her room, searching for her purse. "Can you shut that crap off?" she called in spite. He chuckled. "But of course, princess." he joked, picking up the remote.

_Could Mitchie Torres be the reason for Shane Gray's emotional break down last night? _A reporter's voice filled the room. Mitchie sighed. "Aiden!" she snapped. He ignored her. He was interested in the program now. _You know, _one of the reporters said, a slight chuckle in her voice. _I would just like to say that isn't it a little __**strange**__that they broke up just before he toured with his ex?_

"What?" Mitchie whispered to herself, stepping away from her closet. She cautiously walked to the doorway of her bedrom and glanced out, listening closer to the report.

_Oh! That's right! _Another reporter's voice flooded the room, interuppting her thoughts. _Connect 3 and Taylor Swift are touring together, aren't they? That does sound a little strange. Maybe he cheated on her._

_Yeah, but he's __**Shane Gray,**__ like he would let her find out. He has got to be sneakier than that. Look at him! I think it was because she was jealous. _

_Or that she just didn't trust him. _Another reporter argued, shrugging.

Aiden stood there, absorbing the information from the gossip show on E! News. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "They are all so wrong." he muttered.

"Please turn it off." Mitchie said quietly. Aiden jumped slightly, unaware that Mitchie had even walked in the room. He quickly grabbed the remote and switched the TV off. "Sorry. Sorry" he mumbled quietly. She shrugged nochalontly. "Whatever. We need to go. The limo's here." she muttered, grabbing her bag.

So he was touring with Taylor.

Touring with his ex girlfriend and he didn't even tell her. That was probably the reason why he didn't want to savage their relationship. Because he had a sick twisted feeling that something between him and Taylor would...

Spark.

Mitchie stared out the window of the limo in disgust. Shane was always going to be the same. He was a liar. She wouldn't be surprised if the first words to ever come out of that boy's mouth was a fucking lie.

Then why the hell did he cry like a baby at his last concert in front of everyone?

Nothing made any damn sense at the moment.

Oh, how she wanted to rip that perfect fucking hair out of his pretty little head.

But none of this should matter anymore anyway.

Because the main point was that they were over.

**Mitchie's POV**

I sighed heavily once we got to the recording studio. It looked like a giant hotel. I tried to shove away the fact that the last time I was here, I was part of Columbia records. That I was with _him. _Well _he_ can go to hell.

And take his lies with him.

I stepped into the large room. It seemed pretty dim in there. I raised my eyebrows for a moment, realizing that I was the only one there besides Alan and some other producers. I glared at Alan icily before taking a seat. I took a look at the large round clock hanging above Alan's head at the other side of the enormous table. It looked like it could fit about twenty people on each side. People started arriving into the room. I recognized most of them, my eyes widening slightly at some of the stars walking in.

Hilary Duff. Ashley Tisdale. Jesse McCartney. Vanessa Hudgens. Selena Gomez. Justin Bieber.

My eyes almost bugged out of my head when Tyson Ritter from the All American Rejects walked through the door. "Sup!" he said to everyone in an unusually bright tone. I smiled at his attitude and laughed in a whisper.

My whole body froze and my heart rate increased when I saw a tall, blonde girl walk in, her glorious blonde curls hugging her shoulders. I averted my gaze immediately. What was _she _doing here?! She is supposed to be touring with-with-

Oh. God. This was going to be awkward.

"So we are going to be holding a charity event for St. Jude's hospital. Our goal is to earn at least 25 grande." Alan started speaking formally. I gritted my teeth when Taylor sat beside me. I slouched in my chair slightly and stared at the clock. OK, so maybe I glared furiously at the clock. Like I wanted to be around her? HER out of all people. My gaze lowered to the ass hole in the front of the room who was still talking. He glared at me, causing me to roll my eyes. I smiled sarcastically and blew him a kiss. I heard a low chuckle beside me making me look over in confusion. "Issues." he whispered. "Excuse me?" I whispered. He looked at me with a smirk on his face and lifted his feet, resting them on the table, gaining a glare from Alan. "Sterling." he sighed. "Yup." Sterling looked at him innocently. "Just. Listen." he growled. Someone cleared his throat and started talking. "So about the hospital. Who is performing for the kids?" I shifted my gaze from Sterling, whom I had finally recognized from a movie he was in with Zac, to Jesse. God he was so cute. Way too old though. But Jesse McCartney. Damn.

I cleared my thoughts and tried to pay attention. "So what is with you and this Alan guy?" Sterling whispered. I rolled my eyes. "Leave her alone, Sterling." I heard a soft voice hiss from beside me. I went riggid. I glanced at Taylor who was glaring at Sterling. She glanced at me then back at the blonde boy beside me. He scoffed and shrugged. "Well, it's not my fault that she is sidetracking me from our producer." he said, a little cockily. "She probably slept with him for all we know."

I gasped and stared at him.

Taylor reached around me and smacked him across the head. "You are such an ass hole." she hissed. "Like he is good enough to get someone like her. Will you just shut the fuck up and mind your own buisness?"

Alan cleared his throat, a little obnoxiously. I couldn't help but stare at Taylor. Why the hell was she defending me? "Oh hush and wait." Taylor looked at Alan. My eyes widened. Did she just seriously tell her own producer to ''hush?' He opened his mouth in shock before someone beside him started talking. "Moving. On." he said, a little sternly. "We need two of you to perform for the benefit to raise 25,000 dollars. Any voulenteers to start off with?" he asked, looking around. No one even lifted a finger. I narrowed my eyes and looked around. The producer sighed. I opened my mouth to say something but rather just raised my hand. "I'll do it." I muttered.

God. Too famous to raise money for sick children. They almost had Shane beat on top of my 'biggest asshole' list.

Almost.

Nevermind. Not even close.

Fuck it.

The producer looked at me and nodded, almost seeming grateful. He sighed. "That's good. That's _great_ actually. You are at the top of the charts right now. That will raise so much money."

I looked down, blushing slightly. Was that supposed to be a compliment? It seemed as if he was just talking to himself. To avoid the curious gazes from the celebrities surrounding me, I took a slow sip of my starbucks frap laying in front of me. I grimaced slightly. Still hasn't cooled down yet. I tried to focus more on who I would be performing with rather than the burning in my throat.

"I'll sing with her." Taylor raised her hand.

And the burning continues!

Not so much on my throat this time. I glanced frantically at her. A few people widened their eyes, obviously aware of the rumors going around about her, _him,_ and I. The producer just nodded. "Thank you Taylor." he muttered, ignoring the fact that I was freaking out now. "So is that all we are here for? Sterling asked, cocking an eye brow. "Because I have way more important things to do right now. Like I wanna spend my time-"

Oh will, he just shut _up?_

I froze, realizing that I just said that out loud. I winced a little and shrunk down in my seat. Sterling stared at me incrediously. I bit my lip, trying to act like nothing happened. "Excuse me?" he asked, major attitude leaking into his voice.

I sighed. I was not letting some famous pop star slash actor walk all over me at my first meeting for HW records. I glared at him. "This is about raising money for sick children! Are you kidding me? And you have 'more important things to _do?'" _I practically yelled.

I didn't mean to start a scene, but this guy was irking the crap out of me. I was not in the mood. I already had enough superstar problems. Like the one sitting on the _other _side of me... whom was actually... sticking up for me...?

"Seriously, Sterling." she added. "I never thought that you could get any more stuck up."

Sterling rolled his eyes and glared at Alan. "Aren't you going to do something about this?" he demanded. Alan, who I never even realized was staring at me, glared at me and Taylor. "Ladies, shut the fuck up or get out."

I stared at him incrediously, as well as every other celeb in the room. "Wow, dude." Jesse (Mac) muttered. "Chill out." The producer, whom I realized was actually the head of HWR, glared at Alan. "OK. I am sick of your attitude and language." he shot at him. "Get out. Go clean out your office." Alan's eyes widened, as long as mine did. I tried my hardest to stop a grin from reaching my face. "Are you kidding me?!" He yelled. When the producer ignored him, he stormed out of the room. "The pervert is fired!" Taylor cried, putting her hands up. Selena laughed loudly and I did a little too. I narrowed my eyes.

Wait. Pervert?

Did he try something with her too?

"You know what?" Tyson (Ritter) said, speaking for the first time in the meeting. "I'll get the guys together and we'll perform for the benefit too." he offered. The producer smiled and nodded. "That's more like it." he smiled. Tyson shrugged. "It's for the kids. Right?" he asked, shifting his gaze to me, smiling. I smiled and looked down a little. Even though it was a rhetorical question, I nodded slightly. Wow. The Tyson Ritter just smiled at me. And ... sort of talked to me in a way.

"Me too." Selena (Gomez.) raised her hand. I smiled at her and she shot me a grin back.

Wow. Did I actually just make a difference?

I'm actually useful for something for once. And on top of all this deliciousness, Alan is gone! Yes!

The producer, I squinted at his name tag, which he was obviously not too fond of wearing, Jake, grabbed his clip board and started writing something down on it, the names of the performers most likely.

"When is the concert?" I asked. He looked away from his clip board when he finished writing. "It is on October 23." he informed everyone. Everyone nodded.

"Taylor. Mitchie." he addressed us. We both looked up. "Yeah?" we asked simultaniously. He looked up. "You can either write a song together, or sing one of each other's songs. I think it would be great, as long as you two sing together. That would bring in a lot of money for the hospital."

We both nodded again. I sighed secretly. "Thank you everyone. You can go." he muttered, his eyes glued to his paperwork. Murmur of conversation lifted as everyone stood up and filed out the doors. I awkwardly tried my best not to look Taylor's way. I sighed, realizing how stuck up I was seeming at the moment. I turned around unwillingly to the girl who stole my life.

"Uh...Thank you." I muttered quietly. She smiled, it actually seeming genuine and nodded. "No problem. He is such an ass sometimes." she waved off my apology. I just nodded. She sighed and looked at me, her smile dropping to a grimace. "Look. I'm not with Shane."

I winced visibly at his name. I shrugged. "Whatever." I shrugged, trying to seem like I didn't care. The waver in my voice told her different. "I'm not." she said again. "He didn't even know we were touring together until the day of the tour when he got off the plane." she looked around for a moment, pondering in her thoughts. "Look, can we talk? You know, like go get cofee or something?" she offered. I grimaced and held up my StarBucks cup. She smiled and took it from my hands, tossing it in the trash can in the corner of the room. I gasped. "You owe me a frap!" I complained. She laughed, causing me to also.

I sighed. "Um...sure." I mumbled after a minute of silence. She smiled. "Cool. There's this awesome cofee place about a block from here. You think we can make it without the limo?" she teased. I smiled, surprisingly, not faking one. "I think we can manage." I laughed. She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Cool. I'll get you your frapp." she giggled. I smiled, my unease fading abruptly.

She actually seemed OK to deal with.

Me and Taylor went to walk out of the room. Jake, (The producer) stopped me. "Thanks." he whispered, smiling. I smiled back. "No problem." I replied.

----

I was in shock as me and Taylor talked and laughed out conversations in the small cofee shop. We both wore baseball hats and sun glasses.

**Regular POV**

After a while of talking and drinking three rounds of cofee, conversation became a little more serious than before. The girls were still hyped up at the moment, due to the caffiene, but decided to talk about their problems.

They talked about everything that was going on about them and Shane. Taylor informed her that the rumors about them and Shane were beyond untrue and about how bad Shane was. He didn't make much conversation with anyone, or even really do much at all. Sometimes he would even skip out on eating for the day. Mitchie felt concern wash over her through out the conversation. She tried her hardest to push it back until she could deal with it at a lonlier time.

Like when she wasn't with her sort of ex enemy.

"You should call him..." Taylor said softly, aware of how Mitchie was around he subject called Shane. Mitchie sighed. "Why would I call him? _He_ didn't want to be with _me,_ remember?" she looked away for a moment. "Besides, calling someone to talk about feelings is just being a coward." she grinded her teeth.

Taylor decided to try a different approach. "I can...get him to come to the benefit concert...?" she stated, making it sound more like a question. Mitchie started shaking her head. "Just forget it." she whispered softly. "I don't want to try anymore. I don't want to be pathetic as crawling back to someone who didn't want me."

"But he-"

"With someone who didn't think I was worth savaging a relationship with." she corrected. "Please." she begged softly. Taylor sighed but oblidged. "So...friends." she hoped, holding her hand out. Mitchie smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah." she shook her offered hand.

"So lets be friends and agree. Boys suck."

Mitchie laughed and stirred her straw in her frapp. "Agreed." she mumbled. Taylor smiled sadly.

|_-|_-|_-|_-|_-|

**Hey guys! So I got to 210 reviews. Gah! I am already at 200! You guys are so amazing! Next one at 225!**

**So my current addictions are: "Left my heart in Scandinavia," by Kevin Jonas. "Bless the Broken Road." "My Wish" and "Make her Love Me." by Rascal Flatts. "For you I will." by Teddy Gieger. Funyun addiction still stands. ;) "High School Never Ends." "Almost" and "Punk Rock 101" by Bowling For Soup. "In Too Deep." by Sum 41. "Dynamite" "December" and "So Far So Great" by Demi Lovato. **

**Thank you all so much for reading! Please review! (Thanks to the ones that do. To the ones that don't..... Xp) o.0 **

**Lol**

**RQ: What is the weirdest question that someone has ever asked you?**

**MA: It is between "When was the last time you masturbated" and "Don't you think he's hot?" Lol because someone came up to me and pointed at my brother's first period teacher. ... it's weird because no LIE I SWEAR the guy looks IDENTICAL to Peter Faccinelli (Carlisle from Twilight.) They could be twins. I can't help but stare at the guy it is so weird. CREEEPPPPYPYYYYY**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**Kristen =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey readers. This is just a filler chapter since I really don't feel like re writing the entire thing. (If you didn't know, my brother deleted Chapter 32 off of my computer so I had to re write it.) There is always information on how the next chapter is doing on my profile. It will be the first writing up there lol. So don't forget to check it out every once in a while in case I am not posting on time. So, this chapter will be a filler on what happened in the one I actually wrote. Now that I think of it, it probably wasn't that interesting anyway.**

Two weeks later.

I layed on the tan, leather couch in the middle of my dressing room, listening to the radio. I took a small, deep breath and sighed. It was about two hours before we had our next concert. The sad part was, I kept forgetting what state we were even playing in. I think we were in Toronto. Yeah. That was it. Toronto. It felt more like I was on the other side of the _world_ from her rather than just the US. So far away. But still, we are going back to New York in late October for our finale concert. Why do we even have to finish this god damn tour? I thought we were canceling because of Nate's drug problem. I don't get why we have to finish the tour before going on hiatus. Stupid. Just stupid.

There was a Good Charlotte song on the radio at the moment. I just listened to every word, not really doing much to turn off the radio. I wasn't a fan of Good Charlotte. But at the moment, I could care less. Whatever got my mind off of _her._

_**That was Good Charlotte with "I Don't Wanna be in Love." If you are just tuning in now, this is Freakster radio and as I promised you earlier, we have a brand new song by Mitchie Torres coming up! But, before we play her new song, we have Mitchie in with us again today. So Mitchie, how are you doing? **_

I shuddered at the small giggle she let out before talking. So much for getting my mind off of her.

_"I'm doing great." she laughed. _

_**So this new song, is it about anyone in particular? **__Mitchie laughed uncomfortably. "Uh, no comment." The DJ laughed and shot another question at her. __**OK. So I heard you wrote this song with Taylor Swift. **_

I instantly sat up in the couch, glaring at the radio, as if it would somehow, make it louder.

_**Now tell me, how does THAT work out? I take it the rumors aren't true? **__"Ugh. You know what?" Mitchie sounded annoyed. "No. They most certainly are not true. Me and Taylor are actually good friends now. Just because we share the same ex doesn't mean we have to hate each other. She is really fun to write with. I mean, who knew that someone else's mistake could actually bring two friends together?" she mused. __**Oh. **__the DJ laughed. __**Ouch.**__ he said again. __**Well, there you have it. Here is a brand new song by Mitchie Torres and Taylor Swift, whom, we, sadly, couldn't have here with us today. Thank you For being here Mitchie! Peace out. **__Mitchie giggled. "Peace!" she said, jokingly. _

A soft tune started playing through the small speakers, for some odd reason, sending shudders down my spine.

(**BOLD **is Mitchie. _ITALICIZED _is Taylor. Normal is both.)

**I could go back to every laugh**

**But I don't want to go there anymore and I**

**know all the steps up to your door**

**But I don't want to go there anymore**

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky_

_Talk to the man with the reasons why_

_And let me know what you find_

**I'll leave my window open**

**Cause I'm too tired tonight**

**to call your name**

_Just know I'm right here hoping_

_You'll come in with the rain_

_I could stand up and sing you a song_

**But I don't want to have to go that far and I**

**I've got you down, I know you by heart**

**And you don't even know where I start**

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears_

_Talk to the man who put you here_

_Don't wait for the sky to clear_

I'll leave my window open

Cause I'm too tired tonight

to call your name

Just know I'm right here hoping

You'll come in with the rain

**I've watched you so long**

**screamed your name**

I don't know what else

I can say

**But I'll leave my window open**

**Cause I'm too tired tonight**

**for all these games**

Just know I'm right here hoping

You'll come in with the rain

**I could go back to every laugh**

**But I don't want to go there**

**anymore..

* * *

**

**Regular POV**

Shane sat there, absorbing the lyrics. He felt his eyes start to sting. He tightened his jaw and swallowed hard, trying his best not to shed a single damn tear.

Shane Gray did not cry.

Especially over some girl.

His own thoughts started to argue with him.

_But she's not just some girl._

_She's Mitchie._

_Remember? That "some girl" that stole your whole world?_

_She's your life. _

_And now, thanks to you, she is broken. So how are you going to fix her Shane? What can you do now, but sit here like a pathetic fool, hoping to yourself that she finds it in her heart to forgive you. _It felt as if they-his own thoughts- were taunting him. _You can't fix her. You destroyed her. Didn't you hear those lyrics? Everyone knows they're about you. _

Shane quickly sat up, grabbing his cell phone. He searched through his contacts for a moment, before pressing send on the name titled _blondie._

_"Hello?" _Taylor answered the phone carelessly. "_Shane, can we make this quick? I have a meeting in like 6 minutes." _

"I need Mitchie's new number." Shane said immediately. He could practically hear Taylor's skepticism as she sighed. _"Right. Like you're actually going to _call_ her? Please." _she muttered. Shane sighed. "And how the hell are you even in contact with her? And you wrote a song together?" he demanded. She laughed softly_. "So you heard it?" _she interrupted him. _"I just heard it on the radio too. I think we did a pretty good job. People already love it."_ she said nonchalantly. Shane sighed in frustration. She continued. _"Well, if you and your brothers would have gone to the last meeting for HollyWood Records, you would know that she left Columbia for Holly Wood Records. Alan was fired. And now me and her are scheduled to perform at a children's benefit in a week or two. We are writing a song together again. 'Come in with the Rain' was just a practice song." _Shane sighed again and took a deep breath. He made a mental note to himself to rejoice about the Alan thing later. "Please." he asked again, desperately. She grimaced at how desperate he sounded and sighed. _"Hold on." _she mumbled. Shane could hear her dialing through her contacts as she read him the number. He quickly, frantically punched the numbers into his phone. "Thanks." he mumbled, immediately hanging up. He quickly hit redial to the number he had just entered. He waited impatiently. _Ring. Ring. Rin-_

_"Hello?" _He heard a guy's voice answer. Shane growled in anger. Just like Taylor to give him a fake number. He decided to try anyway. "Is Mitchie...there?" he asked, hopefully. It was silent for a moment. _"No she isn't. She is at some meeting thing for HWR. Can I take a message? Who's calling?" _he asked. Shane sighed. "This is..Nate Gray." he lied. "Can you tell her to call me back as soon as she can?" he asked breathlessly. He heard the guy on the other line scoff. He narrowed his eyes until he started speaking. "Yeah. OK." he said sarcastically. "No offense to the rock star, but Nate Gray's voice is not that low. This isn't Nate. Besides, what would Nate want from Mitchie anyway? Who is this?" he sighed, sounding exasperated and slightly annoyed.

* * *

Mitchie and Taylor got out of the meeting at HWR. They were laughing and talking as they walked down the busy streets of New York. "OK. So where to?" Mitchie asked, looking around the large buildings that surrounded her and Taylor. Taylor sighed and shrugged. She hadn't even bothered to tell her that she gave Shane her number. She knew he wouldn't call anyway. What was the point in getting her worked up over nothing? "I'm in the mood for ice cream." she mumbled. Mitchie laughed. "Taylor!" she reasoned. "It's like 24 below zero right now! How could you want _ice cream?_" Taylor shrugged. "Well, _I _think it sounds good. Mm..mint chocolate chip. Lets go here." she offered, walking towards a small coffee shop. Mitchie sighed and laughed as the ice wind smacked against them before they entered the store. She tightened the belt that wrapped around her waist, keeping her long jacket closed. "I hope they are out of ice cream." she joked. Taylor laughed. "I hope for your sake, they're not." she shot back. Mitchie scoffed. "My sake?" she said skeptically. Taylor just nodded. "Or we will be running around in this terrible weather until I can find some mint chocolate chip ice cream." Mitchie laughed again. "Let me call Aiden to tell him I wont be home for a while." she informed her. Taylor nodded and started to order her ice cream.

Mitchie started to dig through her purse to find her cell phone. Her eyes narrowed as she looked for it. "Dammit." she muttered, looking in the side pockets of her purse. "What are you complaining about now?" Taylor asked when she finished ordering her ice cream. Mitchie ignored her comment. "I can't find my cell phone. Can I use your real quick so I can call it?" She asked, slightly slamming her purse down in frustration. She had just gotten that damn phone and she had already lost it. She was mentally cursing herself at the moment for being so irresponsible. Taylor just nodded and pulled her phone from her back pocket. "Knock yourself out." she muttered sarcastically. Mitchie thanked her and quickly dialed her cell phone number into her phone.

* * *

Aiden O-Connell was on his beloved best friend's couch, trying to figure out who exactly he was on the phone with, that was trying so hard to get a hold of Mitchie. The person on the other line had a deeper voice than who he said he was. And Aiden wasn't stupid. He knew he wasn't talking to Nate Gray.

_"Look. Can you just tell her to call this number back as soon as she can?" _the guy said in slight frustration.

"Nope." Aiden said simply, a ghost of a smile on his lips. _"Why. Not?" _the person growled. Aiden shrugged. "Because I am her messenger at the moment, considering she left her phone at home. And I can't exactly tell her she has a message, until I know who it is _really_ from. And this is not Nate Gray." he said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

He heard the guy sigh heavily. They had already been on the phone for over ten minutes. Aiden was-quite in fact-enjoying himself. He found it hard not to laugh at the poser's anger and frustration. Why couldn't he just tell him who he was already so they could both get on with their lives? _Whatever. _Aiden thought. _I have nothing better to do. And obviously, neither does he, or he would have hung up by now. Then again, he sounds really desperate to talk to her. _

Aiden put a pause to his thoughts as the guy started to talk again. _"Why can't you just do this one simple thing?" _he sighed. Aiden almost felt a little bad for making the guy's time so miserable.

Almost.

Not really.

"Just tell me who this really is. Maybe you'll have a better shot at trying to be Jason or Shane Gray." he chuckled. The guy just sighed. Aiden smirked. _"Dude!" _he shouted. "_I-" _Aiden interrupted him. "You know what?" he asked as he heard Mitchie's cell phone beep, letting him know that he had another call. "Just for the hell of it? I am going to rub something in your face." he said simply. "She is on the other line right now. And I'm going to answer."

_"Come on! Just-"_

"One moment." he quickly changed the line, laughing. "Hey Mitchie." he smiled, knowing that she was calling from Taylor's cell phone. She sighed. _"Hey." _she sounded relieved. He chuckled. "No worries. I got your cell phone right here." he informed her._ "Thank you, Aiden. You are a rock star." _she complimented. He laughed. "I know this. Now hurry up and get your butt home." he complained. She laughed. _"I'll be home a little later. I am with Taylor getting ice cream."_ Aiden narrowed his eyes. "Ice cream?" he said skeptically. She sighed. "_Taylor's idea. Not mine. I am getting coffee. Like a _smart_ person." _she shot at Taylor. He heard her yell back, '_Whatever!' _then Mitchie laugh.

The line continued to beep, letting him know that the mystery person was still on the other line. The word _desperate_ still came to mind. "Bring me a frapp please." he asked nicely. She giggled. _"Yes. Sir." _she joked. _"Talk to you later."_

"Bye bye."

_"Bye." _

He hung up. Just for the hell of it, he went back to the other line. "Still here, I see?" he mused. The guy sighed heavily. _"Please."_ he said again.

"Nope."

_"Please!"_ he was getting angry. This time, Aiden couldn't help but laugh. "Why won't you just tell me who you are?" he demanded, a slight chuckle still in his voice. _"Because.."_ the person said quietly, leaving it at that. "Because why?" Aiden pressed. It was quiet on the other line for a moment. Aiden thought that he had hung up, but the cell phone said differently. _"Because." _he said again, softly. _"She wont call me back if she knows who it is."_ he mumbled. Aiden narrowed his eyes, a small smile still in his voice. "I'm sure she will. The only person she couldn't bare to speak to at the moment would...be.." his smile faded. "No way." he breathed. "_You?! You _are actually _calling? _What right do you have to even call her? How did you even get her number, Shane?" he demanded, now getting impatient. He heard Shane sigh.

* * *

Shane decided that it was his turn to play games now. By now, he had left his dressing room and walked through the parking lot to the tour bus. "I can't _tell_ you how I got the number. It is a secret." there was slight sarcasm in his voice. He heard Aiden growl angrily to himself. _"What the hell do you want to talk to Mitchie for? She doesn't want to talk to you." _he hissed. Shane grimaced. "Well, you know who this is. So tell her to call me back if she can." there was slight amusement in his voice, despite his sudden random anger bubbling inside of him. _"Wait!" _Aiden shouted. "What?" Shane snapped. _"Why do you want to talk to her?" _he asked softly. Shane felt a small pang in his stomach for some reason. "Why do you care?" he asked, trying to put venom in his voice. It didn't work out very well. _"Because. Mitchie is my best friend, dammit. And you fucking hurt her on to the edge of suicide. Do you _honestly_ think that I am going to tell her that you want _anything_ to do with her? She is finally happy somewhat, again. Can't you just let her be? It's better for her." _Shane felt his heart crack with every truthful word. "Just tell her-"

_"No." _Aiden said in an angry whisper. _"I'm telling _you. _Leave. Her. Alone. If you truly care for her, then you will leave her be with the little happiness that she has left. She loved you and you mistreated every single part of that. For what? For fame? Your ego? Honestly, I don't care. But if you ever figure it out, then maybe, you'll have a little more sense with the next girl." _

From the first time Shane had ever met Aiden, he seemed like a truly genuinely, happy person. It seemed as if nothing could get that guy down. This...this was a totally different person right now. Telling Shane off completely. Shane listened closely to every word. It was about time someone had told him what he had done, rather than him just thinking about how stupid he was every second of his life.

Who was he kidding? Mitchie was his life. She was his everything. And her friend was right. He mistreated it.

And by now, Shane was scared.

We're talking about Shane **Gray **here. Shane wasn't afraid of anything. Shane didn't _get_ scared.

But he was. He was scared that he had actually lost Mitchie for the last time. He knew that every single thing Aiden had said was true. But he couldn't just give up. He just couldn't.

Shane snapped his phone shut quickly and threw it across the room. He watched it actually break in half. His eyes widened slightly at how hard he threw it. "Piece of shit." he muttered pointlessly. He stood up from the small table in the main room of the tour bus and walked down the hall, to the large bedroom. He quickly grabbed a thick, black, leather case and sat it on his bed, unzipping it and pulling out his lap top. He quickly turned it on and went onto Google. He typed in the search bar:

**Taylor Swift and Mitchie Torres perform for children's benefit in October**

As the list of websites popped up, Shane clicked on the first one he saw.

It read

**Mitchie Torres and Taylor Swift come together for the sick children of St. Jude's hospital to raise 25,000 dollars. They will be having a benefit concert that also features All American Rejects, Jesse McCartney, and Selena Gomez. The concert will be held on October 23, in a large portable stadium, which will be placed just across the street from the hospital. Tickets are already sold out. This will definitely be a concert to remember. **

Shane didn't even bother to read the rest of the article. "October 23." he whispered to himself. He heard the bus door open then slam shut as he sat on the bed. He quickly shut the browser on the lap top and shut it, almost harshly, before standing up and walking to the front of the bus. "Jason!" he yelled, seeing his older brother sitting on the leather couch, about to turn on the TV. Jason jumped. "What?" he yelled. "Sorry." Shane muttered quickly. "But I need to know something. How long till we perform back in NYC again?" he asked desperately. Jason narrowed his thoughts. "Uh...I think we leave for New York on the 19. We perform on the 21." he informed him. Shane sighed and nodded thankfully. "Hows Nate?" he asked suddenly. Jason sighed. "He is doing OK at the moment." he shrugged. Shane nodded and sat on the opposite couch. Suddenly, as quick as he sat down, he stood up, gaining a strange glace from Jason. "I'm going to go lay down." he muttered. He stopped for a second.

"Did you hear about Alan?" he asked. Jason looked at him confused. "God." Jason muttered. "What did he do now?" he sounded annoyed. Shane smirked slightly, even though he wasn't really in the mood for smiling. "He got fired today. Taylor just told me." he shrugged. Jason grinned to himself and closed his eyes, leaning back on the couch. "Finally." he muttered. Shane just smiled and walked back to his bedroom. He shut the door softly and sighed. "Finally." he repeated.

*****************

**Hey readers. Sorry it is so late. Why aren't people reviewing as much as they were like a week ago? Lol. Oh well. At least I made it now. Right? **

**So I thought Aiden deserved another part in the story. This chapter is completely different than the one I had written previously. I changed about everything. I am a little more proud of this one to be honest. Lol even though it is much shorter than the other one. Well, I hope you guys liked it!**

**So my current addictions are "Come in with the rain" "I Heart Question Mark" and "Untouchable" by Taylor Swift. "Dynamite" by Demi Lovato. "You just don't know it." "One day at a time." "Please be mine" "Fly with me" and "Much Better" by the Jonas Brothers. "Dare you to Move." by Switchfoot. "First time" and "Whatever it takes" by lifehouse. Cookie Crisp cereal. Lol. "SuperGirl" by Hannah Montana. Lol. Don't ask why. Just like it at the moment. Oh and "Lets get crazy" and "It's all right here." Love those songs. They make me in a better mood lol. Light purple eyeshadow. It looks cute lol. I like it. And... "Starstrukk" by 3oh!3.**

**No rants for this chapter except for the fact that my brother is retarded. **

**RQ: Something you did or said to make someone laugh today? (Or this week.) **

**MA: When my mom was waking us (me and my brothers) up for school the other morning, to wake myself up, I randomly started singing the Pokemon theme song as loud as I could. I could hear my brother laughing super hard from the other room lol. I was surprised that I even remembered the words to it! I haven't watched that show in over 7 years! Lol. Crazy. Another thing that made someone laugh was when I was in third period and some teacher came to talk to us, (I call him Carlisle because he looks IDENTICAL to him. No lie. I swear.) it was really quiet through out the period while he was talking. When he was done, he asked if there was any questions and I raised my hand. I asked him how many times he got called Carlisle in a day lol. He was like "What is a carlisle?" lmao it was funny. Then he asked if there was any other questions and I raised my hand again and asked. "How long does it take you to do your hair in the mornings?" lol because his hair is like perfectly gelled into this certain hair style. I have no idea how he keeps it that way. Crazy. **

**So I hope you guys liked the chapter! Smitchie reunion soon? Idunnoooo...... Guess you'll have to wait and see!**

**Next one at 240 reviews! Thanks!**

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO**

**::*Kristen*::  
**


	33. Chapter 33

Thousands of fans waited eagerly in the stadium for Mitchie and Taylor to appear. A group of fans are chatting and such in the front row, laminated VIP passes hanging from their necks. There is also two separate girls, but only one wearing a pass. The one wearing a pass turns to the person next to her out of curiosity. Her eyes practically bug out of her head until she composes herself. She leans towards her friend and whispers "Isn't that Shane Gray?" she asks, pointing at him discreetly. The girl looks over and merely nods.

- - -

Shane sat in his seat in the front row and sighed. He was buzzing with anticipation. He was surprised but completely grateful that no one in the front made a big deal about him being there. He raised his eyebrows and stared up at the stage. Then, it hit him.

These were some of Mitchie's and Taylor's biggest fans. And there he was, an ex to both of them. _Mainly Mitchie. _He thought to himself. _The reason why you are here. Don't forget that. _

His thoughts had a battle inside of his head. _How the fuck can I forget? I have been thinking about her since the day I last saw her. Like I am actually going to forget._

_Then again, you are stupid._

_Not stupid._

_Completely stupid actually. _

_But for what?_

_For letting her go in the first place.._

"Dumb ass." he hissed silently to himself, shaking his head furiously. "So stupid." He gritted his teeth and roughly ran his fingers through his hair. It was around 6:25 after all, which, annoyingly to Shane, made the crowd nuts. The show started in 5 minutes. Shane though, was eager as well. He needed to see her. He wasn't exactly sure why he went to the actual concert. Maybe it was because he had never seen her perform before, other than when they were touring together. He hadn't seen her perform in half a year now. It was torture. He hadn't seen her in a month. His sanity was slowly slipping away. He scoffed at that thought. _As if it were actually there in the first place. You let her go. Remember? Or did your selfish ass already forget? _

He winced as every single person in the crowd started screaming. He hadn't even realized that the five minutes had passed already.

**Half an hour later.**  
Shane was a little irked that Mitchie hadn't seen him once since the concert started. Of course, she had probably seen him a couple of times, but most likely just glimpses to where she didn't recognize him. He sighed, leaning back in his seat and running his fingers through her hair. He smiled at how flawlessly she performed. He couldn't help but watch her every move. Everyone in the concert was just doing covers of songs by their favorite artists. Mitchie covered some of Taylor's songs as well. Shane couldn't help but think, _so much better. So, so much better. _

Mitchie smiled out at the crowd. She bit her lip, causing Shane to groan. "Dammit dammit dammit." he muttered. "You guys are so amazing. Thank you so much." she laughed breathlessly. And for the first time since Shane had noticed, it was genuine. He smiled, knowing that performing was where her heart was. He felt pride bubble up in his chest. All of those bubbles instantly faded when he realized she wasn't his. He had no right to be proud of her. She was no longer his.

But he was.

He couldn't help it. He had loved her so much. She was the only person to make him feel every single emotion possible. Love. Hate. Fear. Passion. Fury. Joy. Pure joy. Anger. Depression. She was the only girl to hurt him enough to cry hysterically. Let alone cry at all.

He had once thought to himself, _How can you be in love with someone who makes you feel all of this? It just isn't possible. _

Now all he can think is _I couldn't love her more. _

He sighed, standing up with the crowd.

Big mistake.

The second he did, Mitchie's eyes reflexively moved to his. She felt her throat tighten, not able to sing the next line. She coughed suddenly, trying to make it look like she just forgot it. She smiled out at the crowd and started again.

_You kiss me with those auburn eyes. _

Just as she sung that, Shane's eyes once again, clashed with hers, making her grind her teeth.

_It says so much, it's no surprise. I've still got something left inside. _

She sighed, letting Shane realize that she meant every word. It hurt him to see her like this. He tried his hardest to look away from her. He couldn't. He stared at her intently, not even blinking now. Mitchie finished "Remember December" She looked out at the crowd again, trying her hardest to avoid Shane's gaze.

_What the _fuck_ is he doing here? _her mind screamed at her. She went backstage quickly, bumping into Taylor and Aiden. "He's here." she breathed, panicked. Taylor narrowed her eyes. "Who?" she asked, looking out at the crowd. Mitchie groaned, burying her face in Aiden's shoulder. "First row, first demonic seat." she mumbled in a whine. Taylor's eyes widened. "What the hell is he doing in the crowd?" she asked, "As if he couldn't just get back here. If you perform here, you get in free." she mumbled. Aiden shook his head, causing Mitchie to look up at him. "Connect Three doesn't perform anymore period. They went on a performing hiatus." he informed them. Mitchie narrowed her eyes. Taylor just gawked at him.

"Since when?" Mitchie asked skeptically. "Since three O' clock this afternoon." he muttered.

**Mitchie's POV**

Why would Shane and his brothers give up performing? They loved their music. How could they just...stop? It just wasn't...possible. "How did you know that?" I asked quietly, furrowing my eyebrows at what used to be my life. At the one thing that made me happy. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Aiden shrug. "I work at HWR. Remember? I know things."

I just nodded.

The three of us just stared at the black haired man for a moment.

"And why is he dressed like that?" I heard Taylor ask. It wasn't until then, that I noticed what he was wearing. Besides the fact that he looked half, impatient, half in ... awe? ... He was wearing a suit. It was completely black, with exception of the white undershirt. The tie was pure silk, his shoes, from what I could tell, were Italian.

How could I even be feeling this in my stomach right now? I can't be checking out my ex.

I snapped out of it and looked over at Taylor, who was being rushed to her dressing room by several make up artists. I grimaced at Aiden, who rushed me behind her. I groaned and turned around once we were back stage. "What?" I mumbled. He started fixing my hair and checking my make up closely. "We need to add some touch ups here and there." he mumbled, continuing his actions. I sighed. "Why?" I asked carelessly. My mind was elsewhere. I didn't care what I looked like at the moment.

"Because." he said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "That is your ex boyfriend out there. You can't honestly tell me that you don't want to look good up there."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't care." I hissed.

"You do..." he sighed, looking as if he were the one having the mental battle at the moment.

* * *

Aiden sighed with defeat by his thoughts. As much as he knew Shane didn't deserve another chance with his best friend, he knew that Mitchie wouldn't be happy until she had him again. He bit his lip in frustration. "Mitchie," he said softly. "Shane is here. And you need to except it."

* * *

I sighed, letting Aiden's words sink in.

"And he is going to apologize to you, whatever the cost. He's not going to give up until you tell him you never want to be with him again. Until you end things. Permanently. Now," he grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes sincerely. "Are you really going to be able to do that? To end your happiness?"

"He's not my happiness-" I tried to deny.

"Bull." he cut me off. "He is your entire life. Think about it. Mitchie. Are you ready to say good bye? To your first love? To, practically, your first everything and anything?" his face was completely serious and his voice was soft.

But every word hit me like a fucking brick.

I haven't really talked about Shane-even to Aiden-since weeks after we broke up. Main reason was, every time I did, I broke down.

I couldn't handle it.

Not one bit.

I was so fucking weak.

If it weren't for Aiden, there probably would have been new scars on my wrists.

And yes, I am ashamed of that.

But it was like my personal safety blanket, cutting. It usually helped me fill the hole that was created.

How fucked up is that?

"Think." Aiden said again. "Because by the end of the night, your decision means everything. The end of the concert is in twenty minutes. That is all the time you have left to make your decision. Either take him back and be happy again, with, of course, some flaws as every relationship has, or... tell him goodbye."

I can just go as long as possible without even having to see Shane. I can stay away from him.

Aiden sighed, as if reading my thoughts. "I understand that you can avoid him, of course. But Mitch, he will find a way to talk to you. And when he does, then what? Decide Mitchie." he said one last time before letting the make up artists do their job. He casually walked away, leaving me to my decision.

God dammit. Why does that boy always have to be right?

I sighed once my make up was done and walked over to side stage again, not being able but to stare at him. He was just sitting there. Right there.

In that first fucking row.

Running his hands through his flawless hair. Leaning over a bit in his suit.

You're checking him out again. Stop it.

_I wasn't._

You still are. He's looking! Stop it!

I grinded my teeth hard, trying to stop my thoughts from arguing with me. And now I was stuck. Eye to eye with Shane. I didn't know what to do now. So I just stared. It was all I really could do. He didn't bother to break the gaze. Hell, he didn't even bother to blink. We just stared. Even though we were several feet away, I couldn't break the gaze.

Through the time that we stared at each other, I hadn't even realized that Jesse had finished performing and Selena was coming to an end of her last song. I finally broke the gaze, realizing it was my turn to perform. I felt my heart race increase immensely as I walked out on stage. I put on a big, fake, plastic smile towards the crowd. My eyes clashed with his again. I noticed him shake his head slightly at my fake smile. Only him. Only he would even notice that it was fake.

I snapped my head away from his so fast, I practically got whip lash. The crowd was going nuts. My eyes moved to the person sitting beside him, who happened to be glaring at him.

I also realized, just how awesome my fans are. And this one, -She was glaring at Shane. I noticed him give her a strange look.

Because, who glares at _the_ Shane Gray? Right?

Well, ... obviously wrong. Because she was. And it was obvious that she was my fan, judging by the shirt she was wearing, with my name plastered across the front of it in multi colors. So she could only be glaring at him for one reason.

Because he hurt me.

I saw his eyes move down to her shirt then up her neck. I looked away instantly. Like I wanted to see him checking out other girls. Especially one he had just met, who was obviously so much more younger than him. She looked like she was just 16. I faked a small smile out at the crowd again, grabbing my mic. "So uh..I decided to end this concert with a cover of one of my favorite Paramore songs." I breathed. I winced slightly at how loud they got this time. Must have some Paramore fans out there. I hope not to disappoint.

With that thought I grimaced.

I seriously needed some self confidence.

"This is called 'The only Exception.'" I mumbled and started softly strumming on my guitar. I kept my eyes down on my mic the entire song.

_When i was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And cursed at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And i watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day i promised  
Id never sing of love  
If it does not exist_

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe i know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk, but_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Oh---_

_You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
_

I took a deep breath, still playing my guitar, as the crowd got even crazier.

"And I'm...on..my way to believin'..." I sang softly, almost in a whisper.

It was then that I made my decision. Not that the song meant much about him at the moment, but it would of at some other point in my mind, have been dedicated to Shane.

And I had made my decision. I knew what I was going to do.

At least what I had to do.

**Regular POV**

Shane gave the girl beside him a strange look. She was giving him a dark glare. Lights from the stage flickered across something hanging from her neck, causing his eyes to move down to it. It definitely caught his attention.

Back stage pass.

"How much do you want for that?" he asked mindlessly and abruptly. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to him. "What?" she sighed. He pointed to her pass quickly. "How much money do you want for this?" he grabbed it, before letting it fall back against her shirt. She rolled her eyes, causing him to grimace as well. The look on her face practically screamed _Like I am going to sell this to you after you broke her heart._

Shane sighed and reached in his back pocket. "Listen." he begged, pulling out his wallet. The girl flipped her blond hair out of her face and narrowed her eyes at him. He opened his wallet. "I made the biggest mistake of my life, recently, as you have already noticed. I need a way to get back stage so I can fix it. So I can fix us. How much did you pay for that? I can double it. _Triple_ it even. It couldn't have been that much." he said desperately.

The girl sighed in pity, staring at him. She felt bad at how desperate he sounded. It is silent except for Mitchie's singing. She finally sighs again. "Keep your money." she muttered, slipping the pass off of her neck.

By now, Mitchie had finished performing and the concert was ending. Mitchie had already walked off stage. The girl handed Shane the pass. He took it gratefully. He started digging through his wallet, taking out his ID and other personal items until there was nothing but money. He tossed it, causing the girl to catch it reflexively.

Her eyes widened as she opened it to find a thick stack of hundreds in the center of the wallet. "I can't-" she started, but stopped, only to find Shane running the opposite direction already, heading for the hall that led back stage.

Shane started picking at the pass quickly, trying desperately to get it out of the laminated seal. He entered a small, secluded hall, that obviously, fans weren't supposed to be in. He pulled out his pocket knife and started cutting the plastic.

* * *

Mitchie put on another smile, signing a poster that one of her fans placed on the table. She was confused, yet relieved to see absolutely no sign of Shane. "Here you go sweety." she beamed, handing the little girl her poster.

"Trouble at 9 O' clock." Aiden whispered, leaning towards Mitchie's ear. He had been standing by her this whole time, his bluetooth blinking from his ear. She glanced at him then looked up.

Shane walked into the room with a security pass hanging around his neck. Mitchie gasped quietly, signing another picture. "How the hell did he get that?" she hissed, pointing at his neck. Aiden narrowed his eyes. "I have no clue.." he whispered back helplessly. There was only about 6 people left in the line by now. It had been only around half an hour since the concert had ended.

Mitchie narrowed her eyes again, as she watched Shane look around, spot her, then walk down another hall. She sighed with relief. But the confusion still burned in her mind. Maybe he was here for someone else. Maybe he didn't want to see her after all.

She didn't know whether to feel overjoyed, or heartbroken.

Or both.

She smiled at the last fan in line, escorted by her mother. The little girl was holding a camera. "Can I get a picture?" she mumbled shyly, looking down, fumbling a small Kodak camera in her hands. Mitchie beamed at her. "Of course you can sweety!" she grinned and knelt down so that she was better height. The girl returned her smile as Aiden took the camera and held it out to take the picture. Mitchie smiled. "Do you have anything you want signed?" she asked kindly. The little girl shook her head. Mitchie grimaced and looked at Aiden. "Hold on just a sec." she whispered, looking at her mom to see if it was OK. She nodded, giving Mitchie a small smile. She smiled back and walked out of the room. She quickly ran to her dressing room and looked around frantically. She smiled when she saw a white studded belt. She grabbed it and ran out, accidentally bumping into someone on the way. Her heart stopped as she realized it was Shane. She acted as if she didn't recognize who it was and kept going, barely mumbling a 'sorry.'

She walked back into the autograph room, and grabbed a sharpie. She signed the back of the belt and handed it to the girl. "Here you go hon." she smiled. The little girl gasped and took it, small tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you!" she whispered, giving Mitchie a hug. She smiled and returned it. The mom smiled at Mitchie. "Thank you so much." she said gratefully. Mitchie smiled and shook her head. "No prob." she lied.

She had seen him.

She had bumped into him within the last minute.

* * *

Shane was walking down the large hall way, glancing at dressing rooms. He heard the door open to one and looked up, only to completely stop in his tracks.

Well, at least he had found the room he was looking for.

He looked at Mitchie, just as she rushed out of her room and bumped into him. It looked as if she hadn't even recognized him, considering all she did was mumble 'sorry.' casually and keep walking.

Once Mitchie was done with signing autographs and such, she walked back down the hall of dressing rooms. Before she got into the hall, she hid at the corner and peered around it, looking down the hall. No sign of Shane. No sign of anyone. She sighed with relief and hesitantly took a step into the hall. Thoughts crossed her mind before she took a deep breath and another step.

_Better hurry up. He could come out from wherever he is and find you. Then what?_

She didn't know what. So she ran. She ran all the way down the hall and quickly unlocked her door, before rushing in and slamming it behind her. She leaned against it, taking a deep breath. Her eyes slowly opened as she looked across the room, only to clash into someone else's.

"Gah!" she yelled, jumping back against the door. "Shane! You! What are you doing here! How did you get here?" she asked frantically, trying to stop her rapid heartbeat.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Ah. I am such a bitch for leaving it there. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer! So you can't yell at me. *Crosses arms.* I did it for you. *Sticks tongue out.***

**So thank you all so much! You actually went like 6 reviews over how much I asked for! I love you guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I (In case you haven't checked up on my profile. Remember, there will always be information on the next chapter. It will be the first thing listed on there.) have just recently gotten out of the hospital. I have been extremely sick lately. **

**So, next chapter at 260. **

**So, my current addictions are all of the clothes from the Miley Cyrus line,. AFRICKINGMAZING!!!! "Untouchable," "Come in with the Rain." and "I heart ?" by Taylor Swift. "Brick by boring Brick." "Ignorance." "Conspiracy." "Pressure." and "Emergency." by Paramore. -Sigh.- gotta love Paramore. Pretty much every single song by Maroon 5 lol. They are so amazing. Mainly "If I never see your face again." by Maroon 5 Ft. Rihanna. Cheerios. The ability to finally feel better after being sick. And hopefully convincing my readers not to hate me lol. That's all I have to say about that. **

**In another topic, let me just say (and yes I have a mini rant. Sue me.) that high school never ends. Drama is fricking everywhere and guys who think it is _OK_ to ask someone else to prom while they have a girlfriend are totally stupid! Some guy, that I thought was my friend. (And yes. I had a little crush on him. Sue me.) asked me to prom.**

**Right in front of his girlfriend. So now, she wants to fight me, all because she didn't satisfy her boyfriend enough and that he likes me better. I can't fight her though, because she is scrawny and not to mention-a cheerleader. It just wouldn't be fair. (No offense if there are any cheerleaders that read this. She is just your typical storybook cheerleader. She is the biggest prep ever. So I mean just her. Not any of you. I'm sure you guys rock.) **

**The sad part is, I still like the guy. Ugh. But there is no way I am going to go out with him if he is like that. Because...if he does it to his current gf, then why wouldn't he do it to me?**

**Lol ok. Safe for you. Mini rant is over. =)  
**

**RQ: What is your favorite movie? (Lol. Besides Camp Rock.) **

**MA: Transformers 1 and 2. It was originally just 1. Because I thought that there was no way in hell any movie could be better than that, but then I saw the second. And hell! IT was SO much better! I love those movies. Shia Lebouf....Josh Duhamel. (Josh is sexy! Gah!!)**

**PS: Just for you, this chapter was almost 5,000 words! Love you guys! **

**XOXO**

**Kristen  
**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey readers! Just a small warning, this is a short chapter. But I listened to cdnchuchu's piano cover of "Turn Right" on YouTube when I re read this, and it goes absolutely perfect with it. I started the song when I started reading, and the song ended when I finished. So you should take a minute to find that on YT real quick before you read. Love you guys! Won't keep you waiting any more! Here you go!**

When Mitchie got in her dressing room, she leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, only to clash them against someone else's.

"Gah!" she yelled breathlessly, jumping back against the door again. "Shane! You! What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" she asked frantically, trying her hardest to calm her heart beat. He grimaced and looked around the room slightly, not answering her. It was quiet for a while. Mitchie narrowed her eyes.

He was here. He was actually here, in her dressing room, and they weren't even talking.

She didn't really know what to _say. _

So she didn't. He sighed several times throughout the minutes. He kept his hands in his pockets and leaned against the vanity in the back of the room. "So.." Mitchie finally said awkwardly. Shane felt his chest pound. "How was touring?" she asked casually, shrugging. She put her hands up and slapped them down on her thighs. He grimaced in approval and nodded. "It was..." he sighed and went from nodding to shaking his head. "Terrible." he muttered. "Next subject. Please." he begged, a desperate smile in his voice. She smiled a little at his humor before it abruptly faded.

"Sorry to hear that." she lied. He laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "No. You're not. And you shouldn't be." he muttered. "So...are you going to kick me out? Or can I at least have a minute to try to..."

"Try to WHAT Shane?" she snapped sarcastically.

Shane started becoming desperate. He had no idea how to answer her. What could he say? Apologize? As if she wanted to hear or deal with his apologies. And he knew it.

So he tried a different approach.

He remembered how he had _just_ started thinking of a song idea. He had mentally written a chorus while waiting for the concert to start. Normally, he wouldn't dare show Mitchie a song that he knew wasn't even close to complete. But, like I said, he was desperate.

"Pick up all your tears.." he started singing on a whim. "Throw them in the backseat." he started walking towards her, getting closer and closer with every word. "Lets leave without a second glance..." he paused for a second before continuing, thinking of lyrics at the top of his head. "I know that I'm to blame for this never ending race track you call life." he finally got to her, continuing to sing, pressing his palms flatly against the door, her head in between his arms.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, shaking her head a little.

"Turn right." he sung, hitting falsetto. "Into my arms.. Turn right."

The falsetto he was singing made goosebumps arouse all along Mitchie's entire body. She felt her breathing stop slightly. She had never heard him sing like this. It was liquid gold.

"You won't be alone. You might...fall off the track some times." he pressed his forehead against hers. She wasn't sure why in the slightest, but she didn't pull away. For some reason, all of her anger was no where to be found. She had been mad at him for months. So many months. She also-though-hadn't seen him in months. And to be honest, as much as she hated to say it, she missed him. And Aiden was right. He was her happiness.

And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

Shane stared into the pair of green eyes he had been longing to see since he let them go. "We can make it to the finish line." he finished silently. He watched her as she sighed, becoming less tense than she was. He kept his forehead against hers. His nose barely brushed against hers as they both closed their eyes. She sighed again, this time in confusion. She narrowed her eyes a little, keeping them closed. "I don't...get it." she whispered. "What are you saying?" she hesitantly opened her eyes, only to bore into his. He had his eyebrows lowered in agony at the way he left her. He could see in her eyes how broken she was. "Lets leave without a second glance." he repeated in a silent whisper. He pressed his body against hers, his lips at her ear, both of them against the door.

Mitchie felt shivers go down her spine when he whispered the next words into her ear.

"Run away with me."

****************

**I know, it is a short chapter. But it builds more tension in it. It makes it more complete to stop where it is. Lol. Sorry. But don't worry. I am already working on the next chapter. Keep a look out, because as soon as I get the right amount of reviews, (275) I am going to post. It just wouldn't feel right adding it on at the end of this lol. I tried and read it, and it just didn't fit. So yes, this is like the shortest chapter ever. But hey. Gotta do what you gotta do to post on time. Right?**

**So, I wrote this while in a very bad mood hehe. But I hope it came out alright anyway. So sorry if it didn't. I just don't have the best life, and my life, pretty much, is writing on this site. I have nothing better to do. I don't really have a life anymore. Sort of depressing, and I shouldn't bore you with my tradgedy of life, so I'm sorry. **

**So my current addictions are piano covers by cdnchuchu on . My favorites are "You Found Me." and "Never Say Never." by the Fray. "Turn Right." and "Black Keys" by the Jonas Brothers. and "Love Story." by Taylor Swift. They are such amazing piano covers. You should really check them out. They are so amazing. In fact, I listened to her cover of "What Hurts the Most." by Rascall Flatts while writing this, and I think it goes really well with the story. I know I probably should have put that first lol so you could read and listen, but I didn't think of it. So, if it is worth it, listen to it and read it! Lol. Yeah. Like that is going to happen. Other addictions are "**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey readers! Before you read this chapter, you might want to make sure that you read my profile. So don't get mad at me if you didn't read it, because I left a warning. I just want to start off by saying, yes. This is the last chapter of Murmur Of A Heartbeat. I am not playing a joke this time. =( But don't worry. There will most likely be a sequel. I just need some time to plan it out.  
**

**Again, thank you all so much for being here with me throughout my posting. It means the entire world to me. I love you all. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

I stared out the plane window at the pouring rain. Although I could barely see anything _because_ of the rain. I sighed silently to myself.

_Are you even doing the right thing? _

I sighed again, looking out the window down below. Normally, I was slightly afraid of heights and planes. But at the moment, I honestly didn't care. I looked over at Aiden, who grimaced at me. He rested his head on my shoulder. I took a deep breath and looked back out at the window. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket but I ignored it. I gritted my teeth and rested my head against the window.

Aiden's phone went off next. He sighed, lifting his head off of my shoulder and flipped his phone open. "Hello?" he said quietly, as if trying not to disturb me.

Or the decision I made.

He nodded a few times, from what I saw in my peripheral vision. What I didn't see until I looked at him, was his facial expression. It was...worried? Confused? Hell if I know. All I _do_ know, is that, against my will, he handed me the phone. I narrowed my eyes before taking the phone and lifting it to my ear. "Hello?"

Wow. My voice sounded so scratchy. I haven't spoken since the night of the benefit concert. And I did not sound good.

"Mitchie."

I froze, recognizing Nate's panicked voice on the other line. "N-Nate?" I asked. Why would _he _be calling me? The last time I spoke to him, I told him I hated him. What could he want?

"Mitchie. It's Shane." he said, sounding worried. For some strange reason, I felt shudders go down my spine. "What about him?" I tried to sound careless. "We can't find him." he whispered. "We have no idea where he is. Is he with you?" he asked. I sighed. "Who exactly is we?" I asked, avoiding the second question. I heard him sigh again. "Me! Jason! Everyone! No one knows where he is!"

"Nate. I don't have the slightest clue where he is. I haven't seen him in two days. I am on a plane right now, and I don't think I should be on the phone." I lied. He sighed in frustration. "Do you even know what you did to him?" he whispered. It didn't sound accusing, so I didn't really feel insulted. It sounded like he ... cared. I started to grind my teeth a little, tightening my jaw. I was doing my best not to cry. "He left me for touring. I did the same." I spat.

**Regular**

"Why do you think we gave up touring? Performing period? It was his choice. He did it so he could be with you. He did it because of how guilty and regretful he felt. And then you rejected him. So now he has nothing, Mitchie. And now, now no one knows where the hell he is."

Mitchie felt her breathing stop a little.

Shane gave up performing for her? He gave up his life for her? All for HER? She couldn't comprehend it. "Nate." she said desperately. "I am on my way to Dallas." she said helplessly, now wishing that she wasn't. "I can't do anything." she slammed her head against the seat in front of her. She heard Nate sigh. "I can't do anything." she repeated softly. She sat there for a few moments in silent. Neither her or Nate said a word.

Finally, after another minute, she couldn't stand it anymore. She snapped the phone shut and handed it to Aiden, standing up. She quickly walked down the aisle and into the small bathroom.

Thoughts started racing her mind. Had she made the right decision? In leaving Shane behind?

If she did, then why the hell was she so worried about him? She sighed and slammed her fists down on the porcelean counter in front of the sink.

She knew what she had to do.

She walked out of the bathroom and sat back down in her seat beside Aiden, not making eye contact.

"Aiden." she sighed, finally noticing the curious glance he was giving her, no doubt from the conversation she had just had with the youngest Gray brother. "Yeah, love?" he asked quietly. She took a deep breath and looked out the window at the rain crashing against it. "When we get to the next stop, I'm getting off. But I want you to stay and meet Taylor in Dallas." Aiden narrowed his eyes at her slightly, before understanding. Lights started flashing, letting them know to put their seat belts on. Mitchie, though, already had hers on. She hated planes so she never took it off.

The plane landed moments later. Mitchie stood up and looked at Aiden sadly. He smiled at her. "Go get him." he murmured. She gave him a small smile before hugging him tightly. He pulled her against his chest in a bear hug. "Tay has been looking for an amazing agent. So here is your chance. She is bigger than I ever was anyway." she smiled. "Got that right." he mumbled against her hair, making her laugh.

"You're fired."

"For the record, I quit." he teased back. "Ha. I have always wanted to say that." he mumbled as an after thought. Mitchie smiled. "I love you Aiden." she whispered. He smiled. "I know. Heart you too girl. Now get out of here." he gently pushed her towards the door. She smiled at him just as they were closing the plane doors. "Good luck." she mouthed. He smiled and nodded. "You too." he whispered. She read his lips.

After standing about twenty yards from it, she waved at Aiden, seeing him through the window, slight tears in her eyes. He smiled and shook his head, mouthing _go!_ He waved his hands, shooing her away. She smiled and laughed breathlessly, tears streaming down her face. She ran towards the air port building as fast as she could, pushing through the crowd of paparazzi mindlessly.

_Mitchie! Where are you going?_

She just smiled and shook her head, once she got inside the building. "Where I belong." she whispered. "One ticket to New York. Please." she said frantically. She had a feeling she knew where Shane would be.

* * *

Shane stared out at the water, crashing against the sand he was sitting in. His face was pale as he sat there with absolutely no emotion on his face. He gritted his teeth slightly, tracing small patterns in the sand. He jumped slightly before rolling his eyes when his cell phone rang. He leaned back a little so he could pull it out of his jean pocket. He looked at the color ID pointlessly. He knew it would Be Jason or Nate. He growled to himself and threw the phone out into the water, standing up in a fury. He started walking.

* * *

Over the hours, Mitchie had tried dozens of times to call Shane.

Nothing.

He hated her and she knew it.

He gave up his entire life for her, and she turned him down. She left him with nothing. And now, he was no where to be found. It was around 11 at night, and Mitchie had already gotten off of her plane in New York. She quickly ran to the end of the sidewalk, hailing a cab. Of course, they stopped immediately, recognizing that she was the Mitchie Torres. She rolled her eyes slightly at that thought. She jumped in the back quickly, shouting an address at the cab driver furiously. He obeyed and started driving, seeming a little shocked that Mitchie-the sweet, innocent, pop star, Mitchie was so panicked and frustrated.

"Here you go ma'am." he mumbled. She looked at him gratefully, throwing some money into the front seat. Before she stepped onto the property of Holly Wood Records Inc., she realized that she had no one that could find out where she was going. She nodded gratefully at the cab driver before he pulled away. She looked into the parking lot only to see a car she recognized that could only be Nate's. It was a 2009 Camaro. She sighed in relief and ran as fast as she could into the building. She could feel small blisters forming on her feet from the heels she was wearing. She didn't give a damn. "Nate!" she cried as soon as she entered the building. He turned around from the counter he was facing, slightly annoyed that someone had inturrupted whatever conversation he was having. The annoyance immediately faded once he saw that it was Mitchie. His eyes widened as she ran up to him, hugging him tightly. "M-Mitchie! What are you doing here?" he whispered, leading her away from the counter, and the curious glances she was receiving from the people behind it. She took a deep breath. "Nate, I need to borrow your car." she mumbled. "I know, we practically hate each other. And I deserve it. It's not like you don't too...but that isn't the point. Nate, I am so sorry for everything that has happened because of me."

"Shush." he muttered, handing her his car keys. She looked at him surprised. "Mitchie, go." he said sternly, smiling a little. "I have a feeling you know where he is. Don't wait any longer." she understood the double meaning in his words. She smiled and pecked his lips lightly. "Thank you Nate. I'll always love you. You know that? Right?" she whispered, hugging him again. He smiled and laughed breathlessly. "Go Mitchie." he whispered. She took one more look at him before running out of the building and towards Nate's brand new car.

She quickly climbed in, started it, and sped out of the parking lot. When she heard the sound of the engine, she sighed and smiled a little. "Damn Nate. Could you _get_ a fancier car? What is wrong with a simple Mustang?" she mumbled to herself, speeding out of the city.

An hour later, she sped past her own home, which was so far out of the city. She bit her lip. "Two more hours." she whispered to herself.

The two hours passed by like two days. It felt like forever to her. She sped down the -some sort- unfamiliar drive way, finally reaching a small wooden house minutes later. She quickly got out of the car and ran towards the back of the house and further. She ran all the way until she found the small beach. The beach that she hadn't been to in more than a year now. But she knew that Shane came here whenever he needed to think. She ran through the grass, remembering when Shane had played "Ghost of Me." for her after she had a night mare of him leaving her.

_It wont happen. _

His words rang through her ears. She sighed. "I know I know!" she said frustratedly. "It was me this time!" She ran through the grass and down the wooden stairs that led to the beach. She froze when she saw his guitar propped up against the last step. She remembered the last time they were here before he played for her.

_"It goes everywhere I go." _he had reminded her.

She ran faster than ever down the last steps of the stairs, ignoring the pain she felt in her feet. She sighed and ripped her shoes off, throwing them into the sand, before continuing down the beach. "Shane?" she called. She could hear her heart breaking in the silence.

And it completely disappeared once she realized he wasn't there anymore.

_But his guitar-_

_Stop this. _her mind screamed at her. _It's over. Face it. You lose._

She didn't have the strength to cry anymore. The tears fell silently anyway. She barely even noticed them. She midnlessly walked the beach, unsure of where she was going. She sighed, realizing that karma really got to her. Shae had given up everything for her. She had just done the same for him, and now, he was gone.

About ten minutes later, she came to a stop and glared out at the water. She froze and jumped when she heard someone scoff. She turned around, but couldn't see who it was, since it was so dark outside. It was around 1 in the morning by now. All she could see was the figure of him. And she knew.

* * *

It was Shane.

* * *

He was about 5 feet away from her, sitting in the sand, staring out at the water. "It's about time, you know." he mumbled mindlessly. She narrowed her eyes taking another step forward. "It's about time it blew up in my face. I treated her like shit and ruined her life. And it finally blew up in my face. Karma is a fucking bitch. OK Nate. So you found me. Big deal. Nothing you say will mean anything now. I'm not going anywhere. Just give up." She kept trying to respond but he kept continuing.

So he thought she was Nate. She tightened her jaw and took a deep breath. She tried to tell him it was her again, but he started talking again. She sighed.

"And I know you are probably wondering why I won't let you talk?" he muttered, laughing breathlessly with no humor. "It's because there is nothing you can say to change any of this. So what?" he shrugged. "What can you possibly say to change _anything?"_

Mitchie took another step towards him, standing behind him now, as he shoved himself off of the ground. He didn't look at her.

"Does your offer still stand?" she murmured quietly. She noticed his entire body tense.

Shane's eyes widened once he heard someone else's voice, rather than Nate's.

* * *

It was Mitchie.

* * *

He slowly turned around, as if, if he moved too fast, she would disappear. The moon light glinted off of her, letting him see the tear stains on her cheeks and the faulty smile on her face. He took a deep intake of breath. "Mitch?" he whispered, still not believing it. "Aren't you supposed to ..." he couldn't finish. She shook her head, laughing with no humor, before looking down then back up.

"So that's it?" she whispered, a small smile on her face. "Just going to stand there?" her body shook slightly, a silent sob breaking her chest, even though she wasn't really crying. He narrowed his eyes and hesitantly took another step forward. "What do you think I should do?" he whispered in confusion. She shook her head. "I honestly don't care." she replied. He took another step forward; he was directly in front of her now. "Oh?" he mused in a small whisper. "What if I..." he trailed off, putting a hand on her waist. She jumped at the sudden electric waves traveling through her entire body at his touch.

God how she missed him.

He felt his hand tingle when he touched her waist. "God." he whispered. "We're so broken." He grabbed both of her hips and hesitantly pulled her closer to him. She nodded, both answering his statement and telling him it was OK. He shot her a look, asking permission to even touch her in the slightest. She smiled.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. She looked down then into his eyes again, both of them standing in the glowing light of the moon. He pulled her body against his. "And I forgive you..." she whispered. "But I want something." she continued. He nodded. "Anything. I can buy you a car. A house. I'll do my best if it is a country you want." he teased. She laughed in a whisper. She studied the way he shook his hair out of his face as he held her against him. Suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore. She lifted her neck up and stood on her tippy toes to gently press her lips against his. He responded almost immediately, bending his neck down so she didn't have to try so hard. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, holding his lips to hers.

Holding his heart.

The kiss was so powerful, it actually brought Shane to his knees, bringing Mitchie down with him into the soft sand. They were both on their knees, kissing breathlessly. He started kissing her harder, pressing her up against the sand, laying her down accidentally. Neither of them really noticed. He climbed on top of her, fisting his hands into the sand to keep himself balanced. She grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. He rubbed his body against hers sensuously.

Suddenly, oxygen was becoming a necessity. Shane pulled his lips away from Mitchie's breathlessly. After taking a couple of deep breaths, his lips returned to working hers. His hands shakily started unbuttoning her dress shirt. (She was still dressed for her first concert in Dallas.) He left hot kisses from her lips, down her jaw, and to her neck as he slid her shirt off of her arms, leaving her in just a tank top. She took a deep breath as she felt his warm, moist tongue glide over the skin of her neck. She tugged on his hair softly, causing him to look at her. She had small confusion in her eyes. But nothing he couldn't just kiss away. "What?" he whispered huskily. She looked to her left, to see the sparkling water from the moon, just feet away from them. "We're on a beach.." she mumbled. He shook his head and started kissing her again. "This-is-my beach. No one has ever been on it-but-" he continued kissing her heatedly. "you-and-me." he breathed hard. She didn't bother to reply. She just grabbed his hair and made him kiss her again.

She started to unbutton his shirt as well, sliding it off of his muscular arms. Once she got it off of him, she tossed the shirt in the sand, running her hands up his shoulders, feeling his muscles tense from her touch. Even after all these years, he still got these feelings whenever she touched him. He felt the anticipation grow as he imagined everything about to happen between the both of them. "You're going to marry me." he whispered, kissing her hard, unbuttoning and zipping down her jeans. She smiled and was about to reply until he cut her off. "You really don't have a choice. There is no way in fucking-hell-" he started kissing her neck again. "that I am letting you go again." he whispered against her hot skin.

He didn't let her respond considering, her lips were now busy with his at the moment. He grabbed the hem of her tank top, pulling it up and off over her head, leaving her in just her bra and underwear. She started to undo his jeans shakily. He helped her by sliding out of them. He looked into her eyes for permission before grabbing the hook of her bra, which was in between the valley of her breasts, holding the bra closed. He slowly unclasped it, letting her breasts come into sight. He felt his mouth water as she pulled the offending article of clothing off of her shoulders. He gazed at her breasts longingly, gently sliding his hand over one of them. She arched into his touch, gasping slightly as he took her nipple in between his fingers. He gently and lovingly groped her chest, kissing her harder than before, if that was even possible.

He hooked his fingers onto the sides of her panties, softly pulling them down her body. Her hands went up to the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. She bit her lip, like every other time, when she saw his cock. And of course, like every other time, blazes of fire ignited in him once she bit her lip. He started kicking his boxers down, softly fondling with her clit. She whimpered softly. "Shane." she gasped as she felt his long slender finger slide inside of her. She gripped tightly on his shoulder blades, causing him to shudder softly and add another finger inside of her heat. He softly dragged his lips across her chest, gently biting and sucking her nipples lovingly.

Just as Mitchie felt her orgasm nearing, she whimpered when Shane stopped. Before she could ask, he slowly started to fill her up with his cock. She felt him twitching inside of her as he slowly came to a halt at her hips. The feeling was so familiar-yet unfamiliar. It had been so long. Of course, judging by the once, two years they had gone, it hadn't been the longest he had gone without being inside of her.

But hell, it still seemed like forever.

"God Shane." she whispered, gripping tighter on his back as he pushed back into her. He grunted softly, hitting into her a little harder. "Do you know what you do to me?" he whispered weakly in a slight snarl. The way he was speaking drew her over edge. "What?" she asked dangerously. He laughed humorlessly and breathlessly as he pounded into her harder than before, still thrusting slowly. She threw her head back in complete ecstasy. She tangled her fingers in his hair, one of her hands still gripping his shoulder blades.

"Do you feel me Mitchie?" he hissed. She took a deep breath, feeling her eyes roll to the back of her head a little. "Do you feel how-hard-" he grunted animalistically as he thrusted harder. "you make me?" he continued. She tightened her jaw as he picked up speed. "This-is-how much I- missed-you." he thrusted harder and harder with every word. "How much I-needed to be-inside-of y-you." he took a deep breath, taking a break from talking momentarily as he moaned her name. She started moaning. "Shane faster. Please." she begged, wrapping one of her legs around his bare waist. He obeyed instantly. "Fuck fuck fuck." he growled. "I'm not losing you again." he hissed, going harder. She gasped in slight pain but mostly pleasure. She just shook her head. "You are so mine now. No one else's." he snarled. "No one's but mine. Got it?" he whispered perilously. She just nodded, not even hesitating. "Got it?" he repeated in a dangerous growl, slightly frustrated at her lack of voice. "Yes Shane yes!" she cried, finally reaching her peak. He tightened his jaw as he felt her tighten around him continuously before he spilled into her at her desperate words.

Moments later, Shane stayed on top of Mitchie. They were breathing extremely hard against each other's lips. He gave her a lustful glare. "Mine." he hissed again. Suddenly, out of no where, she felt her walls contract around him again, causing him to gasp and arch his body against hers, pressing his sweaty forehead against hers. He thrusted slowly and softly against her, to help her through her surprise orgasm, causing him to lose it again as well. Mitchie silently screamed, holding him to her tighter. Something about the way he seemed so possessive just set her off.

* * *

"Not that that wasn't fucking incredible, love,-" Shane started, Mitchie now laying on his chest. She smiled against his chest, shaking the sand out of her hair. "But I have a feeling that great, hot, sweaty sex wasn't what you were referring to when you said you wanted something in return for your forgiveness." he took a deep breath. Both of them were both slightly breathing hard. She laughed in a whisper, causing him to also.

"So what do you want Mitchie?" he whispered into her ear. She smiled down at him before replying in a soft whisper.

"Let's run away."

:::::*The End*:::::

**So there you have it readers. I truly hope you enjoyed the story. All of you reviewing means so much to me. You have no idea. So now that MOAHB is over, I can tell you that there definitely will be a sequel. I have already thought of a couple of things for it. I most likely wont be posting the sequel until November or December. I need time to plan it out. Plus, I want to get some chapters ready and such for you amazing readers/reviewers. Thank you so much to the ones who reviewed, favorited, subscribed, and such. You have no idea how much it really means to me. I am sad to say that this is the last chapter. At least I know that I worked hard on it. I might -though- redo (possibly just slightly edit) some chapters in the beginning. Not to brag, but I Think my writing has gotten much better and more defined than from when I first started this. I looked back on my first 5 to 10 chapters and I don't think they are my best work. I think they are quite sloppy in a way actually. Lol. I have no idea how you guys first got interested in this story, but it happened. And it means so much. I love you guys so much. (I just keep saying that huh? Ha.) **

**So one last time for the ride, eh? ::*My Current Addictions*:: are: Definitely "Bounce." by the Jonas Brothers, Demi Lovato, and other characters from the Camp Rock 2 Cast. It is so cool to see that the boys are finally posting some funny videos again. It is absolutely hilarious. If you haven't checked it out, you should. Seriously. **Remixes by Djhredee of the Jonas Brothers on You Tube. Pretty much all Paramore songs. And I have gone through a Fray phase lately. I used to love them so much, then I didn't hear from them for a while. And now I listen to them all the time. My three faves are "Over my head" "How To Save a life" "Never say never" and "You Found Me." Lol ok so that's four. Sue me. Haha. Just plain out listening to the old Jonas stuff. You know, I.A.T and their self titled album. They rock. They always have. Even when they were in Columbia Records lol. I have loved them for five years now. That is how amazing they have been to me. Love them. **

**RQ: Which Jonas Brothers song means the most to you and why? (Make what you must out of the question. Answer how you please. Lol it is like a free write essay. Haha jk.)  
**

**MA: I would be torn between "Take a Breath." and "Inseparable." Take a Breath, because that is the first song I heard by them that made me really and truly think about what I had in my life. It helped me through some really tough situations where I would just think to myself, _take a breath. _At times, when I was angry or depressed, I would just run through the song over and over again in my head as if it was my own personal radio. Even if I was scared of something, like walking the streets at night and such. Inseparable has always been my favorite song by them. No matter what. I fell in love with it from the start. Just the way it makes me feel you know? OK lol so maybe you might not know. But I sure do. **

**So there is my lil mini essay haha. **

**I love you guys all so much.  
**

** Thank you for every single thing you guys have done for me and my story. You are the reason why I even bothered to continue it. At first, "Murmur of a Heartbeat" wasn't so popular. I got like 2 or 3 reviews on each chapter. And (I'm not sure how exactly) soon, it progressed. And it is ALL because of you. I sound like such a sap right now, I know. But you guys just rock so much. **

**Don't forget to look out for new chapters of "Chance to Say" (Smitchie) and "What Mistakes Can bring us"(Nitchie) coming soon.**

**I love you all.**

**XOXO**

**Kristen. **

**And not for the last time. ;)  
**


	36. Murmur of a Heart Beat

First off, sorry that this isn't a chapter, as you were probably hoping. I love you guys. This is just a basic background check about MOAHB

So, I am writing this as of October 21. **(New AN. yes I am posting it like 6 days later. Sue me.)**

For one, rather than a person, this story is dedicated to a song.

The song would be called "Homecoming." by Greenday. The reason why is because one day, while I was listening to it, I decided to mindlessly listen to the next lyrics closely. And the next lyrics were:

Here they come marching down the street

Like a desperation murmur of a heart beat

Coming back from the edge of town

Underneath their feet

The time has come and it going nowhere

Nobody ever said that life was fair now

For some reason, when I listened to those lyrics, ideas of my story started popping into my head like crazy. I had already started typing a random first chapter for a FF but I couldn't quite comprehend what the title should be. Then it hit me. I decided, _most likely no one has used this title already. Who listens that closely to a 9 minute song? _

Lol well it is a good thing I did. I just thought it would be cool to let the readers know how I got the title (And a lot of the ideas) for Murmur of a Heart Beat. Well, there you go. I did the same thing for the sequel coming out. I can't tell you what song or who it is by. I feel that it would just lose it's magic that way. Lol. Not sure what I'm talking about, but then again I am. Not like anyone is reading by this point anyway haha.

Well, as boring as it is, here is the story (summed up don't worry)

I was blaring my brothers MP3 player as loud as I could while I was doing dishes. I was in a bad mood so I just felt like having my music screaming at me, rather than me screaming at anyone else. My MP3 player died, and I was royally pissed off at my brother, so I used his, not really caring about whether I dropped it in the sink or not. You see, _Unfair_ was a basic word in my house to describe my family. While my brothers ate and stuffed their faces before heading off to one of their friend's houses, I was stuck at home, forced to do all of the chores with no payment in return. (Including gathering all of their crap from the living room. Dirty socks. Back packs, books, plates, dishes, ect.) So, as angry as I was, I felt like listening to rock. I listened to Metallica, then turned it. Linkin Park, then turned it. Finally, out of frustration, I just settled on Green Day. Well, as I listened to the songs, (Yes. Especially the 9 minute ones. It took so long to do the dishes. My family is full of pigs. I am the only girl and my dad didn't make the boys do ANYTHING. He just let them run off with their friends. I'll spare you the details in how wrong I fucking think that is.) Well, I was so mad that I was on the brink of tears. No one was around me. My dad was in his room watching TV after me just trying to stick up for myself pointlessly. He ignored me as usual and walked away, leaving me with the two sinks full of dishes, which trailed all the way down the two counters. STACKED. Anyway, as I said before, I was so frustrated, I was on the brink of tears, I stopped abruptly and gripped the granite tiled counter tightly, taking a deep breath. I narrowed my eyes across the room, zoning out. I started listening closely to the song that was playing. (Homecoming) Well, as I heard the lyrics, something just clicked. And random ideas started popping into my head. For example, when Mitchie finally tells Shane she loves him. He doesn't react well. And they break up. Then, once I thought about that, I had to keep thinking about it until I knew I wouldn't forget it. Then, I built the story around it. That was about the time that the reviews started coming in. (Which I totally love you guys for since I was planning on leaving it there.) Then, because I noticed I had a few fans, I decided to continue it. Writing has always been my passion. It helps me get away from everything in my actual life.

To all of the people who reviewed, thank you all so, so much. I love you guys and I don't know where I would be without all of you.

To all of the people who subbed but didn't review...I'm so glad you liked my story. Maybe next time around it will be worth reviewing? I dunno.

Love you guys!

Love always

Kristen

Lol just for fun, if you read this anyway, I will leave a RQ.

RQ: Do you believe in love at first sight?

MA: Not so sure on this one...... =)


	37. It's Here!

Hey everyone! Just letting you all know that the sequel is up! I really hope you enjoy! Here is the link:

fanfiction . net/s/5537257/1/ Rage_and_Love

There is only three spaces in there, so it shouldn't be that hard to find. If so, then it is on my page! Thank you all so much! Read and review please! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
